Bolts
by abslauren
Summary: CH 33 UP. When Daryl and Glenn find Ellie in the woods they never expect the angry girl to become such an important part of theirs and the groups lives. But Ellie's terminally ill brother doesn't have much longer left and she doesn't plan on sticking around. Daryl/OC in a realistic, slow way; rated M for some language and graphic zombie slaying.
1. Chapter 1

The arrow made a square landing in the deer's eye, penetrating deep enough to cause it to slump slightly and then crumple to the ground. It was clearly a perfect kill shot, one only a skilled hunter could have managed. The deer lie still, unmoving and soundless. The shot was perfect. The only problem?

Daryl hadn't made it.

He had been tracking the deer carefully for miles, being sure not to scare it off while simultaneously trying to watch out for Walkers. It was tedious, exhausting even, and now he was pissed. Who had shot the damn deer? Daryl immediately crouched down, not allowing himself to forget that whatever bastard had managed to kill the group's dinner was nearby, and whoever he was, he was armed.

He scanned the clearing, doing his best to find Glen in the process. Looking was futile though: he heard him in a moment: "Daryl!"

Idiot.

Immediately Daryl spun around to grab Glen's sleeve, pulling him down and twisting him so he could pin him below his knee. Glen yelped, but grew silent at Daryl's stare.

"Chill! It's just me. Nice shot! We need to hurry though before-"

"Would you shut the hell up, yellow boy?!" Daryl hissed, once again looking about for any sign of man – dead or alive. "That was a great shot. Too bad it wasn't my arrow. Where did that thing come from?!"

Daryl's words clearly took a moment or two to sink in as Glen stared at him vacantly. "Wasn't yours? Who else would it have…"

Daryl knew though that they were about to get their answer. And whoever it was would have one hell of a time getting out of this clearing without his interference. That was the only game he'd seen all day, and would have lasted the whole group a while, too. His thoughts jumped back to the thought of returning empty handed. No way.

"Look around and see if you see them. I'll kill them on sight if I have to. That deer is ours, we've been following it all morning. And like hell is someone taking it when I've been doing all the hard work." Daryl helped Glen up and they both waited, Daryl with his weapon raised and Glen scanning behind them to assure there were no Walkers in sight.

But they both knew they were far more nervous about the living than the dead at this point. Sure, they had to be cautious, but if the past few months at the prison had taught them anything, its that they now had to groups of enemies, both who killed and took before thinking or negotiating.

"I thought this area was short on Walkers AND the living, though," Glen hissed, distracting Daryl once again. They had killed most of the Walkers outside of the prison so that they could go hunt without too much worry, and the only humans around were either walking dead or about to be that way.

"Well I guess we all thought wrong," Daryl snapped back, clearly done with Glen and his obsessive worrying. Why was he worried, anyway? All they do is kill the bastard who shot the deer and take it as theirs. If only the bastard would come out of hiding…

Just as he thought this the brush in the edge of the clearing just opposite of them began tremor slightly. Then a figure stepped out, slightly slumped but clearly alive.

The girl had dark, thick hair tied back away form her face. She was clearly in some kind of shape, and clutched a crossbow at her side. She was dirty, much like they were but somehow worse, rougher. Daryl huffed. He was expecting a man or even a group of men, not this frilly little mess. Too easy.

Glen clutched his arm though. "Don't shoot."

Daryl rolled his eyes. Surely Glen wasn't thinking they were gonna go make nice? "What for? She aint even looking. Lemme just end this and we can get on with it. We still have a hike back."

"Still though. She can't carry that deer outta here. Maybe we can talk something out. She obviously wasn't planning on taking the whole thing," Glen pleaded. About that time Daryl heard something click.

"That bitch is just gonna cut it open right here?!" Daryl hissed. "Hell no. Walkers will smell it." Before Glen could grab him he was up, striding across the field towards the girl, who was now extracting her arrow from its eye to get a better look at it.

"Hey, stupid bitch, why don't you go find your own food?! This one's ours!" Daryl shouted, causing Glen to cringe inwardly. Daryl's accent was always thicker when he was angry, and he was even walking funnier. Glen figured he might as well step out too, at least to back him up. He raised his gun and pointed it slightly to the girl's left, if only to scare her.

The girl's head popped up, clearly taken aback but not threatened by any stretch. Her mouth snarled as she stood, reaching for the gun on her hip. Glen was surprised to find she was actually very pretty, just dirty and a little worse for wear. He couldn't hold that against her though.

"Well, asshole, it would appear that I just pulled my arrow out of its eye, so wouldn't that make it mine? Why don't you go somewhere and find your own damn deer?" she snarled back. Daryl apparently realized her looks too, because he stopped rushing at her. Glen breathed an inward sigh of relief, because he knew if he hadn't, Daryl would have just killed her without hesitation.

"I've been tracking this thing all morning and you think you can just walk over here and take it? Just cause you shot it when I had it lined up doesn't mean you can have it. Not without a fight at least." Daryl clearly had regained his thoughts quickly. Glen kept his weapon raised. About this time turned to him and, clearly guarded, stepped back from the deer slightly. "Besides, I'm sure that was just a lucky shot. Why don't you just stick to cooking and let real hunters have the room?"

Daryl's last comment put the girl even more on edge, so she turned to face him square on. "Look, if your approach would have been a bit nicer, I would have offered you far more than half of the damn thing. I can't eat it all by myself. Hell, if you would've helped me carry it back to camp I would have offered to smoke it for you, keep it fresh. But the longer we stand here arguing the more the meat wastes. So like I said go find your own game. I'm no rookie hunter, I know what I'm doing, so if you'll excuse me…"

The girl leaned down to gather her arrow before drawing some rope from her pocket. Glen took this moment to speak.

"By yourself?" He knew Daryl was wondering too. Why would this girl want to eat this alone instead of take it back to her group? "What about the people at your camp?"

At this the girl looked up, glancing from Daryl to Glen. "People? What people? Its just me and my brother. And even between us we can't eat a whole deer before it spoils. Like I said, if you dumb asses would have been a little more polite I'd offer you whatever you'd carry, but since you're so rude – " she shot a warning look at Daryl – "I'll take what I want and be on my way."

Both Glen and Daryl looked at each other warily now. The last thing either of them wanted was to give up on the meat and go back, but they didn't want any kind of confrontation, either. None that would fall back on the group and end up getting someone killed by a vengeful big brother.

"Why isn't your brother out here helping you carry your deer? Seems like regardless of what you take its gonna be a lot for you to carry," said Glen. Daryl shot him a look. He clearly still wasn't up for making nice. "If you let us carry that for you and give us our share, we'll leave you alone."

She finished hog-tying the deer and looked up. It was obvious she needed the help, but she still looked guarded. "Fine," she sighed. "But any funny business and you're both dead. My camp is about two miles that way." She gestured behind her.

Glen immediately stooped over to grab the deer's hind legs. Daryl clapped him on the arm, clearly pissed, but grabbed the front legs anyway, arranging them over his shoulder. The girl began walking through the brush, gesturing for them both to go in front. Daryl grunted and walked, following the path she had made before. "I'll tell you which way to go but it's a fairly straight shot," she said. Glen could hear her reloading her cross bow. She clearly didn't trust them but was in need of the help, like they were. They walked in silence.

Soon the woods cleared a little and Daryl could see a truck parked alongside a tent. No one else was in sight, but the set up was clearly small and bare, kept that way for easy running, he assumed.

"Where's this brother you mentioned?" Daryl asked, clearly wary of and attack. As soon as they were close enough he dropped his end of the deer, causing Glen to trip a little.

"You stay the hell away from my tent. I'll have this smoked for you soon and you can head out long before dark," the girl snapped.

"So…what's your name?" Glen asked. Daryl took the opportunity to patrol the small area. He was clearly nervous, afraid of a Walker or an attack of some kind.

The girl turned and glared at him. She had a knife in her hand, poised to begin gutting the deer. "Why would it -?"

Then the truck door shot open, revealing a small, dark haired boy who jumped down excitedly, rushing to her side. "Ellie!" he squealed.

Daryl and Glen both looked at each other, stunned. They were both perplexed enough at the idea of this girl and a grown man surviving alone. How the hell had she, as small and as unthreatening as she was, able to keep both herself and a preschool aged kid alive?


	2. Chapter 2

"Jacob get back in the truck," she hissed. "We don't know these guys." Ellie was clearly nervous with Glenn and Daryl around. She leaned down to kiss the boy on the head before he rushed back over to the old Chevy. The boy shot his sister one last look before climbing in and locking the door. He knew exactly what to do.

Glenn and Daryl both glanced at each other again before turning their attention back to the girl. Ellie kept her head down and ran her hand across her forehead. Glenn was the first to speak.

"Sorry, we assumed that your brother was…older, I guess," he laughed nervously.

"Yeah well you assumed wrong. It won't take me long to gut and smoke this. Assuming your camp isn't too far I can get you outta here soon so at least the meat wont spoil. Okay?"

Her tone was clipped and short, as if now she was afraid the men would attack her and the boy. Daryl kicked at a stump. He saw the look on Glenn's face and only shook his head. _Here we go, _he thought.

"You know, we have a camp full of people. Even have a few kids. You guys could come and –oof," Daryl punch Glenn in the side, giving him a warning look. Glenn shook his head and continued. "It'd be a lot safer."

Ellie looked up, elbow deep in deer guts, and rolled her eyes. "We don't need handouts, sir. But thank you. If I've timed it right I can get us to Fort Benning in about a week if we go slow for Jacob to get better. Thanks but no thanks." She continued gutting her deer, face scrunched, concentrating on the deer but clearly puzzled by the proposal.

"He's sick?" Daryl asked. The kid looked okay enough. Sure, he was tiny, but Daryl had seen pretty sick, and…wait. "Fort Benning? You guys are going to Fort Benning?"

She glanced up from her deer again, obviously exasperated. For a moment Ellie considered killing them both and moving on. Jacob's coughs coming from the truck brought her back to reality. "Yeah. They apparently have a medical team there still. He needs an IV drip. At least a bed. I am running too low on fluids and he needs more than I have in stock." She cursed herself inwardly for giving too much information. A kid was one thing, but a sick kid made them look even weaker.

"Fort Benning is no more, haven't you heard? That's where our group was heading before we found the prison," Glenn answered, obviously more adamant. Daryl punched him again. Too much.

"Prison?!" Ellie hissed. "Look I already said…" she heard her little brother jump into another fit of coughing. She looked at her hands, covered in deer innards, and looked to Glenn. "Would you uh…would you mind getting some water from my pack? He needs it."

Glenn nodded immediately and headed for the red bag she had slung down earlier. He dug around for a moment before bringing out a bottle of water. He walked over to the truck. The boy looked up, his dark hair and eyes offsetting the pailness of his face. He only shook his head.

"Hey buddy, I'm Glenn and this is Daryl. Your sister wanted me to hand you this water. Now, you don't have to open the door, but you can roll the window down just a bit and I'll slide it in. How's that?"

The boy only nodded before rolling down the window a little. The crank was clearly old, because it took a little time. Glenn slid the bottle in and the boy took it.

"Thank you, Glenn," he said.

"Welcome," Glenn laughed. The kid kind of looked like Carl.

"Thanks," Ellie said. She began to string up the meat on a line over the fire. She was clearly skilled, although Daryl couldn't help but notice she was stripping away the best meat first, clearly intent on giving it to them.

"Hey, uh, maybe Glenn's right," he said. "You should finish up here and let us take you back with us. At least for a little while. Rick won't…Rick won't mind."

The girl looked up, her intense gaze causing him to glance down. He felt his cheeks redden. What the hell? It was just a stupid girl. And she was being unreasonable.

Glenn smiled at Daryl, unable to keep the relief off his face. The truck door clicked open, causing them all to look over towards Jacob. The boy held up his hands.

"I won't get out," Ellie had already opened her mouth in protest, so the boy held up his hands in a quick response. "I just think we should go."

Daryl and Glenn were both stunned at how well the boy spoke. He couldn't have been much older than five, and for him to be able to comprehend…Glenn shook his head. The kid had probably seen some awful stuff. If that didn't make you grow up fast, he didn't know what would.

Ellie looked at her brother, and for the first time allowed her guard down. She was exhausted. This would be the first solid meal they had in months. Feasting on berries and crackers wasn't cutting it anymore. And she knew Jacob didn't have long.

That was the thing. She and her brother both knew Fort Benning wasn't meant for him to get better. They both wanted a comfortable place for him to die.

"Fine," she said, remembering where she was. She looked to Glenn, ignoring his jerk of a friend. "We'll go. Let me finish this and clean up. Jacob, start rolling up the bags and taking down the tent."

The boy smiled, and walked over to Daryl and Glenn. His gap tooth grin even caused Daryl to smirk a little. "I'm Jacob," he said. "And that's Ellie. She never really said her name. Sorry, her manners have never been so great. Wanna help me?" he gestured toward the tent. Ellie huffed at his last statement. Glenn immediately jumped to help Jacob.

Daryl looked over at Ellie, wanting to help her smoke the meat, but realized she would probably just ignore him. So instead he did his best to watch for walkers. Between the smoke and the blood, they'd be lucky to avoid any, even if most had cleared out of the area.


	3. Chapter 3

**Noticed a few readers but still no reviews. I appreciate you all SO much! please comment on this chapter and let me know how I'm doing. It would absolutely make my day! Anything at this point, good, bad, critiques, ideas? Thanks so so much!**

Daryl drove the truck North, headed towards the prison, with Glenn in shotgun. Ellie sat in back with her arm around her brother, the two of them speaking in low voices. Daryl huffed.

"How much longer?" Jacob asked. The boy was clearly excited and a little nervous, much like his sister. Glenn turned to Daryl.

"Um, once we hit the cut off its about five minutes. This truck sure is loud though. It'll draw anything with ears," he said pointedly. He had wanted to walk, but it was getting dark and they couldn't have carried all of the supplies anyway.

Ellie had a small armory in the back of the truck, full of bullets, guns, bolts, bows, everything. Even a few drums of gasoline and a gallon or two of water. The girl was stocked. Daryl thought for a moment how she must've gotten it but shrugged the thought off.

Glenn tried to ignore the fact that Ellie had her gun in hand and loaded, but he couldn't help but be nervous. When she had loaded it before they left she only shrugged and said it was a precaution.

She didn't trust them. She didn't need to. She just needed them. She hated to admit that, but she did.

She was pretty quiet, and at the same time really loud. Daryl didn't know how to describe it exactly. She didn't speak unless she had to, and when she did she had something to say. She wasn't like most women who rambled or added snide comments. She just said things, profanity, you name it. She didn't give a damn.

And she could shoot.

"Where did you get that bow?" Glenn had asked earlier in an attempt to make small talk.

Ellie considered it for a moment before answering. "It was my dad's I guess," she answered, a bit of hesitation in her voice. "He hunted a lot. Used to take me and my other brother out when we were younger. So when all of this happened I thought it might be useful."

She went back to looking out the window then. So Glenn decided to ask more questions. _Idiot, _Daryl though.

"How old are you?"

He had meant it to Ellie, but Jacob piped up immediately. "I'm seven! I bet you wouldn't have guessed I was, would you?"

Glenn was a bit taken aback by his answer but intrigued nonetheless. The kid was small. Seven? "No bud, I wouldn't have guessed!" He suddenly felt awkward.

"Yeah, I got real sick when I was three and it kinda stunted my growth. Most people guess I'm five. How old d'you think I was?"

"About five, I guess…" Glenn's cheeks reddened so he turned back around hoping to avoid any glances from Ellie.

"Yeah, a lot of people think that. Daryl, how old did you think I was?" Jacob asked, obviously happy to be around new people. He was beaming. Ellie couldn't help but noticed how much better he looked already and cursed herself for leaving the first group. He needed people.

Daryl's brow furrowed and he frowned at Glenn. He wasn't much of a conversationalist. Luckily, he saw the turn off and took it, giving him a minute to choose his words carefully.

"I guess about five. But you don't talk like you're that young," Daryl finally answered.

Ellie laughed. His tense face was the funniest thing she'd seen all day.

"Something funny?" Daryl snorted. Ellie only laughed harder.

Jacob leaned forward and whispered something into Daryl's ear. Then it was Daryl's turn to laugh. Or kind of scoff. Ellie decided people like Daryl don't find anything funny.

"What did you tell him?!" she asked. Jacob only shook his head. This infuriated Ellie to know end but she couldn't be mad at Jake. He was just too…sweet.

Suddenly the trees parted and a large, grey form stood in front of them. Ellie's breath caught in her throat. Walkers approached the truck but only meekly, clearly weakened form lack of food. They also surround the outer edge of the prison, which was guarded by not one but two tall fences. Guard stands towered over every corner and barbed wire shone in the fading sun at the tip top of each fence.

It was perfect.

Rick and Oscar pulled back the gates and let Daryl pull in. Rick shot Daryl a look and he could only shake his head. No excuse.

Oscar killed off the walker that had slipped in and closed the gate back. And just like that, Ellie and Jacob were safe. Sort of.

Daryl and Glenn hopped out and immediately started damage control.

"It's a girl and a kid. We found them today. We'll explain more later, but look."

Ellie beat Glenn to the punch, pulling the tarp off the back of her truck and revealing her supplies.

Rick only nodded and walked over toward the girl. She busied herself with unloading things, oblivious to the man watching her from a few feet away.

"Hey there," Rick said, unable to keep the amused look off his face. "I'm Rick Grimes. And you are…?"

Ellie swallowed hard and turned to face him. _Don't be rude,_ she thought.

"I'm Ellie, and this is my brother Jacob. May I speak with you, Mr. Grimes?"

Jacob let out a little sigh of relief. No spikes. This was good.

Ellie and Rick stepped off to the side while Oscar and Glenn went for the supplies. About that time Maggie and Hershel headed over the hill towards them. Maggie's face lit up at the sight of Glenn, but she frowned when she saw the truck.

Ellie turned to Rick once they were away from the group. She swallowed again and tried to ignore how nervous she was.

"Mr. Grimes, I would really appreciate it if you would just hear me out. Glenn said you were tough but fair, and I really need you to understand that Jacob is sick. Very sick. Not bit or anything, just sick and getting worse by the day. He doesn't have long. I really just need a place for him to be comfortable and then once things…once things happen, I'll be on my way. I can hunt, I can fight, I can do whatever you need. Please just…just help." Ellie looked up then, realizing that was the most she's spoken all day. And no swear words. Good.

Rick laughed then, a sort of exhausted chuckle. Ellie didn't appreciate it, but she thought it had to be good.

"Look, Ellie. We've been through a lot. But I'm not so cruel as to turn a woman and her child out. Especially not a sick one. Is your son contagious?"

Ellie gaped at him. He thought she was…? No.

Both turned around at the sound of Jacob's laugh. That sweet laugh was going to get them in trouble.

"Ellie isn't my mom! Ellie's my big sister, Mr. Rick! That's all! Does that mean you'll let us stay, even though she's not my mom?! Cause she's only…she's only like twenty two I think, and I'm seven, and that would mean she had me really young. And I don't think Ellie has even had a boy friend ever."

Several people in the group laughed, even Daryl. Ellie only frowned, but couldn't help but feel relived. She rubbed at one of her flaming cheeks and walked back to keep unloading.

They were in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, reviews! You guys were SO sweet. Tried to make this one a little longer for you. Enjoy!**

Ellie sat the remaining box of supplies down on the floor of the cells. She glanced around, taking in the stale air and the grey walls. Bars surrounded her, she could faintly smell death, but she didn't care. Jacob would be comfortable. That's all the mattered.

Rick walked in, looking at her pointedly and gesturing for her to follow him. She obliged, so pleased to be where she was she let her guard down once again. What was it about these people? Ten minutes with them and so much had melted away. She wanted this to work out but pushed the thought away. She knew it wasn't permanent, and Rick's face only reassured her of the thought.

Rick stopped a few feet away from a cell she assumed was to be hers and Jacob's. She glanced around and saw no one. She looked back to Rick, who only looked at her.

"Yes?" she asked, remembering where she stood. She wasn't a fool. And he was still a man.

"This arrangement…"

"Isn't permanent," she finished for him.

Rick looked at her quizzically. "Well its… its just…I need to know. What's wrong? With your brother? I've lost too many to subject anyone to a disease. I need to know. I realize I already said you could stay, but if he's seriously sick, he needs away from my people."

Ellie was taken aback. Rick's tone was almost threatening, his drawl only adding emphasis to his last words: _His people._

"When Jacob was three the doctors discovered spots on his lungs. Soon they found out he had a type of childhood cancer, which was caught early, but still was deadly. Luckily, after two years, he'd beat it. The chemo stunted his growth slightly, and up until about a year ago he showed no signs of it again. Then, we noticed he seemed paler. Doctor gave him about a year to live after it returned, and that was _with_ treatment. The world went to shit about three months after his diagnosis, and now we're here. He's weaker and sicker every day. He is not contagious. We are not dangerous. And I will be out once it's all over. Do we have an agreement? I need no supplies, I need no help, I just need a bed and maybe some water." Ellie's last few sentences only emphasized her meaning. Rick nodded, his jaw stiffening.

Before he left the block Rick turned, regarding Ellie with a kind of pitiful look she loathed. "We're a family here. Glenn has convinced me you could be a part of it. Don't block yourself from it. You're safe here."

And with that he left.

Ellie sat at the table once her and Jacob's cell was set up. No one had bothered her about her supplies or what else was in the boxes once she offered her fuel and the ammo. She figured that was fair enough.

A woman she believed to be named Carol slid a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. Apparently it was a regular family affair here at the old prison, everyone gathering for a meager dinner of oatmeal and toast. Ellie tried not to be overly excited abut the food, but her stomach revealed she was hungrier than she had realized. Jacob giggled at her belly's noises and poked at her teasingly. She only tickled his back. She couldn't be mad at him. She never would be.

The rest of the group gathered, and there were more than Ellie realized. The rest of the group was intrigued by the new comers, several stopping by to offer help in moving her things. Ellie always declined. She didn't want anyone touching her shit.

Carl plopped down next to Jacob. Carl had already decided to take the boy under his wing, so to speak, even though he was only a few years older. Jacob was thrilled to be around a kid again, and Ellie was thrilled she didn't have to look over her shoulder constantly or hunt squirrels.

At the thought of hunting she perked up, looking at what was left of her bowl of oatmeal.

"What about the deer?" she asked, looking at Rick. She felt like maybe she should've asked Carol since she cooked, but didn't.

"We decided to save it for tomorrow. We try to spread the other foods out as much as possible, and since you cooked it alright and had it stored we wanted to wait. Plus, this was the last of the oatmeal. Figured we'd give it a good send off." At this the group smiled.

Ellie said nothing else, and realized aside from this, she hadn't spoken aloud since her earlier conversation with Rick. Being around people again made her self conscious in a way that felt all too familiar. She had almost liked being on her own. A cough from Jacob brought her back to the reality of being in the woods, though, and she tried to remember to be calm for him.

The group seemed all too interested in the newcomers, asking questions and joking around with each other about when they had all met up. Ellie had never been more thankful for her brother's over enthusiastic chatter. He was so much like their father. And her older brother…

She pushed the memories away, something she was becoming all too good at.

Maggie and Glenn spoke to Jacob throughout dinner, asking him about school and being sick and if he liked it here. Ellie tried to keep her face as neutral as possible. Occasionally she would look up to glance around the table. More than once she saw Daryl's eyes on her before they would turn away, a snarl curling on his lips. Finally, the older gentleman, the doctor she thought, asked Ellie a direct question. All eyes were on her. Suddenly her oatmeal felt like sand in her mouth.

"Did you ever go to college, Ellie?" His old southern drawl reminded her of her own father's. She tried only to look at him as she gathered her words to answer.

"I um…I…," for once she wanted her brother to interject so badly, to pipe up, but she knew he wouldn't. He always wanted her to be more social. Here he was at age seven, trying to get his big sister to be more personal. "I took a few classes, but it wasn't really for me. Not much of a um…well, I wasn't very good at staying in a desk longer than I had to. High school was plenty."

She went back to her oatmeal and could tell the old man was a little embarrassed. Hell, if he was a doctor, she wasn't surprised.

"Ellie was real smart though, Dr. Green!" Jacob said. "She graduated from high school when she was…Well, how old were you? I was really young. Sixteen! That's when. She moved off to some fancy school in Alabama and came back when I got sick."

Ellie's face was blood red, she just knew. Her mind flashed back to how upset she was when she heard Jacob was sick. And how much people made fun of her for making the grades she did. She couldn't really help it, she figured. She spent more time in the woods than studying. Her mom had always pushed her to go further, make better. So she did to make her happy.

The conversation had started back, people talking and laughing again. What a relief to be out of the damn spotlight.

"…we need more formula again. I was wondering if Glenn and I could go for run soon, see what else we could find?"

Ellie froze again and looked at Rick, who Maggie had clearly meant the question for. Heat flooded her face again. _Oh hell no._

"We can talk about it tomorrow, see what we have," Rick said. Before he could speak again, Ellie was talking, trying to control her emotions, if only for Jacob's sake.

"A baby?" she hissed, looking at Maggie with so much anger in her eyes she knew she would offend her. She didn't care. No one had mentioned any babies.

"Yes a…a baby…Rick's new baby."

Ellie rose, unable to control her anger. Already keeping secrets from her, not knowing what she could do. Underestimating her, her resourcefulness.

Daryl rose too, grabbing at the knife on his hip. Everyone was confused. What was the problem? Why did it matter? Was she going to hurt…?

"Ellie, please, sit…" Jacob pleaded.

But Ellie was too angry. Here Rick was, saying he wanted her to be apart of some family, but no one had informed her of another child. A _young _child. An _infant._ Attachments. Too many. Ellie felt as if thought she was about to explode.

"I've seen her, her name is Judith! She's pretty and so cute and sh-"

"You knew?!" Ellie nearly screamed. She looked down at her brother, giving him a scolding, disappointed look. "Jacob, knowing what you know about us, about what we have, and you said nothing?!"

Everyone was even more confused now. Ellie whirled around. Assuming she was on the hunt for little Ass Kicker, Daryl lunged, only to be stopped by Rick, who was looking at Ellie very perplexed, but not scared. Not worried. Maggie glanced at Jacob's nervous face and immediately became furious at the look of guilt on his face.

Ellie walked to stand in front of her and Jacob's cell, throwing open the bars. Everyone listened to hear her rustle around. It sounded as if she was throwing things. _Crazy bitch, _Daryl thought.

"I knew we should've just left her in the damn woods," Daryl said, looking at Glenn. Glenn only hung his head.

Ellie walked back out of the cell, a huge box in her arms. Maggie assumed she was intent on leaving, packing up because of a newfound weakness, as if though a sick child wasn't one also. Maggie almost felt guilt for thinking such things, but her thoughts were interrupted when Ellie threw the box on the table, leaning over to throw the lid off.

"If you people would have just _said something._ To think, I almost would've burned this shit. I knew I hadn't been lugging it around for nothing." Reaching in, Ellie pulled out can after huge can of powdered baby formula, followed by diapers, wipes, pacifiers, baby blankets.

The group sat, stunned. Even Daryl's jaw dropped. Ellie had enough to last the baby weeks, maybe months. Clothes, teething rings, toys. Finally she stopped, looking form face to face, her neutral face once again returning, but her cheeks still flaming.

Jacob threw his hands up. "I totally forgot about all this stuff! We took it from where we were last! Ellie, you were so weird when you took it, but it's like you knew! It like you knew we'd need it, or someone would!" Jacob threw his arms around his sister. The tension in Ellie's face had melted away, replaced by a huge grin as she hugged her brother.

It suddenly made sense. Ellie was angry no one had told her about the baby, or asked for her help, or really even welcomed her in a way they should have. In a way that didn't involved questions, or accusing looks. She didn't feel included. Rick nodded, smiling and forcing back an overjoyed laugh. It was like she was sent to them.

Maggie came around the table, tears in her eyes, and hugged Ellie full on. She laughed, and her sister, Beth, came too. Ellie felt a little awkward, smooshed between the two crying girls, but couldn't help but smile. She had known to keep that stuff. She had known to take it, and she was so relieved she had never burned it, never tried to trade it.

One after one people thanked her, hugged her, and she suddenly felt embarrassed and caught herself sort of inching away. "It's just something I had," she repeated.

With a start Ellie realized what they all had thought, how they had all assumed the worst in her reaction. She thought of no one else though, but instead looked to Jacob. "You thought I…you thought I would?"

"No! That's why I was so confused!" Jacob turned to the group. "Ellie has always liked kids. Babies especially. She would come back from hunts in our group before and take all the little ones out to play while the other ladies cooked. That's why I didn't know why she got so mad." The group looked to Ellie again, smiling. Daryl nodded at her, his face as straight as could be. Respectfully, almost.

Ellie put her arm around him and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. She nuzzled his hair before he looked up, shrugging. "It's okay," he said.

Carol walked over, giving Ellie a small hug and a warm smile. When she pulled away, she looked Ellie in the eye. "Would you like to see her? I'll have to feed her one more time before bed."

All eyes turned to Ellie, the apparent kid whisperer. She didn't like people knowing that. She didn't like it one bit. It was weakness in a time like this.

"No…thank you. I'm really…too dirty, to be holding babies," she laughed nervously.

"Oh don't be silly! Daryl holds her constantly when he's here. It's like she prefers things that smell like wet animals," Carol chided, giving Daryl a warm smile. Daryl only looked down, rubbing his neck. Ellie laughed, if only to piss him off, and remembered about attachments. All those kids back in the old group were…well, hard enough. She remembered a few names but that was it. She had pushed it away, what little of it she had experienced.

"What's so funny, bitch? Hell, I'd rather you stay away from her!" Daryl said, popping his head up to glare at Ellie. Clearly she hadn't won over everyone's trust. Not that she was trying. "As a matter of fact, don't let me catch you near her."

And with that, Daryl spun around, headed toward the gate that separated the block from the rest of the prison. Daryl swung it open. "I'll start watch early tonight." And with that, he was gone.

Ellie didn't know what to be more pissed at. Him, or herself. For everything. For already being too nice for her liking. For actually feeling hurt by his words. _Shit, _she thought.

Carol turned to her, shaking her head. "Ignore him, he's got some rough edges. I'll go talk to him."

But before she could leave, Rick stopped her. "Let him stew. He's had a long day. Besides, I think runs for the baby made him feel needed, and we won't be needing those anymore. Not for a while, at least." The last part was obviously only meant for Carol, but Ellie heard. What the hell?

"Ungrateful, boondock bastard," she said under her breath, thinking of Daryl's offset, racial slurring ways.

But she still couldn't shake the thought of Daryl's eyes on her all through dinner, and how he looked at her when Jacob said that thing about her taking the supplies. Almost like he..admired her?

Eh, whatever. She still intended to kick his ass.

**Okay, so I tried, but its not much longer! Just didn't wanna write more and get too carried away. Plus, I have a history quiz I should be worried about. ) **

**So what do you guys think about Ellie? And how about her reaction to the baby? I was worried about that while I was writing it, but it seemed to come across pretty alright! **

**I appreciate every review, follow, favorite, whatever! Literally makes my day!** **If you have anything in particular you'd like to see let me know. Always open to hear opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**More awesome reviews! You guys are the best, thank you so much for reading. This chapter is pretty long, so hang in there, it's got some good stuff. Or so I hope. Leave me comments and ramble on as long as you'd like. Your posts are what made me wanna post faster!**

**Best Buy Seasons: Thank you! Your comment about it being natural was exactly what I've been going for! I've read so many great Fics that just didn't quite seem right, so i totally know what you mean!**

**jaleenreedmua: Haha thank you, that was actually so fun to write! Check back soon, cause I promise you, she's gonna throw down..soon(:**

**Emberka-2012: that's exactly why he was angry! That and Daryl doesn't really like to be laughed at something Ellie just LOVES to do..**

**kitsune79: More to come! Thanks for the sweet comment!**

**ENJOY!**

After dinner, the group split up to do their regular routines for the night. Rick recounted watches before dinner was over, telling Glenn to take over for Daryl around three, and Maggie and Beth agreed to help Carol put the baby down. Then Rick turned to Carl.

"Come help me clean out this bigger cell down here. We'll move medical supplies into it soon. It's best we have a place close by," he said, and Carl nodded in response.

Before they headed toward the cell though Carl turned to Ellie and spoke directly to her for the first time. Ellie was a little taken aback but had decided she liked Carl because of how nice he had been to Jacob. "Would you teach me how to use the crossbow?" he asked. His dark eyes sent a chill down her spine. He reminded her so much of her brothers. Dark hair, dark eyes…

"Sure," she said. "I have a spare one, it's a little smaller. The one I used before I got my dad's. Rick, is that alright with you?"

Rick turned, obviously a little uncomfortable with the idea. "Sure, but use the big yard out front. And absolutely no half dead targets. And no live ones either. Have Daryl help you too. He's an excellent shooter."

Ellie didn't like the idea already. She knew she could set up a few targets just to see, but the only time she was going to be near Daryl was when she had to. And she sure as hell wasn't asking him for help. Plus, she had hoped to maybe get a few Walkers that were outside the fence. Or hell, maybe a few of the ones she'd seen in another yard. She didn't like that they were still there.

Ellie told Carl goodnight and headed back to her cell where Jacob had gone. She had intended to go find Daryl and give him a little thank you for all of his kind words, but Jacob had a coughing fit once it all had been over and she felt like she should stay close.

When she came in Jacob had already lay down, and he had paled slightly. Already she knew the look on his face. He had had a few good days in a row, which meant now he would be pretty weak for a while.

"I'll get you some water and a towel," Ellie said. Jacob only nodded. He knew what was coming.

* * *

Glenn came to relieve Daryl around three thirty. Daryl was pissed he was late, but knew he'd probably been with Maggie and didn't want to make things awkward by saying so. So instead he gathered up his stuff and left, Glenn only nodding a fair well before taking a seat and loading his gun.

"It's been real quiet. Think the cold might be slowing them down some since its late. I'll see you later." Daryl walked out, closing the door behind him and walked down the stairs.

When he got into C Block Daryl assumed everyone would be asleep. Instead, he was greeted with the sound of faint coughing. He stopped, worried it might be Carl or the baby, but remember their new friends were probably the reason behind it. Daryl started to approach the cell to check on them but stopped when he remembered his encounter with Ellie earlier.

A soft groan followed the fit of coughing, and then there was silence. Daryl stood where he was, still a little worried about Jacob. He knew the kid was sick, and his sister had acted like it was serious.

"You think that's it?" he heard Ellie say. Her tone was soft, slightly worried, and very tired. Daryl decided to abandon his anger toward her for a moment and peered in the cell. When he saw what was in front of him, he immediately wished he hadn't looked.

Ellie was crouched in front of Jacob, who was sitting on the bed, his small legs dangling over the side. Jacob was spitting blood onto a towel Ellie held in front of him. Ellie's face was strained, and she was rubbing her brother's back. A bowl sat by her feet.

The towel was red. The whole thing, Jacob was pale, his mouth stained red and his eyes watering. "It hurts," he said softly. Ellie nodded and patted his back.

"Think you're done?" she asked. He nodded and Ellie gave him a cup of water. He swished it in his mouth and spit the bloody water into the bowl. Ellie lifted the covers and helped him slide under them.

Daryl felt as if he was intruding, but couldn't take his eyes off the towel. So much blood, all from the tiny little boy. The kid really was sick. Bad.

That explained why Rick was so eager to let them stay after the conversation with Ellie. Ellie hadn't lied, or embellished. She had told the absolute truth.

Ellie stood, grabbing the bowl and towel, and turned to walk out. Once she was outside the cell she saw Daryl, and for a moment surprise showed in her sad, scared face. But immediately it was replaced with anger and defense.

"He's had a rough night," she said. Daryl only nodded. He couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her still when she had clearly had a rough night, too.

"Need some help?" he asked. Immediately he regretted it, but was surprised when she nodded.

"Sit with him, please. I need to go take care of this stuff. Told Rick I wouldn't make a mess. He was in here earlier, helping…" she shook her head. "I told him to go to bed. These are usually long nights." What was she saying? She knew Daryl didn't care.

Daryl walked past her and sat in the cell, across from the bed, where he could see Jacob. His eyelids were almost transparent he was so pale. Daryl shuddered.

Ellie was back soon, the towel and bowl gone, replaced by a fresh cloth and some more water. She sat the water by the bed and lifted Jacob's head, awkwardly trying to arrange the towel with one hand. Daryl stood, striding across the tiny cell before taking the towel from her. She only nodded and took Jacob's head in both hands while Daryl lay the towel beneath the small boy's head.

"Thanks," Ellie whispered. She stepped away, busying herself with something towards the edge of the bed before leaving again. Daryl followed her this time, deciding he'd better try to get some sleep. He stopped himself though, and turned to Ellie. _Probably gonna regret this shit later, _he thought.

"I'm sorry 'bout earlier," he said. Ellie turned, her eyes wide as she regarded him. Usually when she looked at him she was scowling, angry. Now she just looked tired, and he noticed her dark hair was down and long. He looked away so he could keep speaking, feeling awkward. "You can hold Ass Kicker if ya want."

At this Ellie looked stunned. "Ass Kicker? Oh! The baby?" She chuckled and shook her head. "It's fine. I'm sorry too, I guess."

And then she turned back towards her cell, leaving him standing there. He had expected a little more of an apology than that.

_Fine, _he thought. _Be that way._

* * *

The next morning Ellie woke with a start. She was sitting on the floor of their cell, her back against the wall. She looked at Jacob only to see he wasn't there. Immediately she panicked, jumping up and rushing into the main room of the Block. Everyone turned, regarding her with amusement.

Jacob was seated next to Daryl – of all people – and looking happy as could be. He had a bowl of something in front of him and was talking animatedly to Maggie.

"…and then she grabbed it by the throat and called it some name she said I couldn't say and put the knife right in its eye! I think that was the coolest – oh, hey sleepy head!" Jacob looked at her, realizing everyone had turned away. "Want some uh…Ms. Carol, what's this?"

"Applesauce," she said. Carol was sitting on the other side of Jacob. He looked like he was almost cozy in between she and Daryl. Ellie felt annoyed at the thought of other people taking care of Jacob all morning while she slept away.

"Told em to let you sleep," Daryl said. Ellie was surprised he spoke to her in front of everyone in such a civil tone. "Guess Jake's story telling woke you, huh?"

Jake? What the-

"Oh hey Ellie! You tell em about that time those things found us in the woods and how you killed em all! How many were there? I can't really remember." Jacob was obviously wide-awake but still pale. He would have to take it easy today.

"I don't think they wanna hear about that at breakfast," she said. Daryl noticed her shirt was tangled from her sleeping, revealing a small sliver of her stomach above her pants. His face reddened and he looked away.

"Hey, are you still gonna help me learn to shoot today?" Carl asked. "Its okay if you can't. I could help Glenn-"

"Absolutely not," Rick interrupted. "You do not go near Walkers. Especially not with a bow. You're not experienced enough yet.

"I'll teach him," Ellie said, smiling. "I had a good teacher. It's fairly easy, more about knowing where to aim." Ellie sat down next to Carl and ruffled his hair. She liked the kid.

Daryl looked at Carl and huffed. The kid had asked him to teach him first, but quit bugging him about it after a few times. Now he was kissing Ellie's ass to get some lessons.

"Daryl, would you mind helping Ellie with Carl? Keep an eye on stuff?" Rick looked at Daryl pointedly, leading him to believe it wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"Uh…"

"I don't need help," Ellie said. "My dad was an expert. He taught kid's Carl's age to shoot, even younger. Made a business out of it. I know what I'm doing." Clearly Rick's words had struck some kind of cord with Ellie. Rick only nodded, and looked at Ellie with a stare that reminded her of her father. She stilled.

"Don't forget your place," Rick said, and with that he left the table. Ellie frowned. Already she was pissing people off. She just wasn't good with people.

Jacob shook his head at her, causing her to sit up a little straighter. Daryl took note of how Ellie acted around the boy, and how she looked at him. Like she was sorry. _Who's the adult here? _he thought.

After breakfast Ellie gathered Jacob up and ushered him back to bed. He didn't argue, and Ellie could tell he was still tired.

"When did you wake up?" she asked Jacob as she tucked him back in. "And how did you get on the subject of me killing walkers?"

"I got thirsty and tried to find water. Daryl saw me and helped me get some and Carol brought me some food. Then Daryl started asking me about us and you, and everyone else came and sat down." Jacob yawned. "I'm really glad you changed your mind about coming. I like these guys."

Ellie smiled, and cursed herself for thinking this was a bad idea. Jacob was happier than she had seen him in months. He had kids to play with before, and people to talk to. She imagined he didn't like being alone so much.

"You like it?" he asked, as if reading her thought.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I think I do."

Ellie gathered a few bolts and the extra bow. She also grabbed a large sheet she had drawn targets out on. She figured she could hang it on the fence, but was worried about the arrows not catching. She didn't wanna have to chase them all over the damn place. She spied the extra mattress on top of the bunk. _Jack pot, _she thought.

She slung the stuff over he shoulder, and hefted the mattress over her head. It was awkward, because it was so long, but light enough and she carried it out easily.

Carl was a fast learner. He hit almost the center of the target each time, and got pretty good at reloading quickly, too. Ellie prided herself in her teaching. Her dad was the best teacher she knew, and it had rubbed off.

"How old were you?" Carl asked. She frowned at him. "When you learned how to shoot?"

"Oh, I dunno, five? Six? My dad always took us hunting and he didn't play around about weapon knowledge. If you think I'm good, you should've seen my big brother, Adam. He could drop a deer from 300 yards."

"What happened to him?" Carl asked. He already knew something had happened, because Jacob had mentioned it at dinner the night before, before Ellie sat down.

Ellie looked at the ground then, shuffling her feet a little. "He um…he didn't make it," she said. "He was brave, but he was stupid. We'll leave it at that." She smiled at Carl, and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, about your brother. And the rest of your family. I lost my mom. Its hard," Carl said. For the first time, she realized there was a look of utter grief in his eyes. Especially now. Suddenly Ellie felt like an ass. She hadn't once thought about where his mom was. She put her arm around him.

"I'm sorry about your mom, too." She figured it was to do with the baby. She said nothing else.

Walkers had gathered close to the fence they had leaned the mattress against. Ellie thought she might go crazy, seeing them but not being able to shoot them. She counted four. Not many at all. Practically none.

"Can I try to hit one?" Carl asked, noticing where her attention had gone. Ellie thought back to Rick's words.

"You see the one with the red shirt on?" Ellie asked. Carl nodded. "Okay, well if he was alive, you'd wanna aim for his mouth, nose, eyes. But a good shot is the neck, the lower left of his stomach, and his heart. But since he's a Walker, _only _aim for his head. But you knew that already. "

Carol nodded. "You didn't answer me. I wanna shoot a real one. Please? My dad, he knows right, I know, but I need to know how to shoot one. Its quiet, and we can recollect bolts. It's more practical."

Ellie regarded him with surprise. "How old are you, kid?"

"Nine or ten," Carl said. "I don't know if my birthday passed or not."

Ellie nodded. "Okay. I need to think about how to get them in." Carl shook his head and jingled some keys.

"Just four. Should be easy. I'll cover you. Go for it, kid," Ellie grinned. _Time to kick some ass_. She set him up about twenty feet back, unlocked the lock, and let them go.

* * *

Daryl sat up in his chair, seeing what was happening, and freaked out. "NO!" he yelled. "You stupid bitch, what are you doing?!" Daryl ran down the hill, a few others following, and took out his bow, ready to shoot if necessary.

Ellie ignored him, standing back and taking aim. Carl was ready. The first two ignored her, headed straight for Carl. Carl took the first down with ease and paused to reload. Ellie kept her eye on it, but Carl did fine, taking aim and hitting the second one in the eye.

Carl laughed with delight and took aim again. Ellie didn't want him to get too excited and forget, so she grabbed the shoulder of the last walker, stabbing it with her knife in the back of its skull, as Carl took down the last one. Ellie reached for the gate and closed it back, locking it.

"I did it!" Carl yelled. Ellie looked up to see Daryl clearing the rest of the yard, Rick screaming behind him.

"CARL!" he yelled.

Ellie decided she'd better hurry. She lunged, grabbing Carl up in a hug and spinning him. "You are the most bad ass kid EVER! I will back you up any time, kid! That was great!" Carl noticed that was the most emotion Ellie had shown around them so far. "Rick, he did awesome!"

But Rick was already grabbing Carl by the arm. "What did I tell you?! No. Moving. Targets. Give up the bow, NOW." Rick held out his hands to Carl, taking the bolts and bow from him, and shoving them towards Ellie. Rick stomped off, Carl behind him. Ellie felt a little tinge of guilt. But Carl turned around and winked. He'd freaking loved it.

Ellie turned, seeing Carol, Daryl, and Axle all regarding her with grim faces. She only shook her head.

"You are one bold bitch, you know that? What if you'd gotten him killed?! You want me to kick your ass, cause right about now, I AM THROUGH WTH YOU! You walk around here like you don't want shit to do with us, and then take the kid out and try to get him killed. I might as well have left you out on your ass." Daryl had strode closer with every word, getting right in Ellie's face. Their noses were almost touching.

"Hey, hey man, she was just teachin' 'im" Axle protested. Daryl shoved him back and walked after Carl and Rick. Carol only shook her head at Ellie.

Ellie huffed and walked back toward the prison, leaving the others to clean up the mess. Her stomach churned more and more with each step. She knew she needed to go talk to Rick. He would be angry, and it would be at Carl, and it wasn't his fault.

She walked in to the block and heard Jacob's coughing first. She decided Carl could wait as she walked over to her baby brother's cell, only to find Daryl bending over him, giving him water and propping him up. Ellie's heat flamed.

"Hey," she said cheerfully despite her anger at Daryl being in her cell. She knew the anger was somewhat misplaced, since he was helping Jacob, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey," Jacob said. "What happened? Rick was really mad. Did you get into trouble?" Jacob gave her a look that she imagined was supposed to be threatening but only made her grin.

"Yeah, I did something stupid. How um…how mad was he?" she asked, making a point not to look at Daryl.

"Well let me think. Remember when did found out about her tattoo?"

Daryl looked over to see Ellie's face redden and her eyes widen, an look of absolute terror on her face. She nodded. "Oh no, that bad?"

"Yeah, at least that's what I thought of. What'd Carl do?"

Daryl and Jacob watched as Ellie turned around and sprinted out of the cell, headed towards where she knew Rick and Carl would be.

"I bet she thinks Carl's gonna get a spanking," Jacob said. "What did she do?" Jacob's dark eyes looked at Daryl seriously, but he could only laugh. The thought of Ellie getting thrown across her daddy's knees was priceless. Dumb ass.

"Where's your sister's tattoo?" Daryl asked Jacob, trying to change the subject. Daryl thought of Jacob's face the night before, when he had yelled at Ellie, and was suddenly a little guilty for yelling at Ellie like he had.

"Um… Which one?" Jacob asked, being serious.

Daryl just laughed harder.

* * *

"Rick!" Ellie yelled. This was serious. This was bad. The only time her dad had ever yelled at her or hit her was when he found out about that damn tattoo, and it took months for her to be able to speak to him. She wasn't going to responsible for that happening to Carl and Rick.

Rick stepped from inside the cell, a smile on his face. He walked towards Ellie

"Yes?" he asked. Ellie suddenly felt confused. He didn't look mad.

"It wasn't Carl's fault. I heard what you said about targets and I ignored you and I'm sorry, but please don't be angry at Carl."

Rick chuckled. "We talked about it. He understands, and said it won't happen again. And it doesn't need to. It's settled. Have you checked on Jacob?"

Ellie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Mr. Grimes."

"The name is Rick, Ellie. And why are you thanking me?"

Ellie wasn't sure, to be honest, so she just answered "For everything."

**All right so tell me what you think, and I'll post again ASAP! And if you read it all you are AWESOME because wow that was long haha. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Everyone up!"

Ellie groaned and rolled over, feeling Jacob stir beside her. She could tell it was early, dim light filling the cell and the room outside, but didn't know how early. She had slept all night curled up next to Jacob on the small, lumpy mattress. She couldn't complain though. After a week in the prison she finally felt like she could relax enough to sleep. She had slept so hard her neck was stiff and her hair was matted to her face. Jacob's eyes parted slightly and she smiled at him.

He had progressively been getting weaker after they got here, his body demanding rest. She had made him stay in bed day after day, and she could tell he was bored. But she still wouldn't let him up for too long at a time. At first she was afraid to sleep with him like before in the tent, in case she hurt him or he started a fit of coughing in the middle of the night. But the night before he had convinced her to lay down.

"You can't sleep on the floor anymore. Why don't you sleep on the top bunk?"

Ellie had still been using the top bunk's mattress as a target for Carl, especially after the walker incident the week before. It was completely shredded.

"Not such a good idea. I'm fine down here, and there's not another mattress in here," she explained, tucking him in.

"You could take one from the other cells," Jacob suggested. Ellie only shook her head. "You'll hurt your back."

Finally after another hour of the back and fourth and a little badgering at dinner, Ellie laid down with Jacob that night, letting him snuggle up to her. He had hardly coughed all day but still looked so tired.

"Tell me a story," he said softly. Ellie giggled. He acted so old sometimes and she still forgot he was just a kid. She felt angry at herself. She never acted adult enough to take care of him. It was all her fault he was even so sick. So she thought back on stories about her and her dad hunting, her brother getting mad when she shot a raccoon out of a tree. They had stayed up another hour, just talking about times before Jacob had even been thought of.

"Little surprise," she smiled down at him.

"Big surprise," Jacob said sleepily. "I was a big one."

Now Rick was outside of the cell, tapping on the bars. Ellie was fond of Rick, and he acted as if he favored her. Carl had obviously said something, made him warm up to her. She didn't even mind the attention. She had never been happier to be with a group of strangers.

"We have a lot of stuff to get done today, I could really use some help. How's he feeling?" Rick nodded toward Jacob, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Should be better. I'll let him rest, ask Carl and Beth to watch him this morning." Ellie rose, and Rick walked away, allowing her time to change. Ellie still had to maneuver over Jacob, and smacked her head on the bunk above her. "Shit!" she whispered.

Ellie grabbed a tank top and some darker cargo pants to change into. She backed into the corner of her cell, reminding herself she needed to put some sheets up so she could change freely. She strapped on her boots and walked into the larger room, everyone waiting on her. Carol held a mug out to her. She sipped on the strong black liquid inside, allowing herself to stand a little straighter. _You are apart of the group, _she reminded herself.

"Today we're gonna start clearing out these side yards. I don't like that we still walk around having to deal with the threat of these things getting into our block yard. So, Maggie and Ellie will take the smaller one, and Glenn and Daryl can take the bigger one. Oscar and I are gonna go downstairs, make sure the bottom level is cleared," Rick nodded to Oscar, who nodded in return. "Once we do that we'll start looking into turning a generator on, maybe, seeing if we can get the water pumps up. Any questions?"

Ellie looked at Maggie and nodded. Maggie looked a little nervous, but Ellie knew the smaller yard had maybe a dozen walkers in it, probably fewer. Glenn spoke up.

"I'd rather be near Maggie," he said, his face shameless. He was always near Maggie, always claiming he would be. Rick looked at Ellie, and she shrugged. But then she remembered Daryl. When she looked at him, he was busy reloading a bolt into his bow, not paying attention.

"That's up to y'all. I can work with whoever at this point," Ellie said. Daryl's head popped up.

"What're we talking about? Quit listening when Glenn started whining," he smiled, and Glenn leaned over to punch him in the arm.

"You and Ellie will take the bigger yard out front, and Glenn and Maggie will take the smaller one. Hershel and Carol said they would take a watchtower each and man guns, make sure things go smoothly. Shouldn't be too hard. That alright?" Rick raised his eyebrows at Daryl. He was always wanting Daryl's opinion, trying to feel what he and the group thought.

"Aw no, I gotta go with her?" Daryl said. Ellie could tell he was only half kidding. She and Daryl had been awkwardly avoiding each other after he had yelled at her about Carl's incident. She figured it was best the avoided each other, since they both ruined every opportunity they had to apologize.

Rick brought Ellie back to reality as he and Daryl hashed out possible plans to clearing the yards. All four per yard, just Daryl in the smaller one. Eventually both decided this was best, and the groups headed out, taking their weapons of choice with them.

Ellie leaned back in her cell to grab a large machete she had stolen from a guy a while back. The man had threatened her and Jacob, pretty nasty. She killed him on sight, no group around. Jacob was hiding. She hadn't even blinked. She figured it would be perfect for hand to hand.

Jacob was awake when she returned, and he asked her where she was going. "Rick has us killing walkers today." She kissed him on the top of the head and left, asking Beth to check in on him. She nodded, her blonde ponytail bobbing.

She and Daryl approached their assigned fence, Carol in tow. Carol held a large rifle in hand, prepared to watch from the tower to make sure neither one of them got picked off by a straggling walker. Ellie was confident this wouldn't be hard at all. Carol would lead the walkers to the other side of the fence while Daryl and Ellie opened the gate, and then she would run to the top of the tower to man watch.

Ellie hands shook slightly as she opened her pistol, counting the bullets before she holstered it. Damn her nerves. The small knife she always kept on her stayed put, and she gripped the machete in her right hand. Daryl looked at her, and for the first time in a while she met his gaze.

"We got this," he said. "I'll back you up." He held up his bow. Daryl kicked at the ground a little, his rough voice suddenly a gentler. _So he does feel bad still, _she thought. Ellie nodded.

Carol walked towards them, leaning in to hug Ellie. "You'll be fine," she smiled warmly. She turned to Daryl. "Don't make me come in and save your ass," she said and kissed his forehead. Ellie felt her cheeks redden and tried not to think about how much the sight bothered her. What the hell? Daryl nodded at Carol and muttered something about her owing him one. _Oh geez,_ Ellie rolled her eyes.

Carol took off towards the tower, running her hand along the fence. About half the walkers followed her, still unaware Ellie and Daryl were at the gate too. Daryl unlocked it, pulled it open and rushing Ellie in. Ellie walked calmly towards the first walker, taking the upper half of its head off with one clean sweep. Daryl followed behind her, bow ready.

The two fought side-by-side, letting each walker come to them first. Ellie took out one after the other without so much as thinking about it. _Slice the stomach, puncture the eyes, move on. Check your back. Check Daryl. Go. Go. Go._

Ellie began to get a little winded, and she caught herself starting to slow down, her mind taking things in too slowly. She perked up when Daryl's knife pierced the center of a walker's forehead just before it lunged for her.

"Wake up, kid, we're almost done!" he said, tapping her arm. His words were annoying, but they worked. She grabbed a walker by the shoulder, knocking off its jaw before stabbing through its head with her machete. She felt blood squirt on her shirt and run down her leg. Hers? Whose?

She kept going, she and Daryl finishing the last five smoothly. Clearly they were slower, stragglers. Ellie paused and looked around when it was over, realizing they had laid out at least twenty or thirty walkers. Just the two of them. She suddenly felt exhausted as she looked at the pile of bodies around them. How long had that taken them? It could have been a while but she wasn't sure.

"Alright Ellie!" Ellie turned to the fence to see Beth, Carl, and Jacob watching. Beth was smiling happily at Jacob, who had climbed up a few rungs on the fence to get a better look. He was still in the big tshirt and shorts Ellie had dressed him in a few days ago to lounge in. Ellie's vision was still blurred, and she was still a little paranoid, finding herself still raising the machete in every direction, double checking the yard before allowing herself to walk over to Jacob.

"That was so cool!" he said once she was closer. "Daryl you were too! Are you gonna get more?"

Ellie bristled, realizing he had probably seen the whole thing. He had always been scared of walkers but thought it was cool when Ellie killed them. He had thought that about Adam, too.

"Go back inside, Jacob." She said calmly. He whined a little before climbing back down.

"Can't I just go watch Glenn and Maggie, too?" he whined. She nodded at Beth, and the two walked in the direction for the guard tower to sit with Hershel.

Ellie started to follow them, but Daryl stopped her. "Where'd you learn to fight?" Daryl asked. Ellie shrugged. Daryl shook his head, looking her in the eye. "No, you know what I mean. You know how to use your arms, keep 'em in. You've done this a lot? Alone?"

Ellie didn't like that he was almost scolding her. She nodded, still shaken. She honestly hadn't done that in a while, and it always took her some time to get over the initial shock of it. "It was just me and Jacob for a long time. A month or two? In the woods. Alone. Several groups came through. None that big. I always had to send Jacob to the truck, handle it myself. A few times he could shoot through the window with the bow, but nowhere near me. His aim wasn't so hot." Usually she was also running for she and Jacob's lives, though, trying to lure them away from the camp.

"Well, good job. Come on," he tugged at her shirt, and she looked at him quizzically. Luckily Carol caught up to them, and they both turned to receive yet another hug from her. Ellie notice Daryl's lasted a little longer than hers had. Once again she felt the pang of something hit her, and she turned away.

Glenn and Maggie were doing fine, just finishing off the last one as Hershel came down from the tower. "So few of them I should have gone over to help Carol. You two alright?" He gave Daryl and Ellie a once over before turning to Beth and Jacob. He let go of a crutch to ruffle Jacob's hair.

"They did great Dr. Greene! Should've seen it. My sister has always been able to fight but her and Daryl took 'em all down so fast!" As usual Jacob was assuming his role of storyteller. Daryl leaned over to tap Jacob on the shoulder. He whispered something in his ear and the two laughed. Ellie had noticed they'd been doing that a lot. It annoyed her to no end.

She turned away from them to watch Glenn and Maggie walk out of the fence and lock it behind them. They were both smiling, holding hands. Daryl glanced at them. _Always cuddled up, _he thought, and huffed as he bent over to scoop up Jacob. He had gotten attached to the kid, no doubt. He had warmed up to Carl over time, but Carl was already older and acting more and more stand offish each day. He figured it had to do with that whole liking girls thing. Funny how that happened.

Daryl caught himself looking at Ellie, too. She was watching the yard intently, probably scanning it for any left overs. She still hadn't relaxed fully, and her eyes were slit and direct as they looked through the fence.

Daryl had been somewhat avoiding Ellie all week after he had yelled at her. He had lingered in her cell with Jacob, hoping he could maybe apologize, but didn't see her again until that night at dinner. She was sitting in between Rick and Carl, who were both telling her an animated story about when Carl was little. Ellie kept looking at Jacob throughout the meal, and Jacob kept nodding, clearly pleased to see his sister accepted in full and with confidence.

Still though, Ellie walked around with a slump in her back that reminded Daryl of himself on Hershel's farm. There he had felt like an outsider, but over the past few weeks without Shane, Rick looked to him constantly, and Daryl felt like they were a pretty good team. She was still guarded, constantly looking over her shoulder. Daryl had noticed she didn't sleep full nights, usually just going to bed when Daryl was coming in for or headed out to watch. Last night though was different. The oil lamp in her and Jake's room had been off, and he didn't see her in her usual spot on the floor. He had assumed she slept on the damn bed for once. Stupid, whole bed and doesn't even use it half the time.

Once Daryl had been alone with her, and he thought about apologizing. It was after his watch and he was sitting at the table where they usually all ate dinner, alone. Her shoulders were hunched, and at first Daryl was afraid she was crying. Upon closer inspection he realized she had been leaned over beneath a dim lamp, trying to read something on the back of a pill bottle. Daryl tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped, turning to look at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked, clearly annoyed at being interrupted and scared.

Daryl stepped back a little, forgetting his previous sympathies and instead getting a good look at her. Her dark, curly hair was wild around her face and her eyes were making him feel like some kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He shook his head. "Just wondering why the hell you're out here so late. Where'd you get that?" he nodded at the bottle.

Ellie's face softened and she looked at the pill bottle. "They're supposed to help with pain, but they also say anti inflammatory. Mom never gave things that said that to Jacob and I don't remember why. Do you have any idea?" Her face looked pained, and now Daryl noticed the deep circles under her eyes. She had been tired when she got here, but now Daryl would say she was utterly exhausted, helping out all day and then taking care of Jake all night.

"Nah I dunno, Hershel might though. Ask him tomorrow morning. You should try to get some sleep or something." Without meaning to he reached for her shoulder, but dropped it when she turned, swinging her leg over the bench.

"About the other day…" she said, her words trailing. Her eyes met his and he looked away, remembering what he had meant to say the past two days. It had just kind of…slipped his mind? No. He was just afraid she wouldn't accept it, like last time.

Ellie stood, and Daryl awkwardly teetered backward, stepping away from her. She looked at him and frowned, then shook her head. "Sorry for being so…stupid? And bitchy? That's what you said, right?"

Daryl looked at her, and realized her face had assumed its usual guarded, sarcastic look.

Ellie had almost done it then: apologized, got it over with. But she just couldn't make herself say it first. She'd always been bad at that. So she reverted back to what she knew best: deep, annoyed sarcasm.

"Well ya were," Daryl scoffed. He, too, decided the apology was pointless.

So they both just went to bed, awkwardly scooting around each other to get the their cells.

Now Daryl noticed Ellie's head tilting slightly. She walked over to the gate and shook it. Jacob noticed too, his neck stretching to see around Daryl's head as he was perched on his back.

"Give me the keys," Ellie said, her eyes transfixed on something on the other side of the fence, the far end of the yard. Daryl stepped closer, peering over her shoulder. He could see a walker inching towards them on its stomach, its leg having been knocked off. No telling how long it had been there or how it had even gotten there, but if it had gotten closer to Maggie or Glenn they could have been bitten on the ankle. Carl stepped forward, always the key keeper, and handed them over. Ellie unlocked it, taking out her machete, and walked to ward the walker.

The damn thing was pathetic. It had clearly been a prisoner, probably maimed during the rushing of the place, and managed to slowly work its way across the yard towards Glenn and Maggie. Ellie hovered over it as it reached for her, its mouth open and eyes wild. Ellie raised the machete and cut its head clean off, narrowly avoiding its swiping hand. Its body fell limp and its head rolled to the side, still growling and snapping. Ellie didn't hesitate as she grabbed her knife and stabbed its head, pulling back and wiping the blood on her shirt. She turned to see the group regarding her with surprise, Jacob's mouth hanging open.

Ellie felt the pit of her stomach turn. Everything, the stress from the weak, the lack of sleep, the exhaustion, all of it hit her at once. She felt herself reel and she stepped away, back over the walker, turned, and puked. She kept her hands on her knees as she heaved what little was in her stomach. Not much more than coffee.

Ellie immediately felt embarrassed. She had shut down completely, reacting to the walker, and all the other ones, and had let herself get overwhelmed. She hadn't done that in so long, since Adam was alive. Ellie turned and walked back toward the gate, spitting and wiping her mouth with her left arm, the cleaner one.

"Are you okay?" Jacob was by her side as soon as she locked the gate. He peered up her and she only shook her head and looked down, embarrassed, and walked back towards C Block.

"I think I need to lie down," she said. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears and she started to panic, worried she might puke again or worse, pass out. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her suddenly. Sure, she had puked before, but usually after that the adrenaline had slowed and she could regain some kind of composure.

"Must've freaked her out," she heard Glenn explain to the group. Her embarrassment deepened. Daryl and walked forward to scoop Jacob up again, telling him to let Ellie rest and they'd check on her in a second.

Ellie made it back to her and Jacob's cell and laid down on the floor, pressing her cheek onto its cold surface. She couldn't believe she had just worked herself up to the point of puking. And in front of the whole group, too. Carol came by later to check on her, telling her she was fixing a small lunch for everyone and she could come in and eat if she wanted. Ellie didn't move, keeping her cheek pressed to the cool concrete floor. Carol paused for a moment and left her there. At some point Ellie drifted off into an unsteady sleep. For how long she wasn't sure, but she woke up when Jacob shook her and started ushering her towards the bed. He tucked her in.

"I think you were sick," he said. His voice was small, and he felt her forehead. She smiled faintly at her brother's concern. He had a plate in his hand with a sandwich and some water. He set in on the floor where she could reach it and walked out, calling to Carol about her head being cool.

* * *

Ellie stirred and noticed the light in the cell was dimmer. She had been moved o the floor across the room on another mattress, and the boxes that had been there were stacked on the wall by the (unused) sink. She was tucked in to clean bed linens, much to her surprise. Her head didn't feel as heavy as before when Jacob had woken her, and she saw the bottom bunk was bare, and assumed someone had cleaned it.

Carl poked his head in and Ellie gave him a half smile. She remembered earlier having been embarrassed about her puking all over the damn place. "You feel better?" he asked. Ellie nodded and sat up on her elbows. Carol came in behind him, followed by Daryl.

Ellie huffed, uncomfortable with so many people being in the room. "Why am I in the floor?"

They all turned to look at her as Carol unfolded the sheets and began to spread them out across the bed. Daryl took a corner and helped. Once again Ellie bristled at the thought of him helping her. _Shit._

"You threw up again earlier, but you were asleep. It wasn't much, considering you didn't eat breakfast this morning. Luckily we heard it, came in here and cleaned you up. Beth and I had Daryl bring in another mattress and he moved you to the floor once we made it with sheets and had you changed. You were out. We were a little concerned it was too deep of a sleep, actually. Anyway, we figured you needed a bed of your own, and Jacob said you won't get up top…" Carol looked over to Carl, who nodded.

Ellie looked down to see she was, in fact, in different clothes. Her curly hair was damp and matted against her face. "You bathed me?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," Beth poked her head in the tiny cell, which was already too crowded. "You were disgusting." Ellie's face was turning purple, she just knew. The thought of Carol and Beth literally undressing her and bathing her was…ugh.

Ellie turned to face the wall, muttering an awkward thank you before closing her eyes, trying to act tired still. She was wide awake though, and unable to drift off to sleep again. She heard each person leave, but could still sense someone in the room. She jumped a little when Daryl finally spoke.

"You feel better?" he asked.

Ellie nodded but didn't turn around. She felt awkward, knowing he was watching her, waiting.

"You scared us earlier, when you puked again. We couldn't get you to wake up." Jacob's voice was small. She didn't know he was in the room, too. She turned over and reached out to him, wanting a hug. She didn't even care Daryl was there. Jacob walked over to the mattress and laid down next to his sister.

"How do you feel?" she asked. She could tell Jacob was frazzled from earlier. He never handled other people being sick well, even though he had been sick basically his whole life.

"Fine," Jacob said. Daryl walked over to the edge of the bed and grabbed a glass of water that had been under the bunk. He sat it down next to Ellie and left. After Jacob got up, Ellie rolled over and drifted off to sleep again, her previous wide eyed state being forgotten.

* * *

Ellie awoke several hours later to the sound of clinking glasses and faint laughter. She figured it was dinnertime, but saw Jacob up on the bed across from her. She had literally slept all day, and there was no chance of sleeping now. She stood, her head reeling slightly, and allowed herself to be puzzled about what happened earlier now that no one was around and she had no reason to be as embarrassed.

She had gotten overwhelmed, she knew. Her head hadn't stopped spinning after she and Daryl had finished killing all those walkers. And killing that last one made her stomach churn in a way she hadn't felt since everything had started, when she wasn't used to the sight of mangled bodies and blood. That and her utter exhaustion from the week's events was all she could come up with. Jacob had been so sick, so she'd stay up late, taking care of him, and wake up early to help Rick with cleaning out cells, killing stray walkers in the prison, whatever. She remembered Jacob and stepped beside the bed. He looked fine, and seemed to be resting peacefully. She wondered how long she had slept total.

She stepped out of the cell, the bars already pulled back enough for her to ease out. She figured Carol had left it ajar to check on her and Jacob easily.

Ellie approached the table outside to see most of the group gathered around, mismatched glasses and bottles in hand. Beth and Carl were missing, she noted, and Axle too. She didn't really care for Axle, so she wasted no time wondering where he was.

Daryl looked up and saw her, teetering her way towards the table. She had more color in her cheeks than she'd had all day, or all night. He had poked his head in once or twice after Beth had tucked Jacob in to make sure they were both okay. Carol had said she may have worked herself too hard, swinging that big machete around, and that it had been warmer than usual, too.

Ellie stopped and stood, suddenly realizing her stomach was so empty she could hear it growling, and she prayed none of them heard it. They were all talking and laughing, taking sips of whatever they were drinking. Glenn had an arm draped around Maggie, and Rick sat by Carol, the two smiling and talking animatedly. Even Hershel was smiling, his stump propped up on the bench beside him as he poured something amber into Oscar's jar. Finally Ellie looked at Daryl, the only one who had noticed her entering.

He only nodded as Ellie made her way to where the immediate food was kept. She grabbed a box of cereal and turned to take it back to her cell, but Rick had spotted her.

"Come sit," he smiled. "You feelin' better? We've all been worried about you today." Rick looked around the table and heads nodded, everyone still smiling in their sort of warm state. Ellie looked at the few bottles on the table. _Holy shit, _she thought. _Whiskey._

"Much better, thanks, just starving. Mind if I eat this here?" she asked, pointing to the box of whatever it was. She really didn't care what it was, she just needed food.

Everyone shook their heads and Oscar scooted over to make room for her. She was seated next to him and Maggie, Daryl directly across from her. She opened the box and grabbed a handful, stuffing her face. Maggie cracked up, and nudged Ellie. Ellie looked up, her mouth full of cornflakes, and everyone laughed at her half smiling, stuffed mouth. They hadn't gotten far into the bottle at all, but Ellie noticed they were all feeling a little warmer, at least.

"Want some?" Daryl finally spoke, sliding a bottle towards her.

"Doesn't really go with the cereal. Plus, if I drink now, with no food on my stomach and my tolerance pretty much nil, you'll all be carrying me to bed again. I didn't much like that before." Ellie shoved another handful in her mouth and Carol teetered with a giggle. Ellie's face reddened at the thought of Carol bathing her earlier.

The group continued to talk, and occasionally someone turned to ask Ellie a question. Finally, once she had eaten half the box of cereal and her stomach went back to a somewhat normal state, Glenn slide her a cup full of whiskey. Ellie shook her head.

"I haven't drank in a while, seriously. Thanks, though." She began to slide it back but stopped, and looked at the bottle. "Where'd you guys get it?"

"Rick and I found a lot of it in cells and stuff downstairs. Inmates would always hide their stuff, sip it at night. I even had some. We picked up the bottles when we were done." Oscar tipped the rest of his cup back and smiled at the group. Hershel patted him on the back and said something about bright minds.

Ellie took the cup and sipped the liquid inside. She shook her head as the liquid traveled hot down her throat and coughed. She hadn't drank in so long, probably not since before it had all started. Maybe on her birthday.

"So, where are you from?" Hershel asked. The old man seemed to be the only one who ever cared enough to ask her about anything. That, or he just wasn't afraid to. Ellie took a lot of caution to make sure no one asked her questions, and usually it worked, but not with him. Ellie took a big gulp of the whiskey so she could think.

"Crawford County," she said. "Small town outside of Knoxville, Georgia. Not really big enough to mention or anything."

"Crawford County? How the hell d'you get all the way up here?" Daryl asked, his usual drawl a little thicker thanks to the liquor. Ellie took another gulp and noticed her cup was empty. _So it begins, _she thought, and laughed to herself.

"Not sure. My dad got me and my brothers up closer to Atlanta after mom died… when it all started, intent on getting near those camps they had, but once he found out that the city was so dangerous, we found a big group. We kept moving around, and got past Atlanta. Somehow I'm here. Hell of a lot of walking though," she said. "I stole that truck form the last group we were in and Jake and I covered some ground in it before we found y'all." The group watched as Ellie knocked back half of her new drink in one gulp.

"Why did you two leave the last group you were with?" Rick asked. Ellie could tell the question had been in the back of his mind, but because of their hasty arrival had probably never bothered to ask.

Ellie looked at him, her head already feeling a little fuzzy from the whiskey. "It was a big group, kind of like a town, mostly just families. Jacob and I found them after Adam died, and we were both so pathetic I guess they felt sorry for us. Stuff got really hard, I would go hunt with the men and come back to find out people had died of disease or wandered off and gotten bit. Really there was no organization, and I never liked leaving Jacob. Well one day this guy just snapped, and said they all needed to do something, take care of everything. At first I listened, thought maybe he knew what he was talking about, but then he starting talking about how god had called him to take 'em all home. Freaked me the hell out. He set up this gas thing in a church and told everyone who wanted it over to come, and they would all do it together," Ellie paused, realized everyone had stopped their side chatter to focus on her, and took another sip. "Like a mass suicide. Jacob and I immediately started packing up. A guy was really nice, gave us some supplies. I found a set of keys and got that truck. A few other people left, but I was pretty much done with the idea of being in a group and didn't wanna go with them. The day before it was supposed to happen I went around grabbing stuff people were just giving away: the baby stuff, gasoline, water, whatever. Jacob and I left. Then he started getting worse, and I hated myself for not joining up with someone, but we did okay…"

Ellie's voice trailed off and everyone looked at her incredulously. Carol covered her moth with her hand, and Rick ran one through his hair. Maggie shifted uncomfortably next to her.

"You asked," Ellie shrugged. "It was nice for a while, but everyone lost their minds."

"Did they lock themselves in?" Glenn asked. "For when they turned?"

Ellie gave him a confused look and reached for the bottle again. "What do you mean turned? They didn't get bit or anything, they just sat there and pumped gas in the room, I think…"

"You turn whether you get bit or not," Rick explained. "We went to the CDC, and the doctor there told us that. It doesn't matter how you die, or if you get bit. If you die, you turn." Rick's face was solemn, realizing that Ellie had no idea, and that all those people probably didn't either all those months ago in that church.

Ellie spat the whiskey in her mouth out, choking. Maggie jumped to save the bottle she nearly dropped. "What the hell?!" Ellie hissed. "Are you kidding me?!"

"No. We wouldn't joke about that shit. How'd you not know that? Never killed someone while you were traveling and notice that they get up again, eventually?" Daryl asked. Ellie shook her head. She always went for people's skulls, anyway. Of course she wouldn't have noticed. Daryl gave her a slightly sly look and Ellie wanted to say something back. Instead she looked away from him.

Ellie's heart rate slowed and she looked around the table. "Don't mention that to my brother, please." Rick nodded.

The group looked solemn, and Ellie felt bad for having been the cause. _That's what you get for asking questions, _she thought.

"What about school?" Hershel asked. "Jacob said you were smart, went to school early. Where'd you go?" Clearly the old man was trying to direct the conversation back to something a little happier.

"I went to Southern, in Alabama. Some liberal arts school. Got a scholarship, whole nine yards. But I hated it, and it took me a while to get over my parents having me go there in the first place. They finally let me come home when Jacob got sick. I got a job when I got back at a grocery store and started helping with bills and stuff." Ellie took a pull straight from the bottle.

"Did you party any?" Daryl asked, nodding at the bottle. Ellie laughed at his raised brow and smirk.

"How'd you guess? Hell yeah, I partied towards the end there, when I realized they wouldn't just let me come home. Even some once I got home, just to get out of the house. That's where the tattoo came in," Ellie said, giving Daryl a knowing look. They both laughed at the thought of her face when Jacob had brought it up the day Carl shot the walkers.

Ellie sat between Oscar and Maggie for most of the night and drank a little more, allowing the group to probe with more questions. She didn't mind that much, and for the first time, she really felt like they were more than strangers.

At one point Ellie heard Jacob coughing in his sleep, and she realized her comfort wasn't permanent. Even worse, if and when her baby brother died, he would turn. And she would be the one to have to take care of it.

And then she would have to leave.

**So, clearly we had some character development here. And some slaying of some walkers! My personal favorite. How do you guys like Ellie so far? **

**Thanks so much for your reviews, follows, favorites, or just reading! I really appreciate it. Sorry this one took a little while, but as you cans see its longer, and it took forever for me to start it.**

**Leave me some reviews, loves! Thanks again! I'll try to write more soon, but its finals week, soooo. **

**xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie sat and drank with the group for another hour or so, all of them talking and laughing. Daryl noticed that after about her third or fourth drink Ellie stopped, clearly tipsy. He would even say she was shitfaced. But over time she regained her usual composure and assumed her usual guarded position. Hershel asked her more questions about her parents, her brothers, Jacob's health. Daryl was almost embarrassed that the old man asked so many damn questions, but he couldn't deny that he was intrigued. It wasn't that the group hadn't thought to ask her this stuff, it was that Ellie avoided being asked anything constantly. She always had Jacob with her, to kind of shield herself from too much attention. Now, the liquor had her being a little more open, and everyone took advantage of it.

They found out that Ellie's mother had died first. Ellie had only said that she was bitten when their town was over run, and her father had taken it pretty hard. Then he had moved them away, up towards Atlanta, until one day a group they were with was attacked by a larger group, a violent one. He had died saving her brothers and her. She told this story the most solemn, the most upset.

"It was…it was that it could have been avoided. We could have been smarter about it. But he saw no other way. He was so upset after mom died, though, I think he almost embraced the thought of it just being…over," Ellie had said, looking up from her glass. She was probably on her third, Daryl thought, and it was the most loose she had been all night, even allowing her face to show a little sorrow. Daryl had had a lot to drink, too, and couldn't help but notice her eyes were a really pretty shade of green.

_Get your shit together, _he said to himself.

Finally Hershel asked about the Adam Ellie had mentioned before. Rick nodded, adding, "Carl said you've mentioned your older brother several times. Said you acted strange…"

Ellie only shook her head before taking another gulp of her whiskey. She slid the glass away from her as if to say no more, but Oscar filled it and passed it back, giving her a knowing nod. She smiled at him. "Adam was…well. I just wish…I just wish he was here. He would've found you guys, made you like us. He just had that kind of personality. He was my big brother, and he was about three years older than me. He turned twenty five right before all this happened." As she spoke Ellie looked at her glass, turning it in her hands. She looked up to meet Daryl's gaze. She immediately looked down again. "He would've been a lot nicer in the woods…if you'd found him instead. He was just that kinda guy. He and Jacob were a lot alike…"

The group noticed Ellie hadn't exactly answered the question but no one dared push it. It scared them, really, to see someone who had been so guarded be so open and raw, even after a few drinks. Just when the silence became too awkward, Ellie spoke again.

"We had gotten away, after dad died, from the group we were with. We wandered around the woods for about a week or two before Adam found a small family we joined up with. One night, while we were all sleeping, we got over run by walkers. There were probably about forty. The guy who was on watch woke us up with his screams. We figured he fell asleep, got bit…" Ellie stopped to take a sip and shook her head. "We were running as fast as we could, but Jacob was having a bad spell, and he kept stopping to cough, so I had him on my back. I just couldn't run as fast, and the rest of the group ran off, deserted us. Adam just stopped and took off his gear, his gun, the bows. I had mine, he had dad's. He gave it all to me and started running back towards the walkers. They were closer, and all he said was 'Run' and I couldn't make him stop, couldn't…"

Ellie looked away, her voice actually catching. Finally she shook her head and let out a small laugh. "Sorry," she said.

Oscar put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We asked. And besides, its nice to know you have feelings. Startin' to think you might as well be one of 'em, the way you walk around her, growlin' and shit."

The rest of the group looked at Oscar, stunned at his honestly.

But Ellie just let out a laugh, a real one. Feeling a little more comfortable, everyone else laughed too. It was so true. "You're so right. That's what I am. I've never been into feelings. But whiskey, well…" she held up her glass. "Gets the best of me, I suppose. I think better with a glass in my hand, anyway." Ellie knocked back the last of her drink.

The conversation continued, and Ellie finally learned about the everyone else's pain. She didn't feel as alone anymore, didn't feel so bad about professing her problems. Names flashed through the conversation: first Sophia, from Carol. Then Daryl talked about Merle. Dale. Patricia. Jimmy. Andrea. T-Dog.

"My wife…" Rick said, and Carol put an arm around him. Ellie felt her stomach flop. Rick was always so strong, she had never heard him utter a word about his late wife, even though Carl talked of her often. Most shocking though was how recent it had been.

"Sorry to come in here and be such a bitchy little burden…" Ellie said, shaking her head. "Hell, I've been awful."

"No," Maggie said. "You giving us that formula was a miracle. Really. After that I think you could've acted however you wanted."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They talked a little more, recounting a few funny stories, several of which involved Daryl being stubborn or plain stupid. Ellie gave a little sarcastic laugh. "Imagine that. I've never thought you were stubborn at all, Daryl," she said, giving him a look. Daryl shook his head.

"Hell, Princess, don't you act like you're much better. That day we found her in the woods, she didn't even wanna think about coming back, her with dirt and shit all over her face, eating tree bark." The group laughed, and Ellie did too.

Eventually everyone dispersed for bed. Ellie thought it had to be impossible to sleep after all the resting she'd done that day, but the whiskey had warmed her belly and she felt content. She went back to her cell and climbed onto the little mattress in the floor, wiggling beneath the sheets. Just before she had fully faded into sweet sleep, she looked at the door of the cell to see Daryl, peeking in. She assumed he was checking on Jacob, but noticed before he left he turned to look at her, he gaze lingering before he finally left, his boots tapping along the floor as he went.

Ellie awoke the next morning to Jacob jumping on her stomach, bouncing happily. "Up up! Do you feel better?! Daryl said you felt all better, and told me to come wake you up and yell really loud!"

Ellie heard Daryl's menacing bark of a laugh from the next room. Her head felt as if it was about to explode, and everything made it worse. She figured the tiniest noise would have made her reel, but Jacob's loud, chattery self was enough to make her feel like someone was literally smashing her head into the floor.

"Yes…much better. Run out and give Daryl a big hug for me, I'll be there soon to do the same," she said, making sure the bastard could hear. He had obviously done this on purpose, knowing she would have a little hangover.

Ellie walked out to find not everyone was up yet. Carol was passing around plates of food, but Rick and Carl were nowhere to be seen. Neither was Maggie or Glenn. Instead of walking towards the table though, Ellie went straight over to Daryl, who was holding baby Judith. Ellie had only seen the baby a few times (she was usually asleep or being kept by one of the others), and had avoided any kind of caregiving towards her. Attachments were bad.

"Put the baby down, Asshole," she hissed at Daryl. "So I can give you a proper good morning." She added an ironic smile at the end, and Daryl gave her an amused look.

"Naw, think I'll just keep feedin' her for a minute or two. How's your hangover, Princess? Figured if you were dumb enough to drink so much last night you deserved a little wake up call to get you up and at 'em." Daryl kept bouncing the baby and began to inch away. Ellie wanted to haul off and punch him in the jaw. Carol have them both an amused look.

"Now kids, don't fight," she mock scolded. Daryl gave her a grin before walking over towards Beth to pass off Judith. Axle sat at the table, looking at each of them in turn, his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, leave it to you guys to wait til' a man's on watch before you break out the fun stuff. Why'd y'all drink without me?! That's no fair!" Axle protested. No one paid him any attention, though. As soon as the baby was out of Daryl's arms, Ellie pounced, striding over to punch him swift in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for, ya dumb bitch!" Daryl said, whirling around.

"For irritating my hangover and calling me a Princess all before breakfast," she said, her pinched face in full force. Daryl noted he preferred her a little drunk.

Ellie walked over to the table, making a point to avoid Axle, and plopped down next to Jacob, who was giving her a stern look. "What?" Ellie said, leaning across him to grab a cup of coffee.

"Did you drink last night?" he asked. Ellie almost fell out of her seat. He looked just like her father with his brow furrowed like that, and she had heard that exact phrase so many times from her pop's mouth it was almost scary. She wasn't sure how to answer.

"Yes, but remember I've been of age for a while now… It's no big deal, Jacob," she said, trying not to act nervous. She ruffled his hair, but he kept his steady gaze on her.

"I thought you didn't drink as much anymore," he said. Ellie only nodded, trying to get him to drop it. But Jacob turned to Daryl instead, his forehead still wrinkled. "Did she get really drunk? Did she throw up?" he asked.

Daryl gave an amused smirk and raised his eyebrows at him. "Nah, she holds her liquor alright buddy, but she was pretty tipsy." Luckily Daryl left it at that.

Jacob stayed silent the rest of breakfast and didn't look at Ellie again. Ellie felt both stupid and embarrassed for letting her seven year old brother shame her over having a few drinks. Daryl kept giving Ellie amused looks throughout the meal while Jacob pointedly ignored her to speak to Daryl, but eventually quit once Rick came in and started discussing watches with him.

"Rick, since Jacob's feeling a little better, I'd like to be put on the schedule, at least for a few nights. Once he has another spell I'll need to be in, though. Maybe you can let someone else rest and spread 'em out, let me take one?" Ellie asked, after Jacob left to go with Carl. Carl had the bow in tow, and Rick had shot him a look to stay close and be smart.

Rick nodded at Ellie, his mouth full of Instant Grits. "We can do that. I'll send you out with Oscar tonight, he said he'd take first watch. Maybe tomorrow you can take Glenn's for him. I'm sure he won't mind giving one up," he said, rolling his eyes towards Glenn and Maggie cell, which they still hadn't emerged from.

"Thanks. I'll talk to Oscar about it later," Ellie said, standing up to take Carol her dish. "Need me to help with anything else today?" Ellie didn't feel weak in the least, even though she did have a slight headache from her previous alcohol consumption. Other than that, the coffee had taken care of the drowsiness.

"You can help Daryl burn those bodies from yesterday if you're up to it. I think he and Oscar and Axle got most of them piled up yesterday while you were resting. That sound good to you, Daryl?" Rick asked, turning towards Daryl, who was not inspecting his bow across the room, not paying attention.

"Sure, long as she don't pass out on me again," he said. Daryl was still pissed she had punched him so hard. He was more pissed it'd actually hurt, though. Her whimpy little hands shouldn't have made him flinch, but instead he was pretty sure he was bruising.

Ellie walked back towards her cell, feeling her shoulders hunch slightly. She still didn't like Daryl, despite the slight kidding they'd done last night. He was always taking the cheapest shot. Coward.

Ellie returned with her bow strapped to her back to find Daryl had already left. Glenn and Maggie were just emerging from their cell, Maggie's hair slightly mussed and Glenn squinting in the sunlight coming through the bars. Ellie breezed past them.

"She sure did look happy," Glenn mused. Maggie only shrugged.

"Probably been into it with Daryl. They aren't even nice to each other when they're drunk," Maggie said. Glenn nodded.

Ellie found Daryl dragging a body towards a large pile on the far end of the yard. Rick was right. Most of them were already piled-up, stacked in a long, low pile. Ellie grabbed a body and started dragging without saying anything, pulling its leg and grabbing the back of its jumpsuit. Once she had it closer to the pile she heaved it up, swiftly depositing it on top of the stack. Daryl watched her, noticing she didn't have any trouble with the weight. Her arm muscles were developed, but not scary big. He could see her stomach flex under her tank top as she bent over to grab the last stray body, her cleavage sort of peaking out of the top of her high cut shirt.

Ellie looked up to see him staring and clenched her jaw. She dropped the walker's arm and stepped over it towards him, clearing the few feet between them before he could even think to look away.

"I haven't gotten to return the favor of the last few ass chewings you've given me, so let's start the day off right and set a few things straight. You're an asshole, I knew that from the moment you tried to take the game that, in all rights, was mine. Then you act like I'm some kind of untouchable leech from the moment I get here and chew me out every time you think I've stepped out of line. I'm done with your snide comments and your little jokes, I'm done with you constantly pitting my baby brother against me, and I'm done with you thinking you have any kind of authority over me. In a few weeks, I'll be outta here. So just stay out of my way til then and I won't kick your ass. Now, lets burn these shit heads so I can get the hell away form you. I'm only out here for Rick. Got it?" Progressively Ellie had inched closer and closer so that now their chests were almost touching. Her dark hair was pulled back, and Daryl could see her jaw clenching and the pulse in her neck. The green eyes he'd thought were so pretty the night before now gleamed with abhorrence.

Daryl stepped back, hoping no one had overheard the ass chewing he had just received. He wasted little time on embarrassment and instead raised a hand to lightly tap her shoulder, pushing her back a little. "Why don't you get the hell away from me, you little bitch? If you don't wanna help shove off and go somewhere else. I don't give a damn where you go. If I didn't like that brother of yours so much I probably would've taken care of you a long time ago," he snarled back.

Ellie kept her composure as Daryl stepped past her. She decided she'd add the last little punch, sure to piss him off. "So its settled. One last thing; if I so much as think you're checking me out like that again, I'll take on of your little arrows and shove it up your ass. Got it?"

Daryl's jaw dropped. He hadn't been checking her out. He never would, either. That was the creep's Axle's job. He'd only been noticing…her…

He was too pissed to respond, so he turned away.

Ellie grabbed the can of gasoline and poured it on a few walkers, being sure not to waste any of it. Daryl walked over and grabbed a match, striking it and tossing it on top. The pile immediately went up in flames, and they both stepped back to watch, a good ten feet between them. Daryl didn't turn around when he heard her turn away and head back towards the prison.

Daryl heard Oscar's voice somewhere nearby, and Ellie responding in a cheery tone, as if she hadn't acted completely pissed before. Sure, she could be nice to Oscar. She liked Oscar. She liked most everyone, and Daryl had thought maybe they were getting a long a little better. At least they hadn't been avoiding each other. But now all of that was shot straight to hell.

Daryl stood and watched the rest of the pile turn to ash for what felt like forever before walking away, deciding he'd ask Glenn to help him put it out.

* * *

When Ellie got back Jacob was nowhere to be found, still probably off with Carl playing with the bow. She walked over to Rick, who was looking at some large sheets of paper that were spread out over the table they usually all ate at.

Upon closer inspection Ellie could see they were blue prints. Rick saw her looking and stood up a little straighter. Ellie noticed a marker in his hand.

"Oscar and I worked our way over to the main offices, found these blue prints. I've been trying to figure out what's a hundred percent clear and what we still have to work on." Ellie stepped closer, seeing Rick had made a few marks on the page. One large area had a big circle around it and a line drawn through. _Block C_, it said. So they were totally clear there. That was something, at least.

Ellie leaned over to look closer, seeing there were more markings. The entire life side was clear, including the offices and most of the blocks. The recreational side was what was most questionable, with no markings on it.

"Oscar said that side would be pretty crowded, especially if people were out when everything went down here. We'll have to all arm up today or tomorrow and go check it out," Rick explained. Ellie nodded. She was still amazed that they had cleared as much as they had. No wonder they'd suffered losses; they'd nearly cleared it out.

"He's a little rough, but you'll get used to him." Rick's voice was lower, almost a whisper. Ellie gave him a confused look. "Daryl. We were all this way with him at first. But you'll learn soon. He's not so bad." Ellie huffed and began to turn away, not needing another damn lecture, but Rick stopped her, grabbing her arm.

Ellie looked at him, her head tilting. She realized no one had really touched her since she got here besides Jacob and when everyone hugged her the night of the formula incident. Even then though, Rick hadn't come near her. Her first instinct was to jerk away, but Rick's grab wasn't a threatening one. He was trying to get her to listen.

"You are a part of this group. We've accepted you, already, in such a short time. But you're still pushing. Don't take it out on anyone. Just accept it." Rick let go of her and she stilled, standing up a little straighter.

"I'll try," she said, not liking that he made her feel like some kind of kid. "I'll try," she repeated, this time more for herself than anyone else.

* * *

Ellie left again, leaving Rick with his blue prints, and tried to find Jacob. She knew they couldn't have gone far, but he and Carl weren't by the target mattress, and she didn't see them in any of the close yards. She climbed up a guard tower to find Glenn and Daryl lounging, mid conversation. Daryl looked away when she entered, a scowl shadowing his features.

"Have you guys seen Jacob?" she asked, a little winded from the sprint up the stairs. She was trying not to panic, but she know they had no protection besides that bow, and if they ran into the walkers Rick said were still around…

Daryl turned around at the sound of her strained voice, worried something might actually be wrong. "Nah, been up here and we aint seen 'em. Wasn't he with Carl? Did you ask Rick?"

"No, I just came from where Rick was, and he and Carl weren't there. They aren't in any of the side yards, either. There was no way they could have gotten out though, right? There's no-"

"Calm down, Princess, we'll find 'em. Glenn, come help," Daryl said, rising and shouldering his bow. Glenn looked back and forth from Ellie to Daryl before getting up and sliding out the door behind Daryl. Ellie walked over towards the window of the guard tower to look out one good time to see if she could see anything.

She scanned each yard, nothing standing out. She could see Hershel, Maggie, Beth, and Carol all digging and planting seed in rows. She could see Axle seated in the shade close to them, tinkering with some piece of machinery.

Finally her eyes locked on Carl and Jacob.

They were in the farthest yard away, fenced in on every side, shooting walkers. Clearly they had gone there to be hidden, shoot in piece. There were only a few walkers in the fence with them. Nothing to worry about, because she knew Carl could handle a few with a bow.

But upon close inspection, Ellie saw that Carl wasn't the one taking aim and shooting the disease-ridden bastards at close range.

It was Jacob.

* * *

Ellie took off down the steps of the guard tower and threw open the door, sprinting across the yard. The thought of Jacob being so close to those things…

"JACOB!" she screamed, and she felt her feet pick up speed. She heard Daryl and Glenn fall in step behind her, trying to keep up. She couldn't see Jacob from ground level, but she knew he could hear her. She kept running toward the spot where she'd seen them. Unconsciously she snatched her bow from her back and began to load it, shouldering it back in place.

"What's wrong?!" Carol yelled, she and the others running along the opposite fence beside them.

Ellie ignored all of them though, rounding the corner to see Jacob's small figure taking aim at yet another walker, the last one in the small fenced in area. He let his finger ease on the trigger and the walker fell, the arrow now lodged in its cheek. Ellie ran the last few yards over to the fence, grabbing it and rattling it. She was furious. At herself. At Jacob. At Carl. Hell, at the damn walkers.

"What in the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Ellie screamed, sliding over to the gate and pulling at the lock. In frustration she slapped at the fence, causing it to rattle.

Daryl looked at her back and could tell she was upset. He had been worried too, hearing her scream like that. He figured she'd be relieved to see the kid shooting at them, but instead she'd thrown herself into a fit.

"Get out here, now! What are you doing, shooting those things?! How did you even - ?" Carl held up a set of keys, answering her questions. Carl was set up against the opposite fence, silenced pistol in hand. Ellie felt her rage rise in her throat, almost. She couldn't believe he was in there, shooting walkers, without her permission or even her eyes to make sure he was okay.

"Both of you out, NOW!" Ellie screamed. The boys walked over to the gate and unlocked it. Daryl watched as Ellie backed away to let them out. Jacob stepped toward his sister, his head hung.

"Carl said he'd show me how to shoot. You never really taught me, and I thought if you'd teach him maybe he'd…" The small boy stopped, tears welling in his eyes. "I just wanted to learn." He hugged his sister, who was now crouched down to his level, her face stern.

Ellie's heart melted when Jacob's arms went around her neck. She always forgot how young he was, especially after incidents where he had acted so adult this morning. She hugged him back.

"It's okay," she said. "Just come to me next time. Okay?" She just couldn't stay mad at him. Remembering Carl, she looked at him and gave him a warning look. "Don't let me catch you two near walkers without adults around again. Got it?" she said.

The boys nodded, and Ellie leaned forward, taking the bow from her brother's hand. "I appreciate you trying to teach him, Carl, but I think I'll hold on to this for a bit. Now both of you go inside and explain this to Rick, cause Lord knows this one aint on me," she said. She couldn't keep the smile off her lips. The boys ran off, and Ellie turned to looked at the group.

Everyone else said different things about how Ellie had handled it, how she had done okay, how she had scared them all, screaming that way. She nodded apologies and thank you's before turning to see Daryl had his arms crossed, leaning against the fence. He gave her a mild look, but finally smiled.

"Way to scare the shit out of me. If anything happened to that kid, I wouldn't have anyone to make fun of you with," he said. Ellie wanted so badly to be mad, pissed, whatever. Daryl aggravated her to no end, and when she'd caught him staring at her earlier that morning, she'd swore he deserved every mean thing she's said. Now, with his smirk across his face and his hair mussed up from running, she wasn't so sure. Daryl cared about Jacob, at least. And if she had a weak spot anywhere, it was that beautiful brown haired little boy.

"Is that what you two do?" she asked before he walked off. Daryl turned to face her and stopped, relieved to see she wasn't scowling at him like before.

He paused for a moment, deciding to forget what she'd said about staring earlier. Her dark hair had fallen out of its bun, and flowed down almost to her waist. It was extra curly, probably fro drying after Carol and Beth had washed it the day before. She was pale, but not creepily so. Just kind of fair skinned. He noticed freckles dotted her nose. If he liked her, he would call it a button nose, but he didn't, so he left it at that: nose. Snout. Whatever the hell. Her lips were full though, and had burned in the sun from that day, causing them to be a little too red. He noticed her green eyes were wide and round, and sort of looked like a cat's. _I hate cats, _he thought, but he still smiled a little.

"Are you gonna answer me or are you gonna stare all day?" Her frown had returned. Daryl scanned her up and down, taking in her slim (yet somehow still full) figure in her tank top, cargo pants, and boots before finally looking back at her face.

"Yeah. That's what we do," he said, turning around and walking back towards where everyone had headed to. Ellie rubbed at her neck uncomfortably, noting that she shouldn't have let him stare so long.

"That, and he tells me about your tattoos," Daryl said, calling back over his shoulder. Ellie felt her face flush red. "Every time he tells me about one, I tell him a secret. It's like a game." Daryl smirked again, and kept walking, his bow dangling over his shoulder.

_Yeah, _Ellie though. _Still need to find the time to kick his sorry ass._

**Tada! Another chapter. I had an idea earlier today and couldn't help myself from writing another one. Thank you guys for your reviews/favorites/follows! Totally motivates me to write more. I have a few responses here, so bare with me, and LEAVE ME REVIEWS! I love 'em, they make me wanna write as fast as possible. Let me know if I'm getting too a head of myself here, I still want it to be realistic. **

**Best Buy Seasons: As you can see, I went a little more into depth with the Adam thing here. Adam was Ellie and Jacob's older brother, who sacrificed himself so they could get away from the walkers. That was before they found their previous group, the ones that all offed themselves. Also, I tried to include a little better description of her in this chapter, which I intended to do anyway, but I always forget details like skin, clothes, etc. I guess have such a clear picture of her in my head I forget. Thanks so much for your reviews!**

**McKenna Troy Evens: You probably won't see this until you're caught up, cause i noticed your review was on Ch 1 ;) BUT thank you for noticing my efforts in trying to keep this realistic, but still fun. I always hate when people act like its a sex novel instead of a somewhat dignified FanFic. Keep reading!**

**SilverAdvenger12: I know! I almost hate to do it, but in my mind, the image of him is so sickly and small its inevitable. Bless his heart. Gonna make for some good material. Thanks for showing me some love, I'm glad you like it so far! Hope you liked that chapter, too!**

**Keep checking in, because usually if something hits me I have to write it or I'll never get it done. Love you all and you thank you SO much! You have no idea how much I love your comments!**

**xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like now that I've posted this much I need to say here that I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD. NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE MUSIC I MAY MENTION IN MY STORY. This is just for kicks and giggles, folks. Love y'all!**

Once everything between Rick and the boys was settled the group sat down to dinner. At first it was awkward, no one sure if Rick was too angry to speak or not. Finally Ellie broke the silence.

"Oscar, do you mind if I sit in on your watch with you tonight? Rick wanted me to help with one before I got one of my own," Ellie had asked, turning to look at Oscar. She looked so much more comfortable around everyone, and even though things had gotten pretty nasty earlier, Daryl was glad.

"Naw I don't mind. It ain't like there's much to it, just gotta stay awake and be ready to run if something happens," Oscar answered. He winked at Ellie, who nodded in response. Daryl looked away, turning his attention towards Carol, who was talking to Rick about being low on something.

Ellie noticed Daryl had been shifting uncomfortably all through dinner and knew she was probably the cause. She also noticed someone had been sticking unusually close to her.

"Can I come too? Maybe I could start sitting in on watches," Carl said. Ellie looked down at him. After Rick had dealt out punishments Carl hadn't left her side, she'd noticed. She wondered if Rick had told him to do so or if he was just a little more comfortable around her.

Rick gave Carl an odd look before shaking his head. "You need to slow down. After the stunt you pulled earlier you won't be doin' much of anything. We talked about this." Carl nodded and looked back at his plate, but he and Jacob shared a little smile that made Ellie chuckle. Little troublemakers.

Ellie headed out that night with Oscar after she had tucked Jacob in. Before the two left the big room Ellie turned to Daryl. Daryl was surprised; she'd pretty much been looking through him all night. "Will you check in on him for me, please?" Ellie had asked. "He seems to be doing pretty okay, but he was complaining about his chest hurting."

Daryl looked at her for a moment before answering, setting his bow aside. He had been fixing the warped end of a bolt. "Yeah, I'll check on him, come get ya if something happens."

Ellie nodded a thank you before turning to leave with Oscar. Daryl stood once he knew she was gone and walked over to her and Jacob's cell to poke his head in. Jacob stirred at the sound of his boots and his head popped up.

"Where was she going?" he asked. Daryl smirked at his mussed hair. The kid had obviously been fighting sleep.

"Out on watch, with Oscar. She'll be back in a little while. You good?"

Jake nodded, laying his head back down on the pillow. "Will you tell me a story? Sometimes when I don't feel good Ellie will tell me one. My chest hurts."

Daryl felt awkward at the request. "I ain't got any stories, kid. Why don't you tell me one?" He sat on the end of the bed, turning to lean his back against the wall. Jacob frowned at him, but it appeared he was trying to think of one, so Daryl just waited.

"It's hard to think of them…" Jacob said, giving Daryl a quizzical look.

"Why do you think I can't come up with one? I have an idea," Daryl said, leaning up to get a closer look at him. "Why don't you tell me why you and Carl went off on your own like that?"

Jacob sat up a little straighter and looked at Daryl with a sort of apologetic smile. Daryl had never met a kid that was as smart as Jacob was. It wasn't even an annoying kind of smart. He just didn't miss much.

"Ellie never lets me touch the bow unless it's something bad, and then I can't really help because I can't shoot as well. And I thought now that we're here and kind of safe I could learn. But she was busy helping you today, and usually after she's done doing that she's upset and I'm afraid to ask her stuff. So I asked Carl, and he took me to that place back there. I only shot a few and I killed 'em all though!" Jacob shrugged his shoulders before leaned over and grabbed a glass of water from under the bed.

Daryl stared at him for a moment, still amazed this kid comprehended some of the stuff he did. "Still though, you don't need to go off on your own." Wait- "What do you mean she's upset after she'd been around me? What'd she tell you?" Suddenly Daryl panicked, thinking Ellie was trying to get Jacob to stay away from him. Every argument they'd had was just as much her fault as his.

"She didn't tell me anything. You'd just have to know her like I do. She's never been good with people. People where we were from…" Jacob paused, looking stern. "She wouldn't like me telling you this."

"Aw come on," Daryl tapped his leg. "She ain't gonna know. Besides, we ran outta tattoos. You gotta give me something." Daryl winked at him and Jacob grinned back.

"Yeah okay. People were just mean to her in school. She never liked people a whole lot, anyway, and that made it worse. I think its cause she was so smart. Anyway, she always is pretty mean to people without thinking. And then she kinda feels bad about it, but she's so afraid to let anyone know it. I remember she beat up a kid at school once and my parents didn't punish her, and when Adam asked why, my dad said 'Cause she always punishes herself enough.' So I always try to give her some space while she does that." Jacob frowned again. He always felt bad when he thought of Ellie coming home from school upset; she wouldn't talk to anyone until dinner, when she had calmed down. He had been little, but he remembered she never was very happy.

Daryl nodded and looked solemn. He suddenly felt guilty for probing Jacob on the subject, but in all honestly he wasn't expecting an answer like that. Daryl wasn't very good at feelings, either, and this had emotion written all over it. He smiled at Jacob anyway, though. The kid loved his sister. He didn't really get how anyone he could when she acted like she did. But he figured he loved Merle, and Merle was pretty awful. Hell, Daryl was pretty awful.

Jacob laid back dawn and yawned. Daryl stood up to leave, ruffling his hair as he passed, but Jacob called out after him.

"Yeah, buddy?" Daryl asked, poking his head back in.

"You can't tell anybody I asked you what I'm about to ask," Jacob said, his hand holding a firm grip on the bottom of Daryl's shirt. Daryl nodded.

"Will you hand me my bear? It's in one of those boxes over there. I usually don't need it, but Ellie isn't here. I realize I'm a little old for bears. That's why you can't tell anyone." Jacob said it so serious Daryl had to try not to laugh.

"Yeah buddy, I'll get your bear. Then you sleep." Daryl leaned over one of the boxes. The bear was sitting right on top. He grabbed it and handed it to Jacob. "Come get me if you need me," he said, and walked up to bed.

* * *

Daryl awoke the next day to the sound of more chatter than usual from below. He still took to sleeping on the perch, and remained adamant that sleeping in the cells was creepy and stupid. Really he just liked being able to hear and see everything. It was better than sleeping in a box with bars.

"Ow, shit!" Daryl sat up when he heard Ellie, realizing if she was already up and out for breakfast, he must've overslept. She was usually one of the last ones to emerge from her cell unless Jacob woke her first.

Daryl walked down the steps to the main room where Carol was passing around breakfast meals; some kind of dry cereal and packaged cracker thing. He huffed.

"When can we get real meat again? Hell, a few squirrels would be better than this shit," he said, taking a plate from Carol. He plopped down at the table, away from Ellie and Beth.

"Rick said you would need to go out soon but now today. Stay patient," Carol said as she passed him. She put a hand on his shoulder as she went by, and Ellie noticed Daryl sort of leaned into it, like he was used to it.

Beth had asked Ellie if she could braid and brush her hair that morning after Ellie emerged form her cell. She said yes, figuring if someone was asking if must've been pretty bad. But Ellie had no idea what the kid meant when she said brush, apparently.

"Ow!" Ellie yelped again. "That hurts. What are you using?" Ellie said, after Beth unwound yet another knot form Ellie's long tresses. Beth grabbed her shoulder, turning her straight.

"It's just a plain old brush, but your hair is so curly. Does it really hurt that bad?" Beth asked, tackling the final section of hair.

"Guess not," Ellie shrugged. "I just usually throw it up though. Not a whole lot of brushing."

She felt Beth finish the last little bit before she went back to the top, French braiding Ellie's hair all the way down. She secured it at the bottom with a rubber band, tugging on it once she'd finished.

"All done! Carol, come look. It's so long," Beth said, waving Carol over. Carol smiled and stood up to go fuss over Ellie. Daryl huffed again. Stupid girls.

"Oh my! Ellie, you really do have beautiful hair. You and Jacob both," Carol said fondly. Ellie had decided she liked Carol, despite her tendency to hover. If anything it made her think of her mom, and that she liked.

"Thanks…" Ellie said, looking over to Daryl, who was looking at her intently. "Daryl, how were things last night with Jacob?"

Daryl swallowed the food in his mouth and nodded. "He was good. We talked a little bit and then he went right to bed. Didn't hear from him again so I figured he was alright 'til you came in. How was watch?" The question popped out of his mouth before he realized. So now he was attempting casual conversational. Damn it.

"It was uh…good…" Ellie said, glancing at Oscar. Oscar shrugged. She was shocked Daryl was actually being normal. "Not much to it."

Oscar let out a little laugh. Ellie assumed he was laughing at the pathetic little excuse for civility they were attempting. He knew how Ellie felt about Daryl. Hell, it was pretty obvious. Oscar and Ellie had sat up and talked the whole time during their watch, not doing much watching, but it had been fun. Ellie liked Oscar. He was honest and actually pretty funny. And instead of asking questions he let her ask some. It'd been nice.

Ellie looked up to see Daryl's jaw clenched, his gaze on Oscar. She was immediately confused, looking quizzically at Oscar before glancing at Carol, who had also noticed Daryl's look. Daryl noticed Carol, too, and when they locked eyes Carol shook her head at him. Ellie was thoroughly confused at this point, and decided she needed to go check on Jacob.

Before she was up though Rick emerged form his cell, Carl in tow. He looked at Ellie, surprise showing in his face. He stopped, looking at her face, before looking at Carl. Carl only waved at Ellie on his way to the table. Rick continued to look at her, his eyes transfixed on her face and her hair.

"Uh, good morning?" Ellie said. She really couldn't take people being so weird this morning. Leave it to everyone to lose their damn minds on a morning when she was in such a good mood.

"Morning," Rick nodded, realizing he'd been staring. Everyone else had noticed his odd look too. Carol gave him a concerned look. Daryl was still looking at Oscar and Ellie. Ellie felt like the tension in the room was past the point of ridiculous, and she pushed on back towards hers and Jacob's cell.

She could hear him coughing when she reached the door. Luckily it was a small one, ones which he usually had in the mornings. "Hey, sweetie," she said, leaning over him. He looked at her sleepily and stretched. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah," Jacob said, leaning up, clutching his bear. _Poor thing,_ Ellie thought when she saw the bear. _Been to hell and back._

Jacob hopped up and shuffled across the room, tossing the bear in a box. He gave Ellie a swift hug and she felt his forehead. "You're a little warm," she said.

"I feel a little weird," he responded. He looked up at her and Ellie could tell he was going to be tired today.

"Come eat breakfast and then you can go back to bed," Ellie said. She dreaded what the evening would bring, and wanted him to rest as much as possible. Her heart broke when she realized his good days were fewer now.

Jacob walked out into the main room, where she could her Hershel, Maggie, and Glenn call out good mornings to him. Those three adored him, as did everyone else. Ellie always noticed though how Glenn and Daryl both sort of took Jacob up when he was around. Especially Daryl.

"Hey, buddy!" Daryl said, scooping Jacob up into his lap. Ellie noticed a look of surprise pass over a few people's faces. Apparently Daryl usually wasn't so open about his feelings towards anyone, but with Jacob he was always cheerful. Ellie wondered if it was because Jacob was so sick. Or even worse, what if Daryl didn't realize how bad it was?

Ellie stood where she was, watching the group eat, and realized that this time not too long ago, she and Jacob were alone and scared, living off scraps and constantly looking over their shoulders. Ellie had thought she might go insane, worrying over Jacob and killing walker after walker, constantly moving and hiding. This morning she had woken up on an actual mattress. Hell, she's had her hair done. Everything was different, and the group was actually okay with her. She didn't feel like an outsider. And that almost scared her as much as being alone did.

Finally Ellie walked back over to the table to sit next to Jacob. She noticed Rick avoiding her gaze as much as possible. Ellie sat next to Jacob and Daryl for a while as both of the boys ate. She smiled as Daryl and Jacob talked animatedly about something to do with bows, and Carl and Rick joined in. Ellie looked around and noticed others watching too, smiling. She and Carol exchanged glances again.

"Alright, before everyone splits up I need to talk to you guys. Today we need to work our way over to that activity wing. Oscar said it's got a lot more natural light, so it won't be as dark as last time, but we would still need man power, to make sure nothing happens. I figure we can scavenge that end before we go out on any more runs. No sense in not using what we have, we just need a way to get to it. Ellie, Maggie, I'd like your help. Would you two be up to it?" Rick wasn't really asking Ellie, she noticed. He looked pointedly at Maggie, who looked at Hershel.

"I'd rather no one risk that again, Rick," Maggie said, leaning over to clutch Glenn's hand.

"We still gotta make sure this place is safe, though. If its got more light we'll be fine. That was the problem last time, we couldn't see for shit," Daryl said. If he hadn't sounded so Daryl it would have been comforting.

"Would you really wanna risk that happening again?" Maggie asked, shooting Daryl a look.

"Well no of course not but look, Hershel's fine, and we need to – "

"Is that what happened?" Ellie interjected. Everyone turned to look at her. "To your leg?"

Hershel only nodded. Ellie felt her stomach drop. So apparently amputations did work. And apparently they had had to cut off his leg because of a bite. Ellie felt her hair stand on end. She wanted this place completely secure. And she would do whatever it took to make it that way.

"Wait…" Jacob said. "You got bit but you didn't turn?" Jacob looked up and frowned at Daryl.

"We took care of it. That's where his leg went," Daryl explained. Jacob nodded.

Jacob pushed his plate away and hopped off Daryl's lap. He looked at Ellie, who stood up and started to walk him back to their cell. Halfway there Jacob stopped, the group behind them still discussing tackling the other half of the prison.

Ellie looked down at him, at first unaware he had stopped so abruptly, but noticed he was coughing. She bent down, looking at his face. He looked panicked, and Ellie knew today was going to be awful. "Hey, hey, just look at me okay? Just breath. Come on. We'll get you in bed," she said, rubbing his arm. But Jacob kept coughing and sputtering, and the group had stopped, turning to watch.

"I'll get him some water," Carol said. Ellie could hear everyone shuffling behind her but she knelt in front of Jacob.

"Shhh shhh just breath. Like you always do. It'll pass. Can you try and sit?" Jacob only shook his head and pushed her away. Ellie leaned back, looking into his eyes. The panic in them. Something was wrong.

"Hershel!" Ellie yelled, suddenly unsure of what to do. Her mother had had a remedy for everything, and Jacob's spells were so routine she had always known what to do for him. But she had never seen him look like this. Jacob was clutching his stomach, heaving and sputtering, shaking his head frantically.

"Get away," Jacob pleaded between coughs. "Its…"

"Hershel!" Ellie pleaded. The old man rose with Maggie's help. But before he could even take a step, Jacob bent over, his breaths growing more painful.

"Jacob just breath. Breath," Ellie said, rubbing her baby brother's back. Ellie moved to stand in front of Jacob again, who had been pulling away from her. Then, Jacob heaved, and blood red bile spewed from his mouth as he let out a pained groan. Ellie gasped, grabbing him up and putting her hand on his back. Daryl sprung up, he and Hershel both at Jacob's side in a flash.

"It hurts!" Jacob moaned just before he heaved yet another fountain of blood from his mouth.

Everyone leapt into action. Daryl grabbed Jacob up, blood and all, and rushed him into the medical supply room Rick had set up. Hershel began calling out orders to Maggie and Carol. Rick followed Daryl, and Beth and Carl ran to grab towels to clean up the blood. Ellie stood, blood on her hands, and hurried after Daryl, her breath caught in her throat.

"Don't lie him flat!" Hershel called over his shoulder. "He may choke. Sit him up. Ellie, grab that bowl and let him spit into it."

Ellie reached for the bowl, her hands shaking, but Rick got to it first, shoving it into Daryl's hands before rushing off to find Carol. "I'll tell her she needs to watch him today, get her to fix some water and towels." Ellie nodded an thank you to him.

"You're gonna be okay," Ellie said, reaching over to Jacob, who was still sputtering and coughing, but at least no longer projectile vomiting bright red blood.

"I'm sorry about your shoes," Jacob said, his voice a small whimper.

"Don't you dare worry about these damn hunting boots, Jacob. Don't. They're old as dirt. Keep breathing. Okay?" Ellie was shaking, Daryl noticed, but she was trying to hide her worry from Jacob. The kid was much calmer, though. Almost serene.

Daryl looked back and forth at them both, holding the bowl in front of Jacob. Jacob leaned over to spit the last of the blood before turning to Hershel. "My throat hurts," he said. Hershel nodded.

"We'll clean you up once you're done there. Then you need to drink some water and lie down. Losing blood like that will make you weak. Also, take these," Hershel leaned on one crutch to deposit two round blue pills into Jacob's hand.

"What are those?" Ellie demanded, taking them from Jacob. "If they're-"

"They don't contain anything for swelling, just pain," Hershel said, placing a firm hand on Ellie's arm. She nodded, and gave the pills back to Jacob, who swallowed them dry.

"Hey man, you're pretty tough," Daryl said, looking at Jacob. "I couldn't even swallow a pill til I was fourteen. Merle used to force em down my throat so I'd quit whining about headaches."

Jacob smiled and pushed the bowl away before hopping down from the table. He wobbled a bit, but Ellie steadied him.

"I think you should probably let me handle the leg work," Daryl said, scooping him up. "Let's get you changed real quick and then you can go back to bed, alright?"

Ellie felt ashamed, having so many people take care of her brother while she just stood there, helpless. She was still shaking. She watched as Daryl carried him back to their cell and Carol took in some water.

"You alright?" Hershel asked. Ellie turned to face him.

"He's never done it like that before," Ellie said. Her voice sounded as fragile as she felt.

"It's building in his lungs," Hershel said. "Rick told me, about the lymphoma. Said you told him the first day you were here. I'll watch him today, make sure his blood pressure stays up."

Ellie only nodded and turned to go back to the cell. Daryl was already tucking Jacob in and giving him some water. Ellie looked at her brother, so tiny and pale, and suddenly felt like crying. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually done that. She kissed Jacob on the top of the head, and told him she'd be back later, and to rest.

"I love you," Jacob said, reaching for her. Tears welled in her eyes as she leaned down, hugging him back. She didn't give a damn Daryl was nearby. That had scared the shit out of her.

"I love you more," she said, kissing the top of his head.

Ellie stepped outside of the cell, Daryl following. She started to head over to the table, where Rick was speaking in a low voice, the blue prints in front of him. Apparently Maggie had given the go ahead to search the other wing of the prison, and Hershel had promised Jacob would be alright on his watch. The day was going on as planned.

"Hey," Ellie heard Daryl say just behind her, and she turned to see him regarding her with an uneasy look. "You okay?"

Ellie swallowed hard and nodded, looking Daryl square in the eye. "Thank you," she said.

"No need to thank me. Little guy scared me, too," he said. Ellie smiled at him. A real, genuine smile. Daryl notice Ellie used her smiles like she used her words: she wasted them on no one, and when she actually did it, it meant something.

They both walked and took a seat near the table, listening to Rick's instructions. Hershel, Beth, Carol, and Carl would stay and look after the baby and Jacob. Axle would stay on guard here, to make nothing got into the block. The rest of them would follow Oscar to the other side of the prison, where they would start on one end and work their way over to a rec room, the farthest point away.

"We'll assume formation, like last time. Daryl will be in back, taking guard, and I'll be in front, leading. When we open doors though I'll need Oscar in back and Daryl up with me to keep watch. Then, Daryl, you'll fall back each time, behind Maggie and Ellie. Glenn and Oscar will stay right behind me when we're fighting, always. Any questions?" Rick leaned up, a stern look on his face. Everyone shook their heads, and Rick dismissed them, telling them to meet back here as soon as possible, weapons ready. "Bring the bow," Rick said to Ellie. "We could use one more."

Ellie nodded, and headed back to her cell. She noticed Carl and Beth had managed to clean up most of the mess, but that the floor was still stained in front of their cell. She hoped Jacob wouldn't be bothered by it. The spot was as big as he was long, and black. She shuddered as she stepped over it and walked into the cell, where Jacob was sleeping soundly. She quietly gathered her bolts and bow and shouldered them both. She holstered her pistol on her back, her machete on her right hip, and pocketed her little knife. She figured that between her bloody boots and shirt and all of her weapons she looked like she was going into honest battle.

She joined the group outside, Rick telling Carl goodbye and to watch the group. She noticed Daryl was muttering something to Carol, a smile on her face. She blushed, embarrassed for noticing, and fiddled with her belt. Oscar came up and made fun of her braid and machete. She punched him lightly in the arm, laughing.

"Watch him, please, maybe check on him every hour. If something happens and we get back, get Ellie, don't make a big deal. Alright?" Daryl finished, speaking to Carol in a low whisper. Carol nodded, smiling, and gave him a small hug.

"Be safe," she said. Daryl looked over her shoulder to see Ellie flirting with Oscar. He was still pissed about their odd behavior this morning. The thought of that prisoner charming Ellie into some kind of state pissed him off to no end.

His and Ellie's eyes met over Carol's shoulder. Ellie immediately looked away, towards Rick. Daryl had noticed how Rick had been acting all morning, too; looking at Ellie and shaking his head, looking at Carl weirdly. Overall it had just been a weird morning. He was ready to kick some ass, feel normal.

The group headed out, Carl locking the cell up behind them. No one spoke, everyone listening for stray walkers as they worked their ways through the corridors towards the other wing of the prison. Rick crouched in front, Daryl in back, all of their backs turned towards each other slightly, weapons ready. When they reached a door Daryl would slip in front as planned, Oscar dipping behind the girls.

"One, two…" Rick would push open the door, weapons up as they ushered everyone forward, scanning the area. It worked like clockwork, Ellie falling into step with the rest of them, her senses heightened and listening for the low growl of an undead bastard.

Finally they reached one last door, and Oscar stopped them. "If they're in there, there's gonna be quite a few, and they're gonna be hungry. Rick, let Daryl stay back here this time. I know where I'm goin'." Oscar didn't wait for any complaints, moving up to the front alongside Rick. The group crouched, prepared for the opening.

"One, two…" Rick threw the doors open, and they all moved forward. At first they saw nothing, instead all squinting into the well lit room. Oscar had been right; windows were along the main wall, and filled everything with bright light. Ellie took in her surroundings, seeing a few couches, a few game machines. Clearly this was for well-behaved prisoners, ones on a level system.

At first they all stood still, not hearing or seeing anything move. But then they heard it. A low, ominous growl as a walker stepped from behind a pillar towards them. Rick stepped forward, stabbing its forehead before stepping back in formation.

They all came forward slowly, low growls and lashing as their arms dangled lifelessly. All of them were in jumpsuits, and moving very slowly. But they kept coming, growing in number.

"Keep the wall at your backs and don't get overwhelmed," Rick said, stepping forward again. Ellie and Daryl both raised their bows, taking aim as Glenn and Maggie rushed a few to the group's left. Oscar swung with his crowbar, taking one down as it grabbed at Rick's back.

Despite the numbers, everything went smoothly. Daryl kept shooting and reloading. Ellie let one get close and sliced it with her machete before stepping back into formation, raising her bow to shoot one off to Daryl's right. Daryl was trying to take the ones at far range to save them some trouble. He looked up from reloading to see one had gotten behind Ellie, though, grabbing her braid.

Ellie shrieked, letting her bow drop. Everything happened so fast as Daryl lunged, grabbing a bolt from his case and stabbing the bastard in the eye. "Watch your backs!" Daryl called. "They're closer."

Ellie didn't look at him as she went after one that was too close to Rick, who was easing towards the next door. They had nearly cleared the room, most of them now laying on their backs, arrows in their heads or maimed skulls lulling to the side. Maggie took out the last one, stabbing it up through the jaw.

Rick looked back at them, breathing hard. "Everyone alright?" Everyone nodded as the caught their breath. Ellie shuddered and turned to look at the walker Daryl had fought off her, bending over to retrieve Daryl's bolt. Daryl was pulling the rest out of the other walkers, reloading his own into his case and passing Ellie's off to her.

"Thank you," she muttered. "For saving my ass, again." She reloaded her bow and took up her machete. "That thing had me."

Daryl only nodded in response, the thought of the walker grabbing her long, swinging braid still imprinted into his mind. It had scared him, to think one got so close to any of them. He reloaded and everyone else assumed formation behind Rick as he and Oscar counted, ready to take on the last room.

Rick pushed open the doors to reveal a weight room. It was the same as the last in that at first they saw nothing, but one my one the walkers began to emerge, limping towards them slowly. There were far fewer in here, but there were more things for them to hide behind.

"Stay in formation!" Rick called out, and Ellie took down one with a bolt before grabbing for her machete. She stepped forward, taking one down as it neared Maggie.

"I had that one," Maggie yelled over the fighting. Ellie tried not to be annoyed. She heard on of Daryl's arrows fly by her head as it pierced the head of walker. The body went back, its weight crashing into a large set of dumb bells and toppling it all over.

Oscar took out the last of walkers, and the group was once again still. Maggie turned to Ellie, clearly shaken and a little frustrated. "I could have gotten that one. You're gonna get yourself killed, watching backs instead of trying to fight."

Ellie couldn't keep the hurt look off her face as she turned to grab a bolt and reload. Daryl tapped her shoulder, whispering. "She's just scared. Keep your head on, you've got this."

Ellie relaxed immediately and kept helping Daryl relocate bolt after bolts before joining the group by the door again. Each room had been connected by tall, twist turn doors that opened into each one. First had been some kind of TV room, second was the weight room. Ellie wondered briefly what was next before she spied a boom box on the floor of the weight room, over near the treadmills. There had been CDs in the TV room. She took note to grab them once they had finished and started scavenging.

"Okay, this I the last room. Shouldn't be too many in here, but I could be wrong," Oscar said, helping Rick push open the doors.

It had been a barbershop of some kind, several mirrors lined up, chairs placed in front of them. There were various clippers and cords around the floor. Daryl raised his bow and took out a walker that was laying in the floor, grabbing at them, too weak to get up. That was it, though. Just one.

Rick turned to them. "We did it," he said, smiling at them. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, but Daryl was too busy going around the room, kicking at various things on the floor and aiming his bow into the air, prepared to shoot.

"Yep, we sure did. This one's clear. Only one was this asshole," Daryl said, relaxing as he kicked the stomach of the walker he'd just shot.

"Alright, no one go too far, and start looking around. Grab anything we may need or want. Be quick and be quiet. There could still be more." Rick headed back toward the weight room, and Ellie followed him, intent on getting the little CD player and some discs for Jacob.

Daryl followed Rick, too, while Maggie, Oscar, and Glenn stayed in the barbershop, grabbing the towels and a few combs. Ellie went on to the TV room to look through to CDs and see if there were maybe some snack machines.

"Hey, woah, you don't go alone," Rick said. "Daryl, go with her, back her up. I'm gonna see if there are anymore doors or something, may be a supply closet." Daryl nodded and he and Ellie headed into the TV room. Ellie went straight over the to the CDs.

"What the hell? Woman, we don't need entertainment. We need food, towels, blankets." Daryl picked up a blanket as he spoke, sniffing it. Ellie laughed and turned back to her snooping.

Ellie looked down the line, spying several, but not any that Jacob would recognize. Her dad had always played music for Jacob when he was sick, but none of the albums they liked were here.

Just as Ellie started to give up she spied one, and a triumphant yelp left her mouth. She covered it immediately.

"Shut the hell up! What is it?" Daryl asked, scooting over towards her. He watched as Ellie held up the disc triumphantly. He frowned. "Billy Joel? Are you shitting me? We just killed forty walkers and you're over there looking for shitty music."

"Not for me, for Jacob! He and my dad loved Billy Joel. Now would you-"

Before she could finish they heard a loud crash from the weight room, where Rick was. They both ran, dropping whatever they had, and ran towards the room.

The others stood opposite them, having heard the noise too. Daryl had his bow raised, checking everyone's backs for anymore walkers. Rick was nowhere in the weight room.

"Rick?" Oscar said.

A low groan came from beneath a pile of toppled weights and machines. Ellie spied Rick's arms beneath the pile and jumped into action, pulling at the weights. "Rick!" she hissed. "What the hell?"

Apparently something had toppled over, knocking whole fifty pound plated weights off a shelf onto him. He was unconscious, blood trickling from his forehead.

"Shit!" Daryl said, he and Oscar reaching forward to pull Rick from beneath the weights. "How the hell does this happen?! We gotta get him back upstairs. If he has a concussion or something we're all screwed."

Oscar and Daryl lifted him, and Daryl turned to Ellie, Glenn, and Maggie.

"Glenn, you grab Rick and help Oscar carry him. Ellie, you take my spot at the back. Maggie, you try and carry as much of the supplies as you can. If we have to come back later we will. If walkers come outta now here we're all screwed, a half dead guy and a bunch of sissie…" Daryl said this last part to himself.

"He is not half dead. Don't even say that, you bastard," Glenn hissed. Daryl shrugged him off.

Maggie and Ellie scrambled for the towels and blankets they'd found. Maggie shoved them into the backpack she'd brought, and Ellie helped her tie a few to the straps so her arms were free. Ellie tied one to the strap of her bolt sheath. She also grabbed the CD player and strapped it on. It weighed her down a bit and was awkward when she walked, but she wanted it so badly she couldn't stand it. She just wanted to see the look Jacob's face, whether it worked or not.

"Ready?" Daryl asked, and they all nodded. He strode in front, bow ready, and waved them on past him. Ellie grabbed the CD once they reached the TV room and slid it into Maggie's pack. Maggie looked at her quizzically, but Ellie only ignored her and resumed position before they moved on.

They moved slow, Ellie keeping her eyes open for any walkers. Daryl would peak around each corner and wave a go signal. They were being fairly efficient, considering Rick was unconscious and still moaning in pain occasionally. Ellie thought he might have a broken limb, too, considering he'd had so much weight on him, but figured now wasn't the time to worry about it.

While they were going down one of the darker corridors, closer to the C block, Ellie heard a low growl and turned, her finger on the trigger. Everyone paused, but nothing emerged, so they kept moving. A few steps further Ellie heard it again, and she ushered everyone to move quicker, Daryl muttering something about no time to fight weak ones. Just when Ellie rounded a corner, though, she felt something grab her braid, and she grunted, feeling something pull her back as she tried to pull forward. She let out a yelp as she felt herself be pulled on her back and around the corner, the light in front of her disappearing as something pulled her back into the darkness.

She heard the growl again, realizing there were two walkers hunting her down. The bolts were beneath her back, as was the boom box, making it awkward for her to fight back. The walker was still dragging her by the braid. She kicked, feeling her foot connect with a stomach before something crashed to the floor near her. She was still reaching, having dropped her bow, and was trying to find her knife.

Ellie sensed something in front of her, and a shadow neared her coming into her field of vision. She felt her breath catch in her throat, sure the group was far away now. She opened her mouth, ready to scream, let them know she was in trouble, but something beat her to the punch.

It was Maggie.

_Oh God, _Ellie thought, still kicking at the shadow somewhere near her. _There's more._

**Also, these past two have been considerably long compared to the others. Its all thanks to you guys! I really got inspired these last few times while I was writing, plus I'm thinking more in terms of episodes etc. Trying to clump my ideas together now.**

**I have a few responses here, so make sure you check back and leave me some reviews! This is where I would kind of like to know what you wanna see, because Daryl and Ellie are gonna go one of two ways here soon. **

**OmgitsBlondie: Glad you like it, thanks for your review and follow! Yes, poor Jacob. It won't happen too soon though...I still have a lot planned, so check back!**

**SilverAdvenger: Ha glad you liked it! The tension is only going to get worse, too, even though they have been a little more civil this time. All thanks to that precious little Jacob. Thanks so much!**

**Emberka-2012: Oh but Ellie is just so temperamental. You know Daryl is too. It's only going to get worse. Or better, depending on your outlook on what good is ;)**

**Love you all! xoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again, I OWN NOTHING. Not the Walking Dead. Not Billy Joel. Nada. Dang, I should do cliff hangers more often! I loved your reviews! Enjoy this chapter! I tried to hurry cause I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long.**

"ELLIE!" she heard Maggie scream, before the shadow completely filled her vision. The growling was louder now.

"Aw hell no! Not on my watch," Ellie heard Daryl call, the group shuffling back towards her.

"GO!" Ellie yelled. _Why the hell would they risk it, _she thought,. "Get Rick back!" she pleaded, but she heard one of the growls descend into a gargle as a bolt pierced the back of a walker's head.

Daryl rushed back, shoving the others along, hearing Ellie's struggle, but realized he couldn't see anything. He heard a yelp of pain.

"Where the hell are you?! ELLIE!" Daryl screamed, frantically trying to find her in the dark. Finally his eyes adjusted, and he could see her, kicking at one walker, another one regaining its footing, trying to get her. Ellie finally felt her knife and pulled it out, stabbing the second one in the head just as is got past her legs and went for her throat. The walker wavered, and then she felt its weight relax onto her. Something lifted it off, and she pushed herself halfway up before Daryl grabbed her and pulled her up the rest of the way, shoving her in front of him. Ellie lunged back, grabbing her bow back up.

"Hurry, go, run!" Daryl shouted to the group. Ellie hesitated, until she realized he meant all of them, himself included. Noticing her pause, Daryl grabbed Ellie's arm, pulling her along. "Come on, there's not many, we'll get em later!" Ellie stared at the corner as one more inched its way around, the light from behind her illuminating its distorted, decaying face. She followed Daryl, who had his bow up, ready to shoot. He took it down, and they both turned their backs, following the others.

They got back outside of Block C, Ellie looking over her shoulder the whole way. There must have only been the three walkers, because none had followed. Carl rushed to open the gate, seeing Rick limp between Oscar and Glenn. Carol let out a small scream when she saw them, and followed them into the medical cell Rick had set up before.

Once they were safe Daryl immediately turned, stopping Ellie before she could go inside. At first she panicked, thinking he wouldn't let her back in. She hadn't been bit, she was sure, but maybe he didn't know. "I'm not bit, Daryl!" she said. He shook his head, holding her at arm's length.

"You're okay? I'm so sorry, putting you the back like that," his face was strained, and he was looking her up and down, checking for a mark of any kind. Ellie realized she was ridiculously lucky, getting away like that, without even a scratch.

"I heard Maggie scream and thought there were more, I thought we were being over run…" Ellie was still panting, and Daryl shook his head again.

"I looked back and couldn't see you, and I saw one of them. There were three. I thought they'd already gotten you, so I screamed, but then I saw your foot just before it dragged you around the corner," Maggie said. She, too, had stayed outside of the block, checking on Ellie. Ellie was surprised, seeing their looks of concern for her.

"I'm fine," Ellie said, and Daryl finally let her go. "I'm sorry, for scaring you, for being so stupid, I let my guard down. Could've gotten you all killed," Ellie was rambling, her voice getting higher and higher, and Daryl and Maggie ushered her inside. The three of them could hear Hershel and Carol talking in the medical room.

Carl was standing just outside, his face pale but stone hard. Ellie felt terror come over her. "Is he…?"

"No," Carl said. "They're looking at him now. They won't let me in yet."

Daryl, Ellie, and Maggie all let out a sigh of relief. Ellie walked over to put an arm around Carl, ushering him over to the table to sit with the others. They all could hear Hershel and Carol talking in low voices, saying things about concussions, keeping him under watch all night. Those at the table looked ashen, tired. Beth was crying, and Carl sat beside her. "It'll be okay," he said, giving her a small smile. Ellie was shocked at how composed he was.

"Did someone explain, tell them what happened?" Daryl asked. Glenn nodded, walking over to put an around Maggie, who was also now in tears. "Shit, this is all my fault. First I let him be alone in that room and then I nearly get us all eaten," Daryl said stiffly, walking away from them, towards the room. Ellie followed him, touching his shoulder. Daryl whirled around to face her.

"Don't say that. You saved all our asses, taking charge like that. And you saved mine, hell, at least four times today. Don't worry. Rick's gonna be fine. You got everyone back safe, no trouble," Ellie said. She didn't want Daryl to be angry with himself, especially not about her getting tackled. They were all fine, and it really was thanks to him. She was surprised when he took the reins like that in the weight room, but pleasantly so.

"Th-…Thanks," Daryl said, nodding at Ellie. Her pretty green eyes were regarding him with concern, and he realized she meant it. She hadn't been so open with all of them yet, and now she was walking around, checking on people. He figured she must've felt pretty bad about what happened.

"Carl," Hershel said, leaning his head out of the cell. Everyone stood up, waiting. "He's calm now, and we're pretty sure it won't be too bad of a concussion. You can all come see him, but if you crowd him I'm throwing you all out. Got it?" The old man stepped back in, and everyone filed into the small room, keeping their backs against the walls. Rick lay on the raised table Jacob had been on just that morning, looking at all of them, his eyes wide and a little dazed. Carl rushed forward to hug him, and Rick hugged him back.

"Hey man, you okay?" he asked. Carl nodded frantically. Rick looked around, smiling at everyone. Everyone gave him small nods.

"You scared the shit outta me, man," Daryl said, leaning forward around Ellie. "Thought you were dead at first." Rick shook his head, muttering an apology, but not offering any explanation as to what happened. Instead, Rick reached out the arm that had been around Carl towards Ellie. Carl looked up at Ellie, too.

"Lori," Rick smiled. Ellie tilted her head, confused. The group gaped at Rick, who continued to look at Ellie, puzzled.

Suddenly Ellie panicked.

Lori had been Rick's wife.

"Oh, no, Rick-," she began to say, but Rick continued to reach.

"Lori, I'm fine, come here," he laughed, and Carl looked at his father. The boy looked upset for the first time since they'd all come in. "I won't break. It's not like I was shot, just a bump on the head," he said, still not understanding and giving another small laugh.

"Dad…" Carl said, shaking his head. "Mom died. She had Judith. That's Ellie." Carl's voice broke, and Ellie suddenly felt like crying. She couldn't bare the thought of Rick reliving that again.

Rick squinted at her, frowning, and then his face broke, his eyes widening. "Oh, God," he said, his voice breaking. "Ellie, oh, I'm sorry…"

"No," Ellie said. "I'm so sorry, Rick, everyone, I didn't mean to…" Ellie shook her head and felt Daryl's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, naw, it's not your fault…" Daryl whispered.

"This morning…with your hair back, I thought you looked so much like her. And then when you were standing there, I guess…" his voice trailed off again and he put an arm around Carl, who was now crying softly into his father's chest.

Ellie stepped away, deciding it was best if she just left. She was humiliated.

She heard footsteps behind her, but she could feel tears in her throat, and she sped up, ducking into her cell to check on Jacob. He was sleeping soundly, completely unbothered by the noise outside. Ellie sat down on the mattress across from him, breathing deeply. She couldn't cry. She had no real reason to. Poor Rick…

Ellie reached back, yanking the rubber band from her hair. Damn thing. See? This was what happened when you let people be nice to you. _You always end up screwing it up somehow_, Ellie thought, scolding herself. She shook the braid out, and let her hair fall around her face. After a moment she realized that may be worse, too obvious, so she yanked it back into a bun, using her usual hair tie instead. She pulled it down again. Back up.

She looked up and saw Carol, looking at her intently. Ellie suddenly felt embarrassed, realizing she had probably seen the whole thing. Carol tilted her head and jerked it towards the door, hinting she wanted Ellie to come outside, where they could talk.

Ellie stood and followed, panic rising in her. What would she say? Would she yell? She felt so awful, she wouldn't blame anyone for telling her to leave, for nearly getting everyone killed and then causing a scene like that.

Once they were a few feet away Carol turned, pulling Ellie into her arms. After a few moments she pulled back, looking Ellie square in the eye.

"I don't want you to blame yourself for any of that," she said. "Rick was still confused, and after he looked at you like that this morning I knew what he was thinking. Don't worry. He'll be fine, its just still hard for he and Carl. All of us," she said, reaching down to grab one of Ellie's hands. Ellie could feel her face reddening.

"It's just that after I almost got us all killed and now this…Shit, I can't do anything right. Ever. I feel so awful," Ellie said, her voice breaking. She still managed to hold back the tears. Carol regarded her with surprise, remembering the only time Ellie had been so open was when she'd had a drink or four.

"No, no, no," Carol said, shaking her head. "No one blames you for that, especially not Daryl." Ellie's head shot up at the last part, and Carol smiled at her warmly. "I knew that's what you were thinking. Give him a little credit. He feels awful, too. He would never let it go if he let something happen to you, sweetie." Carol rubbed her arm, and Ellie felt her embarrassment deepen.

"But it was my fault, all of it. He shouldn't feel bad. It was me," Ellie said. "I nearly got myself killed, not him."

Carol only shook her head. "He cares about you, you know. We all do, but him… You and Jacob both," she said, giving Ellie a knowing look. Ellie felt like she would puke. Again. "Just…try, at least. I know he's hard to get used to, but we all love him very much, and I think if you'd be a little more open you would too. Now that this has happened, you can both admit your shortcomings and try being nice. And _stay that way,"_ Carol finished, giving Ellie a look that matched her own mother's scolding looks, when she and Adam would argue.

_What the hell is happening here, _Ellie thought.

"You two aren't…" Ellie began, but Carol immediately shook her head.

"He looked for my little girl tirelessly for days. Her own father wouldn't have done that. He's a good man, but it's not like that. It never has been. We're all a family here." Suddenly Ellie understood what Carol was saying. She wasn't trying to ward Ellie away from her lover, she wasn't trying to defend his honor. She was playing mommy and wanting the kids to make nice.

Ellie nodded and gave Carol a small hug before turning to see Oscar approaching them, the others trickling out of the medical cell.

"You alright there, super girl?" Oscar asked, giving Ellie a wild smile. Ellie nodded frantically as Oscar leaned down to give her a bear hug. "Next time you get tackled by a damn cannibal you best scream or some shit, let us know where you are. You just disappeared."

Ellie gave a small laugh, saying "Well, y'all were a little busy. Figured two wouldn't be too hard, til a realized there were a few more." Sarcasm dripped from her voice, clearly stating she was terrified.

Daryl watched the scene, feeling something turn in his stomach. He had checked on her before they came back in, looking her up and down, and she hadn't once given a look like that. She'd only looked through him or around him.

Ellie spied Daryl over Oscars shoulder, a look somewhat like defeat on his face, and she remembered Carol's words. She stepped past Oscar, and, not caring that everyone was watching, walked over to Daryl.

Daryl noticed a little hurry in her step before she took a small leap off the floor, her arms encircling his shoulders in a big hug, shivers shivers down Daryl's spine. She hadn't once been this close unless she was yelling at him, or if he was yelling at her. And even then it hadn't involved actual touching, unless you counted when he shoved her. But Daryl got through his shock enough to hug back before she pulled away, looking at him.

"Thank you so much, for everything. Taking care of Jacob, saving my ass. Being so nice, when I don't deserve it," she added, a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry I've been so awful."

Daryl looked at her, shock obviously showing in his face. He looked over to Glenn and Maggie, who were both sharing shocked smiles. "You're uh…you're welcome, kid," he said, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. She smiled at him, and he felt his face turn red. Two genuine smiles in one day. And an apology. And a thank you. Who the hell was this girl?

Ellie turned back to Carol, who winked at her. She smiled back, then headed over to where she had left her stuff when she walked into the block. The boom box and her case of bolts were still in tact, although she was sure she had screwed up the CD player during her fall. She frowned. All that hard work, and a few drooling freaks ruined it.

Maggie saw Ellie pick it up and remembered her shoving the disc into her pack before. "What's that for?" she asked, nodding at the little black object Ellie was holding, clicking buttons.

"A piece of junk, now," Ellie sighed. "I got it for Jacob, thinking maybe it would work, but I think I broke it during the fall." Ellie turned it over and wrapped an arm around it to pop the little battery cap open. It did have batteries, at least. She figured they could store those with the others.

"What happened, anyway?" Carol asked, looking from face to face with concern. "To Rick, to you. Did you find the rooms you were looking for?"

"Yeah, we did, but while we were looking around a bunch of plated weights fell on top of Rick. Those things were huge, we always kept em up on these shelves down there. Kind of hazardous, but the wardens always wanted them outta the way. I reckon he grabbed hold of the shelf and pulled them over on himself. Is he hurt too bad?" Oscar asked. "I should've gone in there with him, but I thought Daryl and Ellie were in there, too."

"Nah, we were looking for blankets in that TV room. That's where missy found her music box," Daryl said, giving Ellie a half smile. She smiled back, rolling her eyes. She was still tinkering with the CD player, pushing buttons. There wasn't an on switch from what she could see.

"He's got a slight concussion, but nothing to be worried about. Daryl, Oscar, come help me move him to a bed, please," Hershel said. Everyone kind of jumped at his ominous voice breaking into the conversation.

The group watched as Oscar and Daryl helped Rick inch over to his and Carl's cell. He was conscious, at least, but had trouble keeping his head up. He was somewhat moving his feet, but for the most part they were dragging on the floor. Once inside they sat Rick on the bed and laid him down. Hershel slid in after them, and they stood in there, whispering for a moment before stepping back out.

"I suppose we won't really know what happened until he's a little more together. That won't be until he rests. But I don't want anyone going anywhere else today. Got it?" Hershel said, his voice very take-charge. Everyone nodded. Daryl figured no one really wanted to go anywhere anyway. Carl walked over to the bars and locked them all in, the click echoing around the block.

Ellie found a small switch and frowned at it, checking to see if there was a CD in the player. There was, but she didn't recognize it. She flicked the switch, and a loud, screeching guitar blasted from the speakers, causing her to jump. Everyone turned to gape at her as she fumbled for the volume button. Daryl watched as her face lit up, realizing it worked.

"It works! Jacob will be so excited! I'll wake him up later and show him, assuming that racket didn't do the job already," she said. Maggie smiled at her, saying she would go get the disc from her pack. Glenn followed her, and once they were out of earshot, Ellie turned to Daryl.

"Guess I'll get that CD in like…two hours," she said. Daryl let out a little bark of a laugh.

"So you picked up on the game, too, huh? Something scary happens, we make it out, and they go play house," he responded. Ellie nodded and gave him a wide smile again, a small laugh, too. Daryl could still feel where her arms had been on his neck and he rubbed it subconsciously, trying not to think about how red his face must've been when she hugged him like that.

"Have they always been like that?" she asked, and Daryl turned his attention to her full on.

"Nah, they were pretty weird at first, Glenn was pretty awkward and Maggie acted mad all the damn time. Now though they spend more time being weird alone than just being weird around us," he said, low enough to where Hershel couldn't hear. Ellie let out another laugh.

"But what happened with walkers?" Carl asked. Ellie was pulled back into Carol and Oscar's conversation with Carl's question. Everyone who had been down that day looked at Ellie, waiting for an explanation.

"I kept hearing one close behind me, or what I thought was one. That's why I kept pressing forward, trying to get us to move. Then I felt one grab me, and I lost my footing. It had me around the corner before I even knew what was really going on," Ellie answered, leaning back against the table. "I got lucky, because I realized pretty quick that there were two. I kicked one off of me but the other was still grabbing at me, and I dropped my bow. That's when boondocks over there swept in and saved the day. He shot the third one, but that one was a little late to the feast, I guess. I didn't see anymore."

"We were right around where we were with Hershel last time," Daryl explained. "I took the front while Oscar and Glenn carried Rick. I figured she'd be alright in back, cause those tunnels were mostly clear after the whole prisoner incident," he said, malice in his voice. Ellie ears perked up.

"Prisoners?"

"Yeah, when we first got here there were prisoners. Like five maybe? I dunno," then Daryl smirked. "You ain't noticed what your buddy over there is wearin,? Axle, too. They got lucky. We killed the other two. Oh yeah, there was four."

Ellie looked from face to face. No one seemed to object to the story, so she assumed it to be true. The thought of them killing actual people didn't bother her. She'd resorted to it a few times, too.

"Are you sure the prison is completely clear? There could be more survivors. What if that's what happened to Rick? What if someone attacked him and he just isn't all there yet to confirm it?" Daryl noticed Ellie's stern, annoyed face replaced her happier, relaxed one. Everyone glanced round and Ellie felt a little frustrated. No one had thought of that besides her?

"We're locked up now. The only problem is if it was someone, they know we're here now. But I really doubt that. We found them holed up in a cafeteria. They had plenty of food and water. No one could have lived down there with a bunch of geeks and no food. That's why they're all geeks now," Daryl said, hoping she would relax again.

"Okay, yeah, good point. Geez, you people need to start telling me this shit. First the baby and now this. By the way, where is the baby?" Ellie asked, perking up. Her good mood had returned from that morning, despite the day's events, and she felt like playing with Judith.

"She should be up by now," Beth said. "I'll get her." Carl followed her.

"What do you mean not tell you? Look at them. They're wearing numbers on their damn backs, you couldn't piece that together? Thought you were smart," Daryl snapped, not liking what Ellie was implying.

"Wasn't really noticing anyone's fashion statements," Ellie popped back. "I suppose if I had I would've assumed you were, too. How many times have you been to prison, by the way?" Ellie's sarcasm was back in full force, her happy face totally gone. She didn't understand why Daryl always had to edge stuff along.

"Hey, you-" Daryl started, but Ellie held up a hand, regaining her composure.

"I'm really trying here, okay? Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Sorry, sorry." Ellie was getting pretty good at apologizing. Carol shot her a look, and Ellie looked at the floor. Daryl saw her cheeks were pink and figured she must be doing that whole punishing herself thing again. Jacob had been right. She was tough on herself, especially whenever she was too tough on other people.

"It's okay. I'm trying, too." Daryl said, and Ellie's head popped back up, giving him a full smile. He laughed. She was becoming more human in front of his eyes.

Daryl noticed everyone else had the same thoughts. Beth and Carl returned with the baby, and Beth passed her off to Ellie. Judith was cooing, fully awake now. Ellie cooed back.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said. Daryl bent over her shoulder, smiling down at little Ass Kicker. He figured he should start using her real name, but still held out hope Carl would change it back. Ellie bounced the baby a little, cooing back at her. "I bet you look like your mom," she said softly. Daryl heard her, but realized he probably wasn't supposed to, so he said nothing. But the baby did look like Lori.

Ellie looked up at Carl, who was watching her intently while she held his sister. "I'm sorry about upsetting you earlier," she said. "I had no idea-"

"It's fine," Carl said, cutting her off. "You couldn't help it."

Ellie nodded and looked back down at Judith. Daryl nudged her. "I wanna hold her," he said. Ellie frowned at him and shook her head.

"I never hold her. And she's actually awake. Please?" She knew he wasn't demanding, but she let her lip pout anyway. She sucked it back in though when she realized that counted as flirting. Daryl just smiled at her and stood.

"I'll check on Jacob, then," he said, and Ellie nodded. Everyone else had busied themselves with other things. Carol went to see what she could fix for dinner, and Hershel and Oscar were back with Rick. Carl and Beth stayed close to Ellie. Axle was whittling a stick with a pocket knife and speaking mildly with Carol while she rummaged through boxes.

"Should be some pasta in there somewhere," he said, nodding towards one of the boxes. "Lots of it, actually."

Carol tilted her head at him before lifting the lid. Sure enough, there were boxes of dry pasta stacked. There were so many, and she smiled. "Thanks," she said. "These will last a while. Only problem is I'm afraid to waste the water."

"Well, if Rick is up an' movin' soon we'll have water. There's still water pumps downstairs that come straight from a pump closer to the river other there," Axle nodded his head in some direction. "Oscar said he wanted to turn 'em on. That way we'd at least have some, and we could boil it, too." Ellie had never heard Axle make that much sense. He got on her nerves, but that's because he usually wasn't forming full sentences.

"Oh, well that would be…" Carol smiled, shaking her head. "I don't know what's more incredible. The though of running water or the fact that we haven't had it in so long."

Daryl emerged from Ellie's cell, his face white. Ellie saw this and calmly passed the baby off to Beth as she walked towards her cell. Daryl stopped her.

"I'll go get a bowl," he said. Ellie nodded and walked in.

Jacob was leaned over the bed, coughing.

"How long have you been up?" Ellie asked, kneeling next to him.

"I just woke up when I heard Carol. Are you okay? Daryl said you had a scary day," he said. He wasn't coughing as bad as this morning, so she figured Daryl was overreacting. She didn't mind though. It was nice of him, and they needed to keep a bowl in here anyway.

"You feel okay?" she asked. Jacob nodded as she slipped a hand on his forehead. He was cooler than this morning, and even had a little color in his cheeks. Maybe Daryl just wasn't used to being alone with him when a fit started. Hell, it wasn't even a fit.

"Think you'll be able to sit with us at dinner?" Ellie asked as Jacob rested on the pillow again. He nodded once more, and Ellie heard Daryl come up behind her with the bowl, a towel slung over his shoulder. He sat the bowl under the bed a little and placed the towel next to it.

"Just in case," he said, winking at Jacob.

"Thanks," Jacob said, and Daryl came around Ellie to sit next time him. "So, what happened? Did you guys kill any geeks?"

Ellie frowned at Jacob. "Where did you learn to call them geeks?" Ellie asked. He had learned several new words lately…

"Daryl. Glenn says it too, though. I think its funny. Makes me sound cool," Jacob said, picking his chin up a bit. Daryl and Ellie both laughed a little, and Daryl ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, we killed some geeks. A lot, actually. I used my machete, too." Ellie said, hoping to avoid the subject of her getting grabbed. She didn't wanna freak him out.

"Did you really get grabbed?" he asked, his face paling visibly. So much for not worrying him. Ellie shot Daryl a look, who held up his hands in defeat. Jacob had made him tell.

"Yes, I did, but Daryl saved me," Ellie said. "Again."

"I'm glad you two are friends now," Jacob said, settling into his blankets. "It was weird, having my two best friends hate each other. Now I won't feel bad."

Ellie and Daryl both exchanged smiles. _Best friends, _Ellie thought, and gave a little laugh. _Kid is seven and his best friends are almost three times his age._

"Let me know when dinner is ready, please," Jacob said. "I'm starving." He rolled over to face the wall. Ellie and Daryl both laughed again as they left together.

"He's already spoiled by this place," Ellie said, more to herself than to Daryl. Daryl knew what she meant though. He was glad; Jacob deserved to rest and not have to worry about geeks all the time.

Carol looked up from the pot she was boiling over the makeshift fireplace. She smiled at the two of them as they walked over to the baby. Ellie reached for her again, but Daryl stopped her. "Nuh uh," he said. "My turn."

Ellie just smiled and sat down next to him. She felt so much more comfortable now that she didn't walk around angry at Daryl. He had been the last link in the chain for her to get over the fact that she was getting used to this place. She liked it here, and Jacob liked it here. It was nice, too. None of them made fun of her, none of them pushed her around. It wasn't like being around people before. This was new, but she liked it.

Ellie marveled at the fact that she had lost nearly her whole family, and in the process gained one twice as big. She missed her dad and mom and Adam so much it made her heart hurt, but she was constantly pushing it back to care for Jacob. With Jacob comfortable now, she expected the pain to come rushing back and consume her, but it hadn't. It was still there, but it was dull. She looked down at little Judith and smiled. Her bitterness and her anger were slowly ebbing away enough for her to see how good she had it.

Daryl noticed Ellie's smile fade as she sat, silent. She was looking at each person in turn. When her eyes landed on him, her cheeks reddened, but she didn't turn away, and neither did he.

_Welcome home, kid,_ he thought. He knew that look. He'd had it once.

At dinner they all chattered, but everyone kept glancing at Rick's empty seat. A sort of sad worry sat in the back of all of their minds, and everyone kept glancing at Carl, who was usually looking at the door of his and Rick's cell. Daryl worried about him. Rick would be fine, Hershel assured them, but still. The kid had watched his mom go not too long ago.

Ellie was still in a lighter mood. She sat in between Carl and Beth, asking Beth about where she'd been to school.

"Did you ever a boyfriend?" Beth asked her. Ellie stiffened.

"Nope," she answered, pushing the conversation along. Jacob looked at her curiously, but Ellie avoided his gaze. Daryl tapped Jacob's arm lightly, trying to distract him. He could tell Ellie felt awkward, even though the question had been pretty quiet. No one else noticed.

"So what's this about running water?" Ellie asked, turning to Oscar.

"Well, those water pumps down there run both manually and if you physically wind them up. In case we had a power outage or something. So I told Rick we could probably start using those, maybe get some water in here, that way we don't have to make any runs for that. That'll buy us time, too, til we have to go find some." Everyone nodded, trying not to get their hopes up. Running water was a luxury they couldn't even fathom at this point.

People got quieter as dinner went on, and Ellie grew increasingly frustrated. She knew everyone was worried about Rick, but she was happier than she had been in so long, and felt like it was her fault no one felt the same. Maggie caught her attention while Carol was cleaning up and slipped her the CD. Jacob spotted it.

"What's that?" he asked, giving Ellie and odd look as she tucked it into one of the big pockets in her pants.

"Nothing," she said, giving an exaggerated shrug. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Hey!" Jacob said, pouting a little. "I saw something. What was it? Why can't I see?"

Daryl gave a little chuckle from across the room where he was helping Carol stack some boxes of food. Jacob wouldn't stop until he knew what it was, especially now that he had some energy in him.

"You'll find out later," Ellie said, giving him a warning look. Jacob continued to pout and stormed off towards his cell. Ellie smiled triumphantly, clearly having expected this to happen, and rushed over to where she'd hidden the CD player. She walked over and sat it on the cleared table. Oscar frowned at her.

"What CD you got?" he asked. Ellie shushed him and pulled it out of her pocket, waving the Billy Joel CD in the air. Oscar gave her an odd look and came closer. "What the hell's that for?"

Daryl still didn't get it either. A kid Jacob's age wouldn't know who the hell Billy Joel was.

"My dad always used to play music for Jacob when he got sick the first time. Billy Joel, Merle Haggard, a whole weird mix, but it was basically all of dad's favorites rolled together." Ellie looked at the back of the CD case, going down the list. She jumped up, seeing the track she'd hoped was on there. Before she hit play, she turned to those still in the main room. Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Carl, Daryl, and Oscar. So basically everyone but Rick, the baby, Hershel, and Axle. "Keep quiet. He needs to be surprised. He might even dance."

Ellie hit play, and the first few notes of Billy Joel's 'River of Dreams' began to play. Oscar nodded his head and grinned. "Hell yeah, I love this song." Daryl gave him a weird look and he shrugged. "Shut up, man. It's catchy," he said defensively. Daryl just laughed.

Ellie turned it up, and they all heard Jacob let out a surprised laugh. "No way!" he said, rushing to the door of the cell. "Music!"

Everyone watched as Jacob bobbed his head and moved towards Ellie. "Where'd you get this?" Jacob asked, but Ellie just shook her head and started signing with the words. Everyone laughed. Ellie singing. Just a few hours ago she didn't even smile. Jacob joined her, crooning the first few words.

Jacob rushed over and Ellie grabbed him up, both of them bopping to the music. Everyone watched, smiling. Ellie heard a laugh as Glenn grabbed Maggie up, spinning her around. "Glenn!" she said, shaking her head.

"Hey, if I can dance, you can dance!" Ellie, laughed, still holding Jacob up as she moved to the music. Beth walked over and Jacob struggled out of Ellie's arms as he pulled her closer, the three of them dancing some goofy way. Everyone was laughing now, even Daryl, as he watched Ellie move her hips. She ran over to Oscar, pulling him to her and shimmying, both of them laughing. She grabbed Carl too, even through he was shaking his head no vigorously. "Dance, kid!" she said, laughing as she got him to move his hips to the music. Carol had joined Oscar, her face beaming as they both shimmied.

Finally, Ellie turned to Daryl. He shook his head, realizing her intention. "Aw, hell no," he said. "Dixons don't dance." Ellie kept shimmying towards him. He panicked, stepping back, his smile totally gone. "Seriously, don't-"

But Ellie grabbed both of his hands, pulling him in the middle of the group. Daryl could see everyone watching him, and he stiffened, shaking his head. Hershel was even watching from Rick's cell door.

"If I can, you can," Ellie said, making him smile a little. Finally he moved a little bit, and Ellie laughed. "See?!" She shoved him a little and he lunged, grabbing her around the waste before she could pull away.

"You wanna dance, fine," he said, spinning her away. Ellie squealed in surprise.

"See?!, You can dance, Dixon!" she said with surprise.

"I didn't say I couldn't," he said, catching her as she spun back. "Just said I don't. I'm giving you hell for this later."

Daryl felt a hand tap his back and he turned towards Jacob. He picked the kid up and spun him around. They all danced until the song was over, everyone panting and laughing. Jacob looked at Ellie, beaming.

"Again?" she asked.

"Again!" he said.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! I appreciate all of your reviews, favorites and follows so much. Shoot, even if you just read, it makes my day! It actually really has motivated me to study just so I could get back to writing. Leave me some comments and let me know what you think. As you can see, Ellie and Daryl have decided to be nice. I guess coming so close to walkers really made Ellie think a little. And ramble on on those reviews! Reviews make my day, but long ones make my week!**

**mrskaz453: Your review...like wow! Made me smile so big. I'm glad you're liking it! They are alike, and yeah they do get along great, they're just too stubborn to let stuff go. And writing about Jacob is actually getting really tough. When I proofread I always worry it's too much. Also, I'm so glad you thought that's where I was going with the Carol thing (hehe), and I hope you like what I'm doing instead! Even though I'm pro-Caryl in terms of the show, I don't like that idea of making it some kind of fight between Carol and Ellie. Carol is too much of a mother figure in my opinion. Hope you liked it! (:**

**Emberka-2012: Always love your reviews! Hope you liked the chapter. And keep tabs on that jealousy there. We all know Dixon's have tempers...**

**loveorpain: Not saying I never would, but i have such a hard time with them killing people in the show I don't know if I was ready for that yet. Ha! **

**ZestyZander: Uh hello, I love you! Your review made my week, also. Writing is really helping me get through this midseason break, no joke. And like I said, Jacob is killing me. I'm getting pretty attached to him myself. I'm so glad you like it! Ellie and Daryl are definitely warming up to each other...obviously (; but I won't get ahead of myself. Your comment about the writers of the Walking Dead...seriously, best complement ever! Made me so happy, because I want this to make sense and match the actual themes of the story as much as possible. And the part about Ellie cutting her hair is a really good idea! I'd probably do that too, no lie.**

**Keep checking back, loves! You guys are awesome. Don't worry, we can all get through this midseason break together. Love writing for you guys. **

**ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR BILLY JOEL. Okay. Felt like that needed to be said.**

**xoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Since you guys are so awesome I decided to give you a fun chapter. Lots of Ellie/Daryl alone time. Enjoy!**

Ellie held the thermos in her hand and nudged the door of the prison open with her shoulder. She figured the doors used to be on some kind of automated system, because they were ridiculously heavy and usually required all of her body weight to move. She heard the coffee in the mug slosh as she regained her balance, but knew the lid would keep it sealed. The bottle of whiskey she had in her pack, though, had probably leaked a bit. She'd nicked it from the pile on her way out, spying it in a box with the rest of the mismatched bottles. She figured that would make mores sense in keeping you warm than coffee, but the coffee was probably more for alert purposes. Some kind of creamy alcohol would have been great to put in the coffee, but no such thing existed. Hard liquor, though, was better for calming nerves and relaxing, she figured, so she couldn't complain.

Jacob had been sleeping soundly but Ellie was restless. She usually took first watch, but Jacob hadn't been able to sleep earlier, and she didn't like leaving him when she knew he didn't feel well. He had improved slightly after the dancing incident the other night, probably just from being so excited, but had once again reverted back to his usual coughing fits. He at least could get up and move around, and Ellie had taken him outside a few times in the past few days, letting him help Hershel in the garden. She had even let him and Carl shoot the bow at the mattress. She was so proud, seeing her baby brother take aim and shoot the way her dad had taught her around his age, but immediately choked up, thinking about her father never getting to teach him. She hid it well, though, and regained her composure before any real tears fell.

Now she walked over to the guard tower, thermos in hand and her pack strapped to her back containing the alcohol and some bland cookies. She wasn't really sure what she was doing, or if this would even go over well, but she and Daryl had been getting along pretty okay since the incident with the walkers. And she desperately needed to get out of that tiny cell once Jacob fell asleep. She would've just helped Carol with the cleaning, but Carol had obviously noticed her restlessness as she handed her a thermos full of coffee.

"You take that out to Daryl. I'll make sure he's alright," she'd said, nodding towards the tiny cell she and her brother shared. Ellie gave her a grateful nod before rushing off, oddly excited at the thought of being alone with Daryl since…well…she couldn't recall ever being really _alone _with him.

_You're stupid, _she thought as the walked towards the guard tower. _He'll probably tell you to leave. And why do you care if he does? You're just taking him some damn snacks._

When she eased the door open to the tiny room at the top, Daryl jumped, bow raised as he turned to see who it was. Or what it was. When he saw Ellie's wide eyes regarding him with surprise he immediately put the bow down. They both gave out an awkward laugh as he turned away from her and back towards the windows. He felt his cheeks flare up. _Why is she here?_

"Carol sent you coffee," she said, and Daryl could hear the unease in her voice. They had been getting along pretty good, aside from after she'd made him dance. He'd been pretty mad about that once it was all over, but hadn't said anything, deciding to make more of an effort to be nice since she was, too. But now he was a little aggravated.

"Who's watching Jacob?" he asked. He'd taken her shift without question when Jacob started coughing earlier, telling her he'd check on him when shifts turned. Now she'd apparently left him alone?

"He fell asleep, finally, and Carol could tell I was restless so she sent me out here," Ellie didn't like he was implying she was being irresponsible. But instead of being defiant like she'd hoped, she realized she just sounded tired. She'd always had trouble sleeping when Jacob didn't feel well, usually up worrying about him. Daryl noticed the edge in her voice and turned back around to face her.

"What's in the bag?" he asked, taking the thermos from Ellie.

"What I really brought you," she said, a sly smile playing on her lips. "Figured you'd be cold and kinda bored, so…" she pulled the bottle of Southern Comfort out of the main pocket, pleased to see the cap had held and her bag didn't reek of alcohol. She watched Daryl's face light up with amusement.

"Aw, you shouldn't have, Princess," he said, his nickname for her slipping out without his intending it to. He tried not to do that; insult her when she was trying. He figured it was just a habit at this point. He was relieved when she didn't even blink, instead grabbing one of the empty swivel chairs and pulled it next to him. She placed the bottle on the small makeshift table Daryl had made a while back out of an overturned trash can. She pulled out two cups, too.

Daryl watched as she poured two glasses, her hair pulled back in its usual bun. She hadn't worn it braided since the incident with Rick, he noticed, but didn't point it out. That had really upset her, seeing everyone relive that.

Ellie looked up and caught him staring, but instead of giving him the usual snarl she only smiled. She put the bottle back and handed him a glass. He watched as she tossed hers back without even wincing.

"Woah," he said, taking a sip of his own drink. "Trying to get drunk, I see."

"Nah, just freezing, really. And trying to make myself at least a little tired. I feel like I've been up for days," she said, looking out over the prison from where they sat.

"Well, I'm probably gonna get shitty," he said, and she let out a laugh. It was odd, them being alone, but he liked it. "Why didn't your friend Oscar come with you?"

Ellie looked at him and frowned. He was always saying things like that. Like she and Oscar were a thing. "We're just…friends," she said, unsure of how to answer him. Why did it matter?

"Oh, yeah, just friends. That's why y'all flirt like that all the time," he said, giving her a knowing smile. Quite honestly it pissed her off. She rose, grabbing her bag and deciding she'd leave the whiskey.

Daryl panicked as he realized her intention. He didn't want to be alone, for some reason. He grabbed her arm as she turned to leave, giving her an apologetic look.

"Don't leave," he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He said.

"Yes, you did," she answered, jerking her arm back. But she sat the bag back down and took her seat again, anyway. She didn't want to be back in that prison.

They sat in silence for a moment, Ellie's empty glass still sitting on the trash can. Daryl leaned over and poured her another glass. She nodded a thank you before taking another sip.

"So was he just coughing or was it bloody again?" he asked. Ellie knew exactly what he meant. He'd helped her several times with coughing fits at this point, especially in the past few days, and he'd gotten pretty used to it.

"Just coughing," she sighed. "He said it didn't hurt, so that usually means little to no blood. I propped him up and he fell asleep not too long after you left." Daryl nodded. "Thanks," she added.

Daryl nodded again, looking at her. "So you and Oscar aren't…?"

"No," Ellie said, shaking her head. "I think I've told you that like five times now. But I'll say it outright. We. Are. Not. Screwing."

Daryl sat up and looked at her. "Woah, now, you don't gotta be like that. I just wanted to know if y'all liked each other. No one in here said anything about screwing." He really was glad she'd put it like that, though. He relaxed visibly, and Ellie let out a small laugh. "What?" he said, rather defensively.

"Nothing," Ellie said, her giggling increasing a bit. Daryl huffed and down the rest of his drink, reaching for the bottle again.

"What about you?" Ellie asked, giving him a long glance. "Anybody special?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, his voice thick with sarcasm. "So many women around here that aren't taken or under twenty."

Ellie smiled again, ignoring the fact the she herself was both single and a few years over twenty. "Carol isn't taken. Nor is she under twenty."

"There is nothing- geez, why does everyone think that there's something between me and her?" he asked, knocking back another gulp of his drink. Ellie laughed again, feeling the warm side effects of the whiskey already.

"I'm kidding, I know there isn't," she said. "Only annoying you."

"S'workin'," he slurred. Ellie grinned and turned away, looking to the left, and Daryl noted she'd relaxed some, too.

They sat in silence for a little while, and Daryl thought maybe she really had come up there just to get away from everyone, and not so much to see him. That made him afraid she'd leave, though. Before he could try and start any awkward small talk, Ellie turned to him, her green eyes regarding him with curiosity.

"What kind of secrets does Jacob tell you?" she asked. "And what do you tell him?"

Daryl's eyes widened for a moment as he thought about the question. Neither he nor Jacob had ever said "Don't tell her," it was kind of just understood.

"He may not want me to tell you…" he began, but Ellie cut him off.

"They're about me. It's not anything I don't know, and you know I can't be mad at him. Plus it's not like they're lies," she said. She took another sip of her whiskey as Daryl refilled his glass.

"Okay, okay," he said, shaking his head. "Well, he told me about your tattoos," he said, giving a laugh.

"Well, yeah, but there's only so many of those. What else?" she said.

"Nuh uh. Before I tell you anything," he paused, knocking back a big sip," you have to show me one." _Might as well ask now._

Ellie sat up, looking at him with a sarcastic face. "Hell no."

"Come on. I know what they are and where they are. Show me that bear," he said, tipping his glass towards her.

Ellie looked at him with horror now. "He really did tell you, didn't he?! I can't believe that!" She shook her head and hid her face, feeling it flame up. Daryl let out a laugh again, and Ellie felt like punching him. But, she let out a laugh, too. "What else did he tell you, Daryl?!"

"I told you. Show me the bear, and then I'll tell you. A tattoo per secret."

"How many do I have?"

"What?" he said, confused by her question.

"Tell me how many I have," she said, giving him an odd look.

"You have five," he said, giving her a smirk. She nodded her head and stood, setting down her glass. Realizing her intent, Daryl sat up a little straighter, too. "I wanna see the bear, first."

Ellie gave an exasperated sigh as she took off her jacket. Daryl saw she was wearing a dark tank top underneath. She reached for the hem of it and he felt his breath catch. She was really gonna show him.

She lifted her tank top up past her ribs, just below her bra, revealing a dancing Jerry bear. It was purple and had some pretty fancy shading on it. Daryl leaned forward to get a better look. He'd never seen work like that, and he gave a little nod of admiration.

"Pretty good. Bet that hurt," he mused, leaning back in his chair as Ellie pulled her shirt down.

"Like a mother," she said. "Now spill."

"Okay, okay. He told me your whole name."

"That's not a secret," she chided, giving him a triumphant smile.

"You're middle name, too," he said, letting out a laugh. Ellie looked at him in horror, shaking her head. "Yep. Elizabeth Gertrude James." Ellie watched as Daryl laughed harder and harder with every word.

"Okay, okay. Haha. Gertrude. Real funny," she said, looking away. She was done probing, now, but Daryl wasn't near finished laughing.

"Okay, show me another one," he said. Ellie shook her head as she refilled her glass. "Aw, come on. Don't you wanna know what he told me?"

Ellie sighed. "Which one?"

"I wanna see the sun and moon one. He said that one was his favorite," Daryl was quitter now, a bit more serious. Ellie figured that would've been Daryl's first one to see, since Jacob was always asking about it. She stood again and turned, pulling her tank top up to the middle of her back and revealing the intertwined sun and moon. Daryl leaned forward, shining his flashlight on it to get a better look. He could see why it was Jake's favorite. It was pretty cool.

"Okay," he said, taking his seat again. "He told me your dad spanked you when he found one of your tattoos."

"That's true," Ellie laughed, remembering the day so vividly she could still feel where her dad had taken his belt to her. "Did he tell you the whole story?"

"He said you got a spanking," Daryl laughed again, and Ellie nodded.

"Only one I ever got," she said. "From him, at least. He was so mad. He beat the shit out of me with that belt, cause he said I had to sneak around and lie to get it. I didn't speak to him for months it hurt so bad," Ellie's tone had turned sad, and Daryl thought she might be embarrassed, telling that part, so he kept going.

"Show me the one on your leg," he said, feeling awkward at the thought of her dad only hitting her once in her whole life. She'd probably think he was a freak if she knew how much he got hit.

She pulled up her pants leg, revealing the flower inked on it. Daryl leaned forward to inspect it in the little moonlight shining through the big windows, feeling no need to inspect it like the others.

"Alright…let me think…" he really didn't remember that many of the secrets. Aside from the tattoos none had been that interesting. "You've never had a boyfriend," Daryl said, no emotion in his face. Mostly because after a few nights ago at dinner when Ellie had bristled at Beth's question, he could tell she had lied to Jacob about that.

Ellie looked at her glass as she felt something rise in her throat. She didn't like this subject. "Yep. Next."

Daryl thought about pressing her for more information, but this wasn't as fun anymore. He thought about cutting it off but remembered how badly he'd wanted to see one more.

"The ladybug," he laughed. Ellie laughed too as she stood, pulling of her shoe to reveal the tiny ladybug on her foot. The tattoo that had started it all, so to speak. "He told me you and your older brother used to fight all the time, and that you would cry to get him in trouble and then pull his hair while he was in time out."

Ellie laughed again, realizing she had recounted this story to Jacob numerous times when he couldn't sleep. Those spats with her older brother had been years before he was born, but he always told them like he had been there. She nodded, thinking back on how mad that used to make Adam, but how he never told on her, not once. Her heart hurt at the thought of her big brother, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Okay," she said. "One more."

She stood, pulling down the top of her pants on the opposite side from her bear, stretching them just far enough to reveal the angel wings in her hip. They were small, about the size of her pinkie, maybe. Daryl's eyes widened visibly as she revealed the tattoo. He felt his leg twitch and he tried nervously to hide it.

"I didn't ask to see that one," he said, his voice thick with what sounded like annoyance. "Just pointing out that I could have, but I was gonna stop you."

"Well, you saw it, sir. Spill," she sat back down, knocking back her third drink – or her fourth – and nudging him with her foot.

"You got teased, in high school," he said, remembering Jacob's guilt at revealing that to him. But he really did wanna know about it.

Ellie sat for a long time, silent. She didn't expect her brother to pick up on that, but he always had. And now he'd told Daryl. She felt her face redden and she sat down her drink, leaning forward as she did so to place her feet on the ground. For a moment Daryl thought she might leave, but instead she just sat there, slightly bent over her legs.

"Yeah, I did. Because I was so smart. I was a few grades ahead, and people didn't really like that. People always liked my big brother, Adam, and he was smart, so I never really got why they all hated me. I think people assumed I thought I was better than them, but I didn't," she said. Daryl could tell she didn't like to talk about it, but she was saying it anyway, so he let her go on. "Guys used to call me a lesbian because this boy asked me on a date and I said no. I think I just embarrassed him. But I wasn't allowed to date. People didn't know I was so young, only thirteen and in high school."

She shook her head and knocked back the rest of her drink. Daryl rubbed at his neck and felt awkward, wishing he wouldn't have said anything. But he really couldn't remember all the secrets Jacob had told him at the moment, and honestly, Ellie pulling her shirt all over the place was distracting.

"Well, I'm sorry…" he said, not sure how to act. Hell, he'd been through way worse. At least she had a family.

"Eh, doesn't matter," she said. "I went to college early like my parents wanted."

"Yeah, but you hated it," he said, recalling what she'd told Hershel her first night there.

"Yeah, well, that's…another story, I guess," she sighed, not wanting to admit to herself it felt good to tell someone abut her getting bullied and hear 'I'm sorry', even if he didn't really sound like it. "Tell me one of the secrets you told him."

Daryl shook his head. "You ran out of tattoos," he smiled. Ellie only laughed and shook her head, but said nothing. A few minutes later he turned to look at her again, but saw that she had taken her hair down and was running her fingers through it, her eyes closed and her chin tilted up slightly. He stared at her, watching her rearrange and brush through her hair, her pretty face relaxed and framed by her dark hair.

Ellie's eyes opened and he saw him looking at her, a sort of half smolder half admiration look on his face. When she caught him staring he jumped slightly before turning away. Ellie's vision was blurring slightly now. She figured she'd probably had a little too much to drink.

"What about you?" she asked. Daryl turned back to face her. "Did you get teased?"

"Naw," he said. "Just by Merle, if that counts. But kids in school were scared of me, cause of Merle and my dad. And just me, too, I guess. I didn't really try to make any friends or anything."

Ellie nodded. She wanted to ask more about Merle, but instead he reached for the bottle and took a pull straight from it. She had drank twice since she was here, but had cut back so much in the months leading up to the world ending she didn't realize how much she'd missed it. That probably wasn't good, missing alcohol like that.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" she asked, looking back at him. Daryl's head shot up, and she watched as he kind of snarled.

"No," he said. His defensive tone was back, and Ellie realized he hadn't used it with her in a while. She looked at him and realized his face was a little blurry. But his arms weren't.

"You had muscles and a face like that and no girlfriend?" she said. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she covered it quickly. But, she realized that probably just made it worse, so she dropped her hand and said, "I'm drunk."

Daryl's mean look disappeared, replaced by the amused one she'd come to enjoy seeing. "You like my muscles, huh?" he asked.

Ellie shook her head. "I didn't say that, I just said you have them."

"You like my face?"

"Nope. Don't. Just figured some other girl did." She hiccupped.

"Well you had your face and your body in high school and no boyfriend," Daryl countered. Ellie thought for a moment.

"These came later," she said, pointing at her chest. "I mean, I had 'em. But they got bigger after I graduated."

Daryl laughed, realizing she really was drunk. But, he figured since she was pointing, he could look. When he did though, he felt her hand as it reached over and slapped his cheek a little. It didn't hurt, but he still jumped.

"What did I say? About looking at me like that?" she said.

"You just practically got naked for me to see those tattoos and you pointed at your tits and you want me to look away?" he rubbed his cheek, noticing where she'd hit was a little warm.

"Have you ever bee to jail?" she asked.

"What makes you ask that?" he said, amused to hear her answer. She had been pretty drunk that one night, but now she was really drunk, and she was cute drunk.

"Because you have muscles and a face like that and an attitude and you ride a motorcycle and I just like to think you've been to jail before," she said, droning on a little bit. Daryl smiled.

"Yeah, I spent the night in jail once. Merle bailed me out."

"What for?"

"I beat a guy up."

"What for?"

"For saying something about my mom."

Ellie stopped, looking at him very seriously. "Your mom?"

"Yeah, she died, and she was a drunk. The guy said something about her, and I was a little drunk, so I hit him. And then I didn't stop."

Ellie nodded. Daryl watched as she stood, coming towards him. He stood too, unsure of what she would do. She reached forward, wrapping her arms around his waste, and hugged him. He felt her chest push against the spot just below his.

"Sorry about your mom," she said quietly. Daryl only nodded.

"You're drunk," he said.

"Not too drunk to be sorry," she said quietly.

Daryl huffed and patted her back slightly, not liking the pity she was taking on him. But then he stopped, realizing this was her trying, even though she was drunk, so he wrapped an arm around her.

"Sorry about Jacob," he said quietly.

He felt Ellie nuzzle her face into his shoulder and give a little nod. Finally she pulled back, and Daryl felt the cold touch where she had been.

"Sorry for hugging you," Ellie said. "I know you aren't very touchy. I'm not either. I'm just drunk."

Daryl just gave another little laugh and helped her gather her things. Axle would be there soon to take the watch for the rest of the night. He looked out the window, and saw him making his way towards the tower. It didn't feel like Ellie had bee up there that long, but apparently she had helped him pass half the watch by.

"Try to sober up. He'll ask for the bottle if he finds out," Daryl said. Ellie nodded and shrugged on her jacket.

Axle came in and they all exchanged a few casualties. The man had obviously just woken up, and wasn't too taken aback by them being alone in there. Ellie yawned as Daryl closed the door behind them and then started to walk down the stares. Daryl reached out and grabbed Ellie's arm as she teetered a bit.

"Not getting drunk, huh?" he mused. Ellie gave him what was supposed to be a mean look, but she just looked sleepy and cold.

With some work they both down the stairs, laughing and teasing each other the whole way about who was more drunk. Daryl figured he won, considering by the time they got to the bottom Ellie was gripping the rail and him so tightly it was like she was climbing down a mountain.

"Need help walking across the yard?" he asked. He was already carrying her bag, thinking that would help, but this rate they would never make it the few hundred yards without her falling down a few times.

"I got it," she said, but she didn't move. Daryl stepped closer and she felt her legs being lifted off the ground as he scooped her up. "I'm too heavy," she said, pushing against him. She was really too drunk to argue, but she figured she could at least try.

"Nah, I've picked you up when you were dead weight and out cold and it wasn't nothin'," he mused. Ellie looked at him quizzically.

"When?"

"When Carol and Beth had me move you so they could clean you. And then again once they had you dressed so I could put you on that mattress," he said, not really thinking much of it. "You're tiny."

"No, I'm not," she argued, but her head fell against his shoulder and Daryl smiled. After a few weeks of her fighting everyone and everything around her, Ellie had relaxed a little. If he had touched her while she was conscious before she would've probably killed him. Now she'd hugged him and let him carry her all in one night.

One they were inside Daryl placed her just outside of her cell.

"Thanks for the whiskey," he said, but Ellie stopped him.

"About my tattoos.." she said, and she gave him a wide grin.

"Yeah?"

"I have six," she said.

"Where's the other one?" he said, feeling a smile creep across his face.

"Goodnight," she laughed as she turned to go into her tiny cell.

**Alright, so I hope you liked it! I'll make sure the next one isn't so one demential as far as setting, but let's face it, these two needed some alone time. Let me know what you think! Keep the reviews coming, because any time I hit a wall in my writing they always help to read over!**

**Emberka-2012: Glad you liked it! (: love reading your reviews each chapter. You're so sweet!**

** .Lupus: I'm so glad you like it and thank you SO much! I am a Walking Dead freeeeak (obviously). Keep checking back, I update pretty regularly. And don't worry, Jacob will be around for a bit. So sorry it makes you sad - it makes me sad, too!**

**TimeTested: LOVED your review and so humbled by the comments you made on my writing style. I really appreciate it! And, yes, I wanted the back story to be as believable as possible. Keep me in check on that, because there's more coming. And as you can see there was more in this chapter! AND you noticed my contrasting between Jacob and Ellie. So so amazing. Thank you SO much!**

**ZestyZander: I just think Daryl Dixon is adorable in general with his awkwardness haha. I'm glad you liked it! And thank you - I loved the idea of them swapping secrets. But I wonder what he told Jacob? (: thanks for your review!**

**SilverAdvenger12: Well here you go! I love seeing your name pop up on my reviews! Glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed this one, too!**

**Love all of you follows/favorites/reviewers/readers/AWESOME I LOVE YOU! Once again, I don't own the Walking Dead. If I did, Daryl wouldn't have on a shirt so much...ha(;**

**xoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD...happy reading! (:**

_About my tattoos…._

Daryl smiled, hearing faint voices from somewhere distant.

_I have six._

He let out a little chuckle. His head was pounding from all of the whiskey he'd had, and he knew not to open his eyes, the sunlight shining through the windows threatening to split his head open.

_Wake up._

He frowned. That wasn't…

"HHHIIIIYYYAAAAHHHH!" Jacob came tumbling down on top of Daryl, his tiny hands grabbing his arms and shaking. If Jacob wasn't so weak it would've been violent shaking, but instead it was just a tremor. Daryl felt his head pulse. "Wake up wake up!"

Daryl opened one eye to see the small boy sitting on top of him, his eyes wild with excitement. Daryl wanted to be angry, but the sight of Jacob grinning with color in his cheeks was too priceless. He gave a half smile back.

"Ellie said to wake you up! She said you two had a long talk last night and you said you wanted me to wake you up. She said you'd take me out to shoot later since I feel so good! Will you?" Daryl could hear Ellie let out a little laugh from somewhere near by. Last night that giggle had been great. But last night he was drunk. And last night she was nice.

"Sure, buddy, I'll take you shooting," Daryl said, trying to keep his temper in check since the kid was so close. He didn't wanna call Ellie any names in front of Jacob, but he could feel his neck pulsing he was so mad. He knew she had to feel like shit too, downstairs trying to act normal in front of everyone. To think she would put Jacob up to such a thing after they had been so open with each other. Hell, that was flirting. She had begun warfare the morning after they had been flirting.

Daryl rose slowly as Jacob rushed back down the steps off his perch. Daryl could hear Ellie and Maggie talking quietly not too far below him, and Carol was saying something to Rick. He slipped on his shirt and scratched his head in an attempt to get his hair to lay down. Every move reminded him of the whiskey he'd had the night before, but he never regretted a good drink. And even though he was pissed, he had had fun with Ellie. Once he descended the stairs, Ellie turned to face him, a sleepy but still triumphant look on her face.

_I have six._

Daryl thought of their conversation the night before, and he felt his shoulder relax. He was still pissed, but he didn't feel like walking over and getting in her face. So he figured that was progress.

"Good morning, Daryl," Rick said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Daryl jumped away from the noise as Rick handed him a cup of coffee. "How was watch last night?" Rick raised an eyebrow and Daryl rubbed at his neck, feeling several people's eyes on him. Daryl didn't even bother answering as he walked over and took a seat by Jacob, who was bouncing with energy this morning.

"We were just asking if maybe we could do a run to where she and Jacob were last. She said there was still a lot of abandoned supplies there, and we'd like to go and pick it over, see what we can find," Rick explained, filling Daryl in on the conversation he'd been missing. "I was thinking you, her, and me. We can ride out, see what's there."

Daryl looked at Ellie, who was too busy making faces at Jacob to actually participate in the conversation. Daryl looked back to Jacob, who had distorted his face to look somewhat like a troll, sending Ellie and Maggie into a fit of giggles. Daryl nudged him, causing the boy to look up.

"Yeah, we could…we could do that," Daryl answered, looking up from Jacob's silly face. Carl was now in on the game, too.

"Ellie, would you be up for it?" Rick asked, turning to Ellie, who now had her tongue out and turned up towards her nose as she pulled her ears out. Maggie and Jacob let out little laughs when Ellie jumped, turning towards Rick.

"Sure, sure," she said, her cheeks reddening. "We could go. It's not far at all. I always tried to stay in the area near it, and that was only a twenty-minute drive from here. I have plenty of gas. We could take the truck, since its empty, load it with whatever we find. If we leave now we could be back soon. Three hours, tops," she said, pausing to chew on some dry granola. "There's probably still a lot of canned food and several things like that. Maybe ammo, guns, but I collected a lot of that before I left."

The group nodded, and Hershel asked Ellie if he could give her a list of medical supplies to look out for. Ellie nodded, saying something about a school building that things had been kept in. Rick interrupted them, asking about a layout.

"Well, the majority of the people stayed in an abandoned school building. Most of them were from the same town that was nearby, and there was a church, too. The church is really our only concern, but there isn't anything we need there, anyway. The school had a medical supply room, a cafeteria, and several rooms for families. I went by not too long before you guys found us, seeing if anyone else had inhabited it, and it was still deserted of both the living and the dead. Should be cake, if you ask me. Just need to be cautious, is all," Ellie said. Jacob stilled next to Daryl, listening carefully to the conversation.

"Why the church?" Jacob asked. Ellie turned, frowning at him. "Why is the church a problem? All those people in there are dead." Jacob's face was stiff, his dark eyes offsetting his red mouth.

Ellie looked at him, gaping for a moment, unable to answer. She knew Jacob couldn't know what Rick had told her, and in the silence that followed Jacob's question, she prayed no one would say anything.

"No reason, buddy," Daryl said, his rough voice calming Jacob's curiosity immediately. "Just dangerous, is all. All of it." Daryl nodded at Ellie, who mouthed a small thank you once Jacob's attention went elsewhere.

"Alright then. Plan to head out in about an hour," Rick nodded, and the group dispersed soon after, Maggie and Glenn headed to help Hershel while Carol announced she would be watching the baby with Beth.

Ellie walked over towards Carol, who was cleaning up after everyone. "Watch them, please," she said, nodding towards the boys. She gave Carol a small hug before going to warn Jacob within an inch of his life if he misbehaved. Daryl watched as she went, headed back up to grab his bow.

"She certainly has come around," Carol said, giving Daryl a long glance. Daryl only nodded, not taking the bait before he hopped up the stairs, his small hangover ebbing out the more he moved.

_I have six. _ That wide, bright grin. Her sad look when she talked about her brother and her dad.

_Yes, _he thought, _she is._

Ellie pulled the truck out of the tall fence and watched as Carl quickly closed up behind them. No walkers made it near the fence, instead too concerned with the three of them in the truck. Rick sat beside her, Daryl in back, his senses on high alert as he scanned around them while she drove. The truck was loud, but she didn't think it too much so, and she knew any walkers that followed wouldn't be able to catch up.

They drove in silence aside from Rick occasionally guiding her on the back roads towards the main one. She passed a few checkpoints she recognized from her drive with Daryl and Glenn that day a few weeks ago. That felt like ages ago, and she knew that to everyone else it had just been another day.

She was unsure how long they had been driving, and slowly she could feel her anxiety ebbing up, causing her throat to close slightly. She didn't really like the idea of going back, especially now that she knew there were probably a hundred or so walkers locked in that tiny church. She had her bow, her knife, her machete, her gun. She was protected. But she felt like she was luring Daryl and Rick into something.

"This should be easy," Rick said, as if reading her mind. "Like you said, right?"

His words didn't make her feel better but she nodded anyway, trying not to think about his trust in her. That was the problem she had with attachments: you were more apt to let someone down in a situation like this.

She glanced in the rear view, Daryl's blue eyes taking it up as he scanned in front of her. For a moment their eyes met before he bent forward, causing her to jump.

"That it?" he asked, nodding towards the large, bricked school building coming up before them. Ellie nodded as she passed what was left of a small town. Aside from a few strays, there had been no walkers on their way, and the area before them also looked deserted. Ellie jerked her head in the direction of the church, just up on the left of the school.

"If what you said is true, there's a ton in there, Rick. Really. This was a big group. It was a miracle it lasted as long as it did. So many people were in there…" she shook her head as she pulled up beside the school.

"Remember the game plan. We'll hit that medical room first, and then we'll go for food, water, everything else. Watch these tents," Rick said, nodding to the lawn in front. Ellie had forgotten about the few people who stayed outside. People were a bigger threat, and she was afraid someone else might already be there, but there was no sign of anything being near them at all. She wasn't sure what to be more afraid of: the prospect of people being around, or the prospect of them actually being alone.

Ellie stepped out of the truck, pocketing the keys and closing the cargo pouch she placed them in. She crouched down, checking her bow, her other weapons, before inching forward, looking around the yard. Daryl kept his watch up, looking behind and around them, double checking as Rick led them to the door.

"One…Two….," Ellie yanked the door open, stealthily inching in and peering around the first corner. Various ceiling tiles littered the floor, apparently rotted out since her previous visit. She could hear animals scampering around near her feet. It was dim, but not too dark, the large windows opposite her lighting her way as she walked towards the medical room. She counted her steps as she went, trying to keep her breathing steady. She could hear Rick and Daryl conversing behind her in low whispers, checking each room as she inched forward. She felt confident that they had her back. She was just nervous about leading them into anything.

Daryl would skim behind him before turning to check on Ellie while Rick checked each room, his silenced gun raised. Then they would switch, Rick stepping in front as Daryl peaked in with his bow. Finally Ellie stopped before a closed door, slowly raising her hand for them to stop.

She pressed her ear to it, Daryl inching over to scan the room and hall behind her. Ellie turned the handle, hearing nothing on the other side, and waited for Rick's count. Once he was finished she swung it open, raising her bow and sliding in silently.

The room was much like she'd left it before. She'd had nothing to carry anything in, and had only taken a few things on her previous visit. She took out Hershel's list and first she located the IV bags Hershel had requested for Jacob and the cooler they were hidden in. She sat them aside as she looked further, opening drawers silently.

Daryl and Rick stood just outside the door, listening for anyone or anything that might threaten them. They all felt it: the heightened sense of walking a fine line between danger and safety, constantly thinking of the possibilities and various scenarios they could follow.

Ellie gathered the last of the smaller things and put them in the pack she had on her back. She still had plenty of room for other things, but most everything was picked over. She had plenty, she thought. She grabbed the cooler, and Rick took it from her, as his hands were almost free.

They followed the same method all the way down to the underground lunchroom that had previously served as a gathering and eating place before. She knew there was plenty of food in the freezers and cabinets downstairs. For a moment she thought about how silent they were being, yet they were all on a similar wavelength: their steps were almost in silent tandem, and hand signals that had never been discussed made more sense than words could have.

Finally they peeked into the large lunchroom. Ellie skimmed it before waving them in behind her again. She could see one walker, leaning against a wall. It appeared to be the only one there, though. Ellie slowly crept towards it, marveling at how it did not move or even act somewhat alert until she was right up on it. Its rotting, menacing face turned and growled at her as it reached for her. She side stepped it before placing a bolt between its eyes. She heard Daryl and Rick shuffle behind her and then past her towards the kitchen, their weapons raised as they looked around for anymore. Ellie retrieved her bolt before reloading it and followed them.

Once Rick and Daryl knew there weren't anymore they both relaxed, setting after Ellie as she pushed towards some cabinets. They immediately began to take out can after can of food, and even found a few unopened boxes of various items. She quietly loaded them into her pack before moving towards the freezer, where she knew the water had been hidden.

Daryl stopped her silently before grabbing the door handle. Ellie counted quietly and he threw it open. Nothing was inside. Nothing. No water. None of the other boxes.

"Damn," Ellie hissed. "Someone's been here. Maybe someone else that was in the group before. There were at least three jugs in here, maybe more," she said, slapping the wall in frustration.

"Its fine," Rick said. "Now we know, though. Water isn't the big problem. We got some food. Besides, we can't carry a lot out on our own and stay alert like we need to." Ellie nodded, and turned back to leave the lunchroom.

Daryl was standing back outside of the freezer, looking at her closely. The dark room behind him held just enough light for her to see the outline of someone standing behind him. Ellie tried to not make a sound as she quickly raised her bow and grabbed Daryl's shirtfront, pulling him back into the freezer with her.

The walker growled as it reached after him. Ellie placed her hand back on the bow to steady it before taking her shot and piercing it in the head. She panted, her adrenaline on high alert as the walker slumped forward. Rick looked at her, his jaw slightly slack.

"Good shot," he said, stepping past her to check for more.

Ellie turned to Daryl, who was staring at the walker incredulously, the shock evident on his face.

"You okay?" Ellie asked, stepping towards him. Daryl nodded a quiet thank you. "No problem, I owed you a few," Ellie smiled.

"What else is here that we could use?" Rick asked, forcing them both to tear their eyes away from the other's face.

"Not sure…maybe some bedding, things we could strip for bandages, clothing. We could pick some things as we go, try and find some jackets for when its cold, but really its all picked over. It was when I first came through, at least," Ellie said, wanting nothing more than to head back to the prison after Daryl almost got grabbed.

They followed Rick out of the lunchroom, Ellie taking up the rear and scanning the room for anything else they could use. Nothing.

As they worked back through the school, Ellie peaked in each classroom, not seeing anything useful. When she did, she would let out a low whistle before ducking inside. A few jackets, which she strapped to herself and to Daryl. Another IV and some unopened needles, which she stashed into the cooler Rick was carrying. A bed sheet, which she stuffed in her already heavy pack. It was slowing her down, between that and the bolts on her back, but she kept up okay as Rick worked back up the main entrance.

Once they were back at the entrance, Ellie stopped short, turning to look down each hall.

"What?" Daryl whispered. He was ready to leave, too, but didn't want to say so.

"Just thinking if I forgot anything. But we're good, I think," she answered, before picking up a steel bar that was lying near her foot. She handed it to Daryl, who looked at it curiously before stashing it in his bolt casing. Rick opened the entrance to the school and the three of them edged out, squinting in the sunlight.

"That was too easy," Rick said, shaking his head. "We should leave, before our luck runs out."

Ellie and Daryl nodded in agreement before the three of them headed over to the truck and loaded their good in the back. Ellie covered everything with a tarp once she strapped down the cooler and turned back towards Rick.

"What about the church?" she asked, nodding towards the small building. He shook his head, as if he didn't know what she meant. "Should we try to slap a lock on the door? There's only one. If what you said is true, we need to keep those things contained."

Rick nodded, mulling over what she said. "We really don't have the time or the need. But I would feel better if we got a closer look, maybe."

"Well no need to look any further," Daryl said, a look of panic mixed with anger coming across his face. "Look."

Ellie and Rick turned to see the windows of the small church shattering one by one as arms flailed out, fighting their way out of the glass and panes. A low, ominous growl emanated from the church as the hundred or so walkers inside fought towards the food close in their proximity.

"Oh, shit," Rick said, grabbing his pistol and rushing back towards the truck behind them.

Ellie began to follow just as the front door of the church burst open and walkers began to pour out towards them, the stench of formerly sealed rotting flesh filling the air. Ellie reached for the keys in her cargo pocket as she rushed back to the driver's door of the truck.

She scraped the bottom of the pocket but didn't feel the key. She watched as the walkers loomed ever closer, reaching and snarling at the food in front of them.

"Unlock the damn door!" Daryl screamed, his bow raised as the walkers made their way across the hundred or so yard distance to the truck.

"The keys!" Ellie screamed, searching the ground frantically. "Where are they?!"

Just as she thought she may lose it, she saw them. They were by the steps to the school. She made a dead sprint in their direction, about twenty yards closer to the walkers. The herd was huge, and Rick gave up counting after sixty. If she didn't unlock those doors soon, they were doomed.

"Ellie, NO!" Daryl yelled, lunging after her. Rick stopped him, pointing towards the key for reasoning.

Ellie fell to her knees as she grabbed at the keys, shining in the sun. She was so relieved at having them in her hands she paused. A low growl brought her back as she looked up, seeing a walker that had broken away from the group to sniff her out. She kicked back, standing and sprinting back towards the truck where Rick and Daryl were now picking off walkers.

"Hurry!" Rick screamed as she fumbled with the lock. Finally the key went in and she turned it, throwing open her door. Daryl and Rick followed suit, climbing in and locking the doors behind them, just as the walkers reaching a few ten feet away from them. Ellie cranked the truck and threw it into reverse, backing over two walkers in the process.

"HOW DO YOU DROP A DAMN KEY AT A TIME LIKE THAT?!" Rick screamed once they were headed in the direction they came from. Ellie's knee throbbed from where she'd fallen, and she looked down to see her pants leg was covered in blood. She didn't even know what had happened.

"I'm sorry, dammit, I didn't realize I'd dropped it! We made it out!"

"Yeah, but we almost didn't. I've got a son and a daughter waiting on me, and you almost got me killed! So help me if you ever-"

"Hey!" Daryl said, leaning between them. "You wanted to come Rick, and we're all fine. Let's all just chill the hell out."

Ellie and Rick remained silent. Eventually Rick began to chuckle a little.

"What's so funny about you being and ass and me nearly killing us?" Ellie hissed, her shoulders tense and her knee throbbing.

"Nothing just…" Rick paused to let out a laugh again. "Daryl just told two people to stop fighting."

Ellie laughed now, too, letting the hurt from Rick's outburst melt away. Daryl laughed, too, realizing he was usually the one doing the fighting and lately he'd been doing a lot of damage control. He kept laughing, too until he spied Ellie's leg.

"What happened? Stop the car, Ellie, your leg!" Daryl said, leaning over the seat. Ellie stopped laughing and looked down, seeing the blood soaked pant leg, and pulled over, remembering her fall earlier.

"We can't stop long, the walkers…" she said, looking back from the direction they'd come from.

"At least let Rick drive. Damn, its everywhere," Daryl said, referring to the deep red blood now covering the seat. "What happened?"

"I guess when I dove for the keys I tore something. It didn't really even hurt until…" Ellie looked at it again, and Rick began moving her across him, to the other side of the truck, so he could drive.

Suddenly Ellie felt light headed, but she tried to keep calm. Surely Hershel could stitch her up, and since the wound was covered for now she shouldn't get an infection. Plus, the medical supplies she'd just found. They drove some more, Rick and Daryl discussing various wounds and what she might've cut.

"Would you just shut the hell up?" she said when she'd heard enough. "I'll be fine, dammit. Just get me back. Hell, I should've just come alone." Daryl watched as Ellie, wounded and weak, retreated into her state of bitterness that she had almost completely abandoned. He felt like he should return the favor.

"Shut up, you ungrateful bitch, we're tryin' to help!"

"Hey," Rick warned. "Stop."

Ellie was always sort of astounded at how Rick really was like some kind of stern, unquestionable father figure. She was almost unsettled by it: the only man that had ever been that way was her own father, and then eventually her brother when he passed. The idea of people caring about her outside of her family was still completely foreign to her. Even with Daryl, who could still be so pushy, had been so nice the night before.

The night before.

"Where do you get off talking to me that way after I was so generous last night, huh asshole? Some friend you are," she snarled, giving him a glare over her shoulder.

"Hey, what did I say?" Rick warned.

"Why don't you shove off, Rick, you aint my daddy," she said again, her head now throbbing from the pain emanating from her leg. Daryl leaned up, not liking the threatening tone in her voice. Even with the previous pleasantries, his loyalties were clear, and Ellie looked at her feet. She wouldn't ever be fully accepted.

"We'll discuss this later, when you're stitched up," Rick said.

Ellie said no more, and they rode the rest of the way in silence, Rick driving the old pickup and Daryl fuming in the back. Ellie felt the blood continue to pulse from somewhere just above her knee, and she tried not to think about how dizzy she was.

"You sure you're okay?" Rick nodded toward her leg just as the prison came into view. Ellie only nodded, and Daryl noticed her face was more tired and paler than before.

Carl was ready, having been waiting for them for nearly an hour, Jacob at his side. Despite Ellie's aggravation at her knee and her outburst, she couldn't help but smile. She leaned out of the window and waved, but winced at the slightest pressure on her leg.

Once they were parked the three of them jumped out. Ellie thought the reunion was a bit over the top for a day run, but considering what almost happened, she figured maybe it wasn't so bad. Carol gave both Rick and Daryl huge hugs before peaking under the tarp. Carl gave his father a slap on the back, asking about walkers and such. Ellie limped towards Jacob.

"Ellie!" he squealed. Ellie steadied herself with his hug, but she felt the world start to spin. "How'd it go?"

"Great, sweetheart. Go bother Daryl, he still owes you a lesson," she said, giving her baby brother a wink. Daryl huffed at her words, walking back around the truck to unload the supplies.

"What happened to her leg?" Hershel asked, inching towards her retreating figure on his crutches. Rick shook his head and explained quietly, telling Carol to help her inside. Daryl turned away from the supplies and started to yell after her about being a stubborn bitch and getting help.

He stopped, though, when he saw Ellie start to limp off. Jacob stopped her.

"Your leg-" he started, but Ellie shook him off.

"I'm fine, just need to…" Ellie's breathing was labored as she tried to push her little brother away. Daryl stepped towards her, but there was no way he could make it to her before she slumped, skin pale, and fell to the ground, her blood soaked leg crumpling beneath her just before her vision went black.

**Alright. I hope you liked it! So glad you guys liked the last one. Hated to ruin the harmony between these two. But what do you want to see after their little episode in the truck? Should they kiss and make up, or do you think its gonna take a while for them to regain some trust?** **Also, what about Rick? He doesn't like being told what to do by any stretch, and Ellie telling him to shove off won't go over well, surely...**

**Thanks so much for reading/reviewing/following/favorites. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think i should be doing as far as Daryl and Ellie's friendship/relationship. Speed things up, slow them down? I have several ideas for both. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Emberka-2012: I love getting your reviews each chapter! We'll assume that Jacob doesn't know about that sixth one, but we'll find out soon enough, I suppose... (: Glad you liked it!**

**Guest: Loved your review and so glad you liked their alone time! I dunno, but they sure were friendly, maybe with more whiskey he'll get to see it...wherever it may be!**

**ZestyZander: AH I am OBSESSED with Norman Reedus! His whole image and opinion of Daryl as being more of a quite, reserved, damaged character is totally what I follow. Daryl is tough, don't get me wrong, I just don't see him being super aggressive with the ladies. ALSO here's a little town run. Haha it was so funny when you asked, because i've had this idea for her previous group run for a while. Glad you liked it!**

**SilverAdvenger12: seeing your name pop up makes me smile every time! So glad you liked it!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! xoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl reached Ellie just as Jacob started to panic.

"Was she bit?" the small boy asked.

"No, she wasn't bit, kid," Daryl said, turning Ellie over so he could look at her face. She was as white as a sheet, her lips turning an odd shade of purple. "Hershel!"

He looked at her knee, the entire pants leg now covered in blood. He was sure she would be okay; there was no way she could die from a leg wound. But then again, he couldn't see the wound.

"It's bad," he heard Jacob whimper behind him. "It's bad," he said again, his voice breaking. Daryl lifted Ellie off the ground.

"Get her inside, Daryl, and take her to that medical room. Rick, grab me the supplies she brought back. If there was a convenient time for an injury like this, it'd be now. Beth, go get my bag," Hershel said. Daryl noted the old man could hobble around pretty well on those crutches.

Daryl wasted no time getting Ellie inside. He left Jacob with Carl, who was telling him things would be fine, he'd seen people get through way worse, like Hershel.

"Don't cut off her leg!" Jacob yelled after Daryl at Carl's words. Rick gave Carl a look, informing him any mention of loss of limb was probably the wrong way to go.

Once Daryl was inside he rushed Ellie over to the medical cell. She let out a groan, but her eyes stayed closed. He was aware she probably passed out more from pain than anything, and he was sure his moving her around wasn't helping. He layed her on the table, his own clothes now covered in the blood from her leg. He didn't even question it before he was unbuttoning her pants, trying to work them off.

"You'll have to cut the pant leg," Hershel said, coming up behind him. "Something could be lodged in there, and plus we don't have time to get her pants off."

Daryl nodded, taking out his knife and carefully shredding the fabric on her upper thigh. She still lie still on the table, unmoving. Once he was done cutting down the length of her leg, he looked at the wound just above her knee, and stepped back, letting the gravity of the situation hit him with full force.

Jutting out of her leg was a piece of glass, probably one that had been littering the ground near the keys. The glass was the size of his fist, and around it was the bloody, raw wound. Ellie's breathing had slowed.

Rick and Oscar came in behind him, along with Carol. Rick passed off the supplies to Hershel before laying eyes on the wound. He glanced at Daryl, their eyes saying more than words could: they would have to act fast.

"First we have to get this out of her leg. Then we'll clean and stitch the wound. Gentleman, hold her down. Rick, you get her legs, make sure they don't move. Oscar, you get her up there. If she moves, we'll end up having to take the leg," Hershel barked. "Carol, come help me with this. Beth, get out there and calm Jacob. If she starts screaming, he'll panic."

Daryl watched as everyone took their places. He felt helpless, watching everyone act. He was breathing hard, realizing he'd been holding his breath while looking at the wound.

_You had muscles and a face like that and no girlfriend?_

Hershel pulled the glass out and Ellie's eyes shot open, her face twisted in pain. She let out a whimper, and tears began to roll down her dirty face. Oscar only looked at her, his face matching her pain as he leaned over her, keeping her still. Her eyes met Daryl's.

_What did I say? About looking at me like that?_

"Jesus, you ain't gonna hold her hand?!" Daryl growled, stepping forward and maneuvering his arm under Oscar so he could grab Ellie's hand. She looked at him still, her eyes never leaving his. "Come on man." He said to Oscar, who looked at him shamefully.

"Sorry, man," he said, looking at Ellie. Ellie only shook her head as tears continued to fall down her face silently.

"Okay, now we clean it. Ellie, try to stay calm. It's to prevent infection," Hershel said. Daryl watched as he placed an alcohol soaked cloth over the wound.

Ellie's body tensed, and Daryl felt her grip on his hand tighten. "Don't look down there," he said, drawing her attention away from Hershel. "You're gonna be fine, girl, just don't watch."

Ellie nodded. "Jacob?"

"He's fine. Stay quiet. He'll have a come apart if he hears," Daryl said, telling her words she already knew.

Once Hershel was done cleaning, Ellie's breathing became labored again, and her eyes started to blur.

"Hey, hey, no, look at me, stay awake, okay? Stay awake," he repeated, making her look at him. "Who am I?" Ellie looked at him quizzically, and Daryl realized she was actually trying to remember. "Do you know where you are?" he asked, fearful that she was so out of it she may be forgetting.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Hershel said as he stitched the wound. "But not so much that we need to replace it. Which is good, because we aren't set up for that. Keep her awake, Daryl, you're doing good."

Daryl nodded.

Ellie's eyes began to flutter again and he squeezed her hand. "No way, uh huh, you stay awake," he said, reaching up to shake her shoulder a little. Her eyes opened and she nodded again.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Hershel sat up, letting Carol by to dab at the stitches with a cool cloth. He shuffled up to Ellie.

"What happened?" he asked her, giving her a scolding look. "If we hadn't of treated that any sooner, you would've lost your leg or even your life. That was foolish of you, to shrug it off out there."

Ellie shook her head. "Didn't know it was that serious," she croaked, and Rick and Oscar shuffled out of the room.

"What happened?" Hershel asked again, this time more serious.

"I fell, trying to find the keys, and I felt something hit me, but I didn't know it had cut me. I guess I was so worried I just kept running, tore it open wider. I didn't even really realize how bad it was until Daryl pointed it out," she said, sounding exhausted. Ellie could still feel Daryl's hand in hers, and she looked down at it.

Daryl noticed her gaze, but didn't let go as he leaned down to look at Hershel's handy work. Ellie now had a long, black thread running through her skin across the bottom of her thigh. Ellie tugged on his fingers and he looked back up at her.

"Thanks for getting me in here," she said. "It hurt like hell, but I guess it helped." Ah, there it was. Never a full thanks with her.

"Welcome," he said, letting go of her hand. "Just quit being stupid. You've got people who need you around here." He paused, hoping she knew he meant Jacob, but he really meant himself too. He wasn't sure why, but he did.

"Right," she laughed, and Hershel turned back to her, telling her she would need to rest and stay off her leg. She was listening, so Daryl stepped out. Everyone in the main room turned to him, and he stopped where he was, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Will she be okay?" Beth asked, a shaken, crying Jacob perched in her lap.

"Yeah," Daryl said. "If she would've waited any longer, probably not. But she just needs to rest now. So don't any of you bother her." The last part came out a little more harsh than he meant it to.

"Can I see her?" Jacob asked, his voice small. His dark eyes looked at Daryl fearfully, and Daryl realized his last words had kind of scared him. He softened, and walked over to scoop him up.

"Yeah, buddy, I'll take you in to see her. Just be careful with her, okay? She's pretty tired." Jacob nodded frantically, and Daryl worked him over onto his back and carried him back into the cell. Hershel was still talking to Ellie, asking her about shots and if she felt weird.

Daryl walked beside Ellie, letting Jacob lean down to kiss her on the head.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, giving him a tired smile.

"You okay?" he asked, and Ellie could see his bottom lip trembling.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just can't move a whole lot," she said, her face showing her discontent.

"Well, you better listen to Hershel, or you'll rip your stitches. It's not like before when you hurt your arm. We can't keep taking you to get fixed," Daryl laughed at Jacob's stern look and how he was shaking his finger at his sister.

"Okay, okay," she laughed.

"Did someone hold your hand like dad used to?" Jacob asked. It was almost a whisper.

Ellie bit her lip and nodded. She could feel tears welling in her eyes again, but she stopped them.

"Did you do it?" Jacob asked, and Daryl realized he was talking to him.

"Yeah, buddy, I held her hand," Daryl said, if only to comfort Jacob. He felt his cheeks redden. Hershel began to shuffle out of the room, and left the three of them there in silence.

"Hmmm…" Jacob said, giving Ellie a look.

"Don't start," she said.

"But-"

"No. We had that conversation this morning," Ellie warned, wanting Jacob to keep his little mouth shut.

"Oh! Yeah! Hey Daryl, will you let me shoot?" he asked, forgetting his sister for a moment.

Daryl chuckled and looked at Ellie, who nodded, a look of defeat on her face. "Yes, but tell someone to come help me to our cell first, please. I'd like a mattress instead of this table," she sighed, pushing up on her elbows.

"Oh, here, Daryl will help," Jacob said, and Daryl felt him start to squirm off of his back. "Won't you, Daryl?"

Daryl frowned at the look Jacob gave him, but carefully scooped Ellie up anyway.

"No," she protested. "I said help, not carry."

"Hey, quit bitchin'," he said, not liking that she was so ungrateful once again.

"Yeah, don't bitch," Jacob repeated, and Daryl and Ellie found it too funny to scold him.

"Right. Sorry," Ellie muttered.

"Help him out," Jacob said, giving Ellie a little smile. "Put your arm around him."

Ellie frowned at Jacob, who gave her an innocent look back. Daryl wasn't really sure what was going on between these two and their silent language, but it was amusing, if only because Ellie was so annoyed. Ellie slowly crept her arm around Daryl's shoulder as he shifted her weight.

Daryl walked her out of the room, Jacob following close at his heals. Everyone had shuffled off and away from the main room. Beth and Carl were sitting at the table, talking. They motioned for Jacob to come over, but he shook his head, nodding at Ellie and Daryl.

Once in the cell Daryl walked over to the tiny mattress and lowered Ellie onto it, being careful not to move her knee. Jacob sat on the bunk behind them, and Daryl took a moment to help Ellie get comfortable, helping her prop up on the wall with her pillow.

"Where's that smaller bow of yours? I'll take him and Carl out. You rest," Daryl said to her, low enough so Jacob couldn't hear. For some reason he felt like being too nice to her in front of Jacob was a bad idea right now.

Ellie turned to look at Jacob, who was watching them intently form his spot on the bed. When Ellie gave him a look Jacob pouted before shuffling out, his head down and mumbling something about being a kid. Once he was gone Ellie turned to Daryl.

"What's all that about?" Daryl asked, looking at Ellie quizzically.

"No idea," she sighed. "Thank you. For everything, really. And for not killing me this morning when I got him to wake you up. I forgot about that."

"What did y'all talk about this morning?" Daryl prodded.

"Nothing," she said, a little too forcefully.

"Well, you rest," Daryl said. "And later we're gonna talk about where that other tattoo is," he added just before he walked out.

Ellie looked after him, a shocked look on her face, and remembered what she'd told him the night before. _Dammit, _she thought.

"Okay, now try and hit this," Daryl said, sitting up the plastic bottle again. He shuffled back over to where Carl and Jacob were watching. Jacob's tiny arms raised the bow and pulled the trigger. He missed, but barely, and considering it was a small target.

Carl clapped Jacob on the shoulder and started telling him good job. Daryl noticed that they looked like brothers, and if Jacob wasn't so small they could probably pass for twins. They both had dark, deep eyes and dark hair. Daryl walked forward and turned Jacob towards the mattress.

"Shoot there. Then its Carl's turn," he said, helping him reload it. It took a little more strength than Jacob was capable of. Just before he shot, Jacob coughed a little and Daryl leaned forward, making sure he was okay.

"I'm good," Jacob said, shrugging it off. "I feel good today. Fresh air helps, even if it does stink like walkers," he added.

Carl nodded, and the two boys kind of chided back and forth. Daryl realized Carl really hadn't had any kids his age around, and Jacob was as close as it got. Despite the age difference, the two got along pretty well, especially since Jacob was so smart.

Jacob shot, and the arrow hit the mattress dead center, right where he'd been aiming. Carl ran forward and retrieved it, reloading it once Jacob handed the bow over.

Daryl was too busy looking around the yard, spying Beth and Hershel in the garden and Maggie and Glenn up in the watch tower. Daryl glanced back at the boys, hoping they didn't see them. Geez. Didn't they get tired? Just as Daryl thought this he saw them disappear, away from the windows. He let out a little laugh, turning his attention back to the boys.

"…so she hasn't, really. But I dunno. She's pretty enough, I guess. Just hasn't had one," Jacob said, answering a question of Carl's, apparently.

"Beth had one. Jimmy. He died. He was nice, I guess," he added, pulling the trigger.

"Had one what?" Daryl asked, now intrigued by the boys' chatter.

"A boyfriend," Jacob answered as Carl let another arrow fly. "I don't think Ellie's had one," he explained.

Daryl only nodded, not wanting to broach his sister's funny attitude towards the subject right now. He figured that wasn't his place.

"Who's inside watch her, anyway?" Daryl asked, looking around the yard. Most everyone was out, and Rick and Oscar and Axle had gone down to the generator rooms again.

"Carol and Judith," Jacob answered. "She likes Carol. She won't say so, but she does. Carol reminds me of our mom. Our mom used to cook for us and clean and stuff. And she talks real quiet, like my mom did." Daryl noticed Jacob's sad look, but didn't say anything.

Inside, Ellie could hear Carol singing softly to a giggling Judith. She shifted her weight, feeling her leg pulse, and grew increasingly frustrated at her lack of mobility. She hated feeling like a sitting duck, and considering Rick had gone exploring the prison when she wanted to so badly, she wasn't any happier.

She figured they'd been back maybe three hours, so everyone outside still had plenty of daylight to enjoy, which meant she would be alone with no one to talk to for a while. She didn't wanna bother Carol since she was playing with the baby, even though Carol had stopped by several times to check on her, but she kept turning her away, telling her to go outside, play with the baby, whatever.

"Not lonely, I'm guessing," Carol asked once from where she sat on the bunk.

"No, just upset, I guess," Ellie responded, sounding somewhat defeated.

"You shouldn't be. You guys had a good run, got lots of stuff we needed. So you bumped your knee. It's not that bad, even though Hershel was convinced it could've been worse. We've seen worse; he was just concerned about you. You're like his third daughter," Carol explained. Ellie looked at her, stunned.

"No, I'm not," she said simply, looking back at the spot on the wall she'd been staring at for nearly an hour.

"Yes, you are. I've told you time and time again we all care about you and Jacob. You seem to accept that with Jacob, but with you…" Carol bounced the baby a bit and shook her head.

"I yelled at Rick," Ellie said softly. "He was angry. Very angry. He didn't speak to me before he went down to work on the water supply. Oscar, either."

"Well, yeah," Carol laughed. "You shrugged it off like it was nothing and you were almost in need of a transfusion. They were worried, and trying to give you room, too."

Ellie nodded, realizing she'd probably pushed them away instead of it being the other way around. She held up her arms, wanting Carol to bring Judith over. She obliged, handing the baby down to her.

"She likes you, too," Carol said softly, nodding down to a now dozing Judith. "It'll take a village to raise this one."

Ellie had dozed off after a while, but she could hear people moving around outside of the cell in the main room. She realized she'd been asleep for a while, and wondered if Jacob was in yet. She couldn't hear him or Carl, but she could hear Rick, faintly.

"They were just pouring out of the church, hungry. They were slow, but there were so many. I guess when they heard the truck they got riled up, and but the time we got back out they could smell us," he was saying to someone.

"Scary shit…thinking about people just dying to avoid it, and they turn anyway. Kids, too?" Oscar asked, his voice low, but Ellie could still hear his words plainly.

"Kids, too. Quite a few, actually. It looked like families, mostly. She was right when she said the group had been big."

Ellie tuned them out, trying not to think about all the kids that had been in their previous group; cute, fun loving kids, who didn't fully understand what was going on. Ellie had stayed close to them, especially ones with only one parent, or no parents. Now they were all drooling, hobbling cannibals, even though they'd never been bit. Soon, although how soon wasn't as clear anymore, her baby brother would pass, and he would turn. The thought made her stomach flip.

"Hey guys!" she heard Jacob chime. She could hear footsteps as the last of the group shuffled in, and she prayed the talk about the walkers in the church would cease. Everyone greeted Jacob in response, and she could hear Daryl saying how good they'd done shooting today. Ellie cursed her leg again, angry she couldn't have helped. "I'm gonna check on my sister," Ellie heard Jacob say, and she heard him shuffle over to their cell.

He poked his head in, thinking she may be asleep. Ellie smiled at him from her comfy spot on the mattress, wanting so badly to get up and hug him she couldn't stand it.

"Are you gonna eat with everyone else tonight?" he asked softly. "Carol is almost done."

Ellie nodded and motioned him over. He stepped towards her, acting as if his slight movement might hurt her, even though he was a few feet away.

"Help me up," she said, swinging her legs out and over the side of the mattress.

"Oh, no you don't. I'll get Daryl," he started, but Ellie stopped him.

"I need to see if I can walk. I can still bend my leg a little, and the stitches aren't in a bad place. Help me up," she argued.

Jacob glanced back at the door, but stepped forward to help her up anyway. He let out a cough as he reached for her and Ellie snapped her head up, looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little one," he reassured her as he leaned down, pulling her up gently. Ellie really only needed him for support, and she used her left leg to push herself up before gingerly placing her right one on the floor.

"Wanna take a little step?" he asked.

Ellie nodded, ignoring the throbbing and took a small step forward, dragging her right leg behind her a little. The shift of weight didn't hurt that much, and she tried again, making a smoother transition this time.

Just as she was about to make her fourth step Daryl walked in, looking first at the mattress on the floor and then at her. Jacob was standing next to her, her hand on his shoulder. Her dark hair was down, and he could tell she'd been asleep. Carol had apparently helped her put on other pants. But once he fully realized she was moving, he stopped, his face turning hard.

"What are you-?"

"Shhh," Jacob said. "She's walking."

Daryl could only chuckle, and Ellie let go of Jacob's shoulder, stretching an arm out towards Daryl. "Don't move, boondocks," she huffed, limping towards him, now without Jacob there to help her. "Coming your way."

Daryl reached out a hand to her and once she was closer she grabbed it, shuffling over towards him. The pain in her leg was well worth being able to move. She was so glad she could she didn't even care that it was throbbing.

Daryl helped her out of her cell, figuring that was enough to do on her own. Ellie looked up as she stepped into the main room, all eyes turning to look at her. She gave a little half smile, all too aware that Daryl had an arm around her waste and was half helping her walk and half carrying her. Oscar let out a laugh as the rest of the group called out to her.

"Alright!" Carl said, giving her a wide smile. Ellie laughed back as she hobbled over to the large table that barely seated them all. She took a seat and Daryl sat down next to her. Jacob took the seat to her right.

"Watch her leg there, bud," Daryl said, leaning past Ellie. Ellie nudged his shoulder, and Daryl nudged back.

"Okay, guys, food!" Carol said, passing around plates filled with vegetables and some kind of pasta. Ellie couldn't help but laugh at the scene, the group of them acting like a regular family amidst drooling, lifeless freaks.

The conversation flowed like usual, Carl and Jacob talking to each other about their lesson that day. Daryl chided them both, and talked to Oscar about something to do with hunting. Ellie pushed her food around on her plate, not particularly hungry but knowing she needed to eat, anyway.

Daryl noticed, and nudged her, giving her a little smile. She looked a lot better than when he'd left her earlier. He was kind of uncomfortable with how easy she was to be around, considering how he'd been mad at her most of the day and worried sick about her the rest of the time.

Rick began talking about the water and what progress they'd made. Ellie listened intently, wanting to know the progress and really wanting to make sure Rick wasn't mad or anything. He made her nervous, like her dad had, but in a good way. Daryl made a few remarks on mechanics of the situation, saying if Merle was around they could probably have figured it out together. An awkward silence fell between he and Rick, and Ellie decided to interject.

"My brother was a mechanic. He worked on cars, mostly, but he could've figured it out. I might could, too. If you'll give me another day I'll go down there, give it a look," she said, hopeful Rick would be willing to let her leave the cell block that soon.

"I don't know about that," Hershel said, shaking his head. "Your leg needs to heal more."

"It already looks way better, Hershel, and the stitches aren't anywhere that would rip easily. If its as secure down there as you say then walkers won't be a problem. I'm not Adam, but I know how to read those things, at least," she argued, looking back at Rick.

Rick only nodded and started discussing possible problems with it that Oscar had mentioned, not exactly shrugging her off but still not acknowledging her. He still wasn't over her dropping the keys, she figured, and then ignoring the help she was offered at first. She huffed, turning back to her plate.

"How'd you fall, anyway?" Jacob asked, causing the other conversations to pause.

"I was going after the key," Ellie answered, too frustrated to look up.

"Yeah, but why? If you dropped it and you found it," Jacob added, prompting it further.

Ellie stopped, realizing everyone knew the real story except him; even Carl. But not everyone knew not to-

"She was running from all those walkers in the church," Beth said simply.

Ellie's head snapped towards Beth, and she felt the tension in the room shift to uncomfortable. No no no.

"But those people in there weren't bit, they all killed themselves. How'd they turn?" Jacob asked, and Daryl saw that his face was growing pale, as if he already had a terrifying hunch.

"You don't just turn if you get bit, son," Axle said. Stupid old shit. Ellie tried to stand, but the pressure on her leg forced her back down.

Daryl gave Axle a look worthy of killing a man, but he didn't notice, and he continued.

"We all have it," Axle said simply, everyone staring at him in shock as he kept on. "Doesn't matter how you die, unless it's a shot to the head, you wake up a walker. Rick told me and Oscar not too long ago."

The room fell silent, and Ellie felt Jacob stir next to her. Daryl reached for her hand, but couldn't find it. As he searched under the table he realized that was stupid, she wouldn't want to hold his hand. Rick looked at him, a shadow passing over his face.

"Axle-" Rick began.

"What?" Jacob croaked.

"Jacob," Ellie said quietly, soothingly. But she could see him start to panic.

"You mean- you mean when I, when I die, I'll turn like mom? It doesn't matter that I-?" Tears began to well in his eyes and Ellie reached for him but he jumped up, retreating from the group.

"Hey, no, buddy, we won't let that happen," Daryl said, reaching after him. "Besides, you ain't gonna die, we're all taking care of you."

Jacob turned to him, and Ellie did, too. Ellie regarded him with pity, though, while Jacob just looked stunned, wide eyed.

"No, no you don't get it! I'll die soon, and when I do I'll wake up, and I don't want to! How? Why does that happen? I'm sick, Daryl, I'm bad sick and I'm gonna die soon and when I do I'll wake up and I'll eat my sister and maybe you. What do I do?" Now Jacob was screaming, and Daryl turned back to Ellie, as if to wait for her to tell him no, that wasn't true, Jacob wouldn't die, but she was only looking at her brother, her mouth covered.

"I don't have long left. And you!" Jacob pointed at Ellie, whose eyes widened at the sight of his small, angry face. "You knew! You knew a long time ago and you didn't tell me! You didn't tell me I'd turn! Mom would have told me! Dad or Adam, too. They would've sat me down and told me but you just lied. You lied just now. You lied at breakfast. You lied all those times I asked what you thought happened to those NICE people. You LIED TO ME!" he shrieked before turning on his heal and running into the cell, slamming the now covered bars behind him.

Ellie's color had completely drained from her face, and she looked after him, shaking. Finally she turned back to Axle, her eyes practically on fire.

"You _asshole,_" she hissed.

"Hey, lady, you didn't say that little boy was that sick. I didn't know he'd act like that!" Axle argued, putting his hands up as if to shield himself.

Daryl was too stunned to tell the old man to shut up. He knew Jacob was sick. But to hear him say he'd die was spooky, awful. He couldn't imagine. He turned back to Ellie.

"I'm sorry, everyone," she whispered.

"Honey, that wasn't your fault," Carol said, reaching a hand out to her, but Ellie shook her head. She felt worthless, wanting nothing but to leave but unable to even walk on her own. She didn't even know where to go. She could hear Jacob's panicked cries from their cell and wanted nothing but to comfort him, go to him, but it was her fault that he was even so upset. He was right. She should've told him.

Daryl felt something wash over him that he hadn't felt since Sophia. He looked instinctively at Carol, who nodded at him, understanding his thoughts. He couldn't let Jacob die. He couldn't.

"Isn't there something we can do so…" he started, but Ellie's small voice stopped him.

"He has cancer, Daryl. Childhood cancer that's tearing his lungs to pieces. What do we do? Take him to a damn hospital?" Daryl could hear the pain in her voice.

"What happened to your mom?" Beth asked, and Ellie turned to her.

"She got bit when it all started. She died really slow, painful, and then she woke up almost instantly. Came after all of us. Jacob was traumatized for days, wouldn't even speak," she said quietly. "He's terrified of turning. Of dying in general, but he was always somehow comforted by the fact that he wouldn't turn. Now he doesn't even have that."

Daryl was fighting the urge to put an arm around her, hug her, something. Or maybe he wasn't fighting, maybe he was just too scared to. He had never been very touchy feely, even when he was drunk.

Ellie sighed and kept eating, and slowly everyone else picked up their forks, resuming a small, quiet conversation like before. Daryl kept glancing at Ellie, who looked more tired as the meal wore on.

He thought about their conversation the night before, and how that felt like days ago instead of hours. She'd been so open, so candid, and he had been, too. But since Rick had yelled at her in the car she had slowly closed off again, pulling back, and now she was completely stone faced and cold again.

A few hours later Ellie sat outside of her cell, where she'd hobbled to since dinner was over. Jacob's crying had stopped, and she wanted to go in, but she couldn't maneuver herself up, and she didn't know if she could slide the bars open on one leg. She had called to him a few times, but had only heard silence. So she sat, her back against the wall, and waited, watching everyone else mill about.

Daryl descended the stairs a few yards away and saw she was still there. Rick was behind him. They had been talking, discussing what had happened at dinner, and plans for turning the generators back on. But talking didn't help; they needed to act soon, or start making runs for water. Once Daryl was beside Ellie he ignored her and slid the bars open quietly, poking his head in.

"Hey, man, you okay?" he asked, seeing Jacob sitting, alert and awake, on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where's Ellie?" he asked, having expected it to be her and not him. He'd never been so mad at his big sister, and he'd certainly never yelled at her.

"Out here. You wanna talk to her?" Daryl asked, prepared to help her in, but Jacob shook his head.

"No, not really," he said. He had whispered it, but Ellie had heard, and it was like a punch to the stomach. She tried not to let Daryl see the hurt in her face before he stepped into the cell, shutting her outside of it.

Ellie slapped the wall next to her, the sound echoing around the large room. Hell, her own brother wouldn't speak to her. She couldn't win.

"Hey," Daryl said quietly. There was a lantern lit on top of a box next to him. He looked at it, realizing it was a camping one that you could recharge in the sunlight. Hm. Nice find.

"Hey," Jacob said, sniffling a bit before letting out a deep cough.

"You feel okay?" he asked him, meaning his cough, but figuring his feelings, too.

"Not really. My chest hurts. And I'm still upset. And scared," he added, looking at Daryl sideways. He didn't like to admit that, but Daryl was good at secret keeping.

"She was just trying to help," Daryl said softly, knowing Jacob would know what he meant. Jacob nodded.

"I guess I'm not mad at her, just mad I can't do anything about it. When I die, you know," he said, looking down at his tennis shoes.

"Let's don't say it like that, bud," Daryl choked. He didn't mean for it to come out so rough, but he figured Jacob would know he didn't mean it like that.

"Okay, yeah. I guess you don't like to hear that. You'll get used to it." Daryl's head snapped up at his tone, as if though he was hollow, or blank.

"You've got a while," Daryl said, his voice curling at the end in his thick drawl.

"No, not really. I don't think so anyway. I'm tired. Today was a really good day, you know? But now my chest hurts and I just wanna sleep. I miss my mom," he said softly. Daryl couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was seven. He was seven and planning his funeral.

"Does your sister know you feel like that?" Daryl asked, realizing she was sitting right outside, probably hearing every word.

"No, but she does, too. I can tell. She was worried in the woods some days. Once we got here she was less worried, but she knows. We all knew when it started, me and my family. That's why I thinks its good they all died. Cause now they don't have to see," he whispered. "Hand me my bear. I'll need him if Ellie doesn't come in tonight."

"She'll come in," Daryl said, wanting nothing more than to vacate the tiny cell. Jacob let out another cough and Daryl stilled, not wanting to leave him like that.

"Tell her to bring a bowl and a towel," Jacob said, getting up to retrieve his own bear. "And not to be afraid. I'm not mad at her. Just a little mad I have it."

Daryl nodded and stepped outside of the cell. Ellie looked up at him. He didn't say a word before walking into the supply room to get Jacob's bowl and his towel. When he got back Ellie was standing and inching her way inside. He knew she couldn't take care of him like that.

"Hey," he said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. His hand stopped where it always did, about an inch away. Like there was a force field there. "I'll help you."

She nodded silently and looked up at him. "Thank you."

"You know what would make me feel better?" Jacob said, leaning his head over the side of the bed as they both came in. Ellie hobbled over to her mattress nad plopped down.

"What?" she asked, giving him a shy smile. She was afraid he would come apart again.

"If you two would hurry up and date," he said plainly.

Daryl snapped his head toward Jacob, who was sitting there, staring at them blankly, as if his words didn't sound strange at all to his tiny ears. Daryl looked over at Ellie, who was now shaking her head, covering her eyes.

"Seriously," Jacob added. "Think about it. You've been way nicer to each other. Everyone else agrees. Glenn and Oscar bet on it when you guys were gone."

"Not. Happening." Ellie groaned.

Daryl bristled at her words but agreed wholeheartedly. "I just like you, kid," he said. "She ain't part of the deal."

Daryl tried not to think about her lips or her tattoos as he bent over Jacob, setting the bowl in front of him and laying a towel near by.

Ellie leaned against the wall, trying not to think about Daryl's muscles or his dumb motorcycle vest.

Jacob laughed and said no more.

**My little gift before the holidays! Happy reading! Be sure to leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. With the next few chapters things should get a little more heated as far as killings sprees on walkers AND between Ellie and Daryl. Hope you guys liked this one (: thanks SO much for all of your reviews/follows/favorites. Really does make writing this stuff even more fun! Let me know what you think!**

**Emberka-2012: Ellie will realize that now that she's injured and can't do as much. NOW we just have to work on her not thinking everyone hates her.**

**SilverAdvenger12: Thank you! (:**

** .Lupus: I know its frustrating, but these two are way too stubborn to give int his early. Remember, its a slow one. Stick with me!**

**SpriteCokeFanta: So glad you like it, thanks so much for your review! Did my best to get this up asap. And we'll find out pretty soon! Check back and le the know what you thought about his one!**

**McKenna Troy Evens: Merry Christmas to you, too! Thanks so much for your review! Hope you liked this one, too!**

**Okay, you guys have a great holiday! Love you all and appreciate you so much! xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

"You have to do it. I'm not sleeping until you do. I can't have anymore nightmares, Ellie."

Daryl stepped back and threw his hands up, turning to Ellie in frustration. She'd been going back and forth with him for an hour. If the kid wanted it, he didn't see why she just didn't do it. He couldn't take Jacob's nightmares anymore, either. For the past few nights Jacob would wake up, screaming and crying, scaring him and everyone else half to death.

"No way. I'm not chaining my baby brother to a bed," Ellie said, shaking her head.

Rick nodded. "Fine, then sleep somewhere else and we lock him up. This argument has gone on too long. Pick one or the other."

Ellie cleared her throat, looking up from her bow, which she was cleaning for the third time since she'd hurt her leg. Daryl figured it would look awful pretty when she was running around killing walkers with it. A lot of good that would do.

"I told you, if you do that I'm sleeping in here with him. I won't have you locking him up, either. So its simple really: lock him in, lock me in, too." Ellie grabbed her rag back up and continued her work.

"That defeats the purpose! If I woke up I would just kill you, too, and that's what I keep dreaming about. Please, Ellie, just sleep with Carol and let them lock me in. I'll be okay," Jacob pleaded from where he sat next to Daryl on the bed.

"Regardless I agree with Jacob. He needs to be restrained in case he passes in his sleep. This is smart of him. That's a risk we hadn't considered," Rick said calmly.

"Yeah, Rick's right. Pick one or the other or I'll strap you down in one room and him in the other. The kid's gonna be fine, Ellie. It was his idea," Daryl said, exasperated. He just wanted to go to bed so he wouldn't be so exhausted on watch. Ellie could finally move around enough to take care of Jacob alone at night, so he'd returned to watches like before, leaving the two of them each night and coming back to check on them when he could.

"Fine," Ellie sighed. "Strap him down. I'll sleep in here in case something happens."

Rick nodded with satisfaction, and Jacob rose, wrapping his arms around his begrudged sister, who only laughed weakly in response. Rick left, returned a few moments later with some kind of restraints.

"Oscar got them from a solitary room earlier, said they used to strap the prisoners down with these. He went after them when Jacob mentioned restraining him somehow at breakfast and we were checking on the generators," Rick explained.

"Cool!" Jacob said, grabbing one up and looking at it closely. The thick leather straps attached to the bed rails on either side, and had a tightening mechanism in the middle of each, like a belt. Ellie cringed at the sight of them, as did Daryl. Not so much at the strap, but at the memory of Oscar recovering them.

He'd stopped short in one of the corridors on their way up to dinner after fiddling with the generators for what had felt like hours. When he ducked into a room, Daryl got pissed, mad that he was playing explorer when they were close to (crappy, but still) food.

"What the hell, man, get outta there and keep going," Daryl spat, looking into the room after him. Before him was a padded, dark room, with a table in the middle, rails on each side. Oscar was unstrapping the thick, leather straps and throwing them over his shoulder. "Shit, what're those for? Rick, what the-"

"Chill, they're for Little Man. He said at breakfast he was scared of coming back to life and eating everybody, so I thought, you know, maybe he could use these to make him not feel so bad about it. Since Axle let it slip he's been wakin' us all up crying at night so I thought…"

"Hey," Rick said, nodding in appreciation, "Good idea."

"Yeah, but Ellie won't go for it," Daryl said. "I still think we need to try and get her to sleep somewhere else and just lock him up. He'll be okay, and that seems a little more…humane."

Glenn turned to Daryl, smiling, "Somewhere else, huh? Like where?"

"Shuddup," Daryl spat, realizing his implication immediately. "With Carol, dammit. She won't go for it. Leave the restraints," he spat.

"Bring them," Rick said, nodding at Oscar. "Jacob will like the idea."

"He might, but she won't," Daryl argued, huffing and walking in the direction towards C block.

"Yep, because he knows what she wants, considering he spends so much time with her," Axle joked. Daryl immediately grew infuriated, slinging the old man into the nearest wall by the throat. Axle's panicked face was enough to satisfy him, but he decided to up the antie, if only to make a point to the rest of the men down there.

"I do not spend time with _her, _I spend time with her brother. And this wouldn't even be an argument if you had kept your damn mouth shut," Daryl brought a fist down next to his head, punching the wall next to him with a loud boom. "So why don't you mind your own damn business."

He released the creepy bastard and stepped back, feeling his hand throb. Usually someone would have told Daryl to calm down, but everyone was a little angry with Axle for scaring Jacob like that, and they had only brought the shit along to keep him out of everyone else's hair.

"Woo wee, sorry, brother," Axle said, straightening as the rest of them followed Daryl in the direction they had come from earlier that day. "Say, since she ain't yours, think I'll move in on her, she's pretty cute. Got that tight little body and what n-"

Daryl was back down the hall in seconds, his fist raised before he even knew what was happening. The thought of the creepy little bastard going anywhere near Ellie made his blood boil. He felt cartilage crunch beneath his fist as he pounded once, twice, three times into his skull. Finally Glenn pulled him back, and Rick barked an order about controlling words.

"Damn, man," Oscar said, shaking his head as he helped Axle up. "You got to watch that mouth. We all just about done with your bullshit."

Axle only nodded and glared at Daryl as he followed Oscar and Rick now the hall, cradling his bloody nose with his sleeve. Daryl stood up, wiping his bloody fist on a nearby towel and rubbing it feverishly. He shook his head and tried to ignore the jealousy he felt at anyone else moving in on Ellie.

"No feelings there, huh?" Glenn laughed, clapping Daryl on the shoulder as he moved past him down the hall.

"Huh?" Daryl asked, moving after him.

"Never seen a man get so angry over a girl he claimed to not be able to stand," Glenn explained, not turning around to look at Daryl as he continued down the hall.

"Nothing wrong with me protecting her. It's what we do. We protect each other. Not gonna have that creep near her. You'd do the same for Beth or Maggie," Daryl protested lowly so as not to draw any attention from the others in front of them.

"Oh, you mean Maggie who I'm in love with, or Beth, who's related to the girl I'm in love with?" Glenn laughed. He stopped and turned towards Daryl. "Look, I know what you meant. All I'm saying is, you would've killed her that day we found her if she wasn't pretty. And you spend a lot of time looking at her."

Daryl was stunned at the accusations, but unable to defend himself. It was true; he had his finger on the trigger until she looked up, her green eyes piercing him and her full lips snarling at him. And lately her eyes were on him, too. Damn.

"Bullshit," Daryl huffed, pushing past Daryl so as not to lose Rick.

"Alright," Glenn snag behind him. Glenn hurried up next to him, leaning over to whisper lowly into his friend's ear. "But I have condoms."

Daryl stopped again, Glenn's words causing his voice to catch. He couldn't even speak, just kept walking quickly in a huff, unable to believe what he was hearing. Once they were back in front of the cell block he stopped Glenn, letting the others go into the cell, so no one heard.

"Where did you get condoms?" Daryl asked, confused and little embarrassed. But he really was confused. Wasn't like there was a gas station nearby.

Glenn laughed and look off his hat, sighing. "We've found them different places and always kept them. We're careful. So if you need any, we have a lot…"

"Pfft," Daryl spat, rolling his eyes. "Just wondering where you two freaks found 'em. Not everyone is worried about doing it twenty four seven. Keep your condoms. You're the only one who needs 'em."

Glenn only shrugged as Daryl walked into block C, feelings his neck heat up. If Ellie had ever heard a conversation like that she would tease Daryl for days. But in a way, Glenn was right. Daryl had his finger on the trigger, prepared to protect the group and take what was theirs, until Ellie's green eyes had made his finger, and his heart, stop. Since then he'd been denying to himself that he thought she was pretty. He only let the words form in his head when he was drunk, too. Never sober. No, sober, she was just Ellie. Drunk, she was Ellie with tattoos. Six…not five. He still hadn't figured out where that other one was.

"Okay, so it's settled. Goodnight," Rick said, ruffling Jacob's hair before leaving the cell. Ellie nodded after him and stepped towards Jacob, taking the restraints from him. Rick's voice brought Daryl back into the present, where Jacob was now yawning, his previous coughing fit forgotten.

"Tuck him in, please? I'll clean this up," Ellie said. Daryl could hear how tired she was but said nothing. The last few nights since her accident he had been helping her around the clock with Jacob, Glenn having relieved him from watch when Oscar was already on duty, and vice versa. Now with Ellie up and moving he would go rest for a while before watch after he tucked Little Man in.

"Hey, yeah, you can strap me in!" Jacob said, excited. Daryl gave him a crooked smile before ushering him towards the bed, glancing at Ellie's retreating figure as she left, bowls and towels in hand. He needed to stop looking at her, but it was almost a habit now.

Daryl leaned over and clicked the wide belts to either side of the bed, hearing the click as each one grazed the metal. Jacob wiggled into bed around Daryl, who was now trying to undo the clasps of each one so he could tighten and refasten them over Jacob. Jacob was already comfortable and dozing, exhausted after his bloody coughing fit before. Daryl had been worried, but Ellie had kept pushing him away, telling him to do something else and let her handle it. He now knew how exhausting it was to take care of Jacob full time, and didn't want Ellie doing it alone anymore at all. No wonder she walked around sometimes in such a fog, to the point she was making herself sick before.

Daryl leaned up and started strapping Jacob in, pulling the binds tight but not too tight. Jacob squinted at him, another yawn gripping his features. "You good?" Daryl asked, checking to make sure they were tight enough to have him secured but not too tight. Jacob nodded.

"Now I can sleep good. Those dreams were pretty awful, Daryl," he said sleepily. "Don't let her unhook me when she comes in, okay?" he said, and Daryl chuckled before giving him a reassuring nod.

He sat there for a minute with Jacob, not hearing Ellie come in. Finally he looked up to see her standing at the door of the cell, a sad, defeated look on her face. She was gripping Jacob's bear and her hair was down, spreading across her shoulders and down her back. She smiled at Daryl before walking over and laying the bear next to her now sleeping brother before leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's better like this," Daryl whispered, not wanting her to do that thing where she punishes herself. He'd seen it a few times when she couldn't help him with Jacob, and he didn't like it one bit. He hated how much he cared for her, especially when it came to her worrying about Jacob, but he couldn't help it. He figured worrying about the kid came with it, though.

"I know," she sighed. "You should rest until your shift. Who's on watch now?"

"Glenn," he said. "I took Oscar's shift back. We'll get back on a regular three man schedule soon, just haven't had time to discuss it."

Ellie nodded, biting at her thumbnail before picking up her bow and leaning it against a box, next to the smaller one that Carl and Jacob had been using. She still kept it in here, away from them, until they asked for her permission. She'd been good about that lately.

"You should go to bed," she said softly. Daryl stood, about to leave, but stopped.

"If you need me you know where I'll be," he said, pointing upstairs. Ellie gave him a small smile and nodded before he turned to leave. Her voice, usually so take charge and sure, now sounded weak and tired before she stopped him.

"Thank you for putting him in those," she said. "I probably would've lost it."

Daryl turned around to face her. He had only seen her cry once, and that was when she didn't even know where she was, so confused and in pain she let a few silent tears slip. Now she was blinking away tears, forcing them away, trying to hide them. He nodded at her, unsure of what to say. He had never been good with emotions, and the sight of her…well, pretty face all torn up made his chest hurt.

Ellie watched him leave silently, giving her no response. That thank you had taken a lot out of her. Hell, the past few days had, watching someone care for her brother while she lay there useless. Daryl had literally saved her, and she didn't know how to thank him. She hated feeling like she owed him. She was relieved when she could move around and care for Jacob on her own, but a little upset at having to refuse Daryl's help now.

Everyday he'd assumed a sort of routine. He would come in and bring them both food, and sit with them instead of the others. Then he would clean up, checking to make sure they were both okay before going off with Rick and the others, clearing out the prison and searching for supplies. Carol would care for them during the day, redressing Ellie's wound and trying her best to sooth any of the pain Jacob may be in. Then Daryl would return, going immediately to see after them and fill Ellie in on what they'd done, knowing she was going crazy sitting there, only allowed to walk around the cell block, unable to muster up the energy to stand sometimes. Jacob was worsening steadily, okay some days and not so much others. Then when Jacob would start a coughing fit each night he would assume the role of caretaker as Ellie instructed him from her mattress. Then he would tuck Jacob in, leaving to go to bed. One night though he had stayed, laying on the floor next to Jacob's bunk after a particularly bad coughing fit.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked. Daryl jumped, assuming she'd been asleep already.

"Sleepin'," he huffed, turning to face her.

"Go to your bed, Daryl, you can't sleep on the floor," she said, sounding annoyed.

"Nah, gonna stay here," he said, shrugging her off. "Since I am, how about you tell me where that tattoo is," he chided.

"Secret for a secret," he heard her whisper, but she said no more, and he'd assumed she'd fallen asleep.

Now Ellie and Daryl both drifted into uneasy sleep, him thinking about Ellie's sad face and how badly he wanted it to go back to normal, and her thinking about the way he looked at her before he'd left. Like he wanted to hold her, but was afraid she would smack him or something if he tried.

The next day Ellie awoke to Daryl unstrapping an awake Jacob, who was bouncing around, waiting to be unchained. Daryl was saying something about him sleeping all night, and if he felt okay. Jacob nodded, rushing off to find Carl.

"He wants to shoot today," Daryl said. "I can't take him, we're about to have those pumps on. Think you can go outside?"

Ellie looked up from her pillow, sleep making Daryl blurry and his voice thicker. Or maybe he was just tired, too, and that's why he sounded so…different.

"Yeah. Problem is Hershel, not my leg. I could probably climb the damn fence by now, but he freaks when he sees me moving," she said, sitting up to stretch. Daryl saw where her shirt pulled up, revealing a little of her stomach, and he felt his gut churn and heat creep up the back of his neck…and other places it shouldn't.

"Well, just be careful. He'll probably let you if you just take it easy," Daryl said hastily, and Ellie gave him a lazy smile from where she lay on the mattress, unaware that her peaking stomach and bed head were making him a little uncomfortable. Was that the word for it?

_No. You're turned on, you pansy._

Daryl shook his head and turned to leave the cell. Ellie let him go so she could change. She was wide awake now, and all the restlessness was getting to her. She would shoot, too. She hadn't gotten to in so long.

A few minutes later she emerged, everyone greeting her at the table. The boys were ready to go, Jacob having found his shoes in no time. Ellie was ready, too, both bows and their matching bolts slung over her shoulder.

"Anybody else want a shooting lesson today?" Ellie asked cheerfully. Hershel gave her a disapproving look, but she shrugged him off and turned to Beth, who was standing up, looking to Carol.

"Go," Carol smiled. "I'll watch the baby. Just be careful."

"I'll go, too," Maggie said. "I've been wanting to try."

Glenn looked at her, frowning. "I thought you would help us with the pumps."

"There's no point," Maggie said, shaking her head. "Y'all might as well not even go down until Ellie can. I think she should look at it. We're just going in circles." Ellie could sense the tension in her words and raised an eyebrow at Daryl, who was looking at the blueprints with Rick.

Daryl knew what her look meant. _Trouble in paradise._ They both smiled knowingly, their silent language in tandem. Jacob looked back and forth between the two. Daryl had begun to understood how Ellie and Jacob understood each other without words, and had even began to do the same after all the time they'd spent together.

"I could go down there," Ellie shrugged. "If it's clear I'll be fine."

"Absolutely not," Hershel said. "Tomorrow, maybe."

Rick nodded at Hershel. "Then we'll all stay up today, alright? Wait on Ellie instead. At this point I'd try anything. There's something not right internally in those pumps. We at least need someone who thinks they might know something."

Ellie nodded in satisfaction and turned to leave. The boys followed, as did Beth and Maggie. Ellie was excited. She had helped her dad teach sometimes, and something about being the leader felt so familiar, so reassuring. Normal. Hm. There was a word she hadn't used in a while.

"I'll help," Daryl called after her. Immediately everyone turned to look at him, and Carol even gave him a little smile. "Be there soon."

Ellie nodded back at him, feeling her cheeks turn a little pink. She didn't know why that made her feel…good. But it did.

"Okay, now raise the bow and take aim, but remember that you need to aim about an inch above what you want to hit," Ellie said calmly. Maggie was now holding her bow, her face twisted in concentration. Daryl watched as Ellie adjusted Maggie's elbow a little. "You need to be sure. I'll give you a minute."

Ellie had barely stepped away before Maggie pulled the trigger, sending the arrow flying to the mattress. Daryl turned to check on the boys, still hitting the marks easily, sharing the bow accordingly. He chuckled. Ellie had her work cut out for her. His students were just fine.

"Okay, better. Just aim we have to work on," she said calmly, retrieving the arrow before Maggie gave the bow to Beth.

"It's just so different from a gun," Maggie complained. "Guns are so sure."

"They take less skill," Ellie explained. "Kids learn a lot quicker with the bow. Not sure why."

"Because they don't overthink it," Daryl called out, walking over to Beth, who was now taking sloppy aim with the bow. "Kids just wanna hit shit. You people are acting like it's a math problem. Point and shoot," Daryl said, adjusting Beth's elbow. Beth nodded and pulled the trigger, her arrow landing squarely on the mark.

Ellie huffed. _Damn you, Dixon_.

"Like I said. Easy," he said, looking at Ellie. "What did you study at that fancy school, anyway? Seems like you'd be smart enough to teach a few girls how to point and shoot," he teased.

"Screw you," Ellie laughed back, punching his arm. "I can't teach like my dad could but I could sure as hell outshoot you, you redneck pain in the ass."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her sarcastic remark, knowing now that she was really only poking fun. Beth and Maggie, however, looked uncomfortable, clearly not understanding their tough but playful language. It had developed over the last few days and kind of become a comfortable barrier for them to be able to communicate without ever getting too serious or too nice.

"Prove it, princess," he said.

But instead of picking up her bow like he expected, Ellie lunged for him, and he felt the breath knocked out of him. Her tiny body was firm, and he felt himself flat on his back, the dirt rising and stinging his eyes. He coughed, his stomach feeling pained.

"What the hell!" he yelled, looking up into her green eyes. She had his arms pinned and she was sitting straddle of him, a playful, evil gleam in her eyes.

"Fight back," she laughed.

Daryl laughed too, coughing again and bucking his hips up. Ellie hadn't been expecting him to react so suddenly and she was immediately flung off him as he rolled, pinning her beneath his leg. "Ha!"

Ellie reached for his ear, tugging hard at the lobe before bucking back. Daryl yelped at the shooting pain in his ear and rolled off her, allowing her to jump up and away. "Cheater!" he laughed.

"Nope. No cheating anymore, Dixon," she laughed, noting that Maggie and Beth were no longer scared, but laughing, too. Carl and Jacob had stopped to watch.

"Don't hurt him, Ellie!" Jacob scolded from where he stood. Carl began to rush over, leaving the bow on the ground.

"I won't!" she laughed back, turning her head. Daryl took the opportunity to stand and lunge back at her, scooping her up over his shoulder as she screeched in protest. Beth and Maggie were both now rolling on the ground with laughter. From where he stood Daryl could see everyone rushing from the prison, having heard Ellie's scream, he assumed. He turned his back to them and slapped Ellie's ass, hard.

"OW!" she screeched, slapping his back from where she hung on his shoulder. "You ass! Put me down. This is cheating!" Daryl smiled when he heard the laughter in her voice.

"No such thing as cheating anymore, right?" he laughed again, turning to the group. Rick and Glenn were laughing openly at the scene, and Oscar had scooped Jacob up, both of them cheering the fight on. Daryl felt Ellie twist, though, and was afraid he might drop her at the awkward angle, so he swung her down, only to have his arm met with a hard punch.

"OW!" he yelled. That actually did hurt. Before he could react physically, though, Ellie was throwing herself at him again. Both of them tumbled to the ground this time, rolling and laughing. Finally Daryl pinned her again, and Glenn rushed forward.

"One, two, three, AND SHE'S DOWN!" Glenn yelled, pounding the ground next to them.

Daryl thought for a moment Ellie might be angry as she blew her now loose hair out of her face since her arm was pinned. Once the dark curls were pushed away, though, he could see her bright smile as she laughed. The men cheered loudly, including Jacob, while the women booed playfully.

"You win," Ellie laughed. "Now get off me."

Daryl started, having forgot he was even on top of her at the sight of her laughing face beneath him. He stood, offering a hand to help her up and giving her arm a little shake. Ellie punched his arm playfully. Daryl stepped away as Carol approached Ellie, inquiring about her stitches. Daryl couldn't help but notice how Ellie glances back at him, though, the smile from before still playing on her lips.

Glenn clapped him on the shoulder, bringing Daryl's eyes away from Ellie.

"Once again. Condoms. Have 'em," he laughed, shoving him a little. Daryl shoved back and told him to shut up, but couldn't help but notice Rick's admirable nod.

"Way to show her who's boss," Rick laughed.

"Hey man, shut up," Daryl laughed. "She started it."

"Right," Rick laughed. "Hard to roll around with a pretty girl. I get it," he said, unconvinced.

"Hershel, no," Daryl heard Ellie protest, and he turned to see a little blood leaking through her pants leg.

"You've popped one," Hershel scolded.

"Just one, it's fine," Ellie said again. "They really do need to come out soon. It's much better."

Without hesitating Daryl stepped forward, concern plaguing his face. Ellie shook her head.

"I'm fine," she assured him, and Daryl nodded, a sly smile creeping across his lips. He bent over and threw her over his shoulder again. Ellie yelped and punched him in protest, but not enough to slow him down as he charged towards the prison.

"You boondock bastard, put me down, I am NOT going inside!" she screeched. Daryl just laughed.

"Just showin' ya who's boss, kid," he said. "Let's let Hershel look at the flesh wound I dealt you before it gets infected."

The gentle scolding in his voice made Ellie still her pounding fists. She nodded, even though she knew Daryl couldn't see her, and looked towards the group now following them inside. Jacob caught her eye from Oscar's shoulder and smiled triumphantly, giving her his 'I told you so' nod. Ellie growled at him. Told her nothing. They had just been fighting, not flirting.

Kinda.

The next day Ellie sat down to breakfast, her knee feeling a little sore from her fresh stitch, but otherwise feeling very good. Her neck was a little screwed up from wrestling the day before, but it was almost…pleasant. Each time she turned her head too quick, she was thinking of Daryl again. Ellie busied herself lacing up and tightening her boots.

"Whatcha doin'," she heard and turned, too fast again, and winced.

"Getting ready, of course. We're gonna turn the water on!" she smiled sappily, rubbing absentmindedly at her neck. Daryl frowned at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his mouth full of crackers. He pointed at her neck before glancing around the big, empty room. Well, aside form Carol, who was always getting up way too early. But she was just putting food on plates in the corner, pretending not to hear them.

"Think you screwed up my neck when I let you win yesterday," Ellie said sarcastically. Daryl laughed at her face, twisted in a playfully grimace, as she rubbed at her neck some more, jerking her chin in the opposite direction.

"Hey, you'll just make it worse," he said, licking his fingers and wiping them on his shirt a little. "Here," he said, reaching out to touch her neck before he realized what he was even doing. But, both luckily and unluckily, Ellie jerked away from his hands, her eyes suddenly alert and narrow. "Sorry," he chuckled.

"It's fine," she said, remembering herself as she let out a nervous laugh. "Just not drunk enough for that," she said, more to herself than to him. "Déjà vu, so to speak," she said, quieter, and that he knew he wasn't supposed to hear. He started to kid with her about it, see if maybe he could ask what the hell that meant, but Jacob burst into the room before he could.

"Carol!" he said excitedly, his tiny feet carrying him over to the food table. "Carol, I slept all night again, and I don't think I was even strapped in!"

"That's wonderful, sweetie, Carol said, smiling at him warmly and handing him a plate full of food.

"You were strapped in," Ellie said to him. "I unstrapped you when I woke up."

"Oh," Jacob chuckled. "Good. Cause I was hungry and I don't know what I'd do if someone just left me in there."

Ellie smiled and ruffled his hair. The rest of the group began to emerge from their cells, Maggie and Glenn being last as usual, both of them with stupid grins on their faces. Daryl noticed Ellie was still cheerful, but a dark sort of film clung to her mood, as if though his slight touch had completely turned something on its side. He remained standing, away from the group, watching her closely. Once or twice she glanced at him, but instead of looking away or giving him a rude look, like usual, she would squint at him before turning back to who ever she was speaking to.

"You coming down with us?" he asked her once. His voice was still rough from sleep. Or maybe not form sleep; Ellie figured he was just that rough when he was nervous.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head a little. "Told you that…earlier…"

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "Bring your bow."

Ellie nodded as he ascended the stairs, watching him leave. She assumed it was to retrieve his own bow.

When Ellie turned back to the table both Maggie and Beth had sly, sneaky smiles on their faces. Ellie was stunned for a moment, nervous to answer the question their eyes were asking.

"Nothing going on," she muttered. She noticed several people were looking at her now. "Seriously," she said a little more forcefully.

"Right, right," Beth said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I believe that about as much as I believed the boyfriend comment."

Daryl was walking back down the stairs now, but Ellie was too stunned by Beth's response to notice.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked nervously.

"I know you had one," Beth said playfully. "No way you didn't have a boyfriend. You're such a liar. You'll tell me eventually."

Daryl noted how Ellie's face paled a little.

**Happy New Year everyone! Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed last time. I don't have time to do responses and I'm SO sorry, I just really wanted to give you guys a chapter before I went out; plus, I've never waited this long to post, and I wanted to know what you guys thought. SO, PLEASE leave me some reviews and let me know what you think! Thank you guys so much, have a happy and safe New Year!**

**xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

"Well?" Rick asked, poking his head around the tank. Ellie sighed.

"I told you, even if I knew what I was doing, this would take hours. It's been maybe one, Rick, geez!" she hissed, waving him away. "Adam only taught me basics about water heaters. This is a whole damn pump system designed for advanced power outages. Do I LOOK like I know what I'm doing?!"

"Hey, no need to get hostile," Daryl warned from where he stood. He was around the corner, peering at some knobs and bolts attached to a large, grey machine. "He was just asking."

Ellie sighed and pushed her hair back. Beth had offered to braid it before she'd left but she (not so politely) declined. She didn't want Rick to get another bump on the head and start going all soft again. His tortured face when he saw her that day still haunted her dreams occasionally. "All I'm saying," she sighed, frustrated, "is that I don't know shit about these things."

"Well excuse me for trusting you when you said you did," Rick hissed. His gentle manner with her was long gone after the incident at the school building. He now had a particularly short fuse when it came her cheekiness, she noted. Ellie leaned over and pulled on a knob. It didn't budge, so she tightened a wrench around it and tried again. "That's not a knob," Rick said, throwing his arm up. "We've tried that a million times. It's just some piece of plastic."

"Oh yeah, sure, makes sense to put unnecessary parts on a system designed for emergencies," Ellie said, rasing her voice again. She couldn't believe it. First Beth at breakfast, bugging her about boyfriends, and now this. Not to mention that Jacob had gotten ill before they left, throwing up everywhere, and Rick wouldn't let her stay behind to check on him.

"I'll meet you guys in a minute," she said, her arm around Jacob, who was still sputtering into the barrel in front of him. "Really."

"Either you come now or we go out for water. I'm done waiting on you, and you aren't roaming around here alone," he'd said, his words calm but final.

So she'd followed them, leaving a weak Jacob with Hershel, Carol, and Beth. Carl had come along downstairs, and they others. Even Glenn and Maggie. Why the hell they needed that many to flip a damn switch she didn't know. Now her tempter was shot, and she was too angry to function.

"HEY!" Daryl's voice brought her back to the boiler room, and she turned to face him. "Enough with the smart remarks. I thought you could handle this."

He was mad. Real mad. Why was he even so upset? He was in a decent mood earlier, running around, getting her bow for her. Now his eyes were narrowed.

Oh yeah, how could she forget? She wasn't really apart of this group, and therefore if she pissed Rick off, she pissed off his henchman, too.

_Woah, Ellie._

Ellie turned back to the knob and looked at it closer. It moved, alright. And it was important. It was just a large, black handle, wenched into the side of the machine at an angle. It was long and somewhat scary, really. Something you would only pull if you really, really needed to. Ellie didn't even flinch before rearing back and slamming the wrench down onto the bar once, twice, three times. Daryl lunged at her, trying to stop her from hurting herself or the pump, but Rick stopped him, nodding at the handle.

With each strike the wedge moved down farther and farther. Not much, but a little, until finally it came loose, the stiff metal having untightened from its spot. Ellie noticed and immediately stopped beating it, placing both hands on top of it so she could use her body weight to ease it down.

Once the handle hit the bottom there was a loud click, followed by the roaring of a generator. She turned to the system, noting that the red ON light was now glowing.

It had worked.

These idiots had been down here tinkering with nuts and bolts, pulling at switches, only to have had this right in front of them. And all she'd had to do was pull a lever.

Ellie turned and gave Rick a triumphant smile. Oscar, Maggie, Glenn, Axle, and Carl entered the room upon hearing the screeching of the generators, alarmed at the sound. Ellie sidestepped both Rick and Daryl, who came forward to look closely at the pump. The pump was run by a fuel powered generator, one which wasn't connected to any of the others that ran the alarms. (Rick had checked and double checked to make sure the alarms didn't go off, something Ellie noted was somewhat worrisome to everyone else, too.)

"Alright!" Oscar said, realizing the gravity of what had happened. Ellie gave him a wide smile before he scooped her into a hug. Maggie, too, gave her small one nodding at her in thanks. They all turned to Rick, waiting quietly to see if he approved. Ellie suddenly grew worried, afraid he would deem the pumps unsafe. But from what she could tell, they were fine. And the generator had enough fuel to power the whole prison for at least a week. If they had cut off all the other pumps, like he'd said, so that only their cell block had access, they would have running water for a while.

"It's good," Rick said, nodding. "We'll having running water. But no one touch it. Daryl and I will check it, see it's safe. If it is we'll discuss how we use it, when we use it, and consider conserving this fuel." Rick's jaw was set, and Ellie reached for Carl's shoulder, knowing Rick still wasn't happy with her little outburst. But she wasn't budging. She wouldn't be dealing out apologies today.

"Let's head back," Rick said, pushing past her and the others, and Ellie walked over to retrieve her crossbow. A firm hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she turned.

"Calm. Down," Daryl warned, and Ellie raised an uninterested eyebrow at him.

Calm down. Hmph. She had been on edge since Beth's comments earlier, and now this. Rick had been on her case too much lately. His attitude about the water system had been the last straw. No more. She realized she was over reacting, maybe, especially considering the smooth few days she'd had recently, what with everyone caring for her and Jacob. But something was…off. Wrong.

Ellie jumped into formation once she was outside of the boiler room. She and Maggie directly behind Glenn and Carl, Daryl and Rick in front, and Oscar and Axle in back. Even though this level was secure, they'd been careful the whole journey down here. Ellie realized the loud buzzing of the generator switching on would probably have drawn out any walkers, but from what she could see, there were none. She didn't even hear one.

They walked in silence for a while, and Ellie could sense Maggie's smile just next to her. Glenn's, too. They were all excited about the water, sure, but Ellie couldn't shake the tense feeling that this wouldn't last long. Considering the apocalyptic circumstances, she wasn't too good at hope.

However, when Daryl glanced back to check on them, their eyes met, and she knew he felt it too. So maybe it wasn't just her being upset, or unsure.

Just then Ellie heard it. A low growl, followed by a gurgle. Ellie turned when she heard the painful cry as the walker's teeth hit bone.

Oscar.

**Surprise**! **I'm back. So sorry to have not updated in...oh gee over a month? I know, I'm awful, I'm sorry. But really, its discouraging to write and get so little reviews. SO, make sure you leave me something! Those of you who do review, and especially those of you who review regularly, are AWESOME. Between the new semester starting and all of the working lately, I haven't had time, but I promise I'll make more of an effort.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, and especially sorry for ending it that way, but I'm actually supposed to be in class like...ten minutes ago. The good news it THE WALKING DEAD IS BACK, and I hope y'all liked last night's episode. Let me know what you thought about it, too. I hope you'll continue to read and leave me reviews! I'm sorry there's no responses this time but I promise, next time!**

**Love you guys! xoxox**


	15. Chapter 15

"NO!" Ellie lunged after Oscar before she felt an arm around her waste, restraining her. The walker continued to tear at her friend's flesh before her eyes. She stood, unmoving, for a mere second before she heard the slight pop of a silenced pistol. The walker froze, its partial head now rolling to the side as it slumped back away from Oscar's arm. Ellie turned to see Carl, gun raised, as his eyes regarded the walker with surprise. He'd killed it. But before anyone could move he pointed his gun down and shot again, taking out a walker with a missing leg as it pulled away from Oscar's.

Oscar looked to all of them, a sad, tortured look covering his face. He lie unmoving on the floor for a moment before grabbing at the wall. Ellie started to pull at the arm around her waste, but then she heard Daryl, who was shoving everyone forward.

"RUN!" he said. Ellie watched as more walkers emerged from behind them. She was right: the sound of the generator had drawn them. She counted four before the arm that was around her waste began pulling her back.

"Come on!" Rick said, pulling at her behind him as he rushed forward, revolver raised. Ellie was surprised it had been him who stopper her despite their arguing. Ellie stood for a moment still, unmoving, as Rick and Daryl rushed the walkers. Oscar leapt up and half ran as Rick, Carl, and Daryl shot down one, two three more. Ellie ran but slowed down when she heard Rick call out. "There were only five. Keep moving! Get Oscar back to our block."

Ellie nodded in Rick's direction, where he, Daryl, and Carl were running from. She turned back towards Glenn and Axle, who were helping a wounded Oscar down the hall in front of her. Ellie was confused for a moment, until she looked down at Oscar's leg.

"He was bit twice," Glenn said, continuing to pull Oscar forward.

Ellie's head was spinning as she stood in the middle of the dim hall, unsure of what to do. Do they keep running? Do they stop and look at Oscar's wounds?

Her answer came when she felt Daryl's hand close around her wrist and pull her back towards the cell block. He didn't say anything the whole way back, but he didn't let go of her wrist, either. Ellie kept trying to get a look at Oscar, but Maggie and Rick kept getting in the way.

Finally they reached block C, and Glenn and Axle ushered Oscar over to a table, where Hershel and Carol were pulling out medical supplies. Oscar's head was now rolling to one side, his eyes flickering occasionally.

"What do we do?" Glenn asked, looking to Hershel. Hershel's jaw was slack as he regarded the severity of the wounds.

"He was bit?" Hershel said in his calm, no nonsense manner. Oscar nodded, to Ellie's surprise, and did his best to lift his head. Hershel shook his head. "Nothing we can do."

"Can't you cut off his arm and leg? Like with yours?" Axle said, panicked. Ellie felt pity for him, as did Daryl. Oscar was the only friend Axle had in this prison anymore.

"Just don't let me turn," Oscar said quietly. Everyone turned to him, and Carol tried to console a sobbing Beth while still holding the baby. "Shoot me before that happens."

Daryl glanced around the room. Ellie was still, having pulled away from his vice grip on her wrist to stand by Carol. Her face was pale and she was looking towards the door of Block C. He couldn't believe they had let their guard down enough to lose someone else. Jus like that day they nearly lost Ellie. How could they have been so stupid?

"Is this what you want?" Rick asked quietly. Oscar nodded and looked up at them all, his usually bright smile plagued with pain.

"Its all that will work. If the Lord wants me now I go willingly," he said.

Daryl thought back to the day they were searching the cell blocks and found Carol. Daryl had been so sure she was dead or had turned, and was dreading finding her somewhere in that cell block. Still, he had turned Oscar and Carl away. "You don't have to do this alone," Oscar had said, but Daryl had only huffed and turned away. Oscar didn't even know him, but he had been willing to help. He was as good a man as any at a time like this. Now all Daryl could think about was having to take care of Oscar like he did Dale. He would do it without question, but this was different. Dale had been in so much pain, unable to move or speak. Oscar was still very alive, just growing weak.

"Well, how do you wanna do this?" Daryl asked, and everyone turned to him. Carol regarded him with surprise. He almost felt hurt. Did they think he didn't care? That's not what he meant.

"I'll do it. Don't want none of y'all having to deal with that. Just burn me with the others," Oscar said, scooting forward on the table.

"No," Maggie protested. "You'll go by Lori and T-Dog." Glenn nodded where he stood next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Oscar gave a small nod, as if thanking them. A shuffle came from the entrance to the block and everyone turned to see a yawning Jacob. Ellie started to go over to him, stop him, but he was already skipping across the room, unaffected by the solemn energy in the room.

"Hey, Daryl! Can you take me to shoot now that you're back? I feel much better. Maybe Oscar and Glenn can come, since they wanted to learn-" Jacob stopped abruptly in front of the table when he saw Oscar. Ellie covered her mouth as she realized the sight her brother was seeing: torn, bleeding flesh on their happy, sweet friend. "Oh no," Jacob whimpered. "Not you, Oscar, no…,". Jacob began to sniffle, and Ellie stepped forward, trying to grab him up, but Jacob reached for Oscar, who scooped him up onto the table next to him, away from the wounds. He wrapped his good arm around him.

"Hey, little man, it's alright. Don't be sad," he said, chucking his chin. "It don't hurt too bad. I'll be all better real soon, alright?"

"You mean you'll be like Hershel?" he asked, hopeful, but Oscar shook his head lightly.

"Nah, that won't work. But I'm gonna feel better, alright? So don't you worry about me. I'll be taken care of. You just make sure you take care of everybody else, alright?" Jacob nodded, and Ellie knew he understood. He gave Oscar a small hug before scooting off the table and walking over to Ellie.

"Well, um, I'm gonna go grab my stuff," Oscar said. Everyone knew when he said 'stuff' he meant his small pistol. "I don't know what to say really, besides thank you. You all look out for each other. This is all you guys have…it's all I had."

Everyone said various thank you's and such before giving Oscar small hugs and handshakes. Ellie gave him a small hug and felt her breath catch. She thought she would be past grief by now, but this would be a real test of that assumption.

"You hold it together for little man," Oscar said softly. "He's ready. You need to be ready, too." Ellie was stunned by his words but nodded. She couldn't piece together anything meaningful, so instead she placed a hand on his cheek and gave him what she hoped wasn't a sad smile. Daryl watched form across the room, feeling his chest tighten. He stepped forward after Ellie turned away, her hair hiding her face.

Daryl shook Oscar's hand, unable at first to look him in the eye. When Oscar didn't let go immediately he looked up. "I don't even have to say it," Oscar laughed once Ellie was a little farther away. Daryl glanced at her and then looked back at Oscar, giving him a small nod and an eye roll. "You do what you do, Dixon. Ain't worried about you at all man." Daryl nodded, also unable to form words, and stepped back next to Glenn, who was consoling a weeping Maggie.

Rick was last. "Thank you, Rick. For letting me be in this group," he said. Rick nodded and followed him into the block. Oscar was walking okay, considering the leg bite. Ellie figured he didn't mind pushing through the pain so close to the end.

Once Rick and Oscar had walked outside, Rick carrying a sheet and Oscar carrying his gun, everyone stood quietly for a moment. Daryl looked over at Jacob, who was now sobbing into Ellie's shoulder while she held him. Ellie was rubbing his back, and she glanced at Daryl. Her face was blank. He started to walk over to her, but he noticed Carl by the door to the block. He walked over to him instead.

"You did what you could," Daryl said when he reached him, sensing what Carl was thinking.

"I didn't act fast enough," Carl said quietly. "I couldn't save him like I couldn't save m-"

"Hey," Daryl said, grabbing Carl's shoulder. "Don't think like that. We just weren't careful. Oscar doesn't blame you. And don't even say that about your mom," Daryl said softly. "Not ever."

Carl nodded and Daryl put an arm around him, leading him inside. Everyone else followed, an eerie silence surrounding them. Ellie carried Jacob into their cell, trying her best to calm him. Before long she heard Rick re-enter the cell. He answered the question everyone was asking.

"He needed a moment," he said quietly.

Everyone nodded, and a few moments later they all heard the soft _pop_ as the gun fired.

Ellie was still trying to calm Jacob, who had resumed his tears at the sound of the gun. Daryl stood quietly by Carol, who was crying softly. He placed his arm around her gingerly, and she curled into him. Beth and Carl sat together as she held the baby. Hershel bowed his head as if in prayer.

"Daryl, Glenn," Rick said softly, and the three men walked out silently, knowing what they were to do.

"I'd like to come, too," Axle said, and they nodded, allowing him to fall in step with them as they finished their exit.

* * *

A few hours later Ellie had Jacob calmed down enough to leave him alone while he dozed, exhausted by his crying. She had asked Carol to watch him and noted that the light outside was fairly dim and Daryl, Glenn, Rick, and Axle hadn't returned.

"We'll maybe have a small service tomorrow, all go out and see it. I'm sure they're working on it now still," Carol said absentmindedly as Ellie stood beside her. Ellie knew she wouldn't have much time, maybe an hour or two. Carol was preparing a meal fit for a pack of rodents: small and unappetizing. Ellie was done with the meager food. They needed meat, and she needed a distraction.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Ellie said. "Watch him, please?"

"You going down there, to see them?" Carol asked cheerfully as Ellie eased away, hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions.

"No, probably not. Do you need me to?"

"Just tell them dinner is almost ready, please," Carol said with a warm smile.

Ellie let out a sigh of relief once she had exited the building. Carol hadn't asked about the crossbow or the quiver full of bolts. She stashed it beneath the metal stairs outside of the prison door where she could grab it up again inconspicuously. She started walking toward Rick and the others, trying not to look too closely at the freshly upturned dirt they were standing near.

As Ellie got closer the four men turned, and she could see that there were three graves: two a bit older, and one obviously new. Each had a small wooden cross placed at the head of it. Well, she assumed it was wood. It was mostly just scraps of material. Ellie shivered at the thought of sweet, gentle Oscar now lying underground. She stopped short without meaning to, the image causing her skin to go cold.

Daryl looked at her slim form, having filled out only a little once she'd gotten here. The color in her cheeks had returned from earlier, and her green eyes weren't as blank. The sight of the grave had caused her to stop a few feet away from them.

"We're almost finished now," Rick said, stepping forward. "How is everyone?" he asked, nodding toward the prison.

"About as good as you'd expect," Ellie said softly, her eyes not leaving the tilled dirt. "Carol wanted me to tell you dinner is almost ready."

"Do you wanna help?" Daryl asked, picking up a shovel and sort of holding it out.

"Nah I was just gonna walk around out here and get some fresh air," Ellie said, tearing her eyes away to look at him. The blue in his eyes was softer and she wondered absentmindedly if he'd been crying.

"Well don't go too far. We'll be done in about twenty minutes," Rick said, stepping toward her again. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down, saying quietly, "He cared about you and Jacob. You were family to him, just like you two are to us. I'm sorry about before, in the boiler room. Let's move past that. You did good today, and I want you to remember that."

Ellie gave him a solemn nod and looked to the others. Glenn was nodding adamantly, having overheard. Axle looked sadly at the grave, ignoring them. Daryl gave her a level stare, and Ellie had to look away, embarrassed by the thoughts she'd had earlier that day about him only being a henchman.

Rick stood up and Ellie took the opportunity to turn away, back towards the prison. She heard the shoveling commence as she walked away, and the chills returned. Finally, once she reached the top of the hill she looked back. Axle, Glenn, and Rick were all distracted. Glenn and Axle were both digging while Rick was bent down, looking at something near one of the other graves. Daryl was still looking at her, though.

Ellie turned around and walked slowly until she knew she was out of sight. Knowing there were no eyes on her she ran, sprinting towards her bow's hiding spot. Once she had her gear back on she ran to the fence opposite their cell block, opening it carefully into the next yard.

There weren't any walkers since she and Daryl had just cleared it. That felt like years ago now, but it couldn't have been more than two weeks. Ellie knew exactly where to go as she hustled over toward the bent fencing. There was just enough room for her to slide underneath it, and there were no walkers in sight, all of them having been drawn to the other side by the digging.

Once out, Ellie jogged a little more, keeping her eyes peeled for walkers. She wouldn't have much time, maybe an hour or so, depending on how much she caught and needed to cook, before it was dark. She thought briefly she should've maybe told Carol or even Jacob where she was going, but she couldn't have risked being told on. Rick would be furious, and Daryl, too. And Hershel. Hell, Carol wouldn't have been happy.

Ellie thought momentarily that Oscar would be worried, but remembered his absence. She stilled for a moment. Then, remembering where she was, she continued to jog in the direction of the river Rick had mentioned before. Her senses were on high alert, and she had missed hunting so much. She almost forgot it wasn't for fun, but for food, and that she was putting herself at risk until-

_Whack. _Ellie took her knife and lodged it firmly into the walker's skull before she shoved it away. It had come from behind a tree, startling her. She glanced around, looking for more. She didn't see any, and she decided this was close enough. She pulled out her crossbow and shouldered it, slowing her pace in order to focus on her surroundings.

Ten minutes later and she already had three squirrels.

* * *

"Dinner!" Carol called. Daryl finished putting up his things from where he'd vacated them earlier that day. He looked over the rail to see Carol peaking into Ellie and Jacob's cell, probably to alert the two that it was time for dinner.

Daryl descended the stairs as everyone else came out from their holes. He never understood how they could sleep in such small, dim places. He much preferred his perch, where he could see and hear everything.

Daryl took a seat next to a sleepy eyed Jacob and a solemn Carl. No one spoke much for the first few minutes, everyone passing around canned peas and noodles. Daryl huffed at the food, but stopped when he saw Carol's frown. He nodded a small apology and took some more peas, muttering a thank you to whoever had passed them.

"Ellie not coming to dinner?" Maggie asked, reaching for a fork. Everyone looked around, realizing Ellie still hadn't emerged from her cell.

"I assumed she was sleeping," Carol said, shrugging.

"She isn't in our cell," Jacob said absentmindedly. "She wasn't on her mattress. I thought she'd be out here," he said, frowning. "Did she stay outside?"

"No," Rick said. "We watched her come back in here not too long ago."

"Well is she somewhere else in the prison? Daryl, did you see her upstairs?" Glenn asked, standing up.

"No," Daryl said, dropping his fork. "You don't think she's down by the boilers or something do you?"

"Wait, I sent her out to tell you guys about dinner earlier. Are you sure she came back in? Maybe she's by the grave-"

"We just came from there," Rick said, standing up also. "But now that I think of it we can't see the side door from where we were at-"

Carol let out a gasp before covering her mouth, her eyes wide with panic. Of everyone at the table she turned to Daryl.

"What?" Daryl said, leaning down. His heart had picked up and he could sense Jacob's fear from where the boy sat, watching them. Everyone at the table grew silent. "Dammit, Carol, what?!"

"She had her crossbow when she walked outside," she said, her voice barely audible. Immediately Daryl turned, going to retrieve his own bow.

"Wait," Rick said, holding up a hand. "Are you thinking she left the _grounds?_ As in left the _prison?_"

Daryl looked to Carol, who was nodding. Glenn and Carl had now stood up, also, going to retrieve their weapons. Daryl scaled the steps in a few leaps and returned back downstairs, headed towards the door, Rick right behind him.

Daryl was trying to place the feeling he had in his chest but couldn't quite understand it. She wouldn't be so stupid. Ellie could be a real pain in the ass, especially when she was in a bad mood. But when she was upset, like when Jacob had been so mad at her, or like earlier when she'd looked at the grave, she was calm. Her mind worked a little slower when she was sad, he knew, but she knew the difference between stupid and common sense. She would never just leave.

Daryl rounded the corner into the entry of cell block C only to crash into something. He felt the solid mass hit his chest before bouncing off again, his speed having knocked it back.

"Woah!" Ellie said as she crashed to the floor.

"Holy shit," Daryl gasped, reaching forward to help her up. He could hear Rick and the others stopping short behind him as he pulled Ellie to her feet. The darkness outside had caused shadows to come across the room, hiding her face in shadow under her dark hair. Daryl stood her up, pulling her to him, and for a moment Ellie was unsure what he was doing, until his hands had such a firm grasp on her shoulders she could feel the pressure becoming painful. He squared her right in front of him, trying to see her eyes in the dim light. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Where were you?!" Ellie could now make out his eyes. They had been so soft earlier beside Oscar, and now they were clear, piercing blue, his anger evident.

Ellie raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had assumed this wouldn't be a happy homecoming, but wasn't expecting to be met by the goon squad on her way in. She tried to wriggle out of Daryl's grasp to make sure the squirrel meat she'd just cooked wasn't ruined by the fall, but it was a no go. Instead he gripped tighter, pushing her back a little more.

"Answer me," he said, and Ellie noticed a tone in his voice that made her uncomfortable.

"I shimmied under that back fence. Y'all might wanna fix that if you plan on keeping things in as much as you do out," she said. Daryl noted there was pain in her voice, masked by deep sarcasm. He should've noted the pain, should've taken into consideration the day they'd all had, but he didn't. He just got angrier.

"You selfish bitch! Don't you care about anyone besides yourself?! What if we'd all gone out looking for you and we got hurt? What if something happened to you, what about Jacob? What if-" Daryl stopped. _What if you didn't come back?_

Daryl felt something tug at his arm and he turned his head to see Rick. Rick only shook his head and pulled harder, forcing Daryl to let go of Ellie's arms. Daryl looked down to see red marks where he'd gripped. When he looked back at Ellie she wasn't looking him the eye, but instead somewhere behind him, her blank stare sending chills up his spine. What the-?

"Come on, Ellie," Rick said, pulling on her arm. She snapped out of it, looking at Rick for a moment, untrusting. When she realized he wasn't going to yell she took a step forward, letting him lead her into the room.

Everyone at the table had turned to look. Hershel, Maggie, Axle, and Carol all looked relieved, obviously not moved by Daryl's screaming. Glenn, Beth, and Carl on the other hand looked a little angry. She couldn't blame them. Beth bounced the baby from where she sat, cutting her eyes at Ellie.

"Thanks for scaring everyone for nothing," Beth said. Maggie shushed her.

Ellie looked to Jacob to see his face clouded in confusion. She wanted to walk over to him an apology, try to explain she just needed some time to think, but Rick was still pressuring her to keep walking. Ellie stepped forward, reaching into her quiver for the long tupper ware box she'd stashed around her bolts. She tossed gingerly onto the table.

"It's squirrel," she said. Then she turned, following Rick into the medical room, where he was clearly intent on having a talk with her.

Daryl watched her and Rick go before turning to the table again. Carol was inspecting the meat before she began to pass it around, everyone taking a small piece. She must've killed and cooked at least twelve to get a fairly decent amount like that.

Finally Daryl turned back to Jacob, who was sitting silently, his head turned away from everyone to hide his face. When Daryl got closer Jacob looked up, his eyes red from crying. Again.

"She's okay, Little Man," Daryl said awkwardly before going to take a seat.

Jacob shoved his hand into the seat before Daryl could sit down, as if preventing him from doing so. Daryl looked at him quizzically.

"Don't talk to her like that," Jacob said. Daryl looked around the table, everyone staring at Jacob in shock. Usually Jacob worshiped Daryl, loved him. Now he looked at him angrily. "Ever again. I know she was wrong. But she's my sister and I can't let you talk to her like that."

Daryl swallowed hard before nodding. For a moment he thought Jacob wouldn't let him sit down, but he eventually moved his hand away and turned to his plate. He felt like shit. Jacob was right. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that, especially not in front of everyone. Especially not in front of her own brother.

Everyone ate in silence. Daryl assumed it was to hear the conversation Ellie and Rick were quietly having in the other room. He figured they would get louder eventually, yelling and what not, but their voices never went higher than a low hum. Daryl noted that the squirrel had been cooked thoroughly and it was still pretty warm, which meant she had probably cooked it right before she came inside.

Finally they both came back to the table. Ellie took Rick's old seat beside Axle and Rick took the open seat beside Carol. Daryl noted Ellie had chosen the seat farthest away from him, where she wouldn't have to make eye contact. Jacob kept looking at her, trying to catch her attention, but she didn't look up. Instead she picked at a pea on her plate with her fork, avoiding eye contact with anyone at the table. She didn't seem very interested in anything going on around her, despite all the stars, until Rick cleared his throat. Usually Ellie would've ignored it, but she knew it had been meant to get her attention, so she looked up.

Her eyes met Rick's and she felt the heat creep into her cheeks. She knew she couldn't say this while looking at just him, so she made an effort to look at Maggie and scan around the table from there.

"I'm sorry I scared all of you. I won't leave the prison alone again, and I hope you'll forgive me for being so weird. I'm just…," Ellie shot Rick a look and he nodded, prompting her to go on. Her tone was clipped as she finished, her words going from genuine to insincere in mere seconds. "I'm just upset and I tend to deal with my emotions by pulling away. I hope the squirrel is decent. I thought you could use some meat," she finished. She ended her little speech while looking at Carol, who nodded, unaffected by her lack of sincerity.

"We forgive you," Hershel said, nodding. "The squirrel is wonderful. Exactly what we needed after such an exhausting day."

Daryl noticed Ellie didn't look at him once during her apology.

Ellie tried not to think about what it was she'd heard in Daryl's voice before. Guilt.

**Okay guys, I hope you liked that one! You guys are so great. You all made me feel so much better about writing this story after being so discouraged by a lack of response. I've never gotten this many responses after I posted. Please, keep them coming! They're beyond inspiring. I appreciate every review, favorite, PM, and follow I get. Love love love you guys.**

**Here's another reason I love the responses: I find out what you guys want. I do write this for my own enjoyment, but I especially like knowing what you want to see. (WARNING: if you don't want a slight spoiler in terms of my FanFic, stop reading...here.) Yes, the Governor will be appearing in this story eventually. I won't tell you when, but I'll just say this is intended to be a slow, progressive story, and things will come in time. The more I write and read your responses to my story, the more clear everything becomes. **

**I have a few responses as promised. Let me know what you guys thought and I'll try and post again soon! THANK YOU LOVE YOU**

**JustAGirlWithALoveForFiction : You, my friend, brought tears to my eyes. That was EXACTLY how I was feeling, and I understand: I've been trying to review more also. I'm so glad you and your friend like the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it (:. Please keep letting me know what you think! And yes, little Jacob seems to be growing pretty popular. Don't worry, he'll be around a little while. Thank you SO much.**

**SpriteCokeFanta: Good to see you back on my reviews! no, Oscar didn't die that way originally but as you can see from up there the Gov will be appearing eventually. All in good time. So glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed this too! Thanks so much(:**

**SilverAdvenger12: I agree. Always more Daryl! Haha I'm glad you were happy to se me back. I'm happy to see you back also! Thank you so much for the feedback and home you continue to check back!**

**LittleMisstTofu: So glad you liked it! And yes, I agree. I needed a little more Dixon action, but I'm sure we'll get plenty. Thank you so much! Hope you liked this one, let me know what you think!**

**BestBuySeasons: Hello again! Yes, it is sad about Oscar ): I'm glad you noticed the friendship between he and Ellie though. I really tried to emphasize her connection with him leading up to this! Hope you enjoyed this one and thank you so much for your review!**

**BlackRose851: Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter! (:**

**isopt: I'm very much alive my friend. Thank you! (:**

**Danelle3: Thank you! I intend to, please let me know what you thought about this one!**

**Gray: Thanks so much for your awesome review! You made me smile (: and thank you for noticing my slow pace. I try to keep it as realistic as possible. Let me know what you thought and I promise I'll post again ASAP!**

**piratejessieswaby: Thank you (:**

**NESAANCALIME6913: Thank you(: hope you liked the new chapter!**

**SO AWESOME TO HAVE TO MANY RESPONSES TO DO! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**xoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

"She's more alert now. Her eyes follow you and stuff, you know? And if you give her your fingers she pulls up a little. Of course she can't really hold herself up, but she pulls. That's good, right?"

Daryl placed a finger in each of Ass Kicker's tiny palms and watched as she furrowed her tiny little brow. She began to pull, and Daryl didn't give in, letting her test her strength.

"Well hot damn," he muttered, looking over his shoulder at Beth. "She sure does," he laughed. "You show Rick?"

"No," Beth said, leaning over to pick the baby back up. "He and Ellie are still in his room."

_His room?_

Daryl looked over to the cell Rick and Carl shared. Ellie had gone straight to bed after dinner last night, still avoiding him and everyone else. Rick had gone on about his business, so everyone else had followed suit. But as soon as Rick awoke he retrieved Ellie from her room and she'd followed him into his. Jacob seemed unaware of his sister's absence, but Daryl couldn't stop thinking about it.

They were supposed to have a small funeral later that evening before dinner. Rick had mentioned it and Carol preferred the time. Hershel agreed, pleading for fellowship afterward.

"It's the first time we've been able to mourn properly," Hershel had said, placing a hand on Rick's shoulder. "Perhaps we could do one for all three? Say a few words?"

Rick had stiffened at the question, but didn't object. Daryl didn't see much of a point in revisiting Lori or T-Dog's death considering Rick was somewhat back to normal, but he wasn't one to object, either.

Daryl wished Rick would come out, get the show on the road. He wanted to talk about the water, see what Rick wanted to do about rationing it. Carol hadn't touched it yet, like she'd been told, but Daryl felt like she deserved a break from collecting rainwater to boil. Cooking two meals a day was plenty. Not to mention supplies was low, and they'd be needing to hunt soon. They as in him. But he didn't mind the work.

But for now everyone was just sittin', waitin' around like nothing could be done til' Rick said so. Glenn and Maggie were still in there cell, doing what ever the hell it was Glenn and Maggie always did. Daryl looked over at Jacob, remembering how usually Ellie would add a joke and Glenn and Maggie's expense.

He thought briefly on her face when Oscar was saying goodbye. Ellie didn't cry. Carol cried a lot, as did Beth. Not really sad crying or anything, and not obvious. Maggie did too, at least when Oscar died. Its not like they were weak or nothin', they were just normal. But Ellie…hadn't. And considering she and Oscar were so close Daryl had figured she'd just go to pieces. When he grabbed her wrist down in the hallway after he was bit he had thought maybe she was in shock. But she wasn't.

As if on cue Ellie emerged from Rick's cell. She was dressed in a big white tshirt and her usual black pants. He figured Carol had taken her usual tank top to get the squirrel guts out. She had scrubbed her face, too, because it wasn't as dirty, and her dark hair was pulled back. When Beth spotted her she put the baby back into its make shift bed and walked over. Ellie had set up station next to Carol in an almost robotic way, picking up a rag and a dish. Beth tapped lightly on Ellie's shoulder.

"Sorry I yelled at you," Beth said, loud enough to where everyone could hear but not so loud as to make it seem like she wanted attention. Daryl had to give her that, at least.

Ellie barely glanced up, nodding an acceptance before grabbing up another dish. Jacob stayed where he was, still unaffected by Ellie's former absence and now boding presence. Daryl kept a steady eye on her but she never looked up, not once. He wasn't used to it. When she'd first arrived at least she looked around, hunting, observing. Then when she got comfortable she would talk, make conversation, tease Jacob. Even tease Daryl, just yesterday.

Yesterday felt like weeks ago.

Rick emerged, too. He walked over to the baby, gurgling from where she lay on the table near Daryl. Daryl nodded at him, leaning back. Rick looked at Ass Kicked, but Daryl was growing impatient.

"We goin' out? Stayin' in? What's the plan?" Daryl asked.

"We'll go out," Rick said. "Maybe you can round up some dinner. I'll help best I can, thought maybe Ellie could come too. Glenn will stay here and watch."

Daryl sighed. Ellie would jump at the chance to go out again.

"Think that's a good idea. Kind of just rewardin' her for her stupidity," Daryl said quietly.

"She knows she did wrong," Rick said, leaning against the table. "She was upset, we all were. If I hadn't have been so distracted she never would have even left."

Daryl couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rick was allowing behavior that risked the group's well being and for what? A hormonal little bitch.

Daryl went to get his crossbow, sure Ellie would do that same once she understood. She never looked up as he passed, though. Carol walked off, as if she was trying to do another chore. Ellie followed adamantly, as if she were a shadow. Beth returned to the baby.

When Daryl returned Ellie and Carol were folding something. Probably sheets, he assumed. Maybe Oscar's old ones. Rick was waiting patiently, pistol in one hand and keys in the other.

"Axle and Carl are down there with Hershel and Jacob waiting to let us out," Rick said, almost as if he were expecting something that hadn't quite happened yet. "You coming?" At first Daryl nodded, thinking he meant him, but noticed Rick's gaze was placed firmly on Ellie's back. Ellie looked up, her green eyes and small mouth smiling at him slightly.

"I think I'll stay with Carol," Ellie said softly, turning back to the woman next to her. Carol smiled warmly and patted her leg before standing.

"You keep folding and I'll go see them off," Carol said warmly. She walked over to stand beside Daryl, who had moved to stand by Rick at the exit.

Once outside Daryl stopped in front of them both, making them halt.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Daryl asked, not minding to sound like a dumb ass for once. He didn't like being left out of the loop.

"That's the problem," Rick said, glancing at Carol. "We don't know."

"Whaddya mean you _don't know_?" Daryl spat. "She was fine yesterday aside from that smart mouth before Oscar got bit. Then she kinda acted alright, like maybe she'd pull through. And then last night she acts like some kind of freak-"

"Hey," Carol warned, stepping towards him. "She was doing what she thought was best."

"Best!" Daryl laughed. "Right."

"Carol is going to stay here and try and talk to her, see what's up. We're worried. Jacob said she won't even look at him. We just wanna make sure she's not a threat, that she's stable enough to be around people."

Daryl looked at Rick with surprise, which slowly morphed into disgust.

"What you two think she's crazy?!" he said, stepping back farther away from them again. "She _ain't _crazy. She's just sad, and she can't deal with shit around people. She's probably-" Daryl paused, realizing Jacob had mentioned it before. "She's hard on herself. Maybe she's just beating herself up about it. That's why Jacob ain't goin' near her, he always gives her space."

Rick and Carol glanced at each other before looking back at Daryl.

"We'll see what Carol can gather, but my guess is that you're right. She's upset," Rick said. "Let's go out and talk more, see if we can find any food."

Daryl nodded, unsure of how to feel about Carol essentially spying on Ellie. As if reading his mind Carol looked at him, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"We're worried about her, too, is all," Carol said. "She'll tell me what she feels is necessary. I'm sure she'll be better after some more rest."

Daryl huffed before turning away and following Rick.

"Do you miss your older brother?"

Carl had taken up station next to Ellie while she folded the rest of the clothes. Carol was fixing Jacob a snack not too far away.

"What's up with all these questions?" Ellie said. She had kind of meant to snap, but her voice just kind of cracked. Her arms felt heavy while she folded, and she couldn't concentrate on creasing the sheets right. Not to mentioned she was pretty sure Carol had just unfolded all of the ones she'd just done to keep her busy. "All morning with Carol and now you."

Ellie looked up to see that Carl was a little hurt. She knew Rick's plan, knew Carol was just trying to find out what was wrong, but Carl had nothing to do with it. She could tell by the look on his face.

"Hey," she said, her voice not sounding like her own. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired is all. Yeah, I miss Adam." Ellie sighed and scarched her forehead. Carol had definitely unfolded all of these sheets from earlier. They were all still creased. Ellie glanced at Carol, who was bouncing the baby and chatting with Beth and Jacob. Ellie felt a pang in her chest when she remembered how Jacob had avoided her all morning.

"He sounds cool. Well, from what little you've said. Did he play sports?" Carl was so resilient. Ellie cold pop off at him any time and he still stuck around to talk. She knew, because she'd been trying to get rid of him since his dad left with Daryl.

"Yeah, actually. He played football. Defensive tackle. He had a scholarship and everything," Ellie laughed. "Smart, too. Not as smart as me but, you know," Ellie laughed again. She used to tease Adam about that all the time. He was really smart in everything except chemistry, which had been Ellie's favorite. So she'd always helped him with his homework. Even over the phone, after he left for college.

Jacob turned his head at the sound of his sister's chuckling. Ellie noted the sense of relief he had in his face. She couldn't ignore Carol's eavesdropping, though. Or Beth's.

"Hey, Beth, why don't you take the boys out to shoot?" Carol said happily. "Ellie I'm sure you don't mind her watching them? It's too pretty for them to be in here."

Ellie wasn't fooled by the obvious ploy but obliged anyway, letting Carl have the smaller crossbow from her room. Jacob followed him happily, pausing to hug Ellie before scooting off, unable to run fast enough to keep up with Carl. She watched them skip off, Beth lingering a little longer, reluctant to leave the girl talk.

Carol continued to bounce the baby. Ellie tried to ignore her stare as she folded the last of the sheets. When Ellie handed over the basket Carol smiled and pushed it aside. "That was quick," she said.

"Yeah well half of them were still folded. I suggest if you try to keep me busy you find a new way. I'll only play stupid with you once," Ellie said, and she felt her heart rate increas. She wasn't some patient. She should be out with Rick and Daryl, but she'd figured that was a trap. Turns out the real trap had been here, in the form of a baby-wielding maid. Ellie leaned over the table and picked up a coffee mug that someone had left at breakfast. She began to turn it in her hands.

"Oh…," Carol said, blushing. "You noticed that, huh?" Ellie rolled her eyes and nodded. "We're just worried is all. Thought maybe you wanted to talk."

Ellie huffed and took a seat across from Carol, who had now lifted a bottle to feed baby Ass Kicker. Carol was smiling at her warmly, the baby cooing and gripping at the woman's shirt.

"Talk about what?" Ellie asked, already knowing what it would be.

"Just about Oscar," Carol said. "Maybe you're dealing with things a little oddly."

"It's not about Oscar," Ellie said flatly. "So drop it," she added. Carol only nodded and turned back to the baby. Ellie thought back on what poor Oscar had said. How the words had haunted her in her sleep all night. These pour people thought she was mourning for the life of her friend when really she was-

"She eats like Sophia did. She barely pauses to breath," Carol laughed, bouncing her.

Ellie felt her breath catch. Aside from that night they'd all been drinking, Ellie hadn't heard Carol mention her daughter. She figured it was a touchy subject, but she also figured she should get to ask some questions. Not to mention she liked the conversation being away from her and on to someone else.

"Carl talks like Sophia was about his age," Ellie said softly.

Carol looked up, smiling a little, her eyes betraying her sadness. "Yes," she nodded. "She was a little older maybe."

"I would've liked to have met her," Ellie said softly. There were no ill intentions in these words whatsoever. Ellie really would have liked to have known Sophia. Carl had always talked about losing her, how that had upset everyone. How losing Sophia brought Daryl into the group. She figured if the loss of a kid could bring Daryl closer to anyone, than she was well worth meeting. Poor Carol.

"She would have loved you," Carol said with a smile, bouncing the baby again. "Really. She always looked up to pretty girls like you. I was no example for my daughter," Carol said, the last part sounding a bit…off.

"Oh hush," Ellie laughed. "Don't say things like that. You're a great mom. You've been mothering me since the day I got here."

"Mother maybe, but woman? Not so much."

Ellie was confused and decided she needed to change the subject. She looked at the cup. She really didn't need Carol crying or anything. That seemed more like Beth's field of expertise.

"What about your husband? Sophia's father, you never mention him," Ellie said, hoping maybe that was a lighter, or at least a funnier, subject.

"Oh that son of a bitch is right where he belongs," Carol said, looking towards the windows now. "He died right when this all started. Mauled by walkers." Carol's words chilled Ellie to her core. What the hell? She'd never heard Carol sound so…grave. "He beat the shit out of me for years. Before and after my little girl was born. And I didn't leave," Carol sighed. "Not once. That," Carol looked back at Ellie, "is why I wanted her to look up to girls like you. Strong. Courageous," Carol smiled playfully. "Sometimes a little stupid."

Ellie felt the coffee mug fall from her hands as she stared at Carol in horror. Realizing herself Ellie jumped after the mug, catching it as it bounced off the bench, keeping it from shattering on the floor. When Ellie had caught it she stared, keeping her eyes on it firmly, not wanting to look at Carol.

"You alright?" Carol asked, her face looking at Ellie with deep concern. Ellie only nodded, unable to move from the neck down, it seemed.

"You got hit, too?" Ellie asked softly, unable to believe the words were coming out of her mouth.

Ellie was not weak. She might've been stupid, may have had a lapse in judgment, but she was not weak. Her father had told her a thousand times after she'd come home from college so fast. Her mother, too._ You are not weak, Elizabeth. You are not. _

"Too?" Carol said, leaning forward. _"Too?_ What do you mean? Ellie-"

Ellie held up a hand and let out a long sigh. She couldn't believe she was doing this. No one knew. No one who was alive knew that at one point she had been weak. Or told she was weak and believed it. Either way.

"You know how Beth kept pestering me about boyfriends?" Ellie asked, still not looking up form the beaten coffee mug in her hands. She didn't even pause to see if Carol had nodded, just kept going. "And I always deny I didn't have one?" Now Ellie looked up to see Carol frowning at her in confusion. "And how Jacob thinks I came home from college because he was sick?" Carol nodded now, and Ellie took a deep breath, unable to believe she was about say this.

"I lied."

**Evil of me to leave it here, I know, but i really wanted to know what you guys THOUGHT this might be. I know pretty well where this is going/how I'm approaching this. But I LOVE reading what you guys think - good and bad- and this worries me. Ellie is not weak. What you are about to find out about her will change nothing except allow a better understanding - for you guys and for the group - as to why she acts the way she does. SO just clearing that up.** **You guys are so great! Thanks so much for your reviews and sorry I'm leaving such a short chapter, and cutting it off so quickly. I hope you guys enjoyed it, though! I'm working hard to get the next one up ASAP. Tell me what you think! (By the way: someone pointed out my grammar and I am sooo sorry, I know it's awful! I just try and post these things and have been neglecting my proof reading. I'll try to do better!)**

**IndigoFades: Thanks so much! Glad you like the pace. Hope you like where it's headed! Let me know what you think.**

**sarabear91: I miss Oscar already. ): Here and the show. Ah! Glad you're excited. I have much in mind for these two before the governor shows up. Glad you like it and THANK YOU - I prefer strong characters that aren't too overly empowering. **

**BlackRoses851: Thank you! Yes, Rick isn't quite as dark here - but still really unpredictable. There is method to his thinking though, just wait (:**

**Emberka-2012: I have MISSED you! So glad to see your reviews haha. Yes, Ellie was way out of line. Don't worry. They'll be tight again soon...**

**SilverAdvenger12: Thank you(: hope you liked this one!**

**LittleMissTofu: Thank you so much! Glad people are looking forward to ol' Phillip making an appearance. He certainly adds some drama. And thank you for taking note of my slow pace! There is reasoning for it. So glad you like it!**

**Guest: Bah, grammar! So sorry. These days I rush to get these things posted. Forgive me and thank you!**

**Let me know what you thought! Love you guys**

**xoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

"Showers?" Daryl kept walking, back towards the river, where he knew it'd be easier to find some kind of game. Of course all of the stomping and talking he and Rick had been doing probably had scared everything off by now.

"Yeah, showers. I figure we could spare one per person. Everyone wants to be clean. It would be a good reward after everything we've been through," Rick said, looking over his shoulder to make sure they weren't drawing unnecessary attention. "If we have as much water as Oscar said we would we have more than enough to allow everyone one decent shower."

Daryl huffed and spat, trying to keep his bow raised as he stepped over a log.

"I realize an emergency pump system may not have been specifically put in place for showering. But I know I sure could use one." Now Rick was trying to joke.

"Actually, bunch of sweaty inmates, I'm betting that's exactly what those guys had in mind," Daryl said. "I don't think it's a bad idea. I just don't think people will be as excited about it as you think. Plus how do we do that? We can't go down with the girls."

"I thought about that. Oscar and I discussed this a while back. Each cell block has it's own set of showers. You remember that, from when we cleaned it out. They're fairly well lit, and just below us. So they wouldn't be far, and they could take turns showering. There are stalls down there and everything."

Daryl nodded, stopping short to turn around and look at Rick. "Yeah, we did clean those out. Alright. Worth a shot. Just don't be surprised if they don't get that excited. And make sure you watch Axle. He's always tryin' to sneak peaks at the girls," Daryl said. Rick nodded. "Feels stupid to be talkin' about showers like they're some big deal. Used to take 'em and not think anything about it."

"Yeah, sure, you took showers," Rick chided.

Daryl rolled his eyes before turning away again. He really didn't see the big deal about passing out shower tokens to get everyone in a better mood. Waste of water, waste of time. Plus Axle would be down there trying to look at Beth and Ellie, and he did enough looking while they had clothes on. Not to mention it just felt odd, discussing that with Rick. It had been months and he still wasn't completely used to being consulted on about these things.

Daryl heard something jump near him and he swung around, raising his crossbow. The tan hide blurred and he pulled the trigger, hearing the string snap. Rick started behind him, surprised at Daryl's attack. The deer fell a few feet away, Daryl's arrow lodged firmly in its eye.

"Well alright then," Rick said, walking over to the deer. "I guess we tie it up and take it back?"

Daryl nodded and stepped toward the deer, being sure to check for any geeks that might try and steal it.

"So I'm just curious," Rick asked. They were both tying the deer now, preparing to carry it back.

"What?" Daryl asked, looking closely at the doe's wound from his arrow. It wouldn't effect any meat, which was good. This one was a decent size, but not as big as the one he'd found a while back.

"Whose deer was it? Yours or Ellie's?" Rick asked, standing up.

"Good question," Daryl said, growing annoyed at the thought. "Reckon she'd say it was hers, but it was mine outright."

"Yeah but she shot it," Rick said lightly, bending over to pick up his end of the deer.

"Anyone who hunts knows it ain't about who shoots it. I tracked that thing for miles, had it in range and lined up. All she did was pull a trigger," Daryl said. The memory of Ellie's green eyes staring daggers into him as he had his crossbow raised at her…and how the sight of those eyes had made him lower it.

"I suppose I'd have to hear her side," Rick laughed.

"Glad you think it's so funny. I'll have to mention that when we bring this in. Maybe then she'll go back to normal."

Rick looked at him curiously. "So you think her fighting with you is normal?"

Daryl paused for a minute, but remembered himself and kept walking. "Whatever is up with her now ain't normal. I've seen her sad, and she didn't just lay down and mope."

"She's up and moving, helping. You make it sound like she's depressed," Rick said.

"Just cause she's helping Carol and keeping herself busy don't mean shit. And I don't think she'd depressed. I think she's scared," Daryl said, the words coming forward before he really realized they had.

"Scared? Of?" Rick prodded.

"Dunno. All I'm saying is I've seen her sad, and I've seen her pissed off. She didn't act like all calm and spaced out. And you know it, too, you just ain't thinking in that direction. You think she's mourning, like you did. Or like Hershel and Beth did, back at the farm." Daryl could've kicked himself. Rick was still a bit off after Lori, but he knew it wasn't his place to point that out to him.

"Maybe you're right," Rick said. "Hopefully Carol has figured something out. Maybe she'll be back to fighting you over everything tomorrow," Rick said. Daryl was relieved he didn't notice his comment about him going a little sideways. "How do you figure all that anyway?" Daryl could hear the smirk in Rick's voice. "You two talk that much that I don't know about?"

"Naw," Daryl said. " 'S just that when you grow up like I did you learn to read people."

"How so?" Daryl noticed Rick's slight prodding, but didn't mind so much.

"Old man's fists felt a little different when he was upset rather than pissed off. That sort of thing," Daryl said blankly. He could see the grey of the prison way off in the distance, through some trees. This had been a fairly short hunting trip, but luckily a successful one. He figured it'd mostly been luck that brought that deer down, but bit back the thought when he realized that's what he'd accused Ellie of that day in the woods.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Explain." Carol's voice was clipped. Ellie still couldn't look at her for long before she started to chicken out, so she kept her eyes on the mug.

"It's a long story," she said, exasperated. "Really. All you need to know is-"

"It doesn't work that way," Carol said, and her tone was clipped now. "You don't get to come in here and have us all open up to you. You have to tell us some things, too. This is just me. Now tell me." Ellie realized she sounded like her own mother when she had been worried about the same subject. The realization sent chills down her spine.

"I hated college. I was sixteen years old, living away from my family, the only people who ever cared about me. My parents had always wanted me to take advantage of how easily school came to me. They wanted me to be a doctor, a physicist, something like that," Ellie paused, doing her best to draw the emotions away from her head. They clouded her memory. If she was going to tell this she was going to do it right. "I would call and beg them to let me come home, even just to visit. I missed Jacob, I missed them. I found out later that Adam had come home, quit school. I was so angry that he was getting off scot free, no explanation, just up and quit while I was stuck there, too young to take anything into my own hands. After about the third month I stopped calling altogether. Eventually I quit taking their calls, too. I made friends, but they weren't very good ones. We would party, drink, whatever. I met a boy."

Ellie stopped to breath. She hadn't even _told _the story. She had only lived it, and that had been what, six, seven years ago, depending on how old she was now. She was so far away from that. Hell, she'd been running from geeks for almost a year, maybe more.

"Keep going," Carol prodded. The baby was now sleeping soundly. Ellie still couldn't look at Carol for more than a few seconds.

"He was great. He was like a junior or something. Boys in high school always liked to look at me but they never had anything nice or intelligent to say. I was that kid who got teased and tried to play it off like it didn't suck. So when someone is actually nice to you just because you're you, it's…great. And he was nice. So nice. Until he drank," Ellie paused again, wishing she had a drink now, actually. "I drank…geez I drank so damn much. I don't even know where I got the shit now that I think about it. Anyway, we would party, and get in these huge fights that we didn't even remember having. People would tell us about it later, and we would laugh. Like it was funny, that we had fought so much in front of people and didn't even remember. How messed up is that?"

Carol only nodded when Ellie looked at her, so she kept going.

"Anyway apparently one night he hit me. Not that I remember. People just told me about it, and I had this huge bruise, but I just thought it wasn't a big deal. Then it was. We started fighting more, even when we weren't drunk. And he would shove me, or scare me, but he still didn't hit me unless we were drunk. This was probably about three months in, and it's like I'd forgotten I had parents. It just felt so great to have friends that weren't family. Anyway, he started hitting me sometimes when we weren't drunk, and I didn't think much of it, I would just hit back. One night we got in this huge fight and I ended up with a black eye and some bruised arms. When I woke up the next morning my dad was banging on my door, screaming, yelling. Apparently they'd been calling for hours, saying they were coming to take me home for Christmas break. They got one good look at me and started packing my shit, didn't even let me explain. They found all of my liquor. They found Eric's pot. That was his name, by the way. Eric. And they just took me home. They didn't even ask for an explanation until we were somewhere outside of Atlanta, and when I refused to give them one they broke the news about Jacob. Said he'd been diagnosed and that's why Adam came home, but they had been afraid to tell me. By then Jacob was already staying in the hospital for treatments."

Ellie paused to breath again. She was done. She'd told someone. And it felt…

…kind of okay.

"Hey gang," Rick said, and Ellie jumped at the sound of his voice. She hadn't expected them to be back so soon. Daryl followed behind him, and didn't look at Ellie before turning to go up the stairs.

"Hey," Carol said. Rick stopped to kiss Judith before retrieving a knife from the table.

"Get anything?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, a doe," Rick said. "We're headed to work on it now."

Ellie noticed Daryl didn't look at her as he walked past, and she couldn't help but wonder…

"When did you get back?" she asked, looking at Rick. Daryl stole a glance at her and noticed her jaw was set pretty square.

"Oh a while ago," Rick said absentmindedly. Daryl wanting to run over, stop him from continuing, but he just stood there. "I was setting things up out here and sent Daryl in to get what he needed."

Ellie's eyebrow rose as she turned her head slowly, setting her eyes on Daryl. The green in them practically burned his eyes they were so bright. Carol was looking at him, too, but more like she pitied him. Because Ellie knew.

Daryl had heard every damn word.

"Hey, Rick, I'll clean the deer. Daryl and I know how. Why don't you play with Judith or go see Carl? He and Jacob were waiting on you guys," she said. Her voice was completely shallow, and her gaze hadn't left Daryl yet.

"Nah, he'll help, he needs to learn," Daryl said, trying not to panic. Normal Ellie was back. Too bad she looked like she wanted to rip out his throat.

"No, you go ahead Ellie, since you're feeling a little better," Rick said, nodding. He turned, probably going to find Carl, and gave Daryl a small pat in the shoulder before leaving. Daryl wanted to punch him. He had just screwed him over, royally.

"Go easy on him," Carol said as Ellie stood, placing a hand on the knife she carried on her hip. Daryl gulped.

"I should slice your ears off for eavesdropping," Ellie hissed.

"I just didn't wanna interrupt," Daryl started, but Ellie held up a hand.

"Interrupt my ass. How much did you hear, backwoods?"

Daryl looked at Carol who only shrugged as if to say _Tell the truth._

"Somewhere around that part where you were so mad about your brother comin' home," Daryl muttered, looking at the floor.

"Awesome. Whole story," Ellie said flatly. But instead of punching him, or screaming some more, Ellie just shook her head and walked past him. Feeling a little braver without her gaze on him Daryl turned.

"No reason to be embarrassed or nothin'," he said. Ellie stopped and looked at him. His guess had been right. Her face was as red as his.

"Well, I am, so let's drop it," she said halfheartedly. "We have a deer to skin and cook. And I'm starving." Ellie relaxed a little and Daryl paused, unsure of what she would say next. "Bet it's smaller than that one I caught," she said, and her smirk returned. Daryl realized he'd sort of missed it.

"You didn't catch that one, I just set it up for you. All you did was pull a damn trigger," Daryl barked back, and followed her out the door.

"You're- no, stop, you're ruining the meat. You can't just tug down like that."

Daryl bristled. He wasn't used to someone watching him skin a deer except for Merle, and Merle was usually distracted and didn't give a damn.

"The hell I am," Daryl said through gritted teeth. "Go someone where else."

"Nah," Ellie laughed. "I'm good here,"

She was sitting lazily against the basketball pole they had strung the deer up next to. She even yawned, which Daryl found both annoying and funny.

"Ellie!" Daryl turned to where he heard the squeal from. Jacob had come up behind them, completely unbothered by the gutted deer hanging from the pole.

"Hey!" she said, catching him mid jump. "Check out Daryl's deer. He caught this one all by himself," she said.

_Okay, now this is annoying, _Daryl thought. Ellie had forgiven him for eavesdropping, but she had been sure to stay on his ass since they'd set up shop.

"Hey…" Jacob said, leaning forward. Daryl saw he was peering at the deer and stepped back, allowing him a better look. He couldn't help but be a little proud. "Don't be mad," Jacob continued, "but um, dad said you can't tug down like that. It makes the meat tougher to cook," Jacob said.

Ellie let out a little snort before hiding her face in Jacob's hair. Daryl huffed.

"Aright. Point taken. I'll stop pulling down," he said.

"Hey! How come when the kid tells you its wrong you believe him, but when the huntswoman does it you ignore her?" Ellie said, sounding annoyed.

"How come you wine so damn much?" Daryl said, giving her a pointed look.

"Language," Jacob warned. He gave Daryl a stern look and he suddenly understood why Ellie always cowered at the looks Jacob gave her. Kid was scary when he was stern.

"Sorry, _ma'am,_" Daryl said, annoyed.

Ellie planted a kiss on Jacob's head before he stood. "I'm gonna go shoot some more. Y'all don't fight," he said. They both shrugged in response, and Daryl said something about not making any promises. Before he was too far away Jacob turned back and hopped over to Ellie. "I'm glad you're okay again."

Ellie looked after him and frowned. Daryl tried to act like he didn't notice Ellie's face change completely at her brother's words. When Jacob was out of ear shot Daryl turned to face her.

"He was worried about you," he said, meaning to sound concerned, but instead he just kind of sounded rough. So he tried again. "We all were."

Ellie looked at him, her brow furrowed. She frowned and stood, taking a step closer. "Why, though? I was just needing space."

Daryl shook his head. "This may come as a shock to you, princess, but you don't always know what you need."

Daryl's use of her former nick name kind of struck a chord with her. She hadn't heard him call her that in a while, and she didn't like his tone now in how he was using it. As if though she was some kid.

"That reminds me," she said. "Last night, when I got back. You sounded…"

Daryl looked at her hard, anticipating her answer. He had en excuse prepared for nay she may throw at him. Because he'd felt so much when she had slammed into him. _Anger. Worry. Frustration. Relief._

"Guilty."

Daryl looked at her full on, not having expected that answer. Before he could respond Ellie held up a hand, interrupting him.

"I just want to make myself clear here. Regardless of how responsible you may feel for me and my brother, what I do and what stupid mistakes I make fall back on me. If I would've died doing what I did – which I didn't – I wouldn't have expected you to feel guilty. I would've expected you to be a little pissed at me, maybe. But then you should've moved on. I appreciate you trying to be protective and all, I do, but I'm not your burden. Okay?" Ellie gave him a look that told him she wasn't angry. She was concerned. For him. Why?

"I didn't feel guilty." Those were really the only words he could form. Because a part of him had felt guilty for what had happened. "I just didn't like that you did that is all. I was mad, and I'm sorry I yelled, I am-"

"Don't be, I deserved-"

"Dammit would you just let me _finish._"

Ellie had never heard Daryl take a tone with her like that. She wanted to roll her eyes.

"Alright, big brother, go on," she said, giving him a sarcastic look.

_Big brother? Aw shit._ "Jacob said you beat yourself up about stuff. And I wanna know why you were doing that after everything with Oscar. And don't try and tell me some bullshit about saving him. You've lost enough people that I know you have better sense than that. You know when you can help something. So what snapped?"

Ellie stared at him blankly. Had he heard? She figured if she could talk to anyone it was Daryl. Worst he'd do is tell her she's being stupid. Which she was.

"He told me Jacob was ready to go and I should be ready for it."

Daryl felt as if he'd been punched in the gut, and suddenly understood everything. Ellie's need to be left alone, her odd grief over Oscar's leaving. Everything had been brought into focus.

"What made him say that?" Daryl asked, trying not to let Ellie see him glance at Jacob. It didn't make sense. Little Man was fine, hadn't been coughing all day every day. He still rested a lot, but it wasn't like he was about to drop.

"I don't know," Ellie sighed. "He just did. And he's…" Ellie looked at Jacob, too, who was now running after Beth. He had played all day, and would be exhausted later. "You…you guys have given him something. Jacob, I mean. I think Oscar realized that. I think that's why he brought us in so quickly, trusted us. He understood that Jacob didn't have long left."

Daryl frowned at her and Ellie sighed, still trying to think of a way to explain.

"In my brother's short life he's spent hundreds of days in hospitals, being poked at by doctors. From the time he could read he's been running from flesh eating freaks. He watched his mother die and come back to life. He faced the death of his father and his brother, the only male figures or friends he had…," Ellie sighed, but Daryl understood, so he nodded. "He was sad. He didn't wanna die out there. He had fight in him, though. He would tell me about all of these things he wanted to do, who he wanted to meet. And then you found us, and now he doesn't have to fight. In the short time we've lived here his life has been full. So now he thinks he can go." Ellie choked on the last part. "I didn't get it until Rick talked to me, told me what Oscar had said about us."

"What did he say?" So much more made sense now. Why Rick had been so patient, and why Carol had been so concerned. It was about both Jacob and Ellie.

"He'd told Rick about the changes he saw in us. Apparently Rick was furious after I hurt my knee and made a side comment about sending me off once it healed." Daryl stood up a little straighter, realizing that never would have happened. Ellie starting, realizing his thoughts. "He didn't mean it! He just wanted me to stop being so awful."

Daryl stood there for a moment, silent, wanting so badly to finish this conversation. But Ellie plucked the knife from his hand and brought him back to where he'd been.

"I'll finish this," Ellie said.

"I'll stay here," Daryl answered, and sat where she had been, doing his best to clean his hands with a rag they'd brought.

Daryl watched her strip the meat like she'd done that day he found her. That was the first time she'd ever said it like that. Like she'd needed his help. He probably weighed a question in his mind for ten minutes, just watching her, before finally plucking up the courage to ask it.

"Wanna go on watch with me?"

Ellie turned to look at him and smiled, not minding at all that he'd said it like more of a command.

"Yeah," she said. "I do."

* * *

Ellie felt something shake her slightly. She started, thinking it may be Jacob, but remembered he was strapped in. Then she panicked, visions of walkers blurring before her as she swung her machete she kept near her.

"Shit, kid, it's me!"

Ellie squinted, unable to see much of anything, but realized it was Daryl.

"Daryl, what the-"

"You said you'd take watch with me," he whispered. When Ellie was still blinking at him, all her curly hair messed up and her cheek imprinted from the pillow, he felt bad for waking her, and kind of embarrassed. He hadn't been able to sleep, and immediately when he knew it was time to go out he'd gotten his stuff together quietly, intent on grabbing Ellie and heading out to relieve Axle. "Nevermind. Just…go back to sleep," he sighed.

"No I wanna go it's just…" she looked around and, apparently seeing what she needed, she leaned forward slightly. Daryl couldn't really make out what she was doing in the dark. "Turn around," she whispered, and Daryl obliged, not really bothered by what she was doing. They were late for watch already. "Okay, good to go," Ellie said, and Daryl didn't bother turning around instead just walking straight out of the cell. He heard Ellie follow behind him, pausing to grab her bow and kiss Jacob lightly on the forehead before stepping out into the main room behind him.

Ellie nodded at him once she was outside and he headed off, his pack slung over one shoulder and his crossbow over the other. She walked behind him in silence, still trying to wake up. They reached the watch tower and climbed the stairs in silence, and Ellie wondered bleakly who had taken Oscar's shift.

When Daryl opened the door to a snoring Axle Ellie got her answer. Daryl didn't pause before walking over and kicking his chair a little, causing the man to jump and snort.

"Bout time you showed up," he said. "I'm exhausted."

"Go to bed," Daryl said, and immediately occupied the chair Axle vacated. The old man didn't notice Ellie until he was almost out the door.

"Well hey there, missie," he said, and Ellie noticed he tried to stand up a little straighter. "Surely you don't sit up here with this crabby ole' feller. Why don't you come on back in with me? You ain't gotta keep a watch if none of the other women do."

Ellie knew he was just extending an offer to escort her back, but she still didn't appreciate his leering gaze. She was positive if she had gone back with him he wouldn't have laid a hand on her, either. He was a creepy little bastard, but he knew better than to take any chances.

Daryl, however, didn't appreciate the offer in any sense of the word. He was up and headed across the room before Ellie could politely decline.

"Woah, hey I'm goin' I'm goin'!" Axle yelped, realizing Daryl's intentions. Ellie stifled a laugh as he sprinted out the door and all the way down the stairs.

"What was that about, Rambo?" she asked, trying to tease, but Daryl was clearly pissed and not in the mood.

"Shut up and start watchin'," he said, unable to take the edge out of his voice as he kicked a chair over towards her. He kicked it a little too hard thanks to his adrenaline, sending it right to Ellie's feet as it skidded across the floor and toppled over.

Ellie was a little surprised at his hostile response, to say the least. It was confusing enough for him to jump to her defense with Axle, ut for him to be angry at her was completely senseless. She hadn't done anything.

"If you want me to go back I will," Ellie said, kicking the chair back towards him. Daryl felt the guilt choke him as he realized how mean he'd just been. He just couldn't stand Axle or his creepy little attitude.

"No, Ellie, sit down, I'm sorry, I just-"

"Because I didn't necessarily want to come out here so you could question me about what I told Carol earlier, but I decided I don't mind talking to _you _about it. Nevermind, though. I'll just go back to bed," she interrupted, still headed toward the door.

Daryl hopped up, still feeling guilty about what he'd done. Ellie snapped her arm away right before he could grab it and he started.

"Ellie, stay," he said, a little quieter now, and she paused.

Daryl had never actually said her name.

Not that she could remember, anyway. He always called her kid or princess or something like that, never by her name. So that's why she grabbed the chair and sat down.

"You can scoot it closer to mine," Daryl said, exasperated, as he took his seat closer to the windows.

Ellie made herself comfortable, propping her feet up on a trashcan as she gave Daryl a small nod. "I'm good here."

Daryl sighed, a little mad he'd let his temper get a hold of him like that, before making himself comfortable, too. He propped his feet up and took the first bottle out of his bag. He sat it firmly on the control panel in front of him. He noticed Ellie's look had become more interested as he pulled the second bottle out.

"You must be plannin' to get really drunk," she mused.

"Nah," he said, tossing the second bottle to her. "Just drunk."

Ellie caught the bottle before it could hit the ground and looked at it closely. More unopened whiskey.

"I really wanna know how prisoners get a hold of so much liquor," she mused, unscrewing the cap from the Heaven's Heals.

"Good question," Daryl said, taking a pull from his bottle. He paused, unsure if he should say what he wanted to, but he felt like if he didn't he'd just sit there and drink. "You know, I didn't bring you up here to ask you questions."

Ellie took a huge gulp from her bottle an slid down a little in her chair, trying now to say anything in response that came to mind like _Yeah sure _or something smart like that.

When she didn't reply Daryl sighed and tried again. "But if you feel comfortable talkin' about it-"

"I don't," she said. "I just don't mind answering your questions about it. But before I do, let me ask one. Why did you listen? Why didn't you say 'Hey guys I'm back'? Or just walk back out?"

Daryl sat there for a moment, unable to drag up the courage to turn around and look at her. Because he wasn't sure why he had stood there. Well, he was. He just didn't want her to know it.

"Well…"

Daryl sighed again, realizing she wanted a real answer.

"Because I was afraid you'd never just tell me that, and I wanted to know," he said. There. He said it. But he still couldn't look at her.

Ellie sat there for a minute, quiet, and when he thought maybe she'd left he turned around to see her sitting there, looking at him.

"Well? Your turn. Ask." She seemed almost bored to Daryl, but what he couldn't see was her hand as it shook while she reached for her bottle again. She hadn't given anyone free reign like this besides Carol, and at least with Carol she'd wanted to tell, to be open. She felt like Carol understood.

"Um…" Daryl wasn't sure where to begin. "I guess like, what was his name?"

Ellie huffed. "Eric, I said it earlier. You knew that. Ask a different one."

Daryl bristled a little bit at her annoyed tone but regained his thoughts quickly. "How long were y'all like…um…"

"Together? Maybe like four months. I met him a month after I moved there but we didn't start dating until two months after school started. He was a lot older than me," she said.

"Did you ever talk to him after your parents made you come home?"

"Woah, Dixon, my turn to ask a question."

Daryl started for a second, and realized Ellie had her head leaned back, and a good fifth of her bottle was already gone. "…'Kay. Go."

"Where are you from?" Ellie looked at him, and he felt her gaze make his face heat up.

"Kind of a simple question, considerin'," he said, nodding back at her.

"Answer me," she laughed, taking another gulp.

"Really tiny town about thirty minutes away from Atlanta," he answered, not caring to name it. "Nothin' but trailers and a gas station. And a really nasty bar." "What's the bar called?" she asked.

"That's two questions," he said roughly. "Did you ever talk to the guy after you left school?"

"Nah, not once. Dad wouldn't have let me. Plus, I doubt he would've wanted to. Cause as soon as Adam saw me when I got home he demanded to know what happened, where he was. Adam drove all the way down there, found the guy, and beat the shit out of him. And just came home like nothing happened." She had her head back again.

"Oh," Daryl said. _Sounds hotheaded like Merle. Just nicer, maybe._

"Did you really really never have a girlfriend?" Ellie asked. She almost sounded whiney. "Cause I feel stupid talking about a boy. I feel like you should tell the truth."

"Yeah, no, not one," Daryl said. He didn't like this subject much. "I mean I always kinda like…looked at 'em. But I can't talk to 'em."

"Why not?"

"That's two kid, my turn," he laughed, kind of liking these rules. Kept her from getting too much without giving too little. "Where's that damn tattoo?"

Ellie froze a little and slowly picked her head up.

"Damn you," she said, a smirk creeping across her face.

"You've went without telling me long enough," he said, not letting her make up an excuse.

"Guess," she said, and Daryl realized she was full on laughing now, but trying to conceal it behind her bottle.

"Ass," he said, trying not to laugh himself. But when Ellie nodded, her giggles becoming full on bellows, he couldn't keep a straight face.

They probably laughed a full minute before they both calmed down enough to speak. And even when they could, the sight of Ellie's flushed, pink cheeks stunned Daryl into silence for a few more minutes.

"Okay, okay," Ellie said, whiping the tears from her eyes. Daryl hadn't see n her laugh that hard, and her flushed cheeks made the liquor even warmed. "Do you have any tattoos?" she asked, still trying to calm down.

"Yeah," he nodded, swallowing another mouth full of whiskey. "Several."

"Lemme see 'em," she said, sitting up, but Daryl was up and out of his chair in a second, backing away. The realization of her prompting caused him to sober up.

"No," he said simply, shaking his head.

Ellie frowned. "I let you see mine."

"Not all of 'em," he countered, nodding at her. "Besides, that counts as a question."

It didn't, really, but Ellie didn't feel like arguing.

"Okay, so, Jacob. Why doesn't he know about why you really came home?" Daryl asked, recomposing himself enough to take his seat again. He pushed the image of what else he had imprinted on him permanently, and how Ellie would react if she saw…

"Cause he was so young, and we never really told him. I mean he's still young, you know? It would make him upset," she said simply.

"What's Rick gonna do as far as letting us using the water?" Ellie asked. Daryl was relieved she didn't revisit the tattoo thing, and took the opportunity to distract her.

"He's gonna let us all shower first, kinda to get used to it. Then its strictly for cooking and drinking. Probably try and do a canteen system, where everyone fills theirs up for the day, see how the works for a while," he answered, kind of wishing she would scoot closer.

"Shower?" Ellie said, kind of sounding put off. "What like in groups? That's…"

"Odd, I know. But I can't say I mind. It's not like we don't all smell like shit. I'm just worried maybe we'll be easier to smell, you know, if we don't blend in. Kinda like when you don't bathe before you hunt."

Ellie only nodded in silence before standing up.

"Where ya goin'?" Daryl asked, turning to look at her. She bent over slightly and picked up her chair, swinging it a little before placing it next to him firmly.

"Right here okay?" she asked, taking her seat next to him.

"Yeah," he said. "My turn."

"Okay."

"Why'd you move over here?" he asked, kind of meaning it as a joke, as if he didn't want her there.

"Not sure," she said, smiling. "My turn."

**Nice, long chapter as an apology for my horrible cliff hanger. I hope you guys like this one. Your reviews on the last one were GREAT. I love reading them, I swear they make me write ten times faster. I tried to make this one a little less torturous as far as the ending, but the angst is right back up where it was. I appreciate every review, favorite, follow, whatever. You guys are GREAT, and THANK YOU for understanding where I was going there. You all guessed right, basically. You'll find out more about it eventually, but it seemed kind of obvious to have the conversation be one sided as far as with Ellie again, so I tried to switch it up. Let me know what you thought! **

**SilverAdvenger12: I know, it was awful! So sorry, hopefully you forgive me (: Also as for my grammar, thank you! I didn't think it was too awful, but I only catch mistakes when it's took late- of course. Let me know what you thought of this one and thank you SO MUCH for always reviewing!**

**BlackRoses851: I tried to get it up ASAP! Hope you liked this one, too!**

**Christina: Thank you! i try to keep it interesting. I hope this ending was to your liking, also! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ScornedxRose:I hope you liked where I went with it (: Thanks so much for your review! I always love seeing new names!**

**sarabear91: You're right, she's not scared of much. Hopefully this cleared that up a little. I'll definitely be revisiting this with her soon. Thank you!**

**Emberka-2012: She's certainly opening up. Which makes for more interesting Ellie moments. Love seeing your reviews!**

**JAGWALFF: Thank you so much! I'll be adding more Jacob back in as I go (: isn't he so cute?! I love writing things for him. Let me know what you thought about his one and thank you for reviewing!**

**DesteilJunkie: You are AWESOME! First person to tell me they read it all in one sitting I think! So so Glad you liked it and i hope you liked this one too! **

**Best Buy Seasons: I love your reviews, haha! And I'm OBSESSED with that Daryl/Merle scene. So so perfect. Ellie and Daryl will have more conversations about her past soon. Hope you like this one!**

**nina: Thank you so much (: i don't want him to leave either!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I have never done one of these before, and I apologize for a somewhat spoiler, but I need to warn you/explain - I AM IN NO WAY PORTRAYING DARYL AS ABUSIVE. We all know when we drink we get clumsy, and sometimes we forget when we push, we shove. With that being said, DO NOT assume I am making him into an abusive person - he is and ABUSED person, not an abusive one. OK, read on. I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD.**

Half a bottle of whiskey later and Ellie was now sprawled out on the floor next to his chair, unable to bring herself to get up. Daryl was still in his seat, although his posture was a little off.

"What foods do you miss?" she asked, slurring the last word into her bottle as she tipped it back again.

Daryl couldn't help but laugh at her. She was red faced from where she looked up at him. She looked bored but still genuine, and he tried to sound a little annoyed.

"You ask shit questions, kid," he said. "Seriously."

Ellie only rolled her eyes. "What like you ain't got a list of stuff you miss. I miss hot wings so damn bad I could cry."

Daryl choked on his whiskey at her words, feeling the burn but not minding it as she began to laugh, too.

"Yeah, I miss those. And just beer and fries, too. And mashed potatoes…and bread…" Daryl could list foods he missed for hours.

"Steak…" Ellie added, her mind sounding as if it were somewhere else. "My dad could grill a damn good steak."

"Did your dad like beer?" Daryl asked, kind of absentmindedly. He was getting fuzzy, and it just kind of slipped out.

"Oh hell yeah. He would have one when he came home from work when I was little. He didn't drink as frequently after Jacob was born, though," Ellie answered. She smiled at the memory of her dad walking in the kitchen and popping the top off a beer before ruffling her hair, which she'd hated. Daryl wondered briefly if her dad would have approved of her drinking with a man like him, but shook the thought off quickly. _You get soft when you drink, baby brother._

_ Where the hell had Merle come from?_

"You ever been on a motorcycle?" Daryl asked, intent on it being his next question, but Ellie clucked her tongue.

"You already asked a question, Dixon," she giggled. Daryl felt his cheeks flame up.

"No I didn't," he began to argue, but she was already sitting up to look at him.

"But no, I haven't. They terrify me," she said simply.

"Aw, you pussy. They ain't bad," he scoffed. He was surprised she'd answered.

"My dad had one when he was in high school," she said softly, not really to anyone. As if she were just musing on this.

"Sounds like you had an okay dad," Daryl said, also to no one in particular, just musing on the idea of having an old man that wasn't his.

Ellie nodded, wanting to say something about him being more than okay. Way more. She pushed away the image of her father as quickly as it had come about.

"What was your brother like?" Ellie said softly. Daryl almost hadn't heard her. She was still staring up, and the bottle was in her hand. "You don't talk about him much."

Daryl considered it for a moment. There were a lot of things he could say about Merle, but none were good, which was pretty sad, considerin' he was long gone and his own brother, Daryl, couldn't come up with a decent thing to tell Ellie. Ellie noticed he was quiet for a while and was afraid Daryl might get pissed off she'd asked. But she'd been tiptoeing around him all night. She wanted to ask something _real._

"He was…" Daryl began, but realized Ellie wouldn't understand how he was about to put it, so he just put it as simple as possible. "He was tough. He didn't really put up with shit."

Ellie nodded as if thought she understood, but Daryl knew she never would. He'd heard her talk about her older brother: he'd been athletic, smart, nice, attractive. The opposite of a Dixon. Not that Merle was all that ugly; all those nasty women at the bars had liked him an awful lot. Some had liked Daryl, too, not that he returned the attention. Daryl cringed at the thought and took another pull. He tried to think of a question he hadn't asked her, but they'd covered a lot of ground without really saying much.

"Do you miss that guy?" he asked, a little nervous she might tighten back up when he mentioned it. Instead she sat up and frowned at him. "That boyfriend. You miss him?"

Ellie chewed on her lip for a moment. She knew her answer outright, but the way he'd asked it…like he was worried she'd say something else.

"Nah. I don't think I ever liked him that much. Just liked that he liked me, I guess. Why?" she asked, a little nervous to hear him respond.

"Jus' thought, you know, you might miss 'im, and that's why you never talked about it," Daryl said, shrugging.

"Nah, I don't miss him. I was too stupid to know it was all bullshit. Men. Boys are bullshit," she laughed, propping herself up. "Boys made fun of me in high school. They were scum when I tried college. The ones in the real world just always kinda looked at me sideways, like I was…" she let her voice trail off and shrugged. Daryl bristled at her words.

"What about the ones in this shitty world?" Daryl asked, kind of meaning it as a sarcastic comment, but kind of meaning it to make her laugh, too.

"Oh, you know," she sighed, giving a little laugh that made Daryl frown, like she wasn't really there, like she'd floated off without him noticing. "Just disappearing. Dad. Adam. Oscar. Some of 'em used to look like before, in that group, but I didn't notice 'em. Pretty soon Jacob. Jacob will disappear, too. And then me…" She gave another odd laugh.

Daryl sat up a little straighter and looked at her closer, the moon shining through the windows kind of blanketing her in a light that made him uneasy. He realized her eyes were closed now, and she looked really pale, like maybe she was sick. He noticed her bottle was about two thirds empty, and she was kind of humming, her breathing uneven as her chest rose and fell at odd intervals. She started to sit up, and Daryl moved to help her, but she shoved his arms away, swatting at them weakly.

"Don't," she said, giving out a horse chuckle. "Don't," she repeated as she stood unsteadily. She made her way to the door, and Daryl tried to move to stop her, but damn he was drunk. And if he was this drunk, she was very drunk. He sat in the chair, wanting to stop her, but his head wouldn't stop spinning long enough for him to move.

Once Daryl gained his footing she was already opening the door. He got to her just as she started to step out and grabbed her arm.

"I can't let you go alone when you're talking crazy like that," he said roughly, and Ellie turned to face him, her green eyes swimming in fuzzy red. She was smashed. Not fun smashed, either. He doubted she even knew half of what had tumbled out of her mouth a second ago.

And he was right. Ellie felt like her body was weighing her down and flying away at the same time. The bottle had felt so heavy in her hand before, but she knew it was fairly empty. She was uncomfortable, shivering a little, and she thought briefly she may have alcohol poisoning, which she hadn't had in so long, and just once, too. It had sort of felt like this, except she passed out then, and she was very conscious now. She could feel Daryl's hot hand on her arm and she moved away from it, but he pulled back, trying to keep her from falling out the door and down the damn stairs. But she was too damn drunk to realize that.

All she could think about was that she could probably kiss him right now if she wanted to. He was speaking again. His lips were moving and he was muttering something and all she wanted to do was close the gap between them and lay her mouth on his, but now he was pulling her down the stairs and colors were swimming in front of her.

"Ellie, come on," Daryl said, yanking her arm again. It probably wasn't wise to yank her arm when she was so damn drunk and barely standing, but she was making him really nervous. _Damn, this kid is gone._

But then he caught it. That weird look in her eye that she hadn't really had with him before. She was studying him, hard, trying to see past the alcohol clouding her pretty eyes. Lookin' at him like some of those girls used to, when he and Merle would go to that shitty little bar down the road from where they lived.

And he pulled away. He pulled back a little and pushed at the same time. Not because she was actually doing anything. All she was doin' was looking at him funny. But he panicked, cause he didn't like bein' looked at too hard.

He was too drunk. She was way too drunk, but he didn't realize that when he had pushed her a little, he'd actually shoved her back into the control room where they'd been sitting. She tumbled to the floor, losing her balance. Daryl tried to grab her up, but everything swam when he moved too fast.

When Ellie's head slammed into the floor she sobered up a little, realizing what had happened.

_Shit. He'd seen it._

Or, God, what if he'd felt it? She didn't wanna kiss him, she was only thinking about it, but maybe she'd actually done it. It wouldn't be the first time she got too drunk and acted on a impulse. She looked up at him, afraid he would maybe be mad, or maybe he wouldn't be there at all, but he was there, alright.

And he was freaking out.

"_OH _shit, Ellie, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he asked, reaching forward with an unsteady hand to help her up.

And suddenly Ellie was relieved.

And then she was pissed.

If she hadn't kissed him, what the HELL had he pushed her for?

"Dammit, Daryl, it's fine," she hissed, pushing herself up just to trip over her own foot and fall again. This time she let him help, but pushed him off once she was up, not wanting his hands near her. Dammit. What the hell was even-

"I didn't mean to do that I think I just lost my-"

"Save it," she hissed. "I'm going to bed, I'm gone, Daryl, done," and she shoved past him and began to half walk half crawl down the stairs. She was already out of sight before Daryl realized he didn't want her to leave. He didn't want her to be alone, either, but he just really didn't wanna be alone himself.

_Shit shit shit what is-_

But she was gone. He couldn't even hear her footsteps anymore, and the door at the bottom of the watchtower opened and closed with a thud.

Daryl shuffled over to the windows of the tall tower, trying to make sure she made it inside. He was never, ever drinking on watch again, and he sure as hell wasn't doin' it with her around. What if now they were back to square one, her fighting everyone? Or worse, what if she was just mad at him? What if she didn't let Jake talk to him, neither?

But Ellie was already half way across the yard, her shoulders hunched and her head down. She took a few double steps and stumbled once, but she made it to the door, at least.

Daryl assumed she would throw it open and go inside, huff and puff all the way to her bunk, but instead she paused at the door. Ellie turned, her face turning up to the windows of the watch tower, the moon illuminating her round face as she looked at it, long and hard. Like she was looking for him.

After a few minutes she turned and went inside.

* * *

"Daryl!"

Daryl furrowed his brow at the sound of Jacob's voice. He had a killer hang over, but had pushed past it to take Jacob out. He figured if the kid was up to it he deserved some fresh air. However, he wasn't really in to activity, and for some reason all this kid wanted to do was _run_.

"Daryl!" Jacob laughed again, and Daryl opened his eyes to see Jacob on top of a metal jungle gym type structure about twenty feet away from where he'd been before.

Daryl sat up a little straighter, alarmed to see Jacob's small form on top of the monkey bars. They were quite high off the ground, he assumed to allow former inmates room to use them. Jacob waved from where he sat as Daryl stood and walked over.

"I'm stuck," Jacob said simply, his tiny legs dangling form the bars where he was perched.

"How'd you even get up there?" Daryl asked, trying not to be annoyed. Jacob looked kind of silly, being so small and being perched up so high.

"I shimmied up that pole. That big one," Jacob said. Daryl laughed at how proud he sounded.

"Where'd you learn the word shimmy?" Daryl asked, leaning against one of the poles near Jacob, who was now climbing over closer to him.

"I dunno. Probably Ellie. She uses funny words like that. 'Hey, shimmy up that tree and grab my squirrel!', that sort of thing," Jacob said, imitating his sister's voice. He even added emphasis on the word _my._

Daryl laughed. The kid was funny even when he was climbing all over the damn place and aggravating his hangover. He wondered briefly what Ellie was doing, or if she was even awake yet, but Jacob's voice brought him back beneath the monkey bars.

"…and she was so grumpy when I tried waking her. I don't know if she should go on watch anymore. Would you ask Rick if he won't make her?" Jacob asked innocently.

"Rick didn't make her go, kid, I asked her to," Daryl sighed, not thinking much of his words.

"Oh…" Jacob said, a sly smile creeping along his face. "Why?"

Daryl groaned inwardly when he realized what he'd admitted. He and Ellie had actually discussed this the night before, but he'd completely forgotten, probably due to the amount of alcohol he'd consumed.

"What if Jacob wakes up?" Daryl had asked mildly in the midst of their game. He knew he would call for Carol or someone if something was wrong, but Ellie wouldn't have left him in the first place unless he had had a good night. But he wondered what she would tell him if he woke up, alone.

"I told him Rick asked me to go on duty since we were short handed, and to call for help if he needed it," she'd shrugged, the liquor not hitting her quite yet, just making her cheeks a little flushed.

"Oh," Daryl had said, a little hurt that she hadn't just told the truth. Ellie could hear his voice sound skeptical, so she added:

"He gets a little ahead of himself. He doesn't get the just friends thing, so I have to be careful…how I approach it," she said awkwardly.

Daryl nodded, in agreement. "Yeah, that's good. I don't want him…you know, assuming."

"Yeah, you don't," she laughed. "He has a tendency to spread what he thinks is good news. We'd never shake the rumors."

Of course that was before they'd gotten so drunk. And that was before he'd made her fall. And that was before she'd said she was _done._

He was still nervous about her wakin' up and him finding out what done actually meant.

Daryl heard the door open behind them as he reached up to help Jacob from the bars. He finished placing his feet firmly on the ground before Jacob darted past him.

"Ellie! You're awake! Are you sick?" he asked just before Ellie held up a hand to shield her face from the sun.

"No, not sick just a little…weird today. Let's don't yell," she whispered.

Daryl couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Ellie looked like hell, and she clearly had been sick, too, her face pale and her hair puled back away from her face. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before. Daryl was afraid she may make Jacob go inside, or worse make him leave, prompting questions form Little Man. But, to his surprise, she did neither, and planted a swift kiss on Jacob's forehead before walking over to Daryl.

She reached out a hand towards him, and for a moment he thought this was some kind of nice gesture. Daryl wasn't okay with touching, so he started to recoil, just before her hand swooped up and landed firmly on the crown of his head with a loud _thwap._

"What the- ELLIE," he yelled, jumping back further.

"That's for tripping me last night. What the hell was that about anyway?" she asked, her voice rough. She wasn't smiling, but there was a playful edge in her gaze.

"What'd ya trip her for?" Jacob asked cheerfully. He let out a little giggle before getting distracted by a walker standing about twenty yards away, on the other side of a fence. He picked up a rock and threw it at it, as if though it were a damn squirrel and not a flesh eating geek.

"Hey now," Daryl warned him. "Those aren't to play with."

Ellie turned back to look at Daryl, as she, too, had been distracted by the walker. His voice hadn't been hard, like when he'd just yelled at her, but firm, kind of gentle. Jacob didn't recoil at his words, but instead turned and gave him a small nod.

"Yes, sir," Jacob said, his dark hair skimming his eyebrows. Jacob kicked at the rocks by his sneakered feet and bent over to draw in the dirt. Ellie smiled. Normally she didn't like Daryl telling Jacob what to do. Especially when Jacob obeyed. But that…that wasn't so bad.

But when Ellie turned back, Daryl wasn't returning the smile. His cheeks were bright red, as were the tips of his ears, and he was looking at her with what could only be described as pure annoyance.

"What? I got my payback. I'm just as hung over as you. Let's drop it," she said trying to sound light.

Daryl sighed heavily and nodded, not saying anything as he looked back to Jacob, who had now wondered over to the fence the walker was at. He was obeying, not paying the walker any mind, but the damn thing was growling and hissing like crazy, reaching forward. It was detained, and there was no way it could reach Jacob from where it was, but Daryl grabbed out his knife anyway as he strode forward. He didn't like that it was so close to Jacob in an capacity, retained or not.

Ellie watched as Daryl punctured its forehead through the chain link fence. The walker let out a gargle before dropping to a heap next to the fence. Daryl cleaned his knife on his shirt. Jacob had barely noticed his assault on the walker, too busy with playing.

Ellie smiled a little. Her head was pounding. She was still confused about the events of last night. She wanted something to eat, but knew she wouldn't be able to keep it down. She had missed a full day playing with a now energetic Jacob.

Normally all of these things would have put in her in an awful mood. Before she would have been stomping around, huffing, puffing. But she was content.

Daryl returned her small smile with his own, small nod, and Ellie felt her heart flutter a little bit.

_Oh, shit, _she thought. _This ain't good._

* * *

Ellie was shuffling down the hallway, crossbow raised. She heard Beth giggle again and shushed her.

"You're acting like its some mission. This hall has been clean since we got here. No need to run around like some secret agent," Beth said, sounding like an over-watched teenager. Which Ellie figured, in a lot of ways, she was.

"Can't be too careful," Ellie grunted back before ducking around a corner. She thought about how Daryl always did this with Rick. How she used to kind of scoff at it, be annoyed. She had learned from him, though, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"She's right," Maggie said softly. "Dad thought he was careful. Oscar, too. This is stupid," she said, almost like an afterthought. "Should we-?"

"Go back? Hell naw. I haven't showered in a year, Maggie. A _year. _I'm covered in dirt and grime and who knows what. I puked my guts out this morning. Damn, I feel gross, and before all of this I _preferred _being gross. But this?" Ellie said, making a gesture to her hair, "this is _gross_."

This comment sent both Carol and Beth into giggles. Ellie knew; her hair was a rat's nest. That's why she kept it back, usually.

Finally, Ellie stepped into the large locker room slash shower room. Along one side, to her left, were stalls and urinals, and at the far wall away from them were sinks and stacks of towels. Ellie immediately stalked over to the stalls, kicking them open one at a time, revealing empty toilet after empty toilet. Ellie turned back to the women at the door, who all peered nervously at the shower stalls, each one covered by almost floor length shower curtains. Maggie stepped forward, volunteering her expertise, Ellie assumed. When Maggie looked at her unsure, Ellie shook her head.

"Rick and the others are right at the mouth of that hall, waiting to hear me yell for them. Pull each one back and we check," Ellie whispered. Maggie nodded. "One…Two…"

Maggie yanked each one open quickly, the rings around the rails screeching with each one. Every shower was clear, and, to Ellie's surprise, pretty clean.

Ellie nodded her approval, convinced there were no walkers hidden in the wide, white bathroom.

"Wonder how the kept 'em clean?" Carol said absently.

"Punishment," Ellie sighed, her crossbow still raised. "Y'all go on. I'll keep watch. Then y'all can do whatever it is y'all do and I'll shower. That way, if walkers hear the water, we won't all be naked and unarmed," Ellie said, sitting herself on a bench facing the door, her back to the sinks along the opposite wall.

None of them protested.

* * *

"You think they're alright?" Hershel asked from where he sat, near the table, and far away from them. Behind him was his weapon of choice, a crow bar, which T-Dog had used in their earlier days of arriving here. He had been instructed to wait here in case anything happened, and to only come if called.

"No," Daryl spat. "This was stupid," he said to Rick, not so much to be rude, just to say so. Because Daryl was so nervous he could punch someone.

"I think it's a good idea," Glenn said. "I don't like that Maggie is down there without me, don't get me wrong," he said when Daryl shot him a look. "I just think this makes this place a little more…permanent," he said.

"Exactly," Rick countered. He looked at Daryl. "If you had such a problem you should've said so when I ran it by you. They haven't been down there long, and Ellie hasn't called for us. Everything is fine."

"Maybe she ain't called she's been bit," Axle said, wringing his hands. "Maybe they got her on the neck."

"Why don't you shut the hell up?!" Rick spat, lunging at Axle, but Glenn grabbed him, yanking him down into a sitting position next to him, along the wall.

"You need to chill out and stop pacing," Glenn whispered. "You're scaring Jake."

Daryl looked over to Jacob, who was sitting quietly next to Hershel. His face was pale and he stared at the floor, glancing at the hall occasionally. Before he had been talking with Carl quietly, before he had left the room, disappearing into his and Rick's cell. When Jacob spotted Daryl looking at him he looked to Rick, sitting up a little straighter.

"I think this was stupid, too," he said, his voice strong at first, but ebbing out when Rick turned to look at him. Daryl sighed. Dammit. _I'm not a role model. _

"Hey, man, they'll be alright," Daryl said softly. Rick nodded in agreement, his face hardened. He was growing impatient, pacing just as Daryl had before.

Daryl looked towards the hall, wanting nothing more than for this stupid mission to get called off and for the others to walk back in.

"It's been almost forty five minutes," Hershel said softly.

"I know," Rick said.

Daryl kept his eyes on the hall, as did everyone else.

* * *

"Alright, just sit here, and if something happens come get me," Ellie said, double checking the gun. Everything would be fine, she was sure. This end was completely clear, which was the only reason she would even consider doing this. She had kept her guard up, looked everywhere, double checked the halls. Maggie could handle it, which is why when Ellie handed her the hand gun, she let herself look forward the water inside the now running shower. "Was it warm?" she asked, trying not to let her excitement show in her voice.

"As warm as you could hope," Carol said mildly, holding Ellie's crossbow like some kind of wild animal, up and away from her. Clearly she'd never bothered to learn to shoot one.

"Y'all just sit here, that way you can run up the hall if something happens. Beth, you keep an eye on this door. And Maggie, just shoot if you see movement," Ellie said, slipping into the bathroom again, her knife in one hand and shampoo bottle in the other. Carol had thought to grab some from one of the boxes in the main room. Ellie hadn't even known that it was in there. The three women had used most of the plain, mild soap up, but there was plenty left for Ellie to use.

Ellie sat the bottle on the floor, next to the shower, and began to peel off her clothes. She was surprisingly calm. She stripped off her clean tank top that she had worn down to the showers, too distracted to worry about just carrying it. She figured she should wait until she was clean, but she wasn't about to pack a damn suitcase to take a shower. Next came her old boots. She peeled off her grey cargo pants after that, which Maggie had gifted to her a few days previously. She wasn't sure where they'd come from, and she was afraid the may have been Lori's, so she never asked.

Ellie stood there, in her bra and panties, and peered round one last time before unclasping her wired sports bra and letting it fall around her now bare feet. She felt awkward suddenly, and slid into the stall a little before lipping her panties off and jumping into the warm water.

She kept her back to the wall at first, opting to keep the shower curtain open in case anything happened. She leaned out and sat her knife in her boot closest to the stall. Finally, she relaxed, and realized that the water wasn't warm, but it was…

_Perfect._

Not too hot, which would have been miserable in the musty prison, anyway. And not cold, either. Just…right.

Ellie began to squeeze some shampoo into her hand, still keeping her eyes peeled, just in case Beth called. She could hear Carol and Maggie talking a little down the hall, and she relaxed further into her shower, letting the water pour over her body and massaging the shampoo into her messy, dark hair.

And holy shit, had it gotten long. Before when she would shower it would straighten, the length carrying it down towards the top of her chest. Now it was past her breasts when wet, and everywhere she turned she just found more of it. Once she'd rinsed it out she started again, lathering the shampoo into her clean, thick hair to insure its tangles were fully dealt with.

Ellie began to rub the suds into her arms, now, and her stomach. Damn, this felt good. And Ellie got to comfortable, allowing herself to turn her face towards the water streaming from the shower-head above her. This was heaven.

Ellie began to turn back towards the front of the shower, realizing she was taking entirely too long. She rinsed the last bit of suds from her eyelids, careful not to get any soap in her eye, because damn, wouldn't that be a bitch.

Ellie lifted her hair up one last time to rinse and opened her eyes, prepared to reach back and turn off the water. Then she heard it.

No, not a growl. Not even a snarl. No, the damn thing didn't have time to make a noise as she opened her eyes to see its ugly, rotted face pierced by a single bolt, straight through the back of the head, before crumpling before her stall.

Ellie covered her mouth to stop the inevitable scream.

Because she was safe, and the last thing she wanted was to draw more.

Ellie leapt from the shower, sure Carol had killed the damn thing. Surely, she knew how to shoot after all. Ellie grabbed a towel from the rack and swept at her body in a hap-hazard manner, intent on fleeing before more came. She threw on her bra, her shirt, her pants, and grabbed her boots and socks, determined to grab her crossbow.

Ellie paused, thinking she should probably garb her bolt, and bent down to retrieve it from the walker's head. But she stopped short.

Her bolt tails were yellow, some blue.

None of them were red.

Absolutely none.

_Daryl._

**Okay, I'm back! So sorry to have been gone for quite a while, but school and work have been horrible. I hope y'all like this one! It's fairly long. Thank you ALL who reviewed - that's the most I've gotten on one chapter. However, I have a very very early start tomorrow, and I really don't have time to reply, but I PROMISE I will next time. Just make sure you tell me what you think, pretty please. And also, my infamous cliff hangers...always have to keep you one your feet.**

**Also, how about Daryl's badass knife throwing skills on "Arrow in the Doorpost" this week? Sorry if I spoiled that for you somehow, but DAMN, our boy Dixon can throw a knife. AWESOME. Okay, guys, let me know what you think! Thank you ALL for your support. **

**xoxox**


	19. Chapter 19

Ellie stared down at the Bolt in her hands, feeling the water she hadn't quite wiped off her body now seeping through her clean clothes. Her heart rate was still picking up as the gravity of the situation hit her.

The son of a bitch saw her naked. Saved her life, yeah, _but she was naked._

The coward could freak out over some googley eyes the night before but still run and peak while she was naked? Hell no.

Daryl Dixon had had an ass kicking coming for a long, long time, and now Ellie had a good reason to give it to him. She felt her breathing pick up and then shorten again as she made her way out into the hall, bolt and boots in hand. The three women were seated some feet away, down the hall, having heard the water cut off and anticipating their leaving. But when Maggie saw Ellie's face she immediately leapt up.

"What's wrong? You like you're-"

"About to kill someone? We'll see. Daryl snuck down here. Saw me in the shower right before he killed a walker. Look," Ellie held up the bolt as her evidence.

Beth covered her mouth, as did Carol. However, Beth's was to hide her fit of giggles.

Ellie was not amused. "What?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Its not like he hasn't seen you naked before…right?" Beth asked, glancing around to Carol and Maggie. The other two women were appalled, and Maggie swatted at her sister as if to quiet her.

"Seen me…seen me _naked_?! Me?! HELL NO! Why would he-"

"Sweetie, let's calm down. We don't know for certain if it was him," Carol said calmly, now trying to depress her own laughter at Ellie's shocked expression.

"Who else would it be? None of my bolt tails are red, so it wasn't you. No one else around here has one," Ellie muttered before spinning around, walking back up towards the main area of the cell block. She couldn't even see straight she was so pissed off. And humiliated.

"Ellie, wait-" Maggie started after her, not wanting her to go in there this angry. Ellie had an awful temper for someone who could think and communicate orders so clearly as she had earlier.

"They're back!" Hershel called as the four women came into view downt he hall. Ellie could see him sitting at the table, waiting.

Daryl turned as Ellie burst into the main room of the cell block. He had taken a seat on the steps near his perch and could turn to see her through the gaps of the metal stairs. He forgot himself for a moment, as did everyone else, apparently, as he let out a sigh of relief before leaping up to greet her.

He slowed down after he'd stood, realizing he shouldn't be so happy to see her; he knew she'd be fine, and plus, he should be happy for Jacob's sake, not his own. _Quit bein' a pansy_.

There was Merle again.

Daryl still walked over to Ellie, unsure of what he would do once he reached her. Hug her? Hell no.

Daryl stopped short, though, when he saw the look on Ellie's face. Her wet curls framed her red face and her green eyes bore into him so hard he could practically feel them cutting into him. She held her boots in one hand, and a bloody, used bolt in the other. She was barefoot, which Daryl thought was odd, as he'd never seen her bare feet before, not even on watch. Her tank top and pants clung to her in certain spots, and she was still wet, beads of water on her arms and neck. But his attention snapped back to the bolt in her hands. Blood.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" he asked, stepping forward once more before Ellie's furious form was directly in front of him. She was toe to toe with im as she threw the bolt at his feet as if disgusted.

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY? Yeah, thanks to you, you perverted backwoods bastard. Hope you got a good look while you were, what? What do you call sneaking down to spy on my while I shower and killing a walker in the process? _Defending my honor?_ What are you a knight now?" she said, her voice low and her face assuming a snarl Daryl hadn't seen since that day in the field. Her words were coming to him in pieces, and he was trying to understand what the hell she was saying.

"Sweetie, we don't know-" Maggie started, but Ellie turned around to snap at her.

"Who the hell else would it be, Maggie?!" Ellie barked back. She was surprisingly calm according to her tone, obviously suppressing her anger as much as she could manage.

Suddenly Ellie's accusation hit Daryl full on. _Perverted…spy…got a good look… _

"And to think that I almost thought we were getting along now. You are a piece of work, Dixon," she hissed, inching closer and closer to his face.

"Ellie, what are you talkin' about I've been up here the whole damn time," he said, realizing it almost sounded like a plea, but unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Save it. I should've just shot you that day in that damn field and taken my deer," she hissed.

And now Daryl was mad.

No, he was _pissed._

Because all he had ever tried to do was get to know her, or somethin' like it. He'd been way nicer, told her shit he never would have told anyone else. And for what? A whole lot of trust he'd earned.

"Bitch, do you just not listen?! I've run around here defendin' you, tryin' to tell these people you weren't crazy, and for what? This is the most bat shit crazy stunt you've pulled so far. Hell I should've just left you in the damn woods, shouldn't I? Or maybe I should've let those walkers drag you off those first few days you were here? I ain't saving your ass no more if it means you accusin' me of shit I ain't done!" Daryl yelled back, stepping forward as Ellie coward back, he screams ringing in her ears in such proximity. Daryl noticed, but he couldn't stop; he felt the heat rise in his neck and start to boil over. "I told you I've been up here the whole damn time. I have witnesses! All you have is a bolt you _think _is mine."

"Whose else would it be, Daryl?! Sure as hell wasn't Carol shooting my crossbow. What you think it was a damn ghost?! The only logical-"

"The only logical thing you've ever done was run off in those woods alone. Because that meant you almost didn't come back, which would have been a huge favor for the rest of us. Why don't you do it again sometime? Maybe I'll help you out, strap some game to you, see how long you last on your own since you're so damn determined to keep us all at arms length around here!" he yelled back, unsure of where these words were even coming from. These were out of pure anger. Hatred.

Carol covered her mouth some feet away and Daryl tried to ignore it. Because he knew what she was thinking, what she was remembering. Daryl had come a long way from when all this began. He hadn't yelled this way in a long, long time. Rick's hardened, straight face and Glenn's nervous betrayed the same thoughts.

Ellie stepped back and ducked around him, heading towards her cell. Daryl refused to let her walk off like she was the good guy, like she'd won, or she'd given up. He was so mad he wasn't even thinking clearly. And what he didn't realize was that Ellie was, too. She was attempting to separate herself from the situation, but Daryl just pushed a little harder.

"Besides, why would I wanna see your tiny tits or your fat ass naked?"

There was a collective gasp from the group behind him as Daryl watched Ellie stop near the table, her back stiffening. Every mean thing they'd said to each other didn't equal out to the low blow Daryl was trying to deal. And every nice thing they'd said over the past few days wouldn't cancel out his hateful words now. But the damage was done; so he stood, holding his breath.

Ellie turned around slowly, her green eyes finally connecting with his. Her nostrils were flared and her hair was wild as she stood for what felt like minutes before a loud, ear-piercing shriek left her mouth. She grabbed Hershel's crowbar from the table before running, full speed, at Daryl, swinging it above her head. She had moved so fast Daryl didn't even think to duck or try and stop her.

"YOU MOTHER F-"

Rick leapt in front of Daryl and grabbed the crowbar just before it connected with Daryl's skull.

"Ellie," Rick said, shaking her, "Calm down!"

Glenn was next to Daryl now, pulling him away from Ellie, who was panting and furious, shaking. Daryl stared at her.

_Holy shit she tried to kill me._

Ellie stared back, the gravity of her crowbar swinging antics hitting her full force.

_Holy shit, I tried to kill him._

"Now just calm down and tell us what happened," Rick panted, still not letting go of Ellie as she pulled her arm away from him. He firmly yanked the crowbar away before forcing her to sit down on the bench. Ellie noted he still didn't linger far from her, though.

Ellie cleared her throat. "Well, I was showering, and I was…washing my hair," she said, realizing there was no part of this that wasn't going to be awkward, so she might as well get it over with. "And when I opened my eyes I saw a walker getting pierced through the head with one of Daryl's arrows-"

"Innocent until proven guilty, ma'am," Axle chided.

Daryl actually didn't mind the bastard speaking, for once.

"Whatever. Anyway, I got out, thinking it might be Carol who did it, maybe they needed help. Saw that the bolt didn't match any that fit my crossbow-"

"So you assumed it was me," Daryl spat, growling involuntarily. He was still pissed. Albeit a little more sorry, but pissed.

"Daryl, who the hell else would it have been?" she snapped back. "Who was I supposed to think it was?"

"Well, he was up here the entire time, Ellie," Rick responded, shaking his head. "So who was it? Was there even really a walker?"

A heavy silence fell on the room at the realization struck everyone, including Ellie, of what he was saying.

"Are you accusin' me of lying, officer?" Ellie hissed, with as much malice and contempt as she could muster.

"Just trying to answer every question, here," Rick shot back.

"Fighting is not what we need!" Hershel interjected. "If this were one of my daughters we wouldn't even be asking that. Now Rick, who wasn't here? Maybe we need to look at the possibility of a third party here in the prison," Hershel said, raising an eyebrow, as if they had discussed this before.

"It was me."

Ellie stiffened as the voice from behind her rang in her ears.

_Carl._

"You all were up here talking about how we needed to check on them and how worried you were, so I just went to check," Carl said, stepping forward and next to Ellie, who felt her cheeks growing redder by the second. Carl lay her smaller crossbow down on the table beside her, which he had apparently taken the liberty of stealing. She couldn't even look up, and she instinctively hunched over to hide her chest.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment until Ellie decided she could no longer bear it. She stood, grabbing up her crossbow before taking two long strides to stand next to Rick. Daryl looked on, unmoving, humiliated for her. First she had had the screaming match and now this. If he knew Ellie, he knew she would be deep in self loathing for a little while after this.

"Your kid, your prison, your people, and now your crossbow," she said, shoving it into his chest. "I'm gonna let you handle this. Next time you wanna accuse me of lying, consider my feelings a little bit, Rick, please," she said the last part lower, not wanting the others to hear how hurt she was by the accusation.

Ellie turned and headed toward her cell. Once inside she slammed the bars shut behind her and threw down the sheet she had put up for privacy. She usually only had it down for when she changed, but she felt naked and exposed, anyway. Vulnerable. _Shit._

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Daryl did his best to take in her words. _Your prison, your people…_

Would she ever accept that she was accepted? Was it this frustrating to watch him try and cross this threshold back on the farm? Holy hell, it was like pulling teeth.

"Everyone just try and relax. Carl, you come with me. Daryl, you too. Carol," Rick walked over to her, as to keep his words from falling on Ellie's ears in her cell. "Watch her, make sure she doesn't leave again. Where's Jacob?"

"He went into Carol's cell a while ago," Hershel said. "We'll watch him."

Rick nodded, and then motioned to Daryl.

He walked out of cell block C, following behind Rick and Carl. His ears strained to hear anything from Ellie as he passed her cell, but she was silent.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rick barked after they exited the prison door. "Carl you could've gotten yourself killed."

"But I didn't. I was checking on them, like you all were wanting to. Nothing happened," Carl answered, annoyed.

"But somethin' did. Ellie almost killed me. Not to mention she's mortified, man. She doesn't handle stuff like that well," Daryl answered, throwing up a hand in exasperation before biting on his thumbnail a little. He couldn't quite get over Carl having seen Ellie naked.

"I know you're upset that I saw her naked, Daryl, but she would've been bit if I hadn't been there, not to mention she didn't even have the curtain closed. It almost had her," Carl responded.

Daryl turned to see Rick laughing a little bit, and trying to hide it behind his hand. This didn't help matters at all.

"I don't give a damn that you saw her naked, Carl. Why would I give a shit if you saw her naked? Getting her to trust everyone has been such a pain in the ass for this group, and that was a serious setback," Daryl said, exasperated.

"He's right," Rick said, clearing his throat. "I'm sure she's glad you were there, but at the same time she'd really embarrassed, Carl," Rick scolded, remembering his job of parent despite his amusement.

"Fine, then I'll apologize," Carl said, turning away, but Rick grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

"She doesn't wanna speak to anyone right now, especially not me or you. So let's drop it for today, see if she'll warm up by dinner. Don't go near her til then," Rick said, bending down to make sure Carl understood. Carl nodded and Rick tipped his hat a little.

"Soooo….can we go back in now?" Carl asked, clearly not liking this pep talk.

"No. We gotta talk about you running around and getting into stuff you shouldn't. That's twice recently that we've caught you around walkers without adults, and handling a weapon you're not trained in enough," Rick scolded again.

"But dad-"

"No buts, kid. He's right. If that crossbow jammed or you had to reload you'd be screwed. And Ellie wouldn't have been able to save you, neither. You gotta stop running off with that crossbow," Daryl said.

"It saves ammo," Carl argued.

"I know," Daryl answered. "But you gotta start listening to us. We care about you, kid. Not just your dad. Ellie never would've forgiven herself if you'd gone down there and gotten hurt, and none of us would have gotten over it either. So be a little more careful," Daryl said roughly. He didn't know how else to get the kid to understand.

"He's exactly right," Rick said. "Think about that next time. 'Til then you don't touch this crossbow again. I'll keep it, since Ellie didn't seem like she wanted much to do with it."

Carl nodded and Daryl started to head inside, figuring he'd said anything he needed to say. Rick fell in step in front of him and Carl beside him. He couldn't resist asking.

"So…you saw her naked?" he asked, looking down at Carl.

Carl nodded, a small smirk coming across his lips. "I didn't go down there to see her naked. But…yeah."

Daryl said no more. _Lucky kid_.

* * *

"Breathe, Jacob, breathe," Ellie repeated. He hadn't coughed like this in a few days, so she knew the stuff had just been sitting on his lungs. He coughed up another pool of blood before she could finally get him to breath.

"I thought…" he bgan, but another fit of coughing consumed him. "I thought Daryl wanted us to come back with them," he finished once it passed.

"What? Jacob, I don't know what you're talking about. Don't worry about Daryl right now. Focus on breathing," she said, soaking the cloth in the cool water again before pressing it against his forehead.

"What he said earlier. About leaving you in the woods. I thought he wanted us to come back," he clarified, clearly not taking Ellie's orders.

Ellie sighed. She'd almost forgotten about that little screaming match she'd had with Daryl earlier. She'd only let Jacob in to her cell the whole day, and that's because she cold never be embarrassed in front of him. And it wouldn't be so bad to talk to him about. Jacob always calmed her down.

But then he'd had a coughing fit, and she'd forgotten about her own embarrassment long enough to gather the things she needed to take care of him. Everyone ignored her mostly, obviously understanding that that's what she would prefer.

"I think he just meant he wished he would've left me, Jacob," she said softly, smoothing his hair away from his face. "He wouldn't take back bringing you here for anything, sweetie. He loves you. They all do."

"They love you too," Jacob said softly. "You just need to quite fighting it."

Ellie nodded. She knew that, and she'd been trying. "I was just scared today, is all," she said.

"I know. You get a little crazy when you're scared." Ellie continued to rub his back, but he seemed done for the most part, so she helped him in to bed. "I'm mad at Daryl."

The words surprised Ellie, to say the least. She'd never heard Jacob say anything like that. And she couldn't think of a reason why Daryl deserved Jacob's anger. She really couldn't come up with a good reason why he deserved hers anymore.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, a little confused. "He didn't see me-"

"How he talked to you. The mean things he said. I told him not to do that. He's my best friend, but you're my sister. He can't talk to you like that," Jacob said sadly. "Adam and dad left me in charge of protecting you."

Ellie felt tears sting her eyes as she realized what he was saying.

"Sweet heart, when did you say that to Daryl?"

"The night you came back with all the squirrel and he said all those mean things to you. I told him he couldn't do it again, and then he said them today," Jacob said. Ellie couldn't tell if he was upset or if he was just in pain. She figured it was both.

"Honey, I know, but I said some pretty mean things, too," she explained. She couldn't believe she was coming to Daryl's defense, but she couldn't stand having Jacob mad at her, and she…didn't want Daryl to have to…feel that.

_You are so screwed._

Ellie shrugged off her conscience and leaned forward to kiss Jacob's forehead. "You still mad at him?"

"I won't be when he says he's sorry," Jacob said, yawning. "I just want you guys to be friends so so bad, Ellie."

Now Ellie was really confused. "Why is that so important? I have friends here, sweetie." _Or do I._

"I know but I just need to make sure you're okay," Jacob yawned again, closing his eyes.

"I'm okay sweetie," she smiled, leaning down to plant another kiss on his forehead. She stood up when she was sure he had drifted off and gathered the bowl and towel. Just before she stepped out she heard him again.

"…okay when I'm gone."

Ellie tried to tell herself she was hearing things, but she knew he'd said it. And it killed her.

She nearly ran into Daryl when she stepped outside of her cell but luckily he placed a hand on her arm, to prevent her from crashing into him. She couldn't look up, but she knew it was him, because who the hell else was prone to eavesdropping on her private conversations?

"Let me help you with that," he said, taking the bowl from her. Ellie relinquished it but pushed past him, still not looking at him. She felt heat creeping up the back of her neck.

"Ellie, would you slow down for a second? I wanted to apologize."

"For saying all those awful things, or for eavesdropping?" she hissed, trying to keep quiet, sure Glenn or Maggie or Carol were listening in.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I just knew you wouldn't come out to see me so I waited-"

"Save it. You're forgiven," she said.

Daryl was a little taken aback, but didn't want to ask why for fear of her taking it back. She sat the bowl down on the table before turning around to face him.

"I'm sorry I said I wish I'd killed you. I've never wished I'd killed you," she said, finally looking him in the eye and trying to make her face as straight as possible.

"Good to hear," he nodded. "I never wished I hadn't brought you back."

"Okay, now apologize for lying, cause I know that's not true, Dixon," she laughed, unable to keep the hurt look off her face as she tried to shrug it off. "If you could somehow keep my brother and push me out you'd be more than happy to and you know it."

Daryl shook his head. "That's not true-"

"You said you wanted to strap squirrels to me and send me out into the woods, Daryl," she said flatly. "I think your argument is invalid."

Daryl sighed. "I know what I said but I was just pissed you would accuse me of trying to look…at you…"

Ellie looked up to see Daryl's cheeks flaming red as he looked everywhere but at her. She stifled a laugh.

"Jacob's mad at you," she said simply.

"What?" Daryl's head snapped up. "Why?" Oh, shit, cause of what I said. I'll apologize. Is he okay? I saw the bowl-"

"He's asleep, apologize in the morning," Ellie said, her own exhaustion hitting her full force. "Did you hear everything we said in there?" she asked, curious.

"No, just that last bit…about him wanting us to be friends. So you'll be okay…" he trailed off and looked back at the cell.

"Yeah," Ellie sighed, running a hand through her hair. Daryl could practically smell the soap she'd used from where he stood. It was making it hard to think straight. "That was…sad."

Daryl looked up when he heard the tone of her voice dip. She actually sounded sad. And tired.

"You should go to bed," he said giving her an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Oh, what, you mean between me giving Carl his first anatomy lesson and nearly killing you? Yeah, task filled day," she said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. Daryl laughed despite himself.

"Poor Carl," he said.

"Excuse me?" she said, faking offense, but knowing he didn't mean it bad. She was starting to realize that when Daryl was trying to hurt your feelings, he was _trying. _And that was usually only because you hurt his first. Or someone else's he cared about.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Daryl said. "You missed dinner."

"Yeah? What was said? Any talk about my tits?" she asked lightly, cleaning the bowl and towel as best as she could in the dim light.

Daryl snorted. "Nah, but Glenn and Maggie are gonna make a run for more formula soon. Other stuff, too, but that's the priority. That stuff you brought is running low and that's something we can't risk running out of for any time," he said.

Ellie nodded, finishing her chore and heading towards her cell. Daryl didn't even say goodnight before going up the steps. _Hm. Nice._

Ellie let the fabric over her and Jacob's cell door let down to keep the light out. She slipped off her boots and pants and got into her sheets, feeling herself grow drowsy as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was almost asleep when she sensed the flap being pulled back and someone slipping into the cell.

Daryl sat the clean bowl and towel down just under Jacob's bed before laying down on the floor next to the boy.

"Daryl…" Ellie said softly. "Don't sleep on the floor. We'll be fine."

"In case he wakes up. I'll take care of 'im," Daryl assured her, making himself as comfortable as possible on the concrete floor. "It's what best friends do, kid."

"You don't have to do that," she said, annoyed.

"I want to, Ellie," he said. "Besides, I meant him. Not you."

Her heart flopped at the sound of her name, and she decided to just let it go.

Daryl couldn't help but laugh at how quickly she gave up.

**Hello guys! So sorry for the long waits to post. And also very very sorry to those of you who were really wanting Daryl to have seen her naked. BUT I prefer to stick to a more sensitive, awkward, but still incredibly bad ass interpretation that Norman Reedus always mentions. Because if Daryl actually saw a naked woman...he would probably run and hide. Hopefully I'll get in more of a routine soon, but I don't know. Thank you SO much for all of the reviews and responses; this story has been received so much better than I ever thought it would. I'm up to 100 reviews thanks to you lovely, wonderful Walking Dead fans (I don't own TWD...plug in). SO I hope you guys like this chapter. I have some responses, and I'm not going to talk about the episode OR WHAT AN EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER IT WAS since some of our friends haven't seen it, but I'm dying. DYING. Okay. Anyway. Y'all are awesome**

**sarabear91: Setbacks weren't too terrible, and sorry he didn't see her :\ but let's face it, she would have never really forgiven him. **

**ScornedxRose: Glad you liked it! and no, no zombie ass kicking in the nude, but I'm sure she could if she had to.**

**Emberka-2012: would have been hilarious, yes, but I hope you like the way it turned out instead!**

**Inveniam Viam: Thank you SO much! That means the world to me. And she definitely will ;) check back soon**

**SpriteCokeFanta: EEEK! Hope you liekd it (:**

**BlackRose851: Glad you liked it! Let me know what you thought about this one**

**Best Buy Seasons: Glad you didn't think that! I could just see people freaking out and wanted to post that. Glad you liked it. Let me know your thoughts on how I approached it!**

**FortitudoPhoenixo: Thank you so so ****much! Glad you like it, that means so much!**

**Adeline: So glad you like my cliffhangers! I'm growing to like them more and more. And so flattered you like my story, especially Jacob- I was so nervous about the concept of the sick brother but people LOVE him and I do too. So so much. Thank you!**

**rankagi: YOU WERE MY 100TH REVIEW! Thank you so so much, I literally screamed when I realized how many I me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**I appreciate and love ALL of you SO SO MUCH! Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter, or the story in general, and what you would like to see soon; I always take your opinions into serious consideration, and they make writing each chapter so so much easier**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST**

**XOXOX**


	20. Chapter 20

"So she just…forgave you?" Carol asked, leaning back against the fence, giving Daryl an odd look.

"Well, yeah," he said, a bit annoyed. "I thought it was hard to believe but maybe-"

"Hard to believe? Daryl, _I _haven't even forgiven you. And you didn't say all of those horrible things to me," Carol said, shaking her head. Daryl hoped briefly Rick and Hershel couldn't hear them from where they were, planting.

"She started it, though," Daryl said defensively. "Please don't tell me you thought I snuck down there to look at y'all. I wouldn't even think about that. And she yelled, said she wished she'd killed me- hell, Carol, she _tried_ to kill me."

"Because you said something about her tiny breasts and her fat ass," Carol hissed back. "You never, ever say things like that to a woman. You never would have. What on earth possessed you? You've never even joked about things like that. You sounded like…you didn't sound like yourself." Carol squinted out over the prison yard.

_Sounded like Merle, _Daryl thought. _Or your crazy bastard of an ex husband._

"Well, she let it go, so everyone else needs to, too," Daryl said roughly, suddenly wishing he hadn't been drawn into this so easily. But Carol had been asking him about it all morning, if he'd apologized, how she'd reacted.

"I don't think she really forgave you, Daryl," Carol said softly, looking at him again. "I don't think she forgave you at all."

"Then why the hell would she say she did?" he asked, getting annoyed. "That ain't like her. She don't just give out apologies and she's the same way with accepting them."

"She might've accepted it, but I doubt she forgave you. Plus, what did she say about Jacob? Maybe she doesn't want him angry at you," Carol said simply, shrugging.

Daryl considered this for a moment. He hadn't talked to Jacob at all; as soon as Daryl had woken up he'd gone out to check on everyone else, see what Rick needed doing. Ellie hadn't stirred after he'd gotten up, so it wasn't like she'd acted cold or anything. Hell, she'd been pretty nice about him staying there with Jacob.

"So you think she's pretending so Jacob won't be mad?" Daryl asked, looking at Carol full on now, trying to read her expression.

"She cares about that little boy more than her own feelings, Daryl," Carol said quietly. "And none of us can blame her. What Oscar said really affected her, we all saw that. Hell, she couldn't even function when someone brought it to her attention that Jacob may be _ready. _She wants Jacob to think she's ready, too. And if she's angry at you, the person he loves most in this world besides her, he'll know she's not ready. He wants Ellie to stay when he passes, Daryl."

"Stay? Of course she's stayin'. But lyin' to me and everyone else ain't gonna make that kid okay. You really think that's what she's doin'? Just being nice so I can be near him?" Daryl couldn't help but notice Carol had said Jacob loved him.

That scared him. Because he hadn't said it, really, but he loved that kid more than he could remember ever loving anything. He'd loved Merle, sorta, but where the hell was Merle? And it wasn't like lovin' his brother ever did him any favors. If anything, he hated Merle just as much as he loved him.

"It wouldn't surprise me. She cares about him. _Loves _him. I think we all sort of forgot he's all she's got left. You think she would've come back with you that day if it was just her? She did that for Jacob. I'm sure she does everything for him. She probably wouldn't even speak to us if she hadn't wanted her to so much. She's grounded in a much different sense of family. Or she was. She seems pretty happy now," Carol said. Her forehead creased though, and she punched Daryl lightly in the arm. "Until you were so mean."

Daryl looked at his boots and kicked at the ground.

"I was up all night, thinkin' 'bout what I said," Daryl said quietly. "You think I don't fell bad?"

Carol sighed. "I know you do. And you should. But her accepting your apology- that wasn't real. She's going through a lot right now. I doubt that was even on her radar when Jacob started to cough up blood again."

"You're right," Daryl said, nodding. But he wished more than anything that she was wrong, that maybe Ellie really had forgiven him.

_Softy._

Dammit, Merle.

* * *

"HERSHEL!"

Ellie couldn't seem to think clearly. She was running back to get another bowl.

"It hurts, Ellie!" She could hear her baby brother crying from where she'd left him.

"Hang on, sweetie!" she called back, throwing another towel over her shoulder. "Dammit Hershel, someone, please!" she pleaded again, hoping someone, anyone, could hear her. She couldn't risk going outside to look for anyone. She didn't know if she could get that far away from him.

She heard her baby brother gag from inside the cell again. When she turned the corner she could see the blood pool on the floor larger than before. She didn't know where it was even coming from; last night had been bad, but she had never seen so much blood come out of tiny, weak Jacob at once.

"HERSHEL!" Ellie called again, somewhat beyond panic. Usually she was pushing people away, only letting Daryl help when necessary, and really only for Jacob's sake. "Please!"

She knew they were all outside, doing whatever the hell it was needed doing. She knew Maggie and Glenn were planning a run soon; she hoped they weren't leaving yet, and possibly taking Daryl with them. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

"Ellie?"

Poor Beth came into the cell, unaware of what was happening. Carl was right behind her, but Ellie was too distracted to be embarrassed after yesterday's events. She knelt in front of Jacob, thrusting the bowl into his lap before placing one of the cloths on his forehead.

"Beth, Carl, oh, thank God- look, go get Hershel or Carol or someone, please," Ellie said breathlessly, barely glancing up before catching Jacob, who was beginning to slip off the bed, too weak to sit up.

"I'll go, he's outside," Carl said quickly, running out of block C before Ellie could even thank him. Hell, she couldn't even think.

She felt Beth take Jacob from her, sitting him up so Ellie could rub his back and position him over the bowl.

"When did this start?" Beth asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. He was napping and then he just started vomiting and now he's just choking the stuff up," Ellie said, unable to keep the panic from her voice.

"That's so much blood…"Beth said, unable to keep the horrified look off her face. "Ellie…"

"No," Ellie said quickly, cutting her off. "Do not. He is fine."

Jacob finally looked up at her, his soft, sweet eyes in so much pain.

"You're fine, right? Just a little worse than usual," Ellie said softly, trying to muster up a smile.

Jacob gave her a weak nod before bending over the bowl and heaving again.

"HERSHEL!"

Carl burst out of the prison door, his hat nearly falling off before he grabbed it up, running towards them. Rick stood abrupt from where Hershel had been showing them how to plan. Daryl and Carol both jumped off the fence they had been leaning on. Even Glenn and Maggie had heard Carl's screams from the watch tower.

"Hershel, get inside, it's Jacob!" Carl yelled once he was a bit closer. "Ellie is freaking out, she's…"

Daryl was sprinting up to the door of the prison before he even heard Carl finish. He could tell it was bad by the look on the kid's face. Not to mention Ellie didn't ask for Hershel unless it was _serious._

"Daryl, get him into the medical room!" Hershel called after him. "Don't let him lie down!"

Daryl had heard him, but gave no sign of it as he rushed up the few stairs to the prison door. He could hear the others rushing after him, and Carol helping Hershel hurry along. He heaved open the heavy door and ran into the dark corridor.

It wasn't until he was at the opening of block C that he heard it.

"Ellie it hurts, please, it hurts!" he heard Jacob yelled, just before another fit of coughing ensued. Daryl thought he was prepared, thought he could handle what he was about to see. But as he neared Ellie's cell, he realized this wasn't like other times, and this wasn't just a little worse, either.

Jacob was bent over a bowl, coughing blood and tissue into it as if thought he were vomiting a steady stream. He was almost limp against Ellie, who was doing her best to hold him upright without dropping the bowl. Beth, too, couldn't quite seem to hold on to him as the tremors and coughs rocked his tiny body.

Daryl stood still for a moment, completely unable to move. They had been fine this morning. Fine. He'd left them both, knowing Ellie would watch Jacob. And now-

Ellie saw Daryl at first out of the corner of her eye and then turned to face him, still gripping Jacob as best she could. She'd never been so relieved to see him, and she had no time to think about yesterday, or anything. All she needed to know was Daryl cared about Jacob, and he would help. That's it.

If the sight of Jacob's bloodied mouth made Daryl stop breathing, then Ellie's tortured face turning to him made his heart stop. _I don't think she forgave you at all._

But the look on her face was so scared and sad Daryl didn't care. He cared about this prison group – _this family _– and Jacob and Ellie were just as much apart of that as anyone else.

"Daryl, please-" Ellie started, but he was already striding forward and around Beth to scoop Jacob in his arms, doing his best to keep him upright. Ellie was completely in shock and barely functioning as it was; Daryl felt for her so much his heart hurt.

Jacob opened his eyes briefly, his mouth stained red with fresh blood. "Hey Little Man," Daryl said softly, maneuvering his way out of the cell. "You're gonna be okay. Just stay awake."

Daryl heard Carol and Rick rush Hershel into the block. Carol stifled a scream from where she stood, Jacob's tiny, pale form stunning her into almost silence. Hershel immediately leapt into action.

"How much blood has he lost?" he asked, charging into the medic room. "Ellie?"

"A lot," Ellie said form behind Daryl. He hadn't realized she was so close behind him. He moved as quickly as he could around the tall table and placed Jacob on it carefully, sitting him upright and putting an arm around his shoulders. "He's never coughed this much up, ever. And it's new. Last night it was darker, not as fresh."

Daryl glanced around, trying to find Maggie. When he found her, ducking behind Hershel for one of the bottles of water they had stored there, he nodded his head at Ellie as if to say _Take care of her_. Maggie nodded, understanding, and handed off the bottle of water to Carol, who was now helping Hershel gather various items.

"Above all else he needs to breathe," Hershel said. "If he gets too winded and can't cough this up, he'll choke. Daryl, lean him over this a little and see if that opens up his airway."

Daryl nodded and let Jacob lean over a little.

Meanwhile, Ellie was entering into a full blown panic attack.

She was unable to control the shaking now, and she felt someone's arm go around her.

"Come sit down," Maggie said softly. Beth emerged from Ellie's cell just as she turned around, towels covered in Jacob's blood in her hands. When Ellie spotted them she immediately felt as if though she couldn't breath and reached for Maggie, who was leading her away from the room and towards the stairs below Daryl's perch.

Usually Ellie would be pushing Maggie away, determined to stay near Jacob, but she couldn't even think straight, and she needed something solid to hold on to. Everything was blurring, and she thought she may pass out.

"Ellie, breathe," Maggie said, obviously not used to Ellie being in such a state. "You have to stay calm in case he needs you, okay? Now tell me – how did this happen? When did it start?"

Ellie tried to catch her breath, and looked at Maggie, who had tears in her eyes. "He was fine. He woke me up earlier, asking for water. I got him up, and he was moving fine, drank his water. He even ate a little. But an hour after I put him back to bed he started coughing. I barely even had him sitting up before the blood…it just kept coming, Maggie, it wouldn't stop…"

Ellie put her head between her knees, trying to get the images of Jacob helplessly spewing blood from her mind.

"It'll stop, like it always does," Ellie heard Glenn say, apparently having decided to come over and help Maggie in calming her. Ellie still didn't pick her head up.

"Little guy will be alright, missy," Ellie heard Axle, now.

Ellie could still hear him coughing from inside the medic room, and remembered all those times her mother had done what she was doing now; panic, worry, unable to get to Jacob past a team of doctors who wouldn't even let her touch him. Ellie didn't even have the strength to try.

"_He'll pull through this spell," _Adam had always said. "_He's not goin' til he's done here."_

Ellie had forgotten than. _Oh, God…_

She missed Adam. If only he were here. It would be him calming her, holding her. He wouldn't even have to ask her fi she was okay. Adam knew her. And her dad, too. They would both comfort she and her mom when Jacob had fits.

And now they'd all left Ellie here alone. Alone to deal with a dying little boy.

Ellie pushed the bitter, agonizing thoughts away as she heard Hershel's clutches dragging towards where they all sat. She looked up, her head still spinning.

"He's stopped. The problem seems to worsen when he can't breathe, and he gets choked on whatever he's coughing. We need to try to sit him up when he sleeps from now on, still restrained. For now though I think we have it handled. I gave him something for the pain and he's managed to drink some water," the old man said, wiping his brow with a handkerchief he managed to procure from his pocket. Ellie wondered absentmindedly where the hell he found it, but pushed the thoughts away before standing.

She'd intended to push past him, get to Jacob, but something stopped her. She threw her arms around Hershel, pulling him into a hug. He seemed surprised and teetered slightly on his crutches, but did his best to give her a pat on the back before she stepped away and into the medic room.

Jacob looked up weakly from where he sat next to Daryl, who was holding him up still. When Jacob saw Ellie he smiled a little.

"Did it stop?" she asked quietly, walking over to smooth his dark hair that looked so much like her own.

"Yeah, it stopped. My chest hurts, though," he said softly, his voice rough from all the coughing. "You okay?"

Ellie tried to hide her worry. "Of course I'm okay," she said. She glanced at Daryl, who was looking at her intensely. Now that things had clamed down she felt her first bit of anger towards him since he'd come in to get Jacob. She remembered why, and embarrassment and aggravation hit her with full force. Frustration followed quickly when she remembered how quickly she'd accepted his apology. The sight of her sick baby brother reminded her why she'd feigned forgiveness.

"I'll get him to bed," Ellie said, scooping Jacob off the table and away from Daryl, who jumped back when she got close. Her eyes had said it all; she didn't want to be near him at the moment.

"I can help," Daryl prodded, hoping maybe Carol had been wrong and Ellie was just tired and scared. But she ignored him, and he knew.

Carol was on point when she said Ellie was faking it.

Ellie did her best to carry Jacob while keeping him upright. She stepped into their cell and tucked him in. Jacob strapped his legs in while Ellie stacked his pillows so he could sit up.

"Did Daryl say he was sorry?"

Ellie looked up to see Jacob's eyes trained on her, unmoving. Ellie nodded.

"He did. And I forgave him. Now you should, too. He just helped you," she pointed out, hoping Jacob wouldn't question it and would go back to loving Daryl and everyone else.

"I don't think I will yet," Jacob said, yawning.

Ellie felt heat creep up the back of her neck. Daryl was standing outside the cell, listening, where she knew he'd stopped to get the okay to see Jacob.

"Daryl, will you come in here please?" She kenw she would regret this later, maybe, but for now it was best.

Daryl stepped in with his head bowed a little, leaning against the door of the cell.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked, completely respectful. Dammit.

"Jacob, Daryl has something he'd like to say to you," she said quietly, remaining where she was next to Jacob on the bed. Daryl loomed over them both, his shirt and vest on. Daryl looked at her strangely, and she nodded at him. "Last night? When you said you wanted to apologize?"

Daryl remembered what he'd said about apologizing to Jacob and remembered himself, clearing his throat.

"Right, uh, hey Little Man. I'm real sorry about what I said to Ellie. I know she's your big sister and you don't want no one sayin' stuff like that to her," Daryl said, hoping maybe that would do the trick.

Apparently it hadn't, because Jacob didn't look at him once, and instead crossed his arms before turning to face the wall, as if pouting.

Ellie sat there, stunned for a moment, as she looked at Jacob.

"Jacob Austin James, you look at me right now."

Daryl was a bit taken aback, as was Jacob. He'd never heard Ellie take such a clipped tone with Jacob. Like she was motherin' him or something. Jacob looked at Ellie, his eyes brows raised, and his bottom lip poked out, quivering.

"I know you think you have to protect me. But Daryl has been good to us. He said some terrible things, I know. And I did, too. We've chosen to be mature about it. I'm fine," Ellie said, putting a hand on her baby brother's shoulder. She could see he was near tears. Daryl was unsure why, figuring maybe he didn't like being yelled at. He wanted to stop Ellie, say it was okay, but she kept going.

"You do not sacrifice your own happiness for me. If all of this-" she pointed around the room, but Daryl knew she meant this newer, uglier world, "- has taught us anything, it's that we don't have time to hold grudges. I know you're not really mad at Daryl. You think you're doing this for me and I can't-" Ellie stopped, and Daryl could hear her voice break in a way that made his sides hurt "…I can't let you spend what time you have left mad at someone because of me."

Jacob was in tears now, looking at his sister, unable to control his tiny sobs. Daryl wanted to scoop them both up and hold them, but he stayed where he was, watching. This was too private, too personal. He shouldn't be in the middle of this. Yet all he wanted to do was grab them both up and hold them.

"But you're my sister," Jacob protested meekly. "Adam always took care of you when people were so mean-"

"And now I have to learn to take care of myself," Ellie said softly, leaning forward. "And how to trust people. Because who knows how long we can take care of each other?" Her voice broke again, and she had forgotten Daryl was in the room. "Right?"

Jacob nodded, the tears running down his face. He turned to Daryl, his eyes regarding him with so much sadness Daryl thought he might break.

"I accept your apology," he said softly.

Daryl immediately stepped forward to kneel down and hug Jacob tightly. Jacob's tiny arms squeezed back tightly, and Daryl could feel his tears on his neck as he pressed his face into his neck.

"I just don't wanna leave my best friends yet," Jacob said quietly. "And I don't want them to be mad when I leave."

Daryl hadn't missed someone so much since Merle left. And the kid was still here.

* * *

A few hours later and Ellie was nowhere in sight. Daryl had left she and Jacob to talk some more and let Jacob rest. And now he couldn't find her. Which was…nerve racking.

He knew Ellie dealt with her problems by running off to think. But this wasn't really a prime situation for running off in the woods alone. So now he was outside, walking along the fences of the prison, scanning the trees in hopes of seeing her white shirt or her yellow bolt tails in the bushes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Ellie couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Daryl had been at it for like half an hour, just walking along the same three fences. She'd seen him at first from the watch tower, and he hadn't stopped at all.

Daryl jumped a little before turning around. She'd scared the shit out of him.

"Where the hell you been?" he asked, scanning the trees again, trying to play it off as if though he was just looking around.

"Around. Carol was watchin' Jacob," she said simply, turning away as if to head back up the hill. She was still a little pissed, the sting from Daryl's words not quite having worn off. But anger wasn't the issue; she simply had nothing to say to him. His voice still made her heart flutter, but for the most part she just didn't give a damn about talking to him, or being near him. Before it was like he was the only one who maybe got her, maybe understood. Now all that bonding didn't mean shit.

"Where ya goin'?" Daryl asked. Ellie stopped.

"To check on Jacob, see if he's okay. Then…I dunno," she said simply, turning back to leave.

"I meant it when I said I was sorry," Daryl called after her.

Ellie stopped again. _Shit. Here we go._

She didn't really bother turning all the way around. She kind of swung her shoulders around, and Daryl noticed she seemed relaxed, surprisingly. Usually conversations like this she was tense.

"I know you did," she said simply. "And I meant you were forgiven. No worries," she said, waving a hand back at him.

"I just don't get why you're bein' so… I thought we were good," he said. His voice was rough, low. Ellie just wanted to go inside.

"I just wanna go inside," Ellie said,a nd she kept heading that way, still not turning around. _Maybe he'll get it…_

"Carol said you were only forgiving me cause of Little Man," Daryl called after her.

Ellie rolled her eyes and finally turned around to face him. He'd followed her a little bit, and now they were about ten feet apart. And Ellie looked at him and felt…

…nothing. No anger, no sadness. Sure, his eyes still made her shift a little where she stood, and she kinda wanted to just stay and talk. But she mostly just wanted to get away from him, save the emotion for something more exhausting. Hell, she was exhausted. She only had so much of that for one day.

"You said I had tiny tits and a fat ass. You said you might as well have let flesh eating, undead cannibals eat me," Ellie said flatly. "And I forgave you. What more do you want?" She turned away again.

She took steps before she got her answer.

"I want my friend back," he said simply, his voice still rough, but not a typical, gritty kind of rough. Like his honesty was burning his throat.

And it was. Daryl just wanted a damn answer. He just wanted her to honest with him. He knew he'd blown whatever it was they…had. Friendship. He'd chalked it up to friendship in the few hours he's spent worrying.

Ellie tilted her head at him, as if though she were confused.

"Jacob forgave you. I'm going to see him now if you wanna-"

"I meant you, stupid," Daryl said, exasperated. "I feel bad about what I said. And I won't say that stuff again, ever. From now on, I got your back. You can yell, hit – hell, you can try to kill me again, and I'm not goin' anywhere. Okay?"

Ellie stood there for a second, stunned. She had seen Daryl stupid drunk and slurring, and he'd never said anything so heartfelt. Or normal. They weren't playing their game of questions, or anything like that.

"I don't want you mad at me either, you know," he said. "When Jacob…when he leaves. I don't want there to be some wall there to where we can't even talk. What we said last night? That wasn't talkin'. Not like we talk. You were guarded, and off, and you wouldn't look me in the damn eye. And I deserve it, okay? But what we both care about most-" Daryl pointed up the prison, meaning Jacob "-is that kid. And we're gonna need each other when the time comes. So you go ahead, and run around here puttin' on a happy face for him all you want. But you ain't foolin' me, kid. And when something happens to him, I'm gonna be there for you whether you like it or not."

Ellie could only stare back, and it pissed Daryl off a little. He'd been rehearsing that forever. Hell, he was scared shittless to say it to her. But he did. And now all she did was stare at him.

"I'm gettin' there," she said. At first Daryl didn't know what she meant. "That hurt. Bad. And on a few levels I deserved IT. So I'm getting there."

"Getting where?" he asked, still confused.

"Back to where we were. Wherever that was," she said.

Daryl nodded, and Ellie turned and kept walking back towards the prison. When she was about thirty feet from the door and maybe forty from him, she turned.

"Carl told me you asked what I look like naked!" she yelled, beaming at him. Ellie was completely kidding, but she wanted to see his reaction. He deserved a little torment.

"I did not!" he yelled back, offended. "When did he say that?"

"He didn't. I was just so sure you asked him!" Ellie yelled, mockingly.

Daryl flipped her a bird before she turned back around.

She lifted her hand and gave him one right back.

_Yeah, _Daryl thought. _She's getting there._

**I love it when y'all give me some honest feedback! Keep me honest. I understand Ellie shouldn't have forgiven Daryl so easily, and as you can see, she really didn't. As usual our Ellie had her reasons, and as usual they had something to do with Jacob. By the way, I'm kind of tormented right now- as you can tell, Jacob's death has only been inevitable since the beginning. And I'm having a hard time parting with him. So I hope you all understand that it HAS to happen. Not too soon, obviously. But I need some more of y'all's honest feedback...are you still gonna read without Jacob? That might be some sort of writer's suicide, to ask what you guys think, but it matters to me. Not that I don't write for myself- I enjoy it so so much. But I've gotten really really attached to the kid. So just let me know what you think. SPOILER/FUN FACT when I wrote chapter one, I planned to only keep him alive for 15-20 chapters. This is chapter 20. So obviously, I've got a new plan...but he's a kid with cancer in the midst of the apocalypse. So please bear with me, and let me know what you think! **

**Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter! I read every review and stop to appreciate every follow/favorite (by appreciate I mean I stalk you reader profiles...) Here's a few responses:**

**Maddy: Like I said, ulterior motives with Ellie! She hasn't really forgiven him, but she's not about holding grudges. It's the end of the world- they could all die tomorrow. Thank you SO much for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story! Leave me some more reviews - love anions/semi anons aha**

**SilverAdvenger12: thank you for yet another review! Love seeing your name come up. Terrified/thrilled about this Sunday. AH!**

**SpriteCokeFanta: Your requests to keep Jacob alive are in part why he is still alive. I love that little guy so much I look for excuses everywhere I can. Haha poor Ellie is right. She sort of not really kinda made Carl Grimes a man AWKWARD HAD TO SAY IT**

**ScornedxRose: Thank you for your review! Yes, always Carl...let me know what you thought about this one!**

**JamminJess83: Love your honesty! Keep me in check, and I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know!**

**Emberka-2012: I don't know if you even read my responses by I appreciate every review you leave SO MUCH!**

**JAGWALFF: Your name so long hope you don't mind me shortening it for time purposes...Glad you liked it! Let me know what you thought about this one!**

**BlackRose851: SO glad you liked it! I love your reviews. Let me know what you thought about this one!**

**YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT! Leave me some thoughts. LOVE YOU**

**xoxox**


	21. Chapter 21

**_I do not own the Walking Dead. Have't said it in a while...love you guys!_**

_"Keep moving!" Adam yelled back. Ellie was struggling; Adam had all the gear, but she had Jacob. She shifted him on her back and kept going. Jacob was still coughing, and Ellie wondered briefly if it was bloody, like it had been a few weeks ago._

_ "How many are there?" she asked, trying not to let her panting breath distort her words. She didn't want Adam turning around. And she could hear the screams of the Morgan's behind them; it sounded like the biters had gotten them all now._

_ "God, Ellie, I dunno," Adam said, not slowing down his jog while turning to answer her. "Tons. There's always tons."_

_ Ellie could hear Jacob crying softly into her hair. He was terrified._

_ "We need to go up," Ellie said, still running. "We need to climb-"_

_ A biter jumped from behind a tree, lunging for her just before Adam struck it down with his mallet._

_ "Shit!" he said, looking around. It was dim, the sun barely beginning to rise. To think, if the walkers had been a few hours later, they would have all packed up and moved on. Now they were a group short and running again._

_ Ellie could just make out more among the trees in front of them. The hoard of walkers was still following from behind, and another mass had them surrounded in front. Ellie didn't know if she could hold them off and keep Jacob, too._

_ "Up is no longer an option," Adam said, regarding her with a serious look. He had their father's dark brown eyes, as did Jacob; Ellie had their mothers. The only thing any of them had left of their parents was in each other. Adam swallowed hard._

_ "I'll stay here and fight them off. You go back towards that road we passed before, head east," he started unstrapping their father's crossbow and handing various items to Jacob; a knife, a map, a canteen. "Here."_

_ "Adam-" Ellie said, trying to make sense of what he was saying while still glancing around. The herd had caught up from behind and she could now see them, fighting their way up an embankment towards them. The group from in front had now noticed their voices and was fighting through the under brush, their jaws gnashing the entire way. "No, what the hell? Adam-" she grabbed for her big brother's arm but he pushed her off, handing over his pistol, and hers. He began shoving bullets into her pack, which she had swung around to her front, so Jacob could cling to her back. _

_ The sun was still coming up, but just barely. It was that crisp kind of morning where he father would have been taking her and her brother hunting. Things were so different. But despite the situation at hand, all Ellie could think of was how many does were probably in their green field back home. How much she missed being safe. Adam leaned down and kissed Jacob on the top of the head._

_ "You'll be fine, kid. You're a good shot and you've gotten us just as far as I have. Find another group, and keep Jacob comfy," he said finally looking her in the eye. He was tearing up, but trying not to show it. "This is my job. I'm the big brother. Been beatin' up bullies for you my whole life. This is no different." He started to walk off, but Ellie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jacob's sobs were growing louder at the sight of the walkers._

_ "Adam NO. You take Jacob, I'll do it. I can't do it alone; it's a death sentence for us both. Take him and run. You're stronger-"_

_ "And you're braver. Harder. You can make it," Adam said, ruffling her mass of curly hair. "Mom and dad were always pushing you towards something better. I'm gonna make sure that happens. Now go," he said, the last words choking him. _

_ "I can't do this alone!" Ellie pleaded, tugging at his arm one last time, just before the first biter reached him. Adam swung out, smashing its skull before untangling his arm._

_ "RUN!" Adam yelled, and now Ellie had no choice. With the crossbows and her pack strapped to her, Jacob's tiny arms clinging to her neck, she did just that._

_ She was probably about 100 yards away before she heard his screams._

_ She kept running, knowing the walkers were drawn to the sound of her brother's agonized, painful cries. _

_ "Adam!" Jacob wailed. "Go back, Ellie, go back!"_

_ Ellie kept running, though, even though her lungs were about to burst and her legs felt like they might give in. The weight from both crossbows and all of the bolts, ammo, and various items Adam had given her were making it so much harder to move. Not to mention her baby brother added a bit of strain. Especially when he was screaming._

_ "Quiet," she panted. "We can't-"_

_ Again Adam's cries filled the air, fading out the farther away she got._

_ She was near the edge of the woods, and could see the black pavement on the road up ahead. Just as she neared it a walker leapt from behind yet another tree, half its gnarled face missing, snapping and biting._

_ Ellie let out a long scream before plunging her knife into its skull with the tiny knife her father had given her not long before he did what Adam had just done. Two of the most important people in her life had sacrificed themselves for her and her younger brother. Sacrificed. Left._

_ Ellie threw the walker against a tree, stabbing again and again, screaming over and over. This was it. Jacob clung to her back still, watching in horror, his cries over his lost brother forgotten as he watched his enraged big sister stab over and over again. _

_Jacob would die and then she would be alone. She would have no one. Her mother's pale, blood stained face loomed in front of her. She'd been bitten, come back, terrifying them all. They hadn't even buried her; they'd only put her down and left. Left the only home she'd ever known. She let out another scream, the knife plunging even deeper into the dead walker's eye, splitting its skull at the forehead._

Ellie awoke with a start, the darkness in her cell confusing her as to where she was. She turned to see Jacob, lying asleep on his bunk, and remembered. She panted for a moment, still shaking, unsure of what to do. She hadn't had that dream in so long; not since the long nights she spent tossing and turning on a cot with the school group.

She would have the dream every night consistently, reliving that awful day where her big brother, the last human protection she had against this newer, meaner world, left her in the woods. She had thought for so long it was because she missed him, and in part it was. But a lot of it had to do with that it should have been her; she was too weak. She couldn't take care of Jacob the way he needed to be cared for.

And this group had helped. Had taken care of Jacob in ways she hadn't even known he needed. She had been so selfish in those months where they had been alone in the woods, being bitter about her brother sacrificing himself and leaving her to the horrors that had unfolded for them. And now this group had taken them in, cared for them, and made Jacob more comfortable in the last few weeks than Ellie ever could have alone.

If it would have been Adam instead of her who lived, he would have found the prison group immediately. A group of people who would love and care for Jacob. But Ellie had wandered around aimlessly, giving mean looks to everyone who crossed their path, until finally settling on that school group. Kids to play with. That's all she thought Jacob needed. Turned out he needed a community.

Ellie was still shivering, and realized she couldn't get warm under the sheet she had. She'd given her blanket to Jacob, to help prop him up. It was damp and a little warm in the prison, but she had goose bumps, and the shivering was making her teeth rattle.

She got up from her mattress on the floor, the images from her dream still imbedded in her mind as she crawled in to bed and curled up next to her baby brother, who was sleeping soundly. She tried not to wake him as she climbed over him, the wall of the cell to her back, and curled into him, pressing her face into his hair.

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and let them flow silently. No heavy emotion behind it, no sobs. Just soft, silent tears as she realized that her baby brother was all _she _had left to protect _her. _Adam was right; she was brave. She could make it in the world alone. But she had nearly lost herself in the woods, when she'd cared for Jacob and only him, nearly lost who she was. This group was bringing it back, back to the happiness she'd felt with her family. But when Jacob left…she would have no one. She would be alone.

"Please don't leave me…" she whispered, knowing her whisper wouldn't wake the sleeping child next to her. "Not yet. Please."

She slept there all night, curled into him, wishing more than anything she had died that day in the woods and didn't have to live to see her baby brother pass on without her.

* * *

"Carol," Ellie said, knowing she could hear her from where she stood just outside the cell. "Go out with the others. I've got him."

Carol sighed and stepped around the corner. "I'm more than happy to help."

Ellie gathered up the bloody towel. She still couldn't believe so much blood could come from one little boy. Carol looked at her sadly, and Ellie tensed, not liking the look of pity.

"Go, Carol," she said. "I already had this argument with Daryl earlier. If I need help I'll call. He's not as bad as he was the other day. Or he hasn't been…" Ellie said. In truth Ellie just didn't want anyone around in case she lost it again. She was still shaken up from her dream last night, and didn't want to have to explain tears. Not that she'd had anymore.

"You're going numb and he's not even gone yet," Carol said softly. "I know. I did the same thing, when I lost Sophia. I got to a point where I just gave up." Ellie looked at her, realizing Carol must be upset, too; she had to keep reminding herself that they all loved Jacob.

"I'm not numb," Ellie said, realizing the flat tone in her voice conveyed otherwise. "Just exhausted."

"No surprise, there. I saw you this morning. I came to check on you two. You don't need to sleep with him, not when its so close to-"

"I know, Carol, geez," Ellie said, pushing past her. "Please, just-"

"Push Daryl away all you want. You're angry with him still, fine. But I'm helping you. You _need _it. You're exhausted."

Ellie stopped and looked at her, realizing there was way more going on than just Carol wanting to help.

"Did he send you in here?" Ellie asked. "Because I told him he was forgiven, whatever he wanted to hear. Its gonna take me a bit to get over what he said, yeah, but I have a bit more to worry about right now." Ellie held up the bloody towel, as if though Carol needed proof that her brother was dying.

"No, he didn't send me in here. I would be in here anyway. He's just as worried about you as he is Jacob. We all are. Everyone would be in here helping if they didn't know you better. Didn't know you prefer your space," Carol said, crossing your arms. "Everyone avoided me, when Sophia went missing. I was bitter. Angry at Rick. I blamed everyone. Daryl was the only one who understood, kept trying to pull me out of the numb, deep hole I was trying to bury myself in. That's all he's doing, now."

Ellie thought back on the conversation they'd had before. How he'd said he was gonna be there for her whether she liked it or not. She felt nothing but frustration, though; how could she feel anything but upset? She heard Jacob cough again and snapped back to attention.

"Like I said, he's better today. Mornings are rough because he's let the blood and tissue settle. He's done for the morning, really. Go outside. I might see if he wants to go, too," Ellie said, giving a little smile.

"I'll help you get him out, then," Carol said, mirroring her smile and giving her a little nod. "Let me get Daryl to carry him."

Ellie tried to argue, but Carol was out before she could stop her. _Dammit._

The conversation Ellie had had with Daryl this morning hadn't ended well.

"I just want to help, dammit. I've always helped. Just because you're still mad at me doesn't mean I don't care about him-"

"Daryl I don't have time to worry about you and him, please get out and let me take care of my brother," she barked back, not even bothering to lower her tone to save Jacob some embarrassment.

"Let him help," Jacob whined. "Please."

He'd woken up coughing blood, still strapped in next to Ellie. She had to unstrap him in a panic before running to get a bowl, alerting everyone something was wrong.

"We'll help," Glenn had offered, but Ellie had just ignored he and Maggie.

Now Daryl wouldn't just leave. And Jacob had begged, so…

"Fine. Come hold him," she said, moving from behind a still wheezing Jacob. Daryl obliged, and Ellie rubbed Jacob's back, soothing him. She'd allowed Daryl's help for about an hour, until…

"You should lay down," Daryl had said. "I've got it. Rest for a sec," he said, his gravely voice attempting to sound comforting. Ellie only became more frustrated.

"Just get out," she'd hissed. "I do fine on my own."

She was being selfish, she knew, wanting to give Jacob everything she could for the short amount she had left. Daryl didn't even respond, just ruffled Jacob's hair before leaving.

Now Ellie was sitting on the bed, next to Jacob, who breathing normally again.

"Want some fresh air? Daryl is gonna carry you out," she said quietly, smoothing his hair off his forehead. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, I do," he said, his throat making a gurgling noise.

Ellie leaned over to help him up, bending over to grab his shoes. Jacob started to stand, but his legs wobbled and he immediately sat back down. Ellie looked at him curiously.

"Tired? You don't have to go out," she explained, but Jacob just shook his head sadly.

"They won't…work. I think it's cause of…you know," he said. Ellie realized he wasn't sad for himself, he was sad for her. Jacob was fine with being sick; it was usually her who had the problem. But she had to check- Jacob had never had something like that happen.

"Can you…feel you legs?" she asked, worried for the answer.

"They're tingling," he explained. "Like maybe they kinda shut down."

Ellie felt her heart falter for a second at his words.

"Okay, bud," Daryl said, inviting himself in. "Outside?"

"Yep!" Jacob said as cheerfully as he could. All the coughing had worn away at his sweet voice, and Ellie noticed when he blinked his eyelids were almost transparent.

"He said his legs aren't…working," Ellie said quietly, finishing with Jacob's shoe laces. "So just be careful," she said. Daryl noticed she sounded like she wasn't really here, like that night they'd gotten so drunk. He forgot about being so angry with her and felt sorry for her for a moment, remembering he wasn't just watching his friend die; this was her brother.

"No problem when you have me to carry you," Daryl said, scooping him up. "Shoulders or piggy back?"

"Piggy back!" Jacob said happily, and Daryl swung him around, holding his legs next to his ribs while Jacob wrapped him tiny arms around his neck. Daryl noticed his skin was cold but shook the thought off.

"Okay, here we go," he said. Ellie saw Carol now, standing outside of the cell. She stopped her before she could follow Jacob and Daryl.

"His legs?" Carol asked, the lines on her face deep with worry. Ellie nodded.

"I guess he's um…," Ellie looked everywhere but at Carol. "Shutting down, kinda," she said. She was shivering again, but it wasn't cold at all. She hoped Carol didn't notice.

They walked out of the prison together, and Ellie noticed Carol slipped her hand into hers just before they opened the heavy door. Ellie wanted to push it away, shrug it off, but instead let herself be sad for a moment and gripped it tight, pulling Carol along behind her.

Daryl and Jacob were halfway down to the group when they came out.

"Hey!" Glenn called. "Wanna see Hershel's tomatoes?! They're huge!" he said, holding his hands to show the size of the green, ripening tomatoes. Jacob laughed and nodded, and Glenn scooped him off Daryl's back. Daryl whispered something in Glenn's ear and Glenn nodded, a look of fear passing over his face before gently cradling Jacob over towards Hershel.

Daryl turned around, to see if Ellie had come out, too, and was surprised to see her standing a few feet away, clutching Carol's hand. She gave him a small nod and he nodded back. Rick approached her and she tore her gaze from Daryl's face.

"He's close?" Rick asked, putting a hand on Ellie's shoulder. Ellie nodded.

"We'll have a day out here, spend time with him. He seems to like that," Rick said. Ellie nodded a thanks and looked over to see Jacob seated on the ground, looking carefully at a tomato Carl was pointing to. Ellie felt the tears well up again but pushed them away with little trouble. As much as she needed to cry, she didn't want Jacob seeing her tears. Or anyone else, for that matter.

"Hey!" she called, and Carl looked up. "Wanna shoot the mattress?"

"YEAH!" he and Jacob said in unison. Ellie laughed.

"Be right back," she said, before turning to retrieve it from Rick's cell. She knew he'd hidden it under the bed, away from Carl. She didn't even bother to ask Rick if it was okay.

* * *

They played all day, shooting the bow, helping Hershel plant. It had been difficult, as someone had to constantly hold Jacob or help him stand. Usually Daryl stepped in, though, paying no mind to how weak he was or how much his legs wobbled.

"I can't hold it up," Jacob whined when he got the crossbow. "Too heavy."

Ellie felt her breath catch as she started to help him, but Daryl waved her off, supporting the weight of the bow for Jacob while he held him up.

"Pull," he said, and Jacob pulled the trigger, letting the bow fly and hit just above the mark.

"Yeah!" he called, giving a little fist pump. "D'you see that, kid?!" Jacob called, turning to look at Ellie.

Ellie was so taken aback by Jacob calling her kid that she laughed.

"Yeah, I saw it!" she called.

Now Jacob was tucked in to bed, ready to nap after a long day. She propped him up best she could under the restraints. Rick had suggested strapping him even when everyone was awake now. Ellie was too exhausted and worried sick to complain.

"That was fun," Jacob said, letting out a yawn. "Can we do that tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Ellie said, smiling. "I'll see if Daryl will ride you around on his motorcycle, too. Just the yard, though," she warned, seeing Jacob's eyes light up.

"Okay," he said. Ellie started to walk out, but Jacob stopped her. "Can I have my bear?" he asked.

Ellie nodded and walked over to their boxes, pulling out his bear and tucking it next to him.

"I wanna see it," he said sleepily. For a moment Ellie was confused, and then she nodded.

"Okay," she said, walking over to the box of personal items. She, her dad, and her brother had all spread out a photo album each in their packs when this all started. Only one was left, and Ellie thought she maybe had some of her mom's things her dad had grabbed. She reached into the box and pulled out the now stained, dirty album. Her parent's photos.

She walked over to the bed and flipped it open to the first page. There stood her father, next to the motorcycle he'd ridden through high school and a little after her and their mother had married. He'd sold it to buy Adam a crib. He looked just like Adam in this picture, standing next to the bike. Their mother was seated on it, her arms draped around him, her mouth curled up into a laughing smile. Whoever had taken the picture hadn't told them they were doing it; it was completely candid, and they looked completely happy. Adam and Ellie had always talked about getting it enlarged and framing it for their thirtieth anniversary. It had never happened.

Jacob laughed at the photo, and Ellie knew why.

"Dad's hair," he said, laughing at their father's semi-mullet. Ellie laughed too.

"He used to think that was cool," Ellie laughed.

"It wasn't," Jacob said, going into giggled again.

"Me talking about Daryl's motorcycle made you think of this, huh?" Ellie said, already knowing the answer.

"Yep," Jacob said. "But Daryl's is different. Dad's was red and didn't have those little squiggles on the side."

"It's a black and white photograph…" Ellie said, confused to how he knew that.

"Dad said it was red. And that his helmet matched, too. He bought mom a blue helmet so she'd ride on it with him," Jacob said.

Ellie smiled at him. Their father told that story a lot. She was so relieved he remembered.

"What's so funny in here?"

Ellie turned to see Daryl leaning in the doorway. When he saw the photo album he stopped. He didn't want to interrupt.

Jacob was unbothered. "Come look at my dad's bike!" he said happily, nodding at the picture. "Cool, huh? It was red!"

Daryl leaned down and Ellie held the album up a bit so he could see. He nodded.

"Pretty cool, little man," he said.

"Ellie said I can ride yours tomorrow, around the yard. Can I?" Jacob said. Daryl looked at Ellie curiously.

"I told him it was alright…" Ellie said sheepishly. "If its not I understand," she explained.

"Nah, that's alright. That's Merle's bike," he said, still studying the picture. "This your mom?"

"Yep!" Jacob answered. "You can't see her eyes cause she's laughing, but they look just like Ellie's. She looked like our mom, and me and Adam look like Ole Mike," Jacob said proudly. "That was our dad," he explained. "How come you have your brother's bike?" he asked.

Daryl stiffened. "He um…left it. So I took it, incase he wants it later. If I ever find him," Daryl said awkwardly. Ellie gaped at him. She had no idea that's why he kept it. She assumed…well…Merle was dead. Right?

"I hope you do," Jacob said, yawning. "Turn the page," Jacob instructed, and Daryl did.

For a second he had to blink at it. It looked like Ellie in a wedding dress; but when he looked closer, her hair was a little light then Ellie's. The picture was old, but it was in color. The woman had long, curly hair pinned away from her face, and a wide smile. Daryl figured that's what Ellie's smile looked like before all of this happened- when she was really happy. And pretty, green cat eyes. Just like hers.

"That your momma?" he asked, squinting at it. Ellie nodded. "Pretty," he said awkwardly. Ellie remembered about his mother dying when he was young and suddenly felt a little guilty.

"Thanks," she said, taking the photo album from him.

She got up and put it back, and Jacob got as comfortable as he could, ready to nap. She kissed him lightly on the forehead before stepping out of the cell, Daryl right behind her.

She sighed and walked over to the wide table, stretching her legs out on the bench next to her. Daryl sat across from her, picking up his crossbow where he'd left it and going back to cleaning it. No one else was around; Daryl knew a few were still outside, and h could hear Glenn and Maggie talking quietly in the cell they shared. He looked up at Ellie, who could hear them too, and she smiled, rolling her eyes. Daryl gave a little chuckle.

"Are they ever gonna…get married?" she asked awkwardly. Daryl shrugged.

"Not much of a point anymore, I reckon," he said. Ellie nodded. Daryl looked at her for a moment, how her eyes kind of fogged up as she looked around the room, avoided him. "You look like your mom," Daryl said simply. Ellie looked back at him.

"Yeah," she said, sighing. "Just a brunette, less pretty version," she said, giving a little laugh.

"Not less pretty," Daryl said, before he even realized the words were out of his mouth. He ducked his head back down before Ellie could look him in the eye, running the rag along the trigger of his bow carefully, pretending to clean it. He felt his cheeks heat up; this was awkward as hell.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked, tilting her head. She still felt the utmost apathy for him. She appreciate how much he helped Jacob, and something about seeing him carry him around all day made those flutters go crazy in her stomach again, but now she felt nothing. And he was hell bent on making him feel awkward, now.

"Just said you weren't less pretty n' your mom, is all," he said, picking up a bolt and cleaning it, too.

"Mmm," Ellie said. "Okay."

"Don't," Daryl said, giving a little laugh. "Drop it."

"Okay," she said, holding up her hands. "I'll pretend you didn't call me pretty."

"I didn't," he said, still not looking up, feeling her gaze boring into the top of his head. "I said-"

"Whatever," she laughed, standing. "I'm gonna go find Carol and tell her you said that."

"What the hell-"

"Kidding," Ellie said, holding up a hand at his appalled face. "Just gonna ask her to come watch Jacob while I go for a walk."

"I'll watch him," Daryl said. "Just stay in the damn fence, kid," he said, bending back over his crossbow.

Ellie nodded and walked outside, letting a grin creep over her face at the thought of Daryl saying she wasn't _less_ pretty.

* * *

Daryl awoke with a start in the middle of the night. Ellie was screaming loud, horrified, angry screams form her cell downstairs. He grabbed the knife he kept near his pallet and ran down the stairs. Carol was alright in the cell, and he could hear her trying to calm Ellie. Assuming the worst, Daryl went into the tiny cell prepared, terrified.

"Ellie!" Carol said. Daryl was immediately confused. Jacob lay on the bed under his restraints, wide awake, looking at his sister in panic.

Ellie was thrashing on her tiny mattress, screaming, yelling over and over.

"Ellie!" Carol said again. She had her by the shoulders, trying to shake her awake. "You're dreaming, Ellie!"

"What's wrong with her?" Daryl asked, rushing to unstrap an alarmed Jacob, who was pulling against the leather braces to get to his sister.

"She just started screaming. We were sleeping. I thought there was something trying to get her, Daryl," Jacob whined. Daryl grabbed him up and placed him in his lap, trying to calm him, but Jacob pulled away and threw himself next to Ellie, his legs giving out, forcing him to crawl to the mattress.

"Ellie!" Jacob yelled over his sister's screams. Daryl watched in horror as Carol struggled to wake her.

Rick and Glenn entered the room, Maggie and Beth standing not too far away, holding each other. Daryl realized they all thought what he had; that Jacob had died, and Ellie was screaming out of pain, not fear. He jumped up and began to explain.

"Nightmares," he said. "Go back to bed. Little Man's fine. Whe she wakes up she won't want y'all here, now go," he said, shooing them away. Rick nodded.

"Let me know if y'all need anything," he said, not going back to cell, but instead walking back towards to medical room. Daryl nodded at him.

"Ellie!" Jacob cried again, and Ellie's eyes snapped open, looking wildly from Carol's face to Jacob's, panting and shivering.

"Oh…" she said, pushing away from Carol. "Oh, shit-" she looked around and, seeing Daryl, covered her face, trying to wipe away the tears that she'd let slip in her sleep. She'd had that dream again, and apparently she'd actually been screaming, not just dreaming it.

"I'm sorry…" she said awkwardly. Jacob moved onto the mattress, using what little strength he had to curl next to her. Carol said still on the floor, clutching her chest, breathing heavily from having shook her awake. Daryl looked down at her in a mix or surprise and fear.

"Don't be sorry," he said. "You scared us," he said, glancing at Jacob. Ellie nodded.

"I didn't know I was…shit…" she breathed, resting her forehead on her knees. Daryl noticed she was shaking violently, he assumed from fear. Ellie rubbed at the goose bumps on her arms.

"It's okay," Carol said. "Are you okay?"

Jacob stayed rooted next to Ellie rubbing her arms, too. He looked concerned, and glanced at Daryl as if to say _Don't go anywhere._ Daryl nodded.

"Go back to bed," Ellie said, maneuvering herself around to kind of hide her face.

"I'll strap Jake back in," Daryl said, leaning down to scoop Jacob up. Jacob held up a hand and kissed Ellie lightly on the cheek before allowing Daryl too scoop him up. Carol left quietly, saying something about coming to get her if she needed anything. Ellie thanked her before laying back down, hiding her face beneath the sheet.

Daryl tucked Jacob back in and let the kid hug him.

"She said my brother's name," Jacob whispered into the hug. Daryl pulled back and tilted his head at him. "She doesn't need to be alone," Jacob's eyes were wide, as if fearful, and Daryl nodded, understanding.

Daryl left and came back with a pillow, curling up on the floor next to Jacob's bunk.

"Daryl…" she warned.

"I asked him to," Jacob said. "I'm scared," he lied.

Daryl knew Jacob had asked him to stay in case Ellie woke up again.

"Yeah, he did," Daryl said. Which wasn't technically a lie.

"Alright," she sighed, trying to sound annoyed, but Daryl could hear the fear in her voice. "Night guys."

"Night," Daryl said roughly, turning towards her, wishing he could close the ten foot gap between them.

**I cried the entire time I wrote this chapter and nothing really even happened. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you all SO much for your reviews and feedback on Jacob! I didn't think I would be able to do what I have to do, but you guys have given me the confidence. I'm sorry it takes me so long to post, but I rewrote this about three times (not joking) to make sure I conveyed Ellie's pain in the ways I need it conveyed. Let me know what you think! Not much happened, but soon you'll be glad for the slow pace, I promise. Also, she's still a little weird with Daryl; give it time. That probably won't go away for a bit, considering what she's going through.**

**I LOVED ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! And I got so many wonderful, thought out ones. I'm going to respond to you all here...now:**

**Maddy: He's not even gone yet and I cry writing his dialogue. It's going to kill me. Glad you like him (:**

**Dalonega Noquisi: Love your review! Thanks so much for your support. I'm so glad you like it. Let me know what you thought about this one; if the last one ahd you in tears I'm curious to see what you thought about this one.**

**JAGWALFF:Its gonna happen, but I'm having a tough time; we'll see how long I keep him around. Thanks!**

**SilverAdvenger12: Thanks so much (: I'm already sad. In tears while I type, no lie...SEASON FINALE WAS GREAT. Hopefully my fic will help you through the SIX MONTH GOD AWFUL BREAK. Not quite the same but maybe! **

**JamminJess83: I appreciate and love your reviews so so much. Glad you liked how I worked that; thanks so much for your advice! Always want it to feel real. Let me know what you thought about this one! Your compliments on my story telling are so wonderful and make my day! Thank you SO much. His death will be huge. Can't disclose how huge, but it's been something I've built the entire layout around. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**sarabear91: He's still here (: bless his heart...Its torture to cut him off, but I feel like I'm writing his torture. So hard. Never thought I would be so attached. Thanks so much for reviewing! Let me know what you thought on how I'm kind of kepeing things back with Daryl and Ellie- they'll be awkward for a while.**

**Emberka-2012: Thanks so much for your reviews and support! You've been here since the beginning and I love you for it! Let me know what you thought.**

**ScornedxRose: Thanks so much! It's going to be hard on all of you, I can tell. Gosh I hate it..Let me know what you thought!**

**dallas laczny: YOU NOTICED I TRY TO KEEP HIM IN CHARACTER! I try so hard! Thank you! It will certainly change things.**

**Aceshinjashu: Thank you so much! I love it when people appreciate my writing just as much as the story. Makes my day! Let me know what you thought!**

**Adeline: Your review was SO sweet! Can't believe you would make an account just to follow the story- thank you so so much! Glad you like the pace. Let me know what you thought, and thanks for your support!**

**Lily72: thank you so much! Simple, sweet reviews make this so worth it! I appreciate you so much!**

**TastingStars: Your. Review. Was. Awesome. Thank you SO much- I try to stay as true to the actual story and characters as possible. Thanks so much for your support on the Jacob thing- I was so worried no one would read! I updated as quicky as i could just for you and those who always request it! Sorry it took a little long, and thank you SO SO much! Let me know what you thought.**

**Whew. SO many responses. Love it Love it and btw I use so many exclamation points and I apologize aha I just LOVE you guys and thank you SO SO much for all of the support, especially on the subject of Jacob. You keep my ideas flowing. Love you all SO Much. We'll get through six months of no Walking Dead together, I promise!**

**xoxox**


	22. Chapter 22

**You are all wonderful, beautiful people. And I appreciate you ALL so much. You have no idea what your support means to me.**

**I don't own the Walking Dead.**

Daryl sat on the steps leading up to his perch. Carol was beside him, her head in her hands. Everyone just sat outside, waiting for Ellie and Hershel to emerge. The day had been sort of a blur; one moment they were all outside, enjoying the day with a happy Jacob as he rode around on Daryl's motorcycle. The next they were all holding their breath, nervous, waiting.

Jacob had had a particularly bad spell right before dinner, sending everyone into a frenzy. Hershel had jumped to help, ushering everyone away from both Ellie and Jacob; he insisted they needed space, and would only let Carol help once, in cleaning Jacob up.

Hershel had emerged from the cell an hour or so prior on a kind of break, looking from worried face to worried face before shaking his head. "It just keeps coming," he said simply. "He's in a lot of pain."

The group sat silent, refusing to leave the large room well past dinner. Occasionally they would hear Jacob's coughs or painful gags, and a few times they heard Ellie doing her best to soothe him. Now there was only silence. Glenn and Maggie held each other from where they were seated at the table. Carl was next to Beth and Rick consoling Beth while exchanging low whispers with his father. Axle was off to the side, sending a worried glance towards the cell door every now and then.

Daryl sat quietly, unmoving, wanting nothing more than to poke his head in and check on them both. But the last time he'd tried Hershel had sent him away.

Ellie walked out of the cell, her head down, bowls and towels stacked high, stained with blood. Everyone wanted to stop her, ask her what was going on, but she pushed into the medic cell, not making eye contact. Daryl saw that the dark marks under her eyes were worse than earlier that day. He wanted to follow her, check on her, but she came back into the big room.

Everyone assumed she would walk back in the cell, but instead she stopped in front of all of them and took a deep breath.

"He's asleep, and he's okay," she said, rubbing her forehead. "Hershel gave him something to help him sleep."

As if on cue, Hershel hobbled out of the cell, looking just as exhausted as Ellie. He rested a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him, nodding a thanks.

"Do you need anything?" Carol asked. "Food?"

Ellie looked at her, and Daryl felt like the sadness in Ellie's eyes could have knocked him over. Ellie shook her head silently, and Carol held out her arms as if to welcome Ellie. But instead of just coming over for a hug, Ellie shocked them all, sobering them to a point that they realized nothing was okay, and wouldn't be again.

Ellie walked over to the steps, her shoulders shaking slightly. No tears fell from her eyes; the shakes were from shear grief. Ellie could not get warm. Instead of leaning over for a hug and retreating back to Jacob, she sat down firmly in between Daryl and Carol and threw herself into Carol's arms, wrapping herself into the older woman. Everyone stared for a moment as Carol took in the gesture and then, regaining her composure, gave a sad smile before stroking Ellie's mass of curls that had fallen down around her shoulders. Daryl looked at her, seated to his left, completely broken and exhausted. Instead of just pulling away, she rested her head in Carol's lap and made herself comfortable. Hershel hobbled over to Beth, kissing Maggie on the cheek on the way, before wrapping an arm around his youngest daughter.

Ellie sat there silent for a long time, letting Carol hold her. Daryl wanted to hug her, too, but wasn't sure how, so he just ran a hand through his hair and looked towards the cell where Jacob was now sleeping.

"Beth?" The sound of Ellie's voice made everyone jump, especially Daryl.

Beth looked over to Ellie quietly, expectantly. Her cheeks from stained from all of her crying.

"Yes?" she asked in response, obviously nervous. Ellie didn't dislike Beth by any stretch; she was a sweet kid, and she held her own. It just alarmed everyone that she was speaking to her out of everyone.

"Will you sing?" Ellie asked softly.

"How'd you know…?" Beth asked, looking at Maggie curiously. Hershel smiled at his youngest daughter.

"I told her. And Jacob," he explained. "About how you sang for us around the piano at home."

"Please?" Ellie asked, and everyone cringed at how her voice broke midway through the word. Rick obviously shook before pulling Carl a little closer.

"What would you like?" Beth asked, sitting up a little straighter.

Daryl looked down, trying to see Ellie's face. Carol was pulling her hair back and away from her hollow cheeks. Daryl wondered absentmindedly when she'd last eaten. She had a small smile on her face and Daryl was nervous it was out of insanity.

"Know any Waylon Jennings?" she asked.

It broke some of the tension, as everyone was obviously expecting hymns or something. Beth smiled at her widely, nodding.

"Anything in particular?" she asked.

Ellie only shrugged at first, but picked her head up after a moment. "_Mama's Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys," _Ellie said. "Dad liked that one. Jacob knows every word."

Beth nodded, and started in on the first verse.

"_Cowboys ain't easy to love and they're harder to hold…"_

Daryl let out a little chuckle. Merle liked this song. No particular reason; redneck jackass just used to play it a lot.

"_If you don't understand him and he don't die young…"_

Ellie felt her chest tighten and turned her head away from everyone, burying her face in her arms. She closed her eyes and listened, trying to drown out everything else. Eventually she fell asleep, but not before faintly hearing Jacob join in from their cell a few feet away. His small, tinkling voice was rough from all the coughing, but it was there, clear as day.

* * *

"She's asleep," Carol said, pulling Ellie's hair back again. Daryl wasn't sure how long they'd all been sitting there. Eventually Glenn stood up, helping an already half asleep Maggie to bed. Carl had long shuffled off to sleep, hiding his tears beneath his hat.

"I'll carry her," Daryl said, standing up and stepping down the few steps so he could leverage himself to lift her. She was even lighter than all those nights ago after watch, when she'd showed him all those tattoos. He tried not to jump away when she curled into him as he held her, shuffling off towards her cell. Carol muttered a goodnight before disappearing into her own cell, whipping at tears.

Daryl kicked her sheets back with his foot before lowering her down. She stirred when her head hit the pillow, looking up at him.

"Thanks," she muttered, pulling the sheet up over her.

"Welcome," he answered, standing up to edge out of the room. Jacob's tiny voice stopped him.

"Night, guys," he said, yawning. Daryl wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep. It seemed like he was somewhere in between. Daryl leaned down and ruffled his hair.

"Night, bud," he said.

"Love you guys," Jacob said sleepily, turning his tiny head.

"Love you, too," Daryl and Ellie said in unison. Daryl turned around to look at Ellie, who was looking up at him from where she was laying on the mattress, biting her bottom lip.

She wanted to swallow the question before she asked it, but the shivers had come back and she didn't want to be alone; she wouldn't sleep. She had slept so well on Carol's lap, wanted to go back to the mothering and the loving. So she just stared at Daryl, hoping the plea in her eyes was enough.

"I'll grab a pillow," Daryl said roughly, knowing what she wanted.

She nodded a thank you.

When Daryl returned Ellie was already drifting into sleep. He lay down on the floor, midway between her and Jacob. He started to cover up with his blanket, but instead threw it over a still slightly shaking Ellie and close his eyes, letting the exhaustion hit him and carry him into sleep.

* * *

Ellie awoke the next morning, bright sunlight pouring into the open cell doorway. She hadn't put the sheet down in days; no point, when everyone just pushed it back anyway.

She looked at Daryl, still sleeping a few feet away on the floor. He still had on his motorcycle vest and she smiled briefly at the memory of Jacob giggling and laughing on the bike the day before, squealing. Happy.

Ellie stood and stretched as best she could, trying to work out kinks in her neck and back. She wasn't sure how long she'd slept on Carol's lap last night, but it had been long enough, apparently.

Daryl's eyes blinked open slowly, squinting at the dim-but-still-too-bright light in the tiny cell. He looked up to see Ellie stretching her arms, eyes closed, on her tiny mattress a few feet away. He felt his stomach flop and he sat up, averting his gaze and instead looking towards Jacob.

Daryl was relieved to see he was still breathing, his tiny chest rising and falling a little under the mass of blankets and restraints. When Daryl looked back they exchanged small nods. _Another day._

Daryl stood and offered his hand out to her. She took it without remark and followed him out into the main room, stopping long enough to kiss Jacob on the forehead. He had no fever. He was almost clammy, and Ellie wondered briefly if she should wake him. Instead she retrieved the blanket off her mattress and threw it over him before following Daryl out.

Maggie and Glenn were both seated where Daryl and Carol had been the night before, waiting. Carol was serving lukewarm oatmeal. Ellie declined it politely before sitting down next to Beth. She didn't even think twice before throwing an arm over the girl's shoulder.

"Thanks for last night, song bird," she said. "Helped a lot. You have a beautiful voice."

Daryl exchanged a small glance with Carol, who was looking on with sad smiles. Beth nodded a thank you and no one said anything else, nibbling at their oatmeal without remark.

"How is he today?" Rick asked, approaching the table with Carl in tow.

"Breathing," Ellie said. But instead of her usual flat tone she was a little more open. "He'll start coughing soon, maybe."

Rick nodded, and soon both Axle and Hershel joined the group, sitting down to eat their portions of the meager breakfast. They all sat there for about half an hour more, chatting mildly. Beth even had the baby, and Ellie held her for a while before passing her off to Maggie.

Ellie frowned, wondering why all the moving around hadn't yet woken Jacob. Not to mention he was usually coughing by now. She stood.

"I'll wake him, see if he's hungry," she said. Daryl started to follow her, but she shrugged him off, pretending not to notice.

Ellie walked into the tiny cell and smiled down at her still sleeping brother. She sat down on the bunk and began unstrapping him and peeling back the blankets, revealing his pale, skinny arms. He still lay there, unmoving. Ellie smiled again at how deep in sleep he was and reached out a hand to smooth back his over long hair, wondering briefly if she should try and cut it soon.

She stilled, her breath catching, when she realized how cool he'd gotten. She touched his forehead again with more purpose, and felt the slight shaking that never seemed to go away worsen at the cool skin under her palm.

Ellie felt her breathing pick up as she felt in a panic, grabbing for his arms. Freezing. Ice cold. She felt his forehead again. He had been cool an hour ago, but not _cold._

"No, no, no, no," she whispered, still feeling his tiny arms and round face. Still he didn't wake up. His eyelids were no longer transparent, but almost blue, sunken in. _But he was breathing an hour and a half ago,_ Ellie thought, her mind trying to reason with her as her panicked breath become more rapid.

When he still didn't wake Ellie stood up and backed away a little, sure if she maybe got away, looked at him from a different light, he would wake up and grace her with his sweet smile. No. Nothing.

"Hershel," she heard herself say quietly. It was miracle she wasn't screaming. "Rick," she pleaded, still quiet, unsure of what to do. She covered her mouth, running a hand through her hair, wanting nothing more than to scream in an attempt to wake her baby brother, but she couldn't get enough air to do so. So instead she just kept whispering. "Someone."

* * *

Daryl sat up a little straighter, having sworn he'd heard Ellie ask for Hershel. The old man didn't move at the sound of his name, but Daryl made eye contact with Carl, who was looking around worriedly, having heard it, too. Now Rick's name came from the tiny cell, also. Rick's head snapped around, his senses on high alert.

Daryl and Rick both rose at the same time, rushing towards the cell. Daryl walked in to first see a still Jacob, uncovered and unstrapped, not moving. He jerked his head around to see Ellie, now a few feet away from the bunk bed, her mouth covered and shaking, her eyes wide. Rick knelt down next to Jacob, leaning over, checking for a pulse.

"He was sleeping…" Ellie sputtered. "Before, he was…"

Hershel joined them, having told everyone to stay away, keep calm. He held a stethoscope in his hand as he leaned over Jacob, checking different spots. He frowned at the tiny boy and turned to Daryl. Daryl was still hopeful, thinking maybe it was a fluke, an over reaction. He had been breathing this morning. He had _seen _it.

Carol came in and took Ellie away, leaving the three men alone with the tiny boy. Body. Boy. Daryl ran a hand through his hair and tried to push thoughts away. What now? He had to be with Ellie. He'd all but threatened her with his comfort when this happened, but it wasn't real. It wasn't right. They thought they had another day.

"After last night I knew this would happen," Hershel said quietly. "He had nothing left to give. He all but begged Ellie to say goodbye, but she couldn't do it. She acted as if it was just another spell and only told him goodnight, and that she loved him."

Daryl shook his head. "He was breathin' earlier. I saw it."

"Doesn't mean he didn't pass shortly after," Hershel argued with a sigh. "He's cold, but not that cold. There's also a decent chance you saw what you wanted to," Hershel added. "We are all guilty of seeing past things we don't want to see. I'm just as guilty of that."

Daryl only nodded.

"We'll wrap him in a sheet," Rick said. Daryl's head snapped up, not understanding. "In case he wakes up," he clarified. "We'll have to make sure he doesn't-"

"Don't," Daryl said, cutting him off. "We can't let her see him turn. Period."

"We'll take care of that before we bury him," Rick said. "We already have the grave dug next to Oscar's."

"What the hell?" Daryl growled at the anticipatory act that had gone on unnnoticed. "Who ever said-"

"You told me not to bother her with small things," Rick denfended. "So I didn't. We'll wrap him up, carry him out, and bury him. Then we can bring everyone out, have a funeral for him."

Daryl shook his head. "She's not gonna want that. She's not gonna be able to stand the thought of you puttin' him down without her there," Daryl argued. He knew Ellie. He didn't know much about people in general, but he knew about how much she loved this kid; she wouldn't be leaving him alone.

"Look, we don't have time to argue it," Rick said, stepping towards Daryl, hand raised, to calm him. "We don't know how long it takes for anyone. He needs to be taken away first-"

"Don't talk about him like he's a damn problem!" Daryl said, a bit too loudly. He realized Ellie could probably hear him and calmed down a little. "He ain't no problem. He's _ours._ We didn't know how long it would take Oscar and we gave him time."

"That was different, Daryl, he was still alive," Rick said through gritted teeth.

The three of them stood there for a moment, taking glances at the tiny body on the bed, covered by a sheet. Rick was right; he could wake up.

"She still needs to have a say," Hershel said. They both turned to look at him as he began to hobble out of the cell. "It's the last bit of family she had. She didn't bury the others."

Rick nodded in understanding and they walked outside, prepared to pitch the initial idea to the group. Daryl walked past the tiny body and wanted nothing more then to pull the sheet back and get a look at Little Man, but knew better.

Ellie was seated next to Carol and Maggie, waiting on them to say something, her face blank. Daryl wanted to walk over and take her hand, an impulse he'd never had before. But he hated seeing her go through this almost as much as he hated experiencing it himself.

"Plan?" Ellie asked flatly, already knowing there was one. She cringed at the looks she was sure she was receiving. She wanted to explain she wasn't hiding anything. She felt as numb as she acted. Carol had been right; she'd been putting up walls for this for a few days now. Weeks, maybe.

"We wrap him up, take him out. We'll take care of the inevitable, and then we bury him. Then we have a small funeral, say a few words, and rest for the day," Rick said. When Ellie didn't respond immediately he turned to give an order to Glenn. Ellie's voice stopped him.

"I'll do it," she said, looking at the floor.

Rick looked around, unsure of what she meant. Daryl knew exactly. He had expected her to want to be there, but was none short of appalled that she wanted to do it herself. Everyone else appeared to feel the same way, but Rick nodded his head. Daryl wanted to shake him.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked.

"I had no say so in the way my mother's body was handled," Ellie said, standing. "Nor my father's. Or my older brothers." She stepped forward, giving Rick a steady look, ignoring everyone else in the room. "We shot my dead mother in the head and ran. My father and brother were mutilated, turned to scraps. Today, when I bury my baby brother, I bury all four of them. I take care of it," she said, still not looking at anyone.

"You do not have to do this," Rick said slowly. Daryl could see he was trying to talk her down from it, convince her otherwise, but she gave Rick and icy stare even Daryl had never experienced.

"I have not slowed down since the day my mother was bitten long enough to fathom that I have _no one left._ And now I have. Since I got here it's hit me. When I say goodbye to Jacob, I say goodbye to them _all._" Her voice broke on the final word, and it was like a punch to Daryl's stomach. He had never thought of it that way, but Ellie obviously had. Is that part of what had burdened her just before Jacob left? This?

"Fine," Rick agreed.

"You wrap him up, lay him by the grave, and give me fifteen minutes. I do this alone. I don't want you out there," she said, pushing past him and into her cell. Rick stopped her.

"That's where I draw a line. You're grieving. If he wakes up-"

"Fine," Ellie said, yanking away. "But you still give me space. And time. I just need ten minutes, tops," she said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Ellie walked into her cell. When she was out of ear shot Maggie walked over to Rick, shaking her head.

"She hasn't even cried yet," Maggie said. "She will lose it at the exact moment it's most dangerous."

"She's right," Carol agreed.

"And she won't be alone," Rick said. "We'll be on the guard towers. Just in case."

"That's not enough," Maggie argued. "We already lost Jacob today, don't make us lose her, too."

Everyone grew silent when Ellie stepped out of the cell and past them, into the medical room. Rick ignored Maggie's last statement.

Rick, Daryl, and Glenn did their best to wrap Jacob's tiny body, wary of his waking up at every moment. Daryl felt his breath catch when the pulled off the first sheet, revealing his cold, blue face. He looked like he was just sleeping. Maybe he and Ellie had made an assumption that morning. His round cheeks had no color in them, and his mouth was stained from the blood he'd vomited up the night before. He looked so tiny and fragile, even more so than when they'd brought him here. But he'd never lost that spark that made him Jacob. Daryl ruffled his hair one last time before holding him up, allowing Rick and Glenn to slide the sheet beneath him. Then they wrapped him, tucking the corners. Daryl tried not to notice the tears that were falling out of Glenn's eyes and onto the sheet when they finished.

"We should belt him," Rick said, reaching for the restraints.

"Ellie requested you don't," Carol said from where she stood at the door. "And I agree. The sheet is enough. Let's don't make this more morbid."

Rick let out a heavy sigh, but nodded in agreement. Daryl leaned over to lift the tiny body from the mattress, his chest threatening to collapse. This hurt like hell. A deep grief he didn't experience even with Merle. There was a sort of relief that came with not having his big brother around. Jacob's loss was just like a hole.

"It's weird, isn't it," Glenn said solemnly. "That her shooting that deer lead to this," he clarified sadly.

"Yeah," Daryl said roughly, looking at the bundle in his arms. The last time he'd hold Little Man. "Who would've thought." He stepped out of the cell, greeted by the worried faces of the group. Beth held the baby, bouncing a cooing Little Ass Kicker. Carl stood nearby, pistol drawn and in hand. Axle stood near Maggie and Carol, both of whom were crying silently. This hurt, but they'd all been so torn up watching the kid die. Daryl didn't see Ellie. He nodded at them all before leading them out, like a procession, into the yard.

* * *

Ellie rifled through box after box in the medical cell, trying to find anything to stop the damn shaking. She was freezing. She finally found a grey jacket. She felt wrong, just taking it, and wasn't sure why it was in here, but she couldn't find a pill to steady her hands. Was there even a pill for that?

She kept pushing what she was about to do out of her mind. Instead she thought about odd things: the pressure from where her gun was pushed into her waste band, the bullets that rattled every time she moved, the way her hands shook as she ran one through her hair.

She had heard the group shuffle out, knew they would be close by when she did this, thanks to Maggie. But how could that even be a thought? She was about to do something she thought she was safe from. She would lay awake sometimes after Adam, thankful she at least never had to put anyone down. Her mom, yeah, but her dad had taken that burden on. And look what it had done to him; eaten him from the inside out. Rotted his core. The thing he loved most in this world. And Ellie had thought she was safe from that, only to be proven wrong. It had come full circle.

At least he would be asleep. She didn't know how long it would take. _Shit. _How long had she been standing here, staring at the wall of the medical cell? She shook it off and rushed outside, trying to keep the jacket on her shoulder as she made her way to the door of the prison.

Everything was swimming in front of her, blurring her vision. Those weren't tears, though. She hadn't cried, not since that dream a few nights ago. She squinted into the light outside, disoriented for a moment. What was she doing? Oh yes. She stood up a bit straighter and tried to clear her head. _He was so cold. _Just breath. _Blue lips. _

Ellie spied the small, white bundle of sheets sitting neatly at the foot of a short, deep grave. She made her way towards it, the green grass swimming up around the bottom of her eyes. She veered left a little a few yards away, trying not to look at the bundle, or the cross sitting erect at the head of it. When did that get there? There were three before. Now four. Ellie still tried to just keep her eyes down, not wanting to know where the others were. This wasn't about them. All she had to do was get it done.

She couldn't bear the thought of someone else doing this. It was all she had a say in so far. How could she not? It was about control. Nothing had been in control in so long. This was sanity. This one act would ground her, bring her back down from wherever she was right now.

She stopped and turned about twenty yards away from the bundle, laying lengthwise, head to legs, in front of her. She could see the outline of the round, small head, and took a deep breath. Just hit that. That's all you have to do. Hit the round end.

Daryl watched from the watchtower with the others as Ellie stumbled over towards the body before swerving out, prepared to take aim. He knew she wouldn't do it close range. Everyone watched, unmoving, holding their breath from up high, looking down on the girl as she blinked and furrowed her brow.

She raised her gun and pointed, stepping into position before she heard the bullets rattle in her pocket. _Shit. _The gun wasn't even loaded. She sighed, her vision still blurred, and reached for them. Her palms were sweaty. When did that happen? She grabbed for the bullets in her pocket. How many had she had earlier? Five. She had five.

She grabbed them up and opened her gun, prepared to load them, but her shaking hands couldn't grip them. She dropped each bullet next to her feet in grass.

_"Shit," _she whispered, dropping to her knees to pick them up. She would have just bent over. That had been the plan initially, but it was all in slow motion and she was still shaking.

Daryl looked down curiously, unsure of what she was doing. She was crawling around, digging in the grass.

"She dropped the bullets," Carl said suddenly. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Normal problem, at least.

Ellie's hands were shaking too violently. She couldn't even still them enough to put the bullets in. In frustration she swore loudly. It wasn't a scream, but Daryl heard it from up in the tower. He wondered briefly if he should go down and help.

Daryl looked back at the bundle of sheets, lying lengthwise at the foot of the grave. The wind was stirring them slightly, he saw, and felt a sense of urgency. He pushed it away, but panicked.

There was no wind.

"Shit," he said. He felt his breath catch as he turned back to Ellie, who was still fumbling with the gun. He hadn't brought his crossbow. Rick had his pistol. But Daryl couldn't convince himself this was really happening. Wasn't prepared to see this. Not at all.

By the time he'd turned back it was too late. The sheets had moved away enough to reveal a small figure with black hair, sitting up in the mass of sheets. Not Jacob, Daryl thought. He's not Jacob anymore.

Ellie finally snapped the last bullet in place and looked up, prepared to stand and take aim. She stood and looked back at the bundle, her vision finally clearing enough to see. But the sheets were open, ruffled on the ground, nothing solid about them. Tiny little boy stood there among the mass of white fabric, squinting at her.

_Jacob._

Ellie stared, gun still raised, blinking. She was still shaking, and she felt her breathing stop as her baby took one step towards her, then another, arms raising. His hair was wild, as if he'd just woken up, and his jaw was slack, sideways.

This was not real. This hell was not real. This was another horrible nightmare.

Ellie lowered the gun as the tiny boy came closer, his arms fully outstretched, fingers moving. This was Jacob. She began to move forward.

Daryl watched like it was some horror movie, something he couldn't stop, no matter what. He had no gun. Nothing. He couldn't help her form up here.

So he ran.

He tore through the watchtower and down the stairs, Rick close behind him. He could hear cries coming from behind him, probably from Maggie and Carol. He couldn't help her form up there.

He and Rick burst form the bottom of the tower and ran, full speed towards Ellie, who had now dropped to her knees, arms outstretched towards the tiny boy. Walker. He was a walker.

"Shit, ELLIE!" Daryl yelled, feeling his feet pick up speed.

Rick was holding off as long as he could, not wanting to shoot her, too. She now had the tiny walker by the shirtfront as it reached for her, snarling and biting, jaws moving robotically.

"Jacob…" Ellie was saying. Her little brother. This wasn't him. It wasn't what she had hoped. Realizing this, she reached for the gun at her side, raising it with a shaking hand. "Goodbye, baby brother," she said. She raised the gun, taking one last breath before pulling the trigger, the bullet entering at his temple.

Jacob stilled and slumped over. She did her best to lay him down, fighting the hands that were on her.

"Ellie, get up," Daryl said, trying to pull her away from the bleeding corpse and up on her feet. This is exactly what he hadn't wanted. Exactly what none of them had wanted. Ellie pushed at his arms, fought him, but he managed to pull her up and away. Glenn and Rick rushed past them and went for the sheet, trying to hide what had happened. Daryl held on to Ellie's shoulder's, not letting her past him even though she was hitting and fighting.

"No, no, no," she said, over and over again. "I have to get to him-"

"Let them handle it, you don't need to see," Daryl said. _I don't need to see._

Daryl grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly, getting a good look at her face. He expected tears, but she was still, pale faced. Her gaze dropped from seeing past his shoulders and down to the ground. It was as if he could feel her pulling herself in.

The others came down form the tower. Rick and Glenn had gathered the body up, tucking it into the little cardboard box and lowering it into the grave. The others stood by, trying not to look at the blood stained grass a few feet away from where Ellie and Daryl stood.

Ellie finally got away from Daryl and staggered over towards the grave, standing next to it, peering down at the short, tiny cardboard box. Her brother was in there. The last thing anchoring her to this earth. To this ground. To this prison. It was over.

Ellie thought there would be some clarity in having pulled the trigger herself, but there was none. It was her own fault that Jacob had woken up and become what he didn't want to be most. All because she wanted to be the one to put him down, send him off one final time. It was her fault he almost died alone in the woods. Her own stubbornness that made his time here not as valuable as it could have been. She had tried so hard to be normal, likeable. But this world- this new, cruel world- had broken her. Adam was wrong; she wasn't set out for something better. She just didn't deserve to go early.

Everyone gathered around. Carol started to approach Ellie, but Daryl stopped her. She was staring into the grave, still not crying, not moving. Just staring.

Hershel read from his old, worn bible. He'd obviously had this prepared for a while. Ellie listened to the verses from which her father once read to her from, when she was younger. Hershel even prayed, and Ellie kept her eyes open, trained on the coffin. Just before the 'Amen' she stole a glance at Daryl. He, too, had his head bowed and eyes closed.

Ellie realized all the hurt and pain she'd caused him, too. Caused everyone, yes, but mostly him. He had loved Jacob like a brother, cared for him, and what thanks did he get? Ellie just made it harder for him. Harder for everyone. And now Jacob was gone, and they had all had to see it, because of her.

"Jacob was better than this world," Rick began, clearing his throat. "He was never meant for it. Not even before this happened." Ellie tore her eyes from the box to look at him. He was speaking to everyone. "Jacob was someone I looked up to. We all looked up to. He was a beam of light when times were hard here. I don't know much about God anymore. There was a time in my life where I thought he was gone." Rick paused and looked at Ellie for a moment, making eye contact. "And then God sends us people like you and Jacob. To change our perspectives, our focus. He gives us a chance, a challenge, and we rise to it. Because we are a family. All of us took care of Jacob as thanks for the ways he cared for us."

Ellie stopped her self-loathing long enough to take in his words. He was right. Jacob had loved these people so much. So so much.

"What happened today, we won't forget it. But Jacob, that wasn't him who stood up and unraveled those sheets. That wasn't him who stumbled across this yard. That wasn't our Jacob." Daryl nodded at Rick's words. _That wasn't Little Man. _"We'll never forget you, Jacob. Just like we'll never forget Dale. Or T-Dog. Or Oscar." Rick's voice broke. "Or Lori."

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Ellie, as she stood there, arms crossed, hugging he jacket around her tighter

"Would you like to say anything?" Rick asked. Ellie stood still for a moment before looking up, realizing that they were all looking at her, waiting. She swallowed hard.

"You gave him something I never knew existed," Ellie began, trying not to look anyone in the eye. "My idea of family ahs always been so grounded in the people who raised me. And when I lost that, I gave up. But he didn't." Ellie gave a small smile. Daryl couldn't understand how she was so calm, yet so out of it. "It's like he knew you were here. And when you let us in, you made his time here full. All of you."

Daryl felt Carol cover her mouth next to him, and he glanced around to see everyone in different states of grief and disbelief.

"I never could have dreamed you up. But he did," Ellie said, giving a small laugh. "I never could have thought killing another man's deer would lead to anything but a fight, but it did." Everyone gave a small laugh. Daryl snapped his head towards Ellie, who was looking at him intently. "You gave him so much," she said simply, not taking her eyes off him. That was the first time Daryl actually felt it; like crying.

"So thank you," she finished, nodding her head a little, and looking around the semi circle of faces in front of her. "For loving him. And putting up with me."

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Ellie wished he had something to put into the grave, but couldn't fathom what would go. So she just looked down at the box.

"Until next time," she said softly, and turned, walking up towards the prison.

* * *

When Ellie came into her cell she glanced around, seeing everything laying in its place. The only thing missing was her little brother.

Ellie started to sit down, thinking she should probably go offer to help bury him, and cursed herself for just walking off. It was as if she needed to see something. See that Jacob wasn't in the room, just to clarify.

Ellie started to leave again but stopped short, spying Jacob's bear poking out form the top of a box, peering at her with its one, black, button eye. She realized she hadn't buried him with it. Hadn't left him with anything. And now they were well into covering him with dirt and soil. She was too late.

She held the bear and looked down, remembering how they got here. How this was all her fault. The pain she had caused them by not letting Rick handle _his people._

* * *

"Give her time," Rick had said, not letting anyone follow her. That had been about an hour ago. Everyone had stayed outside. Daryl, Glenn, Rick, and Maggie took shovels up and filled in to deep hole in silence. Carol watched on, as did Hershel. Axle traded out with Maggie, who kept stopping to cry. Beth and Carl bounced the baby, looking up towards the prison occasionally, to see if she re-emerged.

When they were finally done and had smoothed out the soil, everyone stood for a moment, staring, silent. Finally Rick turned, and everyone followed. The sun was beginning to go behind the trees now, casting shadows all over the prison yard. The day had been so long, yet gone by so quickly.

Daryl held open the door, letting everyone go inside. When he entered the main room, Beth immediately went to feed the baby, Carl and Carol in tow. Rick, Axle, Hershel, Glenn, and Maggie all took a seat at the table. Rick reached for a bottle of unopened whiskey and started to pass it around wordlessly.

Daryl wanted to join them, but went to check on Ellie first. Her sheet was down, covering the door of her cell. Daryl leaned close, to see if he heard her crying, but she was silent. He was bewildered there had been no crying; he had only seen her cry once, maybe twice if you counted the night before last when she woke everyone with her screams.

"Ellie," he said softly. No answer. He hated to disturb her, but he needed to see. Needed to make sure. _I'm gonna be there for you whether you like it or not, _he'd said. He would just check, make sure she was okay, see if she felt like eating.

Daryl pulled back the sheet and peered inside. Jacob's bed was undisturbed, left how it was when they'd gone out that afternoon to bury him. Daryl remembered Jacob's tiny body in hat box, in the ground, and shivered.

"Ellie?" he said again, softer, turning to the mattress where he was sure she might be sleeping.

She wasn't there.

Daryl frowned for a moment, confused. He wondered briefly if she was in his bed upstairs, on his perch, but he would have noticed her when he came in. And he didn't know why she would go there, anyway. _You just want her to be there. Anywhere._

Daryl began to tear back her sheets, as if she would be hiding beneath them. Nothing. He looked around the tiny room. Nowhere. He started to storm out, but turned back around when he realized something else was missing.

Ellie was gone.

So was her crossbow.

* * *

_"This arrangement…"_

_ "Isn't permanent," she finished for him._

_ Rick looked at her quizzically. "Well its… its just…I need to know. What's wrong? With your brother? I've lost too many to subject anyone to a disease. I need to know. I realize I already said you could stay, but if he's seriously sick, he needs away from my people."_

_ Ellie was taken aback. Rick's tone was almost threatening, his drawl only adding emphasis to his last words: __**His people**__._

**Writing this was an emotional ride all on its own. I never thought killing a character I created would be so difficult. I acted this entire chapter out in my mind before I even knew what I would name Ellie. Writing it made it real, and I am torn up inside. Thank you so much, all of you, for supporting, reading, reviewing, following, favoriting. You have no idea what your kind words have meant, and how much you have all influenced the way I see this story, and how you have influenced the story itself.**

**Please let me know what you thought. Generally I want blatant honesty, and i still want truthful opinions, but please be gentle; writing this has been hard enough. None of you have EVER been cruel or rude, not even in PMs, but I want to ask that if you choose to do so now, be aware it may kill me. **

**I love you all.**

**ScornedxRose:You guessed right, my friend. I am glad you found it so emotional, and I hope this affected you as well. Thank you so much for your reviews, and please let me know what you thought.**

**DestielJunkie: He will do something...stay tuned. Thank you so much. Let me know what you thought!**

**TastingStars: Your review made me smile(: any positive comment on realism in my writing is greatly appreciated, and thank you so much. If my writing made you cry as hard as Fried Green Tomatoes I am thrilled/sorry; I, too, lost it at that movie. I hope I posted this to entertain you on your break! Thank you so much for your sweet comments, and let me know what you thought. Thank you thank you thank you!**

**JAGWALFF: It's coming. Thank you (: let me know what you thought. I know you've been dreading this...**

**SilverAdvenger12: Thank you very much (: I am dreading writing without him, but I have a lot planned...Stay tuned. The Governor will be making an appearance...soon.**

**Emberka-2012: Always so worried about his big sister. And for good reason. I appreciate you so so much.**

**sarabear91: Glad you liked that scene (: stay tuned; lots of feels coming soon. Thanks so much for always reviewing! You're wonderful.**

**Fortitudo Phoenixo: thank you SO much! your review brought tears to my eyes. I am glad you liked it; please let me know what you thought about this one. I appreciate you so very much.**

**Dalonega Noquisi: I hope I lived up to your wonderful review. Thank you so much, and please let me know what you thought. **

**Christina: Thank YOU for another fantastic review. You flatter me- I'm glad you like it so much to deem it a favorite (: I hope you still love it after this. Let me know what you thought. I love and appreciate you so much!**

**Fun fact: Simple Man by Lynard Skynard came on while I was answering you guys. Norman Reedus has mentioned this several times to describe Daryl in interviews etc. Spooky/awesome.**

**Please let me know your thought. i love and appreciate you ALL. I can't believe the response I've gotten. LOVE Y'ALL.**

**xoxox**

_PS if you're confused by the last bit...refer chapter 4. Cliffhangers...so sorry_


	23. Chapter 23

Daryl stood there for a moment. Too much had happened that day. And now this shit. He did his best to reel in his anger; he should've known she'd go out, try to calm down, maybe hunt to take stuff off her mind. But could she honestly have not waited one damn day to go MIA?

He stormed out of the cell, ripping down the sheet as he went, not even blinking as he wadded it up and threw it behind him.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked, sitting up a little straighter. Everyone turned to look at him.

"She ain't in there," he said, trying to control his breathing. It was bad enough that he lost Little Man, bad enough that Jacob wasn't around to tether her to her senses. Dammit. He missed them both, and it hurt.

"Surely she wouldn't leave at a time like this," Maggie said, brow furrowing. "Maybe she's outside. She could've not come in at all-"

"She took her crossbow, Maggie. She left the damn fence," Daryl barked. He couldn't believe this shit. "I'm goin' after her."

Daryl ran up the steps to his perch, stopping long enough to glance down at his pallet. He wasn't sure what was so distracting about it; he just stared, looked around, wishing more than anything today hadn't been real. He thought for a moment maybe if he'd just never gone after that deer, if Ellie hadn't stolen it, he wouldn't be hurting so bad. But he was.

He shook his head. That wasn't right; he wouldn't take back having known Jacob for anything.

And now he didn't have him or Ellie.

_What's it matter. That bitch didn't do nothin' but give you grief._

"Dammit, Merle," Daryl hissed, snatching up his crossbow and a flashlight before going back down the steps.

Rick was waiting for him, and the others sat quietly at the table, stone faced. Pain was still etched in everything they said or did. It would take a while to recover form this loss. After all, he'd just been a kid.

"I can't let you go out there," Rick said, hands on his hips, looking at Daryl in an apologetic but firm gaze. "You're upset, I get that. But she was devastated. She needs time to heal, and if this is how she does it, so be it." Rick stepped a little closer. "I can't let you take out your emotions and charge them into finding her. When you did that with Sophia you nearly got yourself killed. We need you here."

Daryl stood there for a moment, stunned. Rick shouldn't be saying this; Rick should be helping. And this was nothing like with Sophia, not that it mattered anyway.

"Man, why's it always gotta be us and them with you? I told you earlier. Jacob ain't no damn problem and neither is she. I'm goin' after her," he said. Rick sighed, exasperated.

"She always comes back, Daryl," he argued. At that moment Carol stepped out, baby in her arms, looking at them curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding suspicious.

"Ellie's gone and Rick thinks we should just let her stay out there," Daryl said, knowing the words would get Carol's attention.

"Gone?" Carol said, the lines in her face deepening. She looked exhausted. "At a time like this? How could she do that?"

"That's what I said. I'm draggin' her ass back her," Daryl said, looking back at Rick.

"It's almost dark," Glenn said. "We can look for her, but just wait til tomorrow."

"What the hell?" Daryl said, snapping around to look at Glenn. "You were the one who wanted to bring her back here and now you wanna just let her get herself killed? She couldn't even speak earlier, you think she's fit to kill walkers?"

Glenn shook his head. "She wouldn't want anyone risking their lives for her. She made her choice," he said simply.

"Don't say that," Carol said, defensive. "Like she's not coming back. She's coming back."

"That's what I'm worried about," Rick said.

Everyone turned to look at him. Daryl felt his pulse quickening again. Ellie was gone, yeah, for the moment, but she'd come back. She did this with Oscar; made sense for her to do it again.

"What the hell do you mean _that's what you're worried about?_" Carol snapped. "What are you not telling us?"

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We all knew Ellie never felt really right here," he began. Carol stopped him.

"She always _wanted _to, though. You saw her last night. And today. She was comfortable. She was going to stay." Carol was nearly shrieking. Daryl just stood there, trying to process this.

"When Ellie and Jacob first got here…" Rick was looking at the floor, and Daryl couldn't help the cutting stare he was giving him. "She and I spoke about the arrangement. About them staying. I only wanted to know what was wrong with Jacob, but she cut me off, said the arrangement wasn't permanent."

Daryl felt his breath catch. The strap on his crossbow suddenly felt like it was choking him. He tugged at it.

"I never corrected her. She explained the predicament, told me she only needed a comfortable place for her brother to die. Said she'd be up and out as soon it was all over. She was adamant," Rick explained, recalling the memory, a shadow masking his features as cell block C grew darker. "I never spoke to her about it again until after Oscar passed. I told her several times she was welcome, she was a part of us, but I don't know how clear I was."

"So she left," Daryl said, feeling his jaw clench, "because you never made yourself clear. Is that it?"

Rick only nodded. Carol looked furious, hurt.

Daryl walked over to her cell, hoping maybe he could talk to Little Man, sort this out, but realized with a flood of emotion that he wasn't in there. There was no more talking. He couldn't go probe him for information; Ellie was a big, black hole he had to figure out on his own.

Until he realized he didn't even have her anymore.

Daryl wasn't sure how to place the emotions that this fact made him feel, so he lashed out, swinging his arm full circle into the brick walls, over and over again. He felt pain shoot up his arm, his hand numb from the harsh blows, but he was too enraged to stop.

"We don't know that for sure though," Glenn finally said. "She could have just gone out like last time."

"Or maybe part of why she became so open the last few days is because she thought she would never see us again," Maggie said, staring at the whiskey bottle with a blank, cold face.

"We need to find her," Carol said.

Glenn shook his head. "Where do we even start. If she was leaving to get away she's probably miles away. And who knows which way," he said. He didn't even try to hide how sad he was, how hurt. "Rick's right. Let her go."

"I didn't say let her go," Rick argued. "I said wait. We can't risk other lives when she might not wanna be found."

"But you said so yourself you never clarified," Carol argued, bouncing Judith. "Maybe she just thinks she had to leave?"

"Maybe," Rick agreed. "But we're exhausted. So was she. You saw her. She hadn't slept or eaten hardly anything in days."

"All the more reason to go after her," Daryl said, letting a chuckle slip past his lips without meaning to. This was stupid. He made his decision. "I'm goin'."

Daryl walked out of block C, not turning to look back as he shoved his way outside.

The sun had now dropped so low that it was nearly dark. Daryl started to head to the main gate, thinking he could slip out, but saw the walkers standing there, reaching through the gaps. They still hadn't left from earlier, when they'd all been digging. Daryl huffed, swearing under his breath, and headed up to the tower instead. If she went anywhere on the grounds, it was there.

Daryl ran up the steps two at a time.

"Ellie!" he called, not even bothering to sound less mad. He was furious. How could she scare them right now. Daryl thought back to Carol's worried face, how she hadn't looked that way since Sophia. "If your ass is up here I'm dragging you back, you-"

Daryl burst into the control room. It was completely empty. He wasn't sure who had been up here lately. It was actually neat for once, having been reorganized since his last visit.

"Dammit," he said, turning back around to dart down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he stopped. It was officially pitch black out, the sun having dropped down over the horizon. No moon tonight. He whipped out his flashlight and headed over to the patch of fence she'd said was loose on the bottom. If she left, it would have had to have been that way; walkers were at every conventional exit.

Daryl shuffled over, eyes on the ground. If she left shortly after leaving the graveside, she'd had about a two hour start. Which meant she could have made it as far as three miles, tops. But if there was no moon and, assuming she had no flashlight, she would have to stop soon. That is assuming she made it very far at all.

Daryl noted the temperature had dropped slightly. Not so much to worry anyone, but it was comfortable, which meant walkers were moving normally. How many bolts did she have, anyway? Did she take that damn knife? The machete?

Daryl reached the fence and stopped short. Ellie had pointed to the spot before, when they'd been drinking in the watch tower.

"I just slipped under," she'd yawned. She hadn't quite gotten that far into her whiskey, but she had loosened up enough to at least tell him.

"But nothing else could get under, right?" Daryl had said. "Let's say a walker-"

"A walker wouldn't know to crawl that low, but a grown man could get under there with some work. I have to slide on my belly," she'd explained, taking another sip.

Daryl crouched down now. If she'd had to slide on her stomach there would be marks here; the grass wouldn't look so untouched. Daryl shined his light up onto the concrete between the two fences. No mud form her boots there.

She hadn't gone out this way.

Daryl stood up and swore again. He should've known she'd go somewhere else. This only proved she didn't want to be followed.

Daryl walked along the fence anyway, towards the back of the prison. There was a stream about a mile out, or was it a river? Either way, that's where she would've headed. He just needed to know if she went under the fence to pick up a trail. He walked for another twenty minutes along the fence, searching desperately for any kind of mark she may have left. Occasionally he would yank on the fence, but everywhere after that spot was sealed down. She couldn't have made it under any of it.

Daryl slapped the fence in frustration and felt his hand pulse from before. She didn't wanna be found. How could she not have stayed?

There had been a time when Daryl wanted nothing to do with these people. So on a level he understood, or tried to, but he just couldn't piece it together. She was a part of them. The only reason she had for leaving was wanting to.

He looked up, wondering if maybe she'd climbed, but ruled that out when he saw all the barbed wire. She was tiny, slim, which was fine for going under, but going over meant she would have had to maneuver over all that wire. No way she could without getting cut up.

Daryl kept walking until finally he was in the back of the prison. They never came back here; aside from killing walkers, there had never been much to do. Daryl paused when he saw a brick, broken, laying a few feet out of his flashlight beam. He followed a trail of them before realizing what was in front of him.

There was a break in the wall, the bricks having toppled down to point, allowing anyone to climb up and over them.

Especially a small, limber, stubborn kid.

* * *

Ellie sat silent, taking another pull from the bottle. The liquid sloshed around a little and she stilled. She wasn't a hundred percent sure where she was. There was something solid under her, and something solid behind her, propping her up, so she didn't really care.

It was so typical for anyone who had just suffered a loss to go for a bottle of whiskey, and she hated herself for it. But it wasn't about Jacob, or trying to forget anything. Ellie had never been so cold in her life.

The shaking had been present for weeks, constant, and sometimes she would have trouble getting warm, but that would go away. Now it wasn't. Her bones ached she was so cold, and the jacket she'd stolen from the medic room wasn't helping. She hadn't found anything to steady her shaking or to calm her, but when she'd stumbled upon the whiskey she saw no better option. So she'd taken it, even thought she figured it wasn't really hers to take anymore.

She got away from the group before the inevitable conversation started. She figured she would be more than welcome to stay, but didn't know if that would come with conditions she wasn't really prepared to hear. Not to mention she didn't want to talk, anyway. She didn't want any of Carol's questions or any of Maggie's concern. She didn't want any of Daryl's long glances or his small gestures. So really that's why she was here.

Ellie took another sip, putting the bottle to her lips. Every time she opened her eyes everything spun, so she'd kept them closed. Even when the sun went down her head reeled, and the shaking would worsen. She wrapped the jacket around her tighter. Why the hell hadn't she taken a blanket?

Ellie buried her cold cheeks into the tiny little bear, breathing deeply. It still smelled faintly of her little brother. As long as she was here, smelling him, drinking the harsh whiskey, and keeping herself in the dark, she was fine. He wasn't really gone.

She froze when she heard a faint growl, but realized it was just her imagination. There wasn't anything up here; she'd checked before she'd opened the bottle.

Ellie lifted her head a little and opened one eye, peering at the amber liquid. About two thirds of it was gone. How long had she been sipping? _Shit I'm so gone. _Ellie giggled a little bit and took another sip.

"I'm loosing my mind," she whispered softly. She kept her eyes closed, head back against whatever was holding her up. She shivered and shook openly, no one there to hide it from. "You're gone and now I'm losing it."

_I'm not gone._

Ellie's eyes shot open. Shit. She looked at the bottle curiously. So now it made you hear things, too.

_I'm here._

Oh that voice. Ellie missed it. It wasn't even like before; it was soft and untouched by sickness. How long had he been in the ground? A few hours, surely. And now he was covered in dirt and mud and maybe even flowers. There was a cross there.

Ellie felt tears prick at her eyes for the first time. She wasn't sure if it was the whiskey or if she really felt anything. She felt her insides shake from the cold and didn't even try to stop the tears.

"Oh I miss you so much already," she said quietly, feeling salty tears touch her lips. She ran and hand up to her hair, pulling it back away from her face. She'd had it tied back before, hadn't she?

_We're all here._

Her mom now. Shit this hurt. It was like she'd lost them all at once. All she had left of them was Jacob, and now she had nothing. Not even those damn photo albums. Wait, yes she did. One album. Full of just her parents at young, happy ages laughing on motorcycles and cutting into wedding cakes.

"You all left," she said softly, her lip quivering as she let out a little sob. "I wanted to go, too."

No one answered her this time, so she bent forward, letting the tears and the grief consume her, sobbing quietly into her baby brother's bear.

* * *

Daryl walked into block C and was greeted by a worried Carol and Maggie.

"No sign of her?" Carol asked, standing up.

"No," Daryl said, growing annoyed at the welcome party. "Don't you got nothin' better to do than sit around?"

Carol shook her head, shrugging off the feeble attempt at an insult. Daryl did this when he was upset. She saw it with Sophia, now she was seeing it again.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

" 'M fine," he mumbled. "It's her own fault she's out there, ain't it?"

"No I mean about Jacob," she clarified. Maggie had left the room when she realized Daryl hadn't found anything, exhausted, excusing herself silently.

Daryl stood there for a moment, eyes on the floor. He'd almost forgotten Jacob was gone for the second time since they'd buried him that afternoon.

"Just never would have thought findin' him would have led to this," Daryl said, recalling Glenn's words from before. "Kinda like Ellie said. Didn't think some kid stealin' my deer would mean I'd be…" he let himself trail off. He suddenly felt uncomfortable; this was the sort of thing he was raised not to do. Talk.

"Yeah," Carol said. "I know."

And Daryl knew she did. Because losing Jacob was the closest Daryl would ever come to losing a kid. And this hurt pretty damn bad.

"So did she leave for good?" Carol asked, clearing her throat. Daryl shook his head, still unable to look up.

"She sure as hell covered her tracks. Couldn't find anything... I thinks he went over that back wall. It had fallen a lot. She doesn't wanna be found," he said, running a hand through his hair. Shit, it had gotten long. "I just don't get why she left without sayin' nothin'," he explained.

"I think we all knew better than to assume she would stay," Carol said. Daryl finally looked up at the bitter edge in her voice.

"Hey," Daryl said, a little defensive, "she was gonna stay. Something snapped. I dunno if it was seein' Jacob or what, but she wasn't gonna go nowhere."

Carol looked at him curiously. "And you know this because…?"

"Because you can't do anything without people anymore. And she knew that, whether she liked it or not."

Daryl stood up, grabbing his crossbow, and headed for the steps.

"Jacob always wanted you two together," Carol called after him. Daryl paused. "I think she wanted her to find you as badly as he wanted to find us."

Daryl huffed and didn't even bother to turn around before sprinting up the steps and placing his crossbow against the wall. _What does she know, _he thought.

Daryl threw himself onto his pallet, allowing himself to be tired and get comfortable. He thought for about the hundredth time maybe he could take off his shirt, actually sleep without getting choked all night, but thought better of it. He didn't want anyone wandering up here and seeing him half naked. _And scarred._

He stretched, trying to close his eyes, but he couldn't push images of a tiny Jacob stumbling across the yard towards Ellie. _That wasn't Little Man. _Still scary as hell. _You've seen it a hundred times. _This was different. He loved that kid. And that had only ever scared him because he knew he'd lose him.

_So you're cryin' over a sick kid you didn't even know and you ain't shed one tear for brother Merle._

"Shuddup," he moaned, rolling over. Merle was gone but he sure as hell wasn't quiet.

_What's that girl ever done for you. Lookin' for her and you ain't out lookin' for me, baby brother._

Daryl sighed. He wasn't gonna sleep. End of story. He stood up and paced. It had been a while since they'd buried Jacob. Daryl's insides hurt. He just wanted to be able to go downstairs and take care of Jacob and then fall asleep on the floor, near both of them, doing what he did best: protecting them. From whatever. But he couldn't protect Ellie from herself.

"That's on you," Daryl muttered to himself. "Whatever reason you had to leave wasn't me."

Daryl had spent his whole life bein' blamed for other people's problems. Dad's a mean old drunk, mom wants to take it out on him, ignore him. Mom's passed out on the bed again, so dad beats on him instead. Merle's mad at everyone, so he takes it out on him. He was done bein' a damn problem.

"Come back if you want," he muttered, fuming again. He had spent the last few hours trying not to be pissed at her. "I'm done."

Daryl laid down again and tried to sleep.

* * *

Ellie sipped the last bit of whiskey and winced. That was a whole bottle of whiskey over the course of how many hours? All she could tell from behind her closed lids was it was still dark. The whiskey had helped her shaking a little bit once the full drink set in. It was still there, though, in her shoulders and her hands, just enough to remind her how broken she was. She wondered mildly if drinking that much would kill her, but knew the bottle wasn't damn near big enough for that. Plus, she'd drank it too slow.

"That's a shame," she said quietly. Not quietly enough, apparently. She could hear her voice echo back a bit. Where the hell was she? She couldn't even remember how she got here.

Ellie hugged the jacket around tighter and buried her face back in the bear. She felt herself start to drift off and jumped awake at some subconscious fall. What the hell?

The bottle had slipped from her hands. _Oh. _She'd heard it ping against the floor. Oh, okay. Floor. She was on a floor.

Ellie opened one eye, braving the spinning long enough to find the bottle with her foot. She wanted to grab it up but, realizing there was nothing in it, she rolled it instead. It made a slight scraping noise as it rolled across the floor and then rolled back. Interesting. The floor was concrete by the sound of it, but it was a little uneven, obviously. Each time she tapped the bottle it would slowly roll back, stopping by her foot.

Ellie paused. She couldn't feel her arms anymore, couldn't tell if her feeble attempt at stopping the shaking had worked, but she was still freezing. She put her nose back down to the bear and inhaled deeply, remembering why she was in this cold, dark hell of a place anyway. _Jacob._

_ Hmmm. _Maybe they were wrong about hell. No fire. You just freeze, feel your bones ache. You hear voices of those you love and aren't with you and that's hell. Or maybe hell was personal. Maybe it saw what you didn't want, but gave you what you really deserved. A slow, freezing, seeping, dark memory of what you miss. What left you. Maybe she was dead after all.

Ellie kept kicking the bottle absentmindedly, pondering this. The voices weren't gone.

_You're drunk off your ass, kid._

Adam.

_Dad's gonna skin you alive with a leather belt, comin' home like this._

Ellie pressed her face back into the bear and cried again.

* * *

Daryl sat up straight at the clink of glass.

This shit had been keeping him up all night. What the hell was it? It had started maybe an hour after he'd fallen asleep. A tinkering sound, like a bell, echoing from down one of the many halls. What the hell could it even be? Was he hearin' shit?

Daryl rolled over, away from where he thought it was coming, and tried to sleep. He doubted anything that sounded like a damn fairy would be a threat, but who knew. He sat up in frustration, reaching for his crossbow, and stretched. It had taken him forever to fall asleep, too. He was aggravated, sated only by his grogginess.

He slipped on his boots and threw his crossbow over his shoulder, grabbing a flashlight as an after thought. The windows allowed a little light in, but with no moon it was too dark to be walking alone. He figured he would just need to be prepared, not ready. They had cleaned this end out, and any walker that was up here was probably locked up, a prisoner that never really got the chance to take a stab at anyone. Or a bite.

He walked slowly, creeping down a corridor just past his perch. It was a dead end, though; just a balcony of sorts and a wrap around line of cells. None of the corpses on this end were of the moving kind; they all laid there silently when he approached.

Daryl heard the sound again. It sounded like maybe something was scraping rather than tinkling. Rolling, maybe. He turned where the sound had come from, back down an opposite corridor.

He walked along the rails, pausing to hear it every few steps or so. He was getting closer. He could tell now it was a bottle rolling, but he didn't know what the hell would cause that. He kept inching down the hall, pausing in front of each cell to see if anything was in them, shining the beam of his flashlight along each one. Nothing.

He walked all the way to the end and rounded a corner, towards what he knew was a dead end, and stopped short.

She was sitting in a heap on the floor, legs tucked against her chest. Her hair was spread out across her back and shoulders as she hunched over, holding her knees. Her body was shaking slightly, and Daryl could see Jacob's bear peeping out from under her arm.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. He'd just spent hours looking for her, angry, and finally accepted she was gone. And here she sat, fifty or so feet from where he'd been sleeping.

She didn't stir at his muttering and he felt his chest tighten. He hadn't forgotten how mad he was; he was furious. But was she… had she…

He saw her foot ease up and bush a round, medium sized bottle across the floor. So now the noise made sense, and she was moving, so she wasn't dead or dying. If she could lift her foot, she could breath.

He walked over, turning off his flashlight and letting his eyes adjust as he peered down at her. She was shaking pretty violently, actually. He tapped her with his foot and her leg stilled, letting the bottle go one last time before he leaned down to pick it up. She eased her head up gently, rolling her neck so she could lean against the wall behind her. She didn't open her eyes.

"You came back," he said, a little incredulous. She'd slipped past him in his sleep. She'd come back, despite what everyone said. Despite what Rick said.

She swallowed and winced, eyes still closed. She looked like hell. Had her cheeks been that sunken in that day? Her eyes were dark, her face was pale. Except…

Daryl was surprised to see her face stained with tears, a few still lingering along her cheeks, where her face hadn't quiet reached the little stuffed bear. Her face was pale, yes, aside from her red under-eyes and cheeks. She hadn't just been crying; she'd been grieving. People don't look like that when they're okay.

"I never left," she croaked, still keeping her eyes mostly shut. She still felt everything spinning. Her words made him still, dropping his pity long enough to remember his anger. He gripped the bottle tighter and lifted it to his nose. Sharp, stinging alcohol. _Moonshine._

"How much of this shit did you drink?" he ask, appalled that of all things to do at a time like this she decided to drink.

" 'S full when I found it," she slurred. "It's just whiskey," she said softly, letting her head roll away from him, away from his loud voice. Was he yelling? Who knew. His voice had woken her from her numbness, causing her to shake worse, the cold returning. She needed more of whatever that was; she hated the cold, didn't want to shake like this anymore. It hurt.

"This ain't whiskey you dip shit, this is boot leg alcohol," he growled, smelling it again. Merle used to come home with this shit sometimes. The smell made him wince away. "Why the hell are you up here?"

Ellie didn't answer him, just sat there, still curled up, leaning against the wall. The longer she sat there, drunk and silent, the madder he got. He wanted to punch the walls, scream, swear. He could've just looked here and he would've found her, would've gotten her back safe, near them. She'd been here the whole damn time.

"Hey," he said, nudging her with his foot again. "Answer me, kid. Why the hell have you been hidin' up here? We've all been lookin'-" Daryl notice she still wasn't responding and snapped, raising his voice a little. "Hey! I asked you a question, open your eyes and look at me."

Ellie winced but did her best to pick up her head. God, she was drunk. This wasn't fun drunk. Whatever that stuff was wasn't wearing off, like normal stuff did anyway. _Maybe it _will _kill me. _She let out a little chuckle.

"Look at me," Daryl repeated, not liking her laugh, or the way she was so out of it. He was going from mad to scared quickly, seeing her like that. She finally pulled her eyelids up and looked up at him. Daryl stepped back a little.

She'd definitely been crying. For a while. Her eyes were completely bloodshot, probably from the alcohol and the crying. But it wasn't just that. She was completely broken, out of it. She blinked rapidly, adjusting to having her eyes open, and stared back at him, her pretty green eyes swimming in…something.

Pain. That was pain.

"I was tryin' to get warm," she said softly, not really sure if that even made it past her lips before closing her eyes again.

"What?" he asked, crouching down. She'd muttered something. "Ellie, what is it?"

So she hadn't been clear. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm so cold. I thought it would warm me up."

Daryl leaned back, staring at her. That explained the shaking, in part. But she was wearing a jacket, and this shaking wasn't just from cold. She was probably in shock. Daryl found himself wishing he'd found her sooner. Trying to imagine her drinking and crying up here alone made his stomach ache.

"Carol would've taken care of you if you wouldn'ta come up here to hide," he said softly, still a little angry. _We all would have._

Ellie shook her head, the act making her head swim in a cloud of the nasty, stinky liquid she'd drank. "I needed time to think," she laughed. What was so funny? "I didn't want to leave yet."

Daryl tried to process what she'd slurred out between her odd little laughs. So she had thought she had to leave.

"Rick never said you had to go," he argued.

Ellie shook her head. "That was before I let him-" she choked on her words, rolling her head away from him and ran a hand up to her forehead slowly, running it through her hair. She wished he'd just go away. Let her shake and quiver and suffer in peace. She'd thought about this for hours, the images of a slack jawed little boy limping towards her haunting her between the black. "That was til I let him turn. It was my fault. He didn't want that. And you all loved him, too."

It was barely a whisper, but Daryl heard it clearly.

"That wasn't your fault," he said, suddenly understanding.

"I just wanna be warm," she groaned softly turning farther away from him.

"You're out of it," he said, frowning. Merle hadn't ever acted like this on moonshine. He leaned forward, wondering mildly if she had a fever, and touched her forehead carefully, reaching over her.

She felt like ice, her skin cool under his palm.

"Let's get you downstairs," he said, reaching for her, but she turned away as quickly as she could, ignoring the dizziness long enough to brave actually moving more than a centimeter at a time. "We can get you in bed where its warm, kid. Come on, I'll carry you," he reasoned, hoping his reminder of a warm spot would help coax her. She sat silent. "No one's mad at you," he tried again. _If she was normal you wouldn't be able to do this. _He pushed away the fear of rejection and tried again. "I'll even sleep in the cell with you, like before."

Ellie still didn't respond and he sighed. He was really concerned that she would start puking, choke. He couldn't leave her alone.

Ellie could hear his voice but she'd tuned him out. She hoped mildly that the voices would come back, but realized he'd scared them off. That was okay; they were just as scary as they were comforting. Even shitfaced and out of her mind, she knew voices weren't good. She thought again about why she'd left, how it felt to realize how much she'd let Jacob and everyone else down. That hurt. It all hurt.

Daryl stopped waiting for a reply and scooped her up, trying to balance her so that the bear wouldn't fall. It stayed firmly in her lap as he heaved her up a little, letting her settle against his chest. She felt lighter than before, and he wondered how much she'd even eaten lately. Just a little ball of grief.

And ice. He could feel her shaking and shivering skin through the jacket.

He started to walk, but stilled. Because the shaking got worse, and he realized she was sobbing quiet, miserable little sobs as she gripped the front of his shirt in her hands. She had her face buried into the top of his chest and part of his neck, and the feeling of her hot tears mixed with her cool skin sent shivers down his spine. It was terrifying, literally _feeling _someone so stubborn and strong and brave fall apart in your arms.

"Hey," he said softly, unable to pull away to see her face. There was little he could do, holding her like that.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "Please, Daryl, I didn't mean to let him turn…"

Daryl felts tears prick at his eyes but blinked them away.

"It wasn't your fault," he said, trying to calm her the best he could, but she just kept sobbing. He could feel tears running down his collar bone now, soaking his shirt. He didn't care.

"Jacob, please, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she groaned. She was beyond consoling, so Daryl did his best to just try and get her somewhere warmer. He walked down along the cells, toward where he'd been sleeping not twenty minutes before. Her little hiccups were making his stomach ache even worse.

He started to walk down the steps toward the cell where she and Jacob had slept, but he felt her grip become vice like on his shirt front as she froze, the shakes still rocking her despite the absence of her sobs.

"Don't take me in there," she said, a little slur still on the end of her words. She meant her cell. "I can't, please. He won't be there," and she was back to sobbing, away from reasoning. Daryl stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"I can put you in with Carol," he offered, but he knew that wouldn't work. He didn't want anyone seeing her like this; she would be too ashamed later when she heard of it. But at the same time he'd never felt someone so alive be so cold, and he knew she was from shock; she needed to rest, sleep. He turned back and glanced at his pallet, spread along the floor, made of two mattress he'd stolen from some cells and, he noticed, several blankets.

He turned around and crouched down, sitting her on it and doing his best to untangle her hands form his shirt front. She was still crying, muttering things over and over, and he tucked the bear against her, hoping that would help. He tried to arrange her on her side with as little touching as possible. He felt painfully awkward and somewhat shy, despite the fact that she was mostly unconscious.

He began to cover her with blanket after blanket, but she was still shivering, tears still springing from her eyes as she buried her face in the pillow, shying away from him. His pillow. Shit, he only had one.

Once he'd done all he could he stood up, stepping away, towards the steps. He figured he could sit up there towards the top, check on her, make sure she didn't choke. But she whined sharply and he turned around.

"Don't leave."

He sighed and turned back. Now that she was safe and there was no glass scraping to keep him away, he was having a hard time staying alert, anyway. He walked over to the other side of the mattresses and sat down.

"I'm here," he said. He knew he sounded annoyed, and this really wasn't the time to be aggravated at anyone, but he couldn't help it. He'd done enough touching tonight. He needed to be away from her. Plus, he was hoping she was too drunk to notice how embarrassed he was at being so close to her, or how he was kind of shaking, too.

_Come one now, baby brother. She's just a girl. She ain't even awake,_

She was still shivering, though, despite all the heavy blankets draped over her and wrapped round her. Daryl sighed, leaning back against the flat mattress. Ellie laid next to him, still as could be, obviously asleep, the blankets covering her rising and falling a little at a time. Daryl relaxed scooting a little closer to her, thinking a little body heat would probably help. He still refused to actually touch her.

"I'm glad you didn't leave," he said quietly, knowing he was safe with the veil of moonshine and blankets keeping him from her. She wouldn't remember any of this.

He was almost asleep, teetering between awake and sleep, when he heard her small voice, rough from the moonshine and crying.

"Me, too."

**I never, EVER thought I would get such an overwhelming, ****_positive _****response about this story. Thank you all so, so mcuh for your reviews, favorites, follows, and PMs! I had several reviews this time, so for the sake of time the responses are short; so sorry. Let me know what you thought about this chapter! It was easier to write than the last, but still hurt; Ellie's devastation was hard to put into words. I hope I did her justice!**

**Ulander24: Thank you SO much! I really enjoyed your review. And yes, I agree, thank you for pointing that out. I had thought that at first, and actually have an idea to explain the real reasoning behind his sparing her. Let me know what you thought about this one! THANK YOU!**

**Adelin: Thank you so much! Glad you like my cliff hangers. And that line always stood out to me, how she said his people...thought it should be brought up again. THANK YOU let me know what you thought!**

**TastingStars: You're awesome. Bless your heart, glad I could make your day better! Hope this helps, too. Glad you were excitde (:**

**Christina: It brought them closer for the night, at least. ;) hope you liked. Let me know!**

**SpriteCokeFanta: So sorry/glad you cried! Hate you werw sad all day, though): Thanks so much, let me knwow hat you thought about this one!**

**JAGWALFF: Very hard to write, thanks so much for your remarks on not over doing it! MEant a lot, you're so sweet!**

**Lily72: He got her! Let me knwo what you thought. Thanks so much!**

**Emberka-2012: She did, and she didn't even want to go! Hope you liked!**

**SilverAdvenger12: Thanks so much! Let me know what you thought. And thanks for always reviwing!**

**Dalonega Noquisi: Thanks so much! I cried too ): even with this one. Let me knwow hat you thought!**

**JamminJess83: Wow. Your review had me in tears. So glad you liked it. Your reviews are so special to me, hope its okay that the response isn't as long. Just want to post this! Couldn't put them through a fight right now but I hope you like what i did here. Please let me hear your feedback; I always appreacite it!**

**Maddy120296: Nope, she's not gone! Thank you so so much (: let me know what you thought**

**sarabear91: Thank you so much! glad i conveyed the emotion well- your words mean so much and are so inspiring!**

**LittleMissTofu: Hope you liked where I went with it! No worried, always happy for feedback; read often and review when you can!**

**IndigoFalls: Your review meant so much. THANK YOU. You called me writing beautiful. There aren't enough thanks in this world. YOU are beautiful.**

**DestielJunkie: And now here I am. Glad you liked it. i enjoyed your simple, heartfelt review. Leave another (:**

**ScornedxRose: You know her so well (: always needs space. Thank you, let me know what you thought!**

**YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL READERS. I don't know what I would do without your encouraging words. You have breathed life into this story. SO SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS UP ASAP. Okay done with the shouty capitals you are all amazing. **

_**Until next time.**_

**xoxox**


	24. Chapter 24

_Ellie stumbled out of the truck and ignored the mumbling and laughter from the guys behind her. She steadied herself as the grass whirled up into her vision, trying not to fall in front of them. She was definitely shit faced. Oh, this was awful. She hadn't been this bad since Southern._

_ "Watch your step, El," a guy called behind her. The sweet one. The one that had tried to take care of her all night, rubbing her shoulders and offering her more beer. Her skin pricked at his concern. She slammed the door behind her, not bothering to thank them or pretend she'd had a good time. She'd gotten her chance to blow off steam; she'd leave it for what is was._

_ She stumbled towards her porch, its lonely light still on. She could only make out the square shape of it, and the door. She could see someone on the porch swing and paused, fearful it was her dad._

_ The truck whizzed off behind her, spewing the gravel in her long driveway in all directions. The assholes would wake her mom, probably exhausted from Jacob's doctor visit that day. She wondered briefly how it went before she felt a wave of nausea overcome her, and she tripped forward, reaching out as she stumbled._

_ The figure on the swing got up and hopped down the steps. She tried to ignore it, still inching her way towards the deck on her knees. Shit shit shit._

_ "Ellie?"_

_ Oh thank God. It was Adam. Ellie stopped where she was and leaned back on her knees, looking up and searching for him. Her eyes were still swimming from all the whiskey she drank. She'd had vodka, too. She knew better than to…wait, what was the rule? Mix lights and darks? That was bad, right?_

_ "Adam…" she said groggily. She was still in her work clothes, from the grocery store. She had left straight from work with those ass holes. Adam probably knew them, actually; they were all older than her, community college drop outs working in the strip pits and partying every Friday, like kids. "Oh, Adam, you waited. Big brother never learns, does he?"_

_ Ellie couldn't keep the anger out of her voice. Or the slurring. But she wasn't up for a lecture from him. Not tonight._

_ "You're drunk off your ass, kid," he said, sounding tired. Ellie knew he was, too, after a long week at the shop, back and forth between jobs. He was in charge of helping dad with the mortgage; he had to pull in the most every month._

_"Anyone ever told you that you look like that guy from Fleetwood Mac?" Ellie slurred, ignoring him, but allowing him to help her to her feet. "The one with the guitar." Ellie had actually said this several times before, but tonight it was particularly funny, and she giggled until her stomach hurt worse._

_ "Shut up," Adam said, exasperated. "I gotta get you to bed. Dad's gonna skin you alive with a leather belt, coming home like this."_

_ Ellie scoffed. "I'm tweeenty one, Adam. I am old enough-"_

_ "To still make stupid decisions, apparently," Adam finished for her. Ellie ignored him and gripped her aching stomach. "Up," Adam insisted. Ellie opened her eyes to see the steps before her, and she tried to step up._

_ Everything happened at once. Ellie heaved and dropped to her knees, pushing Adam away as she puked the entire night's drinks onto her porch. She heaved again, Adam jerking her hair back as best as he could to keep it from the puddle before her._

_ "Ellie?"_

Suddenly Adam didn't sound so much like Adam.

Ellie closed her eyes tighter as she heaved again, trying to get a grip on what was going on around her. The air no longer smelled like grass and night time. Instead it smelled of stale, dead bodies and a hint of cleaning products. The wooden steps of her front porch were now hard, rock concrete and metal beneath her bruised knees. She winced into the early morning light and tried to understand where she was.

Once her head stopped reeling she realized she'd not been coming up stairs, but attempting to crawl down some. She glanced around, took in the tiny barred rooms, and heaved again.

"You can't have much more. You haven't eaten nothin' in God knows how long."

The voice was deep, rough, and tired. She tried to understand who the hell it was without turning around to see. Whoever it was holding back her hair and being careful not to touch her anywhere else. Which was good, because Ellie didn't know if she needed to be touched.

Because everything _hurt._

Her head. Her eyes. Her back. Her shoulders. Her arms. Her legs. Her feet and her hands. Everything was in a dull, deep, resonating ache. And she couldn't remember why. Because one moment she was reliving a memory, one she thought was real, and the next minute she was here. Wherever here was.

She heaved one least time, nervous her chest may explode, and stopped, breathing heavily as she continued to glance around. There was no one else there.

"Done?" the voice asked, and Ellie gave a slow nod, closing her eyes again. She felt hands pull her back away from the puddle of liquid and ease her onto something soft. She sat there, eyes still closed, just trying to get everything to stop hurting.

* * *

He wasn't sure what to think. He didn't even have a damn minute to react. One minute he was sleepin', curled up on his side of the mattresses, and the next he was up, looking over at Ellie, who was now moving away form the mattress, blankets trailing behind her. He started for a moment, confused, but then remembered, and jumped after her.

"Ellie?"

She crawled down a few steps before hurling, coughing and sputtering up the previous night's drink. Daryl winced but still leapt to her side as best as he could, yanking back her hair.

She didn't say anything, just clutched the steps and heaved a few more times.

"You can't have much more," he said quietly, wanting to give her some kind of comfort, but he wasn't good at that. "You haven't eaten nothin' in God knows how long." And that fact worried him. Because she was still puking. Still shaking. "Done?"

She finally nodded a little, the first thing she's even sort of said. But she heard him, and he figured that was a positive. He grabbed her by her shoulders and half carried half pulled her back to the pallet. She pulled away from him and sat there, quietly, her eyes closed. Just sitting.

Daryl sat in front of her for a moment, not sure of what to do. One minute she had been sleeping soundly, and the next she was moving, throwing up. He'd seen it with Merle; he'd come home messed up and then the next morning wake up puking and confused. But she almost wasn't here.

"You need water," he said simply, remembering that this was from dehydration, and he knew she hadn't had any in a while; no food on her stomach, neither. He stood, ready to make as quiet of a descent downstairs for water. Next, he would clean the steps. Then he would go the hell back to bed.

"Where's Jacob?"

The words made him stop dead in his tracks, and he turned around to meet her gaze for the first time since last night. Her eyes were red, bloodshot, and tired. Her face was paler than he had ever seen it, and her hair was matted and dirty. But her jaw was set, in that defiant way he had come to know, and she was regarding him with careful consideration.

Daryl wasn't sure what to say. He knew what he _had _to say, but he hadn't said it out loud. Not once. And he wasn't sure he could.

"He's dead, isn't he?" she asked, solemn, and the raw, animal like look on her face gave him chills. He could only nod.

Ellie gave a slight nod in return and laid down, back on the pillow where she had been before. She spied the bear, but instead of pulling it close, like she had the night before, she pushed it away, hiding its button eye so she wouldn't have to look at it.

Daryl didn't know what to do, so he kept walking, down to get the water. Once he reached the table where Carol kept everything he scoured for a bottle of water. Finally he found a jug of water, about half full, and grabbed it. He stood there for a moment, considering the crackers, but decided against it; there was no way she could eat.

When he returned she was already asleep again. He didn't really care about being gentle as he bent over to shake her shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at him again with the same careful distrust she'd had before. It made him more nervous than usual.

"Drink some," he insisted. She sat up slowly and took the jug from him. He noticed she wasn't shaking as much and without thinking he reached out to feel her forehead. She jumped away from him.

"What the hell," he spat, frustrated. "Just trying to check on ya, since you decided to run off last night."

She frowned at him as she took another sip, and tried again. This time she let him, and he noted she felt normal, not nearly as cool as before. So that was better, at least.

"Your hangover is going to be pretty awful," he said simply. "Want me to carry you down to your bunk?" He wanted to go back to bed, but wasn't sure if he could lay down here knowing she would be aware. He couldn't do it.

Ellie glanced around, as if just now noticing she wasn't where she usually slept.

"Why am I up here?" she asked carefully.

"You don't remember nothin' do you?" he asked. He was somewhat relieved; she would be all sorts of pissed off if she knew how she'd acted last night.

Ellie shrugged. "Not past the funeral, maybe. I think I thought I'd dreamt it. But it was real."

She didn't look at him, just sat there, staring at the water in her hands. He was surprised when she spoke again. "Are you gonna answer me, Daryl?"

"You were cold. And drunk. And you asked not to be taken down there," he said quietly, trying to gear how she would react. "So I left you up here."

She nodded and sat down the jug of water before rolling over, away from him.

He figured he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, so he left to clean up the mess she'd made.

**I am back! I am so SO sorry, but I had finals, and I moved, so I've been consumed with things not-so Walking Dead/Bolts related. I am also sorry for such a short return, but i probably rewrote this ten times to get it to what i thought was right. Please let me know what you thought. I LOVED you reviews and appracite all of your reading, follows, and favorites in my absence. Once again I am SO sorry but please know i still love you all very much (: Please leave me some responses and I'll try to post a follow up as soon as possible.** **I also don't have time for responses and I'm really sorry but I promise I'll leave you guys some love in return for whatever you choose to leave here. AH SO SO SORRY I REALLY AM I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN GONE OR HOW LONG ITS BEEN SINCE I HAD SOMETHING TO SAY ON THIS FIC AH SORRY SHOUTY CAPITALS**

**Oh.**

**By the way.**

**Shit is about to get so real... (**_take that however you want)_

**...**Until next time.


	25. Chapter 25

Daryl finished cleaning just as Carol emerged from her cell, looking exhausted. He tossed the dirty rag back into the bucket of water and stood. He'd probably have to burn it.

Carol looked at him curiously but didn't say anything as she shuffled over to fetch a bottle and formula. She opened a can and sighed before scooping a little out. She reached over and grabbed some ground oatmeal. Daryl knew what that meant.

Ass Kicker was running low on formula.

It was different with regular people. You could go out and kill something, and everyone would eat it. Hell, they'd been living off nothing but prison food and crackers for months. But babies were different. Babies couldn't eat meat.

Carol looked up and started a bit, surprised to see him standing there. She only smiled before shaking up the bottle.

"Sleep okay?" she asked. It was obvious from her tone she hadn't. Daryl knew why, too, so he figured he'd end her suffering now rather than later with the others.

"I found her, Carol."

She froze, her head snapping around to look at him. It took him a minute to realize the look on her face, to understand what his tone sounded like.

"She's alive!" he said quickly holding up his hand before stooping to set down the bucket. "She's a little out of it, but she'll be alright. Found her hauled away upstairs with a bottle of moonshine. She was…" Daryl tried to find the words, but how do you describe it? Carol nodded though, and he realized no one knew more than Carol.

"Moonshine, huh?" she asked, obviously displeased. "Of all things-"

"I don't think she knew what it was," Daryl said quietly. "It's made her so sick she can hardly move, though. Said she drank it 'cause she was cold. And she _was_. Freezing. She's better this mornin', but last night…." He shook his head. The image of her eyes, swimming in pain and tears and moonshine, still embedded in his mind.

"That'll be the shock," Carol said softly, still shaking the formula as best as she could. "I'll go check on her once I've fed Judith."

"I'll feed her," Daryl said, a little too eagerly. He hadn't gotten to feed Ass Kicker in a while. "Where's she?"

"In my bed," Carol sighed, passing him the bottle. "I'll go see her."

She started to head off towards Ellie's cell and Daryl felt heat rush into his cheeks. In a panic he grabbed her arm.

"She's up there," he said quietly, nodding towards his perch. "She was so messed up, Carol, I-"

"Thank goodness," Carol sighed. "I thought you'd left her alone on her first night without…Jacob," she said softly, and Daryl realized that she had been near tears this entire time. Now they were there, obvious.

"I wouldn't have done that," he said softly, running his hand through his hair and looking at the floor, feeling too awkward.

"I know," Carol said, giving him her knowing smile, before walking off and up the steps.

Daryl ducked into the cell, where a cooing Ass Kicker greeted him with a little smile.

* * *

"Honey…"

Ellie squinted, the light having gotten brighter since she woke up to puke. She glanced around, nervous.

"Ellie."

Oh. Carol.

Ellie tried to sit up, but everything was still throbbing, so she only managed to roll over a little bit. She wondered mildly where Daryl had gone.

"A whole bottle of moonshine, huh?" Carol asked. Ellie thought she was mad, but realized she had a smile on her face.

"I thought it was whiskey," she managed. Her voice sounded different, even to her.

"I know," Carol said, reaching up to smooth her hair. "I'm just glad Daryl was here. And that you're back."

Ellie thought about that for a moment, and remembered something from her drunken stupor last night.

"I never left," she finally responded. "I never wanted to." And that was strange. Even to her. Because Ellie had always assumed she would leave.

"He wouldn't have wanted you to," Carol said, meaning Jacob.

_I wouldn't have been able to leave._

Carol. Beth. Maggie. Glenn…

Daryl.

* * *

Daryl stepped outside and breathed in as deeply as he could. He had been losing his shit inside, to be honest. He fed ass kicker, sat around for a bit, waiting on everyone to wake up. And then they did.

And he wished _he _could just go back to bed.

"Where's Carol?" Rick asked when he'd spied Daryl with the baby.

"With Ellie," Daryl said pointedly.

Everyone's head snapped to attention. Maggie rushed over from where she was sitting, towards Ellie's cell. Daryl winced. Now everyone would know she slept with him last night. Like that would go over well.

"Where was she?" Rick asked, relief flooding his face. Daryl tried not to be bitter or smug; Rick hadn't wanted to look. And to think she had been _right here. _

"Upstairs, kind of back a bit," he said, gesturing over his shoulder. "She was…upset." He paused. "Real upset."

"But she's okay?" Maggie asked

Daryl nodded, and Maggie retreated from the door of the cell, no one having noticed she wasn't there but was, in fact, upstairs, lying on his pallet. He was relieved, to say the least; Carol had been awkward enough.

"I'm going to hunt," Daryl had said, and without another word quickly left the room, hoping to avoid any questioning.

Now Daryl stood, with his crossbow slung across his back, wanting nothing more than to go beyond the fences. Something stopped him, though, and he stood on the stoop, wondering if maybe he should go back inside. He hadn't seen Ellie since he'd cleaned her mess, and that was only a glance before walking down to greet Carol. Instead he shrugged it off and hopped over the rail, heading off to where he'd found the crumbled wall.

"Daryl!"

Daryl turned, a little reluctantly, to wait on Glenn, who was jogging up behind him.

"Care if I join you?" Glenn asked.

"You're gonna come either way," Daryl said, heading back in the direction he had intended. Away from the front gates. And the graves.

"How is she?" Glenn asked. Daryl knew what he meant. He huffed.

"How do you think? About like anyone when they lose a kid," Daryl scoffed, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Well, how are you?"

Daryl stopped short again. He had to admit the question was a loaded one. He was thinking this mornin' it hadn't really hit anyone yet. But when he saw Carol, he knew it had. It wasn't about how people took death anymore. They were all used to it.

"'M fine," he muttered in response before picking up a brick and observing it. "When you figure this wall fell down?"

"You know, with Sophia, it was okay for you to run around and act like it didn't bother you, but this is different," Glenn said, not bothering to acknowledge his question. "He was practically yours too, you know. All of ours. We found them. You and I both brought them here. Maggie and I talked about it-"

"About what?" Daryl asked, turning to face him. Daryl knew he liked Glenn. They were all family. Only one Daryl knew, 'sides Merle. But this was too much. He needed to hunt. To get out.

"About how you and Ellie and Jacob, you guys were like a little family. It's going to be okay, you know. To be there for her. You have to be," Glenn said, clenching his jaw. "Just like Rick and Carl try to be there for each other. Like how Hershel and Beth and Maggie pulled together. Like Dale was for Andrea. You have to see that. How much she needs you."

Daryl stood there, wanting to yell all sorts of stuff at Glenn, but realizing that never helped anything. And it wouldn't make that sharp pain in his chest go away. He kicked his boot and looked down.

"She asked me not to leave her last night," he said mildly. "Begged. She was cryin'. She was a mess. And I didn't know what the hell to do for her, didn't know what to say or nothin'." Daryl sighed, and Glenn looked at him, hard. Daryl didn't just open up. So he didn't move, didn't say anything. "Then this morning, when she's more alert, more aware, she won't let me near her. She's all cold and cuttin' her eyes, and-"

"Carol said she was sick, though," Glenn argued. "Maybe she'd just having a hard time and you should try-"

"Try what, Glenn?" he barked back, frustrated. "Tryin' doesn't do shit anymore. There's not time for it. Either you _do _or you _don't. _And she doesn't want my help."

Daryl thought about the way her pretty green eyes had cut into him. How she looked so guarded. _He's dead, isn't he. _The same eyes that looked at him and begged him not to leave her last night.

Daryl hopped over what was left of the wall and waited as Glenn did the same.

* * *

Ellie had had enough of just laying there. She had literally stayed in bed all day, either sleeping, puking, or staring at the ceiling. Carol had stopped coming to check on her about the fourth time she faked sleep. As much as she hated to do that, she needed to be alone. To think.

The thought hadn't hit her, sober, that she would never see his round little face or his dark eyes again. She would never hear that laugh. She would never see that smile. She used to do such silly things to get him to smile. Sing, dance, flip, whatever. She once made a mini drum set in the kitchen while her brother played his guitar. Jacob had sat at his high chair, clapping and screeching with glee. He was a little surprise, but he had been their little surprise. And they enjoyed every minute loving him and taking care of him.

And now what?

Ellie had always assumed she would be alone when this happened, and had acted as if that would've been fine. But she would be dead if it weren't for these people. And all they had done for her.

So she tried to sit up. She could hear mild chattering from downstairs. The light outside was already dimming, and she figured she'd slept all but two hours of the day away. And the only time she was conscious she was puking.

She carefully eased her way up by steadying herself on the wall. The pain was still there, like a typical hang over but way worse. It was clinging to her limbs, and she focused on the voices downstairs to try and ignore it.

"…soon, though. We can't stretch this much farther," Carol was saying. Ellie had no idea what they were talking about, she just focused on steadying herself and trying not to fall over.

"How many days?" Rick asked.

"Three, tops. It's powdered, and I can stretch it with water and oatmeal for up to four."

"That won't be healthy," Hershel interjected. "It could keep her alright, up to a point. But the sooner we get something – even if its just plain milk – the better. Time like this I miss the cattle, the cows. We had everything we needed."

"But you said so yourself livestock was like bait. Maybe now we could try to get some in…" Rick trailed off, having gotten another idea, maybe. Ellie eased over to the steps and gripped the hand railing.

"Until then, maybe Glenn and I can make a run, see if we come up on anything," Maggie said softly. Ellie heard a baby cooing and her head jerked up. Oh. Ass Kicker.

She continued to ease down the steps while they spoke. She still wasn't grasping the conversation, just trying to focus on something besides how awkwardly her limbs were moving as she eased down. Ellie looked up when Carol gasped.

"Here, let me help," she insisted, rushing over and up the last few steps to put an arm around Ellie. Ellie looked from face to face, concern and placated smiles on each one. Oh, the pity. She didn't know how she felt about that.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked, giving her a wide smile. She had been crying. Maybe not just recently, but her eyes were puffy and red. Ellie wondered briefly what hell she looked like, but knew if it was comparable to how she felt, it was bad. And that was that.

"Better," Ellie croaked. "Thanks to Daryl and Carol."

"Good," Maggie nodded. "Wanna sit? Talk for a bit?"

Ellie paused a little, despite Carol's having ushered her towards the table. Talk, huh? She could barely breath without feeling her eyes sting with tears. She allowed Carol to seat her, anyway. Ellie glanced over at Carl and Beth, who were talking quietly in the corner. Carl was looking at Beth and Ellie wanted to smile. It didn't connect with her lips, but she _wanted _to, and that was something.

They sat in silence for a moment, everyone just kind of glancing around. Ellie wrapped her arms around herself, fighting off the chill that she had been combatting all day. It was gone for good, but that didn't mean she wasn't terrified it wouldn't come back and grip her again.

"Daryl said he found you upstairs," Rick said quietly. "We all thought you'd really left."

Ellie just shook her head, glancing around the room. Weird how things could be so different but still look the same, she thought.

"We didn't go after you. We talked about it, but figured if you wanted to go we couldn't stop you," he said. Ellie looked at him this time and frowned.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to," she said. Rick raised an eyebrow. "And you knew that. But I couldn't leave."

"Good," Rick nodded. "That's what we figured-"

"Do you want me to leave?"

Everyone turned to look at her, surprised.

"Of course we don't," Hershel said.

"Just checking," she shrugged, and went back to looking around.

"But you still didn't want to stay here, be with us," Maggie said, and Ellie could hear worry etched in her voice. "Are you…okay?"

Ellie considered it for a moment, thought about the tiny cross outside, at the head of the tiny grave.

"Is anyone okay?" she asked.

No one said anything else for a while after that, and Ellie was glad. Finally, Rick struck a conversation about Daryl and Glenn hunting, and how it was getting darker.

"I'll go see if they're back yet," Maggie said, standing up. "They'll have to cook whatever they catch outside. So maybe they're almost done."

She walked out at a quick pace, Beth and Carl ducking behind her. Ellie tried not to think she was walking _away _from her rather than towards Glenn.

A few moment later Beth and Carl returned.

"They're out there cooking it," Carl said. "Maggie stayed to help."

Soon Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie emerged, cooked meat collected in the bins Ellie had handed over on her arrival. Cookware, Tupperware, what have you. Ellie didn't look Daryl in the eye before turning around, back towards the table.

"Mmmm, smells good!" Axle hadd conveniently emerged from his cell just in time for dinner, something that would have usually annoyed Ellie, but instead just made her feel more tired. Everything that usually made her happy or sad or pissed was just making her even more exhausted.

The smell hit her nostrils, then, and her stomach flopped. This was the longest, most miserable hang over she had ever experienced. She figured that was because it was bootleg, old and stale and who knows what. Hell, she could have been drinking gasoline and she doubted she would have given a damn.

And arm reached and to drop a bowl of meat in front of her, and she could practically feel herself pale. Oh, no.

"Hey, missy, welcome back," Axle said loudly, much too close, before clapping a hand on her shoulder. Friendly bastard today.

"Thanks," she muttered before barely scooting the bowl away. There was no way she could eat this.

Daryl walked over to sit next to Carl. Everyone was passing around the squirrel, and he glanced at Ellie, who was sort of turned away, not looking at anyone. Axle was chattering to her about something to do with the quality of the squirrel meat.

"…used to hunt myself. Say, you gonna eat that?" he asked. Daryl would've been angry that the man was even asking that, but he wasn't begging for scraps. He was concerned. Daryl glanced around and saw he and Axle weren't the only ones.

"Nah," she shrugged, not looking up. "Can't really…the smell."

No one said anything, just kept eating. Finally Ellie sighed and spoke, much to everyone's surprise.

"Sorry I scared y'all. Just didn't want to be bothered last night."

People muttered different little apologies. This was why Ellie had left; the conversation was painful without Jacob around. He had been her shield, her way of getting around the tough stuff. He lightened the mood. He was everything.

She didn't understand how so much everything could evaporate into nothing.

Daryl wasn't surprised when Ellie finally stood up and left the table.

* * *

Daryl lay on his pallet, still stewing over the stuff from earlier, at dinner. He knew there was no real reason to be so mad about it. They were right. Maybe that's why he was mad.

"You gonna check on her?" Carol asked as she took another bite.

Daryl looked up, realizing she meant him, and started.

"She doesn't wanna be bothered," he said awkwardly. Everyone was looking at him, he could feel it.

"You should probably check. All of their stuff is in there-"

"None of my business," Daryl said hoarsely. "Drop it."

And everyone had. But that didn't mean the thought didn't stick with him. That he should go and check on her, see if she was okay. But he hadn't stepped foot in that cell for the same reason she hadn't wanted to last night.

As Daryl lay, staring at the grey ceiling, Ellie did the same. But not on that mattress. No, that smelled like him. So did his mattress, of course. But the concrete floor didn't. So she lay there, looking up. Thinking.

There were still boxes in the corner, and Ellie wanted desperately to look into them. But she knew she needed to take this kind of slow, otherwise she would lose her mind. Literally, lose it. Because right now, on the concrete floor, her limbs no longer aching but still stiff and her head foggy with pain, she could hear him.

_Ellie!_

Oh that laugh.

_You should throw that out, make room for more food._

The day they'd left their old camp. Damn if there was any food left. That was part of why everyone gave up. She'd gotten what she could, gotten all that baby stuff. Everything that she thought even for a second they could use.

Ellie stood up and took a deep breath, getting her bearings. She walked over and pulled a box open, peering inside.

Medical supplies.

Shit she had forgotten. What an idiot she was. Bandages. Towels. She immediately carried it over to the medical cell, feeling guilty she ahd forgotten it. It wasn't much, but she should've handed it over her first day here. She had been so untrusting of everyone then.

She walked back in, ignoring the eyes of whoever was seated at the table. She pulled open the next box.

Her parent's photo album. She tossed it on the bed. She would have to put that in her pack, in case they needed to run. So she would have it. Next there was a hairbrush. Beth or Maggie may want that. Ellie tossed it aside as well.

There wasn't much else in there. Random trinkets she'd managed to keep and somehow find useful. She sat the box aside, intent on finding somewhere else to store it.

She threw open the next box and stopped.

Shirts. Jacob's shirts. She'd collected various ones everywhere she went- long sleeved, short sleeved, sweatshirts – thinking they would be alone and in the cold that winter. Shoes she'd found at camp, for when he outgrew his little boots. Ellie stopped and covered her mouth, feeling hot tears sting her eyes and run down her cheeks.

What had any of this shit ever done for her brother? Why had she ever thought things would keep him alive? She had failed. It was her job and she had failed. Miserably. He had died, and that was inevitable. But it was what she let happen to him. She let him turn. She couldn't do what she needed to do and she let him turn.

And these tears weren't sad ones.

Because she had never been so pissed in her life.

Not when Daryl had said all those awful things. Not when Carl saw her naked. Not when Rick implied she'd lied. Not when Oscar died. Not when Axle made his weird comments. Not when Carol was smothering her after Oscar died. Not when Rick told her to calm down so much.

She was furious.

Ellie began throwing everything out of her cell. The shirts. The shoes. Little knives she'd found. She tore open box after box and just threw shit. The trinkets she'd collected, glass bottles, she heard all of them shatter as she threw one after the other, out of her cell, onto the floor and into the walls. She just kept throwing it.

_What did any of this ever do? _she asked herself.

She was screaming, too. God, the screaming. Everything she'd kept pent up. Everything she thought she needed to be drunk and out of her mind to feel. All of that sadness from last night was back. And it was loud.

_"I am old enough…"_

_ "…To still make stupid decisions, apparently."_

Ellie kept hurling everything out of the cell. A photo album she thought she'd lost. She didn't even pause to look at the tattered old thing. Just threw it.

Daryl had heard the first thing crash and thought little of it. But when he heard the screams.

Oh.

He hopped up and eased down the steps, assessing the big room in front of him. Carol stood there with her mouth covered, next to Maggie, whose reaction was much the same. They looked, horrified, towards Ellie's cell.

A split second later Daryl saw why. Ellie came close enough the door so that he could see her red, screeching face just before she threw a small book into the big room, the pages fluttering open and releasing tiny scarps of paper everywhere. Daryl leapt down the last few steps and into her cell.

He felt a piece of fabric whizz past his face as he ducked around it. Ellie was still screaming.

"…piece of SHIT!" she wailed, just before she swung around, towards him, again, ready to throw something else out. Daryl ducked and placed two firm hands on her shoulders, stilling her. She fought, slapping at him.

"Ellie!" he insisted, shaking her a bit. "Ellie, what are you doin'?! Stop!"

But she kept fighting, kept screaming despite how tired she still was. She hadn't felt _anything. Nothing. _Not sober, at least. Not when she could actually do something about it. So she took out on him, hitting and slapping at his chest as he stood firm, not letting go. When he finally felt her tiring from it he wrapped an arm around her, still keeping the other firm on her arm.

Because this was just like last night, he thought. Maybe if she wasn't so sad before, maybe if she'd been madder and not so drunk, she would've done this. But he had been so scared to help her all day, after she woke up and acted like she didn't need him or anyone else. So he decided to take Glenn's advice and try.

And damn if he hadn't been on to somethin'.

Ellie wilted a bit before finally letting Daryl pull her into an awkward hug. He tried not to shudder too much at the feeling of her flush against him, tried not to think about the touching. Because they had hugged before, only it had been the other way around; she had tried to comfort him before, too. So maybe now…

"This hurts," she said softly, trying to calm down. She was breathing all over the place, small breaths and then big, gaping ones.

"I know, kid," he breathed, awkwardly patting her back. "It's gonna hurt."

"When does it stop?" she asked, pulling back to look at him – really look at him – for the first time in a while. "Death happens all the damn time, every day now. When does losing him stop?"

"I'll let you know," he said, cutting himself off. Because he couldn't even say it.

_I'll let you know when I don't miss Merle no more._

Because even though his big brother was the one person he probably got the most sick of, he still missed him. That still hurt.

* * *

Daryl was still trying to sleep. It had probably been two hours since Carol and Ellie had shuffled off to Carol's cell to sleep. Ellie couldn't sleep in that cell. She probably never would again.

"It was ours," she said simply. "I'll move down the row, maybe. Make one mine. For now I'll sleep with Carol," she said softly.

He wanted to invite her back up to his perch, but didn't know how. Shit like that was easier when she was so wasted. So he slipped off, bidding them goodnight, and curled up on his pallet, which suddenly felt too big. He had grabbed up Jacob's bear, turned face down on the floor, where Ellie had left it, and looked at it. Old, ratty thing.

He knew Glenn and Maggie would make a run for formula soon. They had volunteered after some discussion. Daryl wanted to go, but knew he needed to stay behind, with Ellie. Three days. Would Ellie be better in three days?

No.

He was almost asleep when he heard someone pad up the steps. He felt like he knew who it was, so he stayed curled up, not wanting to lose the grogginess he'd finally gained after thinking nonstop for hours.

Whoever it was slowly crept up, next to the bed, and stopped. He heard Ellie grab up the bear from the spot next to him, where he'd left it. He thought she would run off back down, but instead she stood for a minute. He wanted to tell her go away, but damn if he didn't just wanna sleep.

"Thank you," she whispered.

What for, Daryl figured he could guess. He didn't respond, though. Just drifted into sleep once he heard her footsteps thump back down the steps.

**Alright. Once again, another long chapter where not much happens, in the style of the Walking Dead itself.**

**But it is coming. I promise.**

**I hope you guys like how I'm trying to work Ellie's grief. Grief is really complicated to feel, much less write about. But I'm trying to stay as true to her as possible. Let me know what you think, and keep me honest! Sorry a lot of this was kind of snippets of the day and got cut off, but I have to set it all up just right. I'm a little OCD that way when it comes to writing.**

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. MESSAGE. SCREAM. YELL. Let me know what you think. And what you WANT.**

**Responses, as promised:**

**Silver Advenger: I just love you. Glad you're excited (: faithful reviewers such as yourself restore my hope in humanity.**

**Ulander24: Thanks so mcuh for your sweet review! I'm glad you like Ellie. I try to keep this as realistic as possible - heroes and heroins have issues. Real people have issues. Ellie has issues. Love you very much and please let me know what you think about the development (:**

**ScornedxRose: another faithful reviewer/reader (: oh I do love you. Let me know what you think! And what you wanna see!**

**RachelLynnexx: You. Are. Amazing. Can't believe you stayed up to read this. Make me love you oh so so mcuh. Let me know what you think pretty please!**

**Dang, my loves. Where are you?! I usually take a while to respond. This was short and sweet. Let me hear you guys and please let me know what you want/would like to see. Getting back into writing this is just as hard as shaking the thoughts of Ellie once I get going. Love you all! **

_Until next time._

_OH hey lovelies who wanted the Gov. Guess what?_

_Here we go._


	26. Chapter 26

Two days. Two days Ellie had sat in almost silence, meandering around, focusing on small tasks. She missed her baby brother with every fiber of her being, but with her fit a few days before, she realized she needed to at some point start getting _used _to it. So she tried.

She would walk into her cell at bedtime, or to nap, but after a few minutes of coaching leave and find somewhere else to sleep. She would be embarrassed to ask Carol, and often found herself wandering into long abandoned cells to nap on the bottoms or top bunks. She would go for long walks on the less used side of the grounds, killing walkers as she went, completely unbothered by their stench of death or their gushing wounds. She would help Carol and Beth care for Judith. She practiced using her machete.

Sometimes Daryl would linger behind in rooms, or try to help her with something like dishes or laundry. She was always polite, and understood what he was doing; she couldn't blame him. And had she not been so angry and confused at her own actions, she would ask him how he was feeling. But she knew where that would get her, and where that would get him, and it felt like an emotional waste of time. So she didn't ask. She just watched.

She would watch him pace around, waiting to get a turn to hold Ass Kicker. She would watch him clean game. She even watched him clean his crossbow. She could feel eyes on her as she did so, but she didn't mind. Because watching Daryl cope helped her get over it. Watching Daryl be strong, after losing all the people he had, helped her realize it was doable. So she didn't mind.

Two days had felt like two weeks. No one bothered her. No one talked about it openly. And she was okay with that. It was as if Jacob hadn't died, or turned; he'd simply walked away, to a better something. She still found herself wondering how so much everything could dissolve into nothing, but she figured if she dwelled on it much longer she, too, would dissolve. And there was no time for that. Because if you dwelled too long now, you died.

"Glenn and I are going to head out tomorrow morning, see if we can't find an old general store that would still have formula," Maggie said to the group. Ellie's head snapped to attention. No one seemed surprised by it. Had she missed something? "Is there anything else we need to keep an eye out for?"

Ellie chewed on her bottom lip and thought. She didn't need anything. Except out.

"Could I go?" she asked, hopeful. She felt eyes turn to look on her, everyone having gathered to help make a list. Axle was offering directions to a place he knew of nearby.

Daryl's head snapped to attention. He was helping Carl unjam his gun on the other side of the room.

"Hell no," he said without thinking.

Ellie glanced back at him, trying not to get offended. They would let her go. They had to. Her certainty faltered, though, when Rick shook his head and looked over at Glenn, who looked painfully unsure. Poor Glenn. Couldn't ever be the bad guy.

"You think that, uh…" Glenn glanced around, towards Maggie, and then back at her, where she sat on the floor. "You think that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ellie asked, completely clueless as to why they wouldn't want her there. She realized they liked their alone time, but who didn't need extra back up? She said this thought aloud, hoping that would be the end of it. She was willing to go. They would let her.

But Daryl sat silent, shaking his head at Rick in obvious contempt, where Ellie couldn't see. It was like she was floating, after her little fit of rage a few days before. He was so used to stubborn Ellie, even under the influence of strong, illegal substances. Lately she had been much like she was post-Oscar, but this was far different, and seemed far more permanent. She was distracting herself, and he had stayed close, makin' sure she didn't send herself into another fit, like before. He had picked up her things from the floor for nearly an hour after. She would only sleep with Carol, though he knew she didn't really sleep; Carol had come to him with concerns, saying she was crying late at night and into early morning, softly. It killed him that she wouldn't go back into her room, so he could slip in and check on her. But she was with Carol, and therefore he wasn't needed. And, exhausted from lack of sleep, he saw Ellie sneak off to rest in cells when everyone else was busy.

Like hell was he gonna let her go for a _run_.

"Maybe you can take the next one," Rick said, as if he were reasoning with a child. Not even like with Carl; he didn't use the optimistic, underlying tones with Carl anymore. They didn't work.

"Maybe there won't be a next one," Ellie said, trying to stay calm. They weren't seriously telling her no, were they? "I've behaved. I'm fine." Ellie sat up a little straighter from where she sat on the floor, hoping her acknowledgment would make them feel more sure.

Everyone glanced around nervously, even Carol, who usually jumped to her defense. Ellie didn't turn around for help from Daryl; he was bias. Incredibly so. He wanted her here where he could watch her, she was sure of it. He wouldn't just _talk _t her, but he wanted to watch, which was frustrating. And unfair. Ellie kept her eyes on Rick and Glenn, tilting her chin up.

"You have been fine, but it may be too much. If something goes wrong-" Rick stopped unsure of how to approach this. She was so…sensitive. They weren't used to that with Ellie. But no one wanted to add insult to injury. "We don't want anything to happen to you. Just sit this one out."

"But they need back up, and we can't risk Daryl leaving, too. Let me go, Rick. Glenn, please, I can help," she said, standing. "Maggie, I'm fine please-"

"Look, kid, it don't matter what they say. I say no," Daryl said from behind her, finally dislodging the jam and putting the clip back in.

Ellie didn't turn around, though she could feel the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. She just kept her eyes trained on the three people in front of her. She knew why they didn't want her going. But she needed this. She needed to leave, to go out, to feel needed. No to sit, distracting herself from the fact that she was hollow.

"Please," she said finally, not letting her voice waver. She kept it firm.

Rick gave a small nod at Glenn, and Ellie knew it was up to him to make the call. Glenn turned to Maggie, and they both had a silent conversation with their eyes. Ellie felt her heart flutter.

"Okay," Maggie said, giving a little nod.

Ellie finally let her glee show, a wide grin spreading across her face. She was going to get to go. She would get to do something.

"I said no," Daryl repeated in earnest, standing up. He was still distracted, not really concerned with her receiving an okay from anyone. She simply wasn't going. Daryl was as sure of that as Ellie was of going.

Ellie whipped her head around, finally, fueled by the affirmation she'd received from Maggie. Her friend, sweet Maggie. "I'm goin', Dixon."

_Dixon._

Daryl's head snapped up, meeting her level gaze with a little surprise. Ah, that was the old Ellie. Showin' up right when he didn't need her to. Dammit.

"There's no need to argue, Daryl," Maggie said, trying to be helpful. "We could use the back up. Or maybe Glenn coul-"

"I don't think y'all are gettin' it. She ain't goin'. That's final," Daryl said. His voice was low, angry. Rick held up a hand, hoping he would stop, but it didn't help. Not one bit.

Ellie shrugged and walked towards the door. The emotions were still somewhat exhausting, and having to take herself off autopilot for even the smallest argument made her breathing difficult. She scooted out and away from everyone, towards the exit.

Daryl waited until he heard the door close to say anything.

"This is not happenin'," he said simply, shaking his head. "She ain't goin'."

"You can't make those calls," Maggie argued. Daryl ignored the head nod her comment received from Carol. "She's just upset. But the fact that she's willing to help. She needs this. Let her go, we'll be fine."

Daryl chewed on his thumb, thinking it through. He could go, too. Keep an eye on her. Maybe help her get some stuff, see how she handled it. If she handled it about like she had everything else, it would be slow, methodical watching with her. Little action. She killed walkers like they were flies now, no force behind it. That was concerning. That shit could get her overwhelmed real fast.

"Maybe I'll go, too," Daryl said finally, feeling like that was the right choice.

"I need you here," Rick said, shaking his head. "In case."

Daryl huffed. He didn't see why, but he figured Glenn and Maggie could handle it. They hadn't had anything happen since Lori, but maybe Rick was still nervous. Daryl nodded, but headed towards the exit anyway. Because he could still talk her out of it. It was the last hope he had of getting her to stay put, in his sight, where he could watch her.

Ellie sat, fuming, in the watch tower, her chair positioned away from the graves, so she could look out over the woods. She'd attempted to lock the door, but it had been broken. She tipped her chair back and thought about nothing. That's all she'd been doing. Thinking about _nothing._

She heard the steps coming up long before Daryl actually walked in. She was done with the emotional stuff today. She was done talking. She'd gotten her way, and it was final. She hoped absentmindedly that Glenn and Maggie would let her drive.

She didn't turn when the door creaked open, just sat there, staring out. She wished she'd brought her crossbow and machete up. She would probably take the machete out, see how it handled. It needed cleaning, sharpening.

Daryl looked at her, sitting in the metal chair, facing the windows. He cursed himself for not havin' this conversation sooner, but what the hell was he supposed to say? It hurt to talk about it. He figured if it hurt him, it hurt her too. No sense in everyone hurtin' when they could just try and work through it. He cleared his throat, but she still didn't turn around. Used to she woulda made this job easy.

"You really think you should go tomorrow?" he asked finally. He fiddled with a rag in his hand, what he'd been cleaning Carl's gun with. She sighed, but didn't turn around. He tried again. "Just think maybe you should hang back."

She still just sat there, and he wanted to walk over and shake her, but she finally turned around to face him. Her green eyes weren't pretty and clear like they used to be, but he ignored it, like he'd been ignoring most everything lately.

"When you found me, what did I say?" she asked. Daryl frowned at her, confused.

"What do you mean what did you _say?"_ he asked her. He could already tell this was going no where.

"I can't remember much about it. I've tried. But I just remember I was probably crying," she said, still not looking away. "So tell me what I said to spook you so much. To make you walk around like I'm about to break."

Daryl looked at her, stunned. He started to answer, but she cut him off.

"All I wanted was to be left alone, so I get that. But it's you. And me. You're always the one to call me on my shit. Just like I do for you. So call me on my shit, Daryl," she said, standing up from her chair. "Tell me I'm not fit to go out there."

Daryl swallowed hard. "You don't need to go out. Not yet."

Ellie gave him an odd half smile and shook her head. "But I have to go."

Daryl stared at her, not quite getting it. "You don't have to do anythin'. You stayed. You said you don't wanna-"

"You can't talk me out of it," she said finally. "So I'm gonna go, okay?"

Daryl sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No, not okay. Jacob wouldn't-"

"He. Isn't. Here," Ellie said, kicking her chair aside. "That's the point, okay, who do I have to stay and watch? Let me do this. Just stop with the concern. I get that you miss him, but I _need _this."

What the hell was Daryl supposed to say to that? He felt like he'd just been tricked or somethin'. He stood there, just lookin' around. Because what do you say?

"You go, and you be careful," he said finally, kicking at something on the floor. "You um, you okay? Need to talk?"

Ellie looked at him and frowned. That was a very un-Daryl question, especially considering this wasn't one of their talks. There was no whiskey. Hell, it was even daylight. This felt…odd.

"Just, um…" she kicked at the ground too, not looking up. "Strange, I guess. Without him. Sorry about how I've been actin'."

"Don't apologize. You're grieving. We do weird stuff when that happens," Daryl said, trying his best to sound…what was the word? Empathetic?

"Yeah, but so are you, and you don't walk around like some sort of…" Ellie trailed off and laughed, thinking back on Oscar's comparison what felt like so long ago. "Like a walker, or seomthin'."

" 'S different," Daryl said. "We lose people. But Jacob was…"

"My brother," Ellie finished. "And Merle was yours."

Daryl nodded. "Still different, but I guess you're right."

He suddenly didn't feel so much like talking anymore, so he turned to leave. He wasn't surprised when he heard Ellie take her seat again.

"Would liked to have met Merle," she called out just before he got down the first flight of steps.

_Probably not, _he thought.

Ellie could barely sleep all night long, anticipating the run. She tried to stay as still as possible on the top bunk in Carol's cell, but she just wanted to get up and pace. Finally the sun rose a little, and she felt like it was okay to get up. Still she paced around, gathering her stuff, checking and double checking what she had. She would take her machete, and she would travel light, no pack, just a few med baubles she stored in her pockets.

Finally everyone got up and Glenn and Maggie made a few adjustments. She waited, and when they emerged, ready, the three of them walked outside, the group trailing behind them. Ellie felt excited for the first time in a long time, and it wasn't exhausting. She couldn't wait to see things. To bring stuff back. To feel useful.

She attached her machete to her hip as she approached the truck. She swung in, making a few adjustments to the seats. She checked the gas; half a tank. Plenty to get where Axle had told them about and back. When she turned around, Glenn and Maggie loading their things, also, she wasn't surprised to see everyone standing around, waiting. She tried to look unaffected by her excitement, but she could tell it wasn't working; Carol was giving her a small smile as she stepped forward.

"Be careful, please," she said, in the tone only a mother could hold. Ellie smiled and nodded.

Daryl stood back, unmoving. He was still mad she was going, and furious he couldn't at least go, too. But he couldn't leave everyone here. He hated being in these sorts of situations; that's what happened when you let yourself care, though.

"We'll be back soon," Glenn said, walking around to the driver's seat. Ellie followed suit, climbing in the back. She didn't even look at Daryl; she didn't want him spoiling her mood. She gave a curt nod to Rick and Axle, who were looking on, obviously worried. She couldn't blame them; you never knew with these things. Ellie thought back on the last time she went out for a run, how she'd fainted form blood loss. Her knee still ached from time to time. How could she forget?

Remembering this she turned around, thinking of something to ease Daryl's anxiety that was painted squarely on his face. To anyone else, it was just him, wincing in the sun. To her, it was obvious. He'd been through enough lately, mostly at her own doing, what with her running around nearly killing herself so much. And he missed Jacob. She knew what that felt like.

Ellie walked over to him, and without hesitation, said: "This time, when I come back, I won't have a wound in my knee, and you won't have ot carry me around, right? So there's something. There's not a hundred walkers locked in a church waiting for me. So what's the worst thing that could happen?"

Ellie could see him fight it, but he smiled, finally. "Right. Good. So I won't have to hold your hand again."

Ellie was a little surprised he had responded at all, but left it as it was. It felt like a long time since they'd talked that way; like friends. She turned, back to the truck, and hopped in back just before closing the door.

Glenn cranked the truck, and they eased their way down to the gates, which Carl opened quickly. They sped off and Ellie turned to watch them kill the few walkers who came too close to the fence. Their happy little front gate. Ellie couldn't help but chuckle a little.

She turned back around to watch out of the windows. Axle had been right; the trip was short. Too short. Ellie was lost, looking into the trees, marveling in the fact that coming out of the gates of the prison should be so foreign to her. But soon she could see the warehouse, up ahead. She unbuckled her seatbelt.

"What do we need, again?" Ellie asked, interrupting Glenn and Maggie's quiet conversation. They both had smiles on their faces, and Ellie tried not to smirk; so happy, and grossly in love.

"Diapers. Formula. Anything for a baby. Dad requested some more sheets and towels if we can find any. All the food we see," Maggie said, recounting her mental list. "but we can't go back without formula, period."

Ellie nodded as they pulled up in front of the buildings, lined up on what must have been a street at one point. Everything was long abandoned, several cars parked and left to sit in the hot sun. It had been part of a town, maybe, but now it looked so spooky – and littered with _stuff _– she figured people hadn't been here in months.

The three of them climbed out without a word and went to stand in front of the building. Ellie glanced around. Hand on her machete. No walkers in sight. She figured it was too good to be true, and kept her guard up as Glenn surveyed everything. Maggie pointed at something.

"Get those toys," she said, a smile on her face. Ellie walked over to the other side of the building, peering around, ignoring them. She wasn't chancing an injury or someone getting bit. That would defeat the whole purpose of her fighting so hard to get here.

"Ellie, you wanna hang back while we look?" Glenn called out to her. Ellie looked near one of the abandoned vehicles and, seeing nothing, turned to face him.

"Sure," she nodded. "I'll hang by the door. Call if you need me."

She stood outside, keeping her eyes and ears open for anything alarming. But there was nothing. Not even walkers. Ellie assumed that they would wander up eventually, having heard the truck. She kept her machete out and ready, her small handgun at her hip; she never felt good about wasting bullets on walkers.

After about half an hour of standing and waiting Glenn and Maggie reemerged, arms full of supplies. Ellie couldn't help but feel relieved at the basket full of baby formula and bottles. They got what they came for, and they were about to leave, unscathed; they would be back in the prison after a two hour long run. Nothing. But she was still on high alert, feeling like something, or someone, had to be watching.

"Nice and quiet," Maggie said as Ellie approached, taking one of the crates from her. This one had canned goods, different foods. Maggie said something else, too, about home. She assumed she was referring to the Greene family farm, which they all referred to often, and fondly. She walked around to load it.

"Now where is it you good people call it home?!"

Ellie stopped, turning to where the man's voice had come from. He stood, amongst the abandoned cars and various debris, gun raised. Ellie felt her heart rate pick up; it was the first time she'd seen someone besides her prison family in months. And he was a threat. Her hairs stood on end as she looked at the man, nose bloodied, hair cropped short to his head, his shirt soaked in sweat. He had something thrown over his right arm. A jacket, maybe.

Ellie immediately reached for the gun at her hip and drew, inching around the truck to stand next to Maggie. She almost pulled the trigger without hesitation, at the sight of the man with his weapon raised. But Glenn's voice stopped her.

"Merle?" he said, disbelief evident in his tone. And fear. There was fear there, too.

"Merle?" Ellie spat before turning back to the sound of 'Merle's' voice.

"Oh!" he said, let out and odd laugh. "Wow!"

Immediately he stooped forward and placed his gun on the ground, hands raised as if in surrender. Ellie didn't lower her gun, as he still had his right arm mostly covered. He began to walk forward excitedly.

"Hey, back the hell up!" Maggie yelled. Ellie was a little surprised at Maggie's tone, as if she were honestly terrified. There's no way this was _the _Merle. It had to be coincidence. They had always told her Merle was dead.

Well, she had assumed. And no one had ever told her _how _he died.

"Well, okay, okay, honey! Jesus!" 'Merle' said, his face split wide with a sarcastic grin. Ellie was growing more and more confused by the minute.

"You made it," Glenn said quietly, almost to where Ellie couldn't hear. But she _did _hear. And something was wrong. Way wrong. This couldn't be…

"Can you tell me…is my brother alive?" Merle asked, his face becoming more serious. Ellie felt her breath catch, and finally Merle spared her a glance.

Those eyes. The way he stood. Glenn's reaction. And now his words.

This was Merle Dixon.

"Huh?" Merle finally prompted, to which Glenn responded with a short "Yeah."

Merle nodded and let out a sigh of obvious relief and, what else? Ellie had to admit the man looked happy. Bloodied, exhausted, and sweaty, and maybe a little crazy – but happy. His hands were still raised.

"Hey, you uh, take me to him, and I'll call it even on everything that happened up there in Atlanta. No hard feelin's, huh?" Merle said evenly. Ellie kept glancing from Maggie to Glenn to Merle. She didn't know what to say or think; why the hell had she never thought to ask what happened to Merle? Or had she? She couldn't remember, and her quickened pulse and shortness of breath wasn't helping. Everyone kept their weapons raised, still unsure of his intentions. And, quite frankly, Ellie was just unsure. She glanced obviously at his arm and Merle, catching her glance as he looked between the three of them, laughed.

"You like that, sweetheart?" he asked jokingly. He looked back pointedly at Glenn. "I found myself a uh, medical supply warehouse. Fixed it up myself," he said proudly, shaking his arm a bit to reveal a long, pointed blade at the end of some sort of medal arm cast. The ting looked pretty damn gruesome. He let out an uneasy laugh. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Ellie glanced over at Glenn, whose face still remained stone cold. She could feel the tension between the two of them mounting. _What happened in Atlanta._

"I'll go tell Daryl that you're here, and he'll come out to meet you," Glenn said evenly, his gun still pointed between Merle's eyes.

"Woah woah woah now, just hold up," Merle said, and Ellie could see a moment of panic flit across his face before something else – something hard – replaced it. He began to step forward again, and Glenn called out a warning. "The fact that we found each other is a miracle," Merle continued, raising his hands a little more as if to remind them of his surrender. He was no longer glancing around now, Ellie noticed, instead keeping his eyes firmly on Glenn. "Come on, now. You can trust me."

The edge he put on the end of that sentence made Ellie nervous. It sounded more like a threat.

_He didn't really put up with anyone's shit._

Daryl's words came back into her mind, and she realized this man would need more than an offhand promise.

"You trust us," Ellie said quickly, interjecting. "You stay here."

Merle looked at her, his lip curling up in disgust, before he turned back to Glenn. He gave out a little laugh, and Ellie braced herself for the blow up, for the Daryl like word-backlash.

She wasn't prepared when Merle launched himself forward. She didn't even see what he did to shatter the back window of the truck before she dove back, dodging the attack, and rushed around the truck towards Glenn. Maggie was just beside her, leaping away. She felt something grab her leg and she turned, attempting to kick it, just before she felt searing pain grip her at her temple. She fought it, trying to stay conscious, but knew Merle had hit her, had blocked her from saving herself and her friends.

The last thing she heard was Glenn screaming as everything went black.

"Let her go!" he was yelling. "Let her go!"

He had Maggie. He had Glenn.

And he had her, now, too.

**Well, there you are. I hope you guys don't mind that I kept most everything the same for the Merle scene, but ti was already perfect to begin with. I just tweaked it a bit, because they captured Merle so well, and I wanted it to be more about Ellie's thoughts. So let me know what you though, please! i appreciate those of you who reviewed for the last chapter SO much, and hope the rest of you didn't stop reading without Jacob in the picture. I'm so ready to introduce and write some new characters I can't stand it, and I'm already having so much fun with Merle and he's only been here about two seconds.**

**Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! Love y'all!**

**Emberka-2012: Yay! You're back. As usual, they aren't communicating well, but hang in there.**

**Dalongea: I attempted a little flirt buuut looks like they'll be separated for a bit. Not long though! Hopefully. Thanks for reviewing!**

**RachelLyn: Glad you liked it! I've really loved your reviews. And hopefully she'll bounce back and start kicking ass, but who knows!**

**BestBuySeasons: I LOVE MERLE. And writing him is already so so fun. Stay tuned, cause shit is about to get so real with our Dixon boys.**

**ScornedxRose: Hope you liked this one! I always love your reviews. And I am getting too heavy with the emotion, therefore, bring on some ass kicking! I am so ready!**

**Crystal: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE ANON CRYSTAL?! You commented on my writing style and said I nearly made you cry?! I FREAKING LOVE YOU! Please keep reviewing, people like you are my favorite. HOLY SHIT I hope you like this one (: thank you thank you thank you**

**Until next time, my loves.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm gonna start off with a message to ensure you guys see it. I'm getting on a plane in a few hours and will be in New York for a week. (Lucky me, yes?) Only I couldn't get my chapter just right for you guys, and rather than wait another week to post, I'm gonna give you guys the first half. SO SORRY I REALLY AM! Also, since I'm short on time, I'll spend my layover answering your reviews via PM. Once again I'm so sorry, but here's the first half! Please don't hate me, and thank you ALL for your support! Like I said, I wanted to give you something, because a week and a half is just too long with where I left off last. LOVE Y'ALL!**

Cold.

The cold was back.

Only it was crawling, running over her skin like spiders, pricking little legs pin and needling their way over her bare shoulders and arms. Her hair was in her face and over her eyes and she shook her head. The pain hit her like a freight train, and she remembered the blow she'd gotten from Merle, just below the base of her skull. She gasped, as if she'd been holding her breath, trying to get her bearings.

Her hands were – no, her wrists – were attached to something, as were her feet. She opened her eyes, the light in the room making her wince. Still cold. Still chill.

"Good mornin', pussy cat," a rough voice said, and Ellie stilled, not letting her eyes move left or right. Because she didn't want to see. She didn't want to see anything.

_This is not real._

He moved into her field of vision then, and Ellie glanced down. Ice water. It was just a bucket of ice water. Despite her capture, she had something to be thankful for: the cold wasn't coming back.

"Look at me," he said roughly, and Ellie did. Because she wanted to _see_ him. Merle let out a low whistle and she felt her cheeks heat up. His eyes were completely locked into hers, his blue not leaving her green, and she felt herself shiver. He was mad. He was about as mad as she had ever seen a man.

She yanked subconsciously on her restraints and looked down. Zip ties. She was zip ties to the arm rests of a metal chair. She glanced up, breathing heavily, still, and noticed the lone light bulb above her head. She swallowed and realized she could taste blood in her mouth. She felt her lip curl up in disgust and she spat her bloodied saliva at his booted foot.

"Woah, now, kitty, don't mind me," he said, giving her a wide grin. "Just thought I'd pay you a little visit 'fore my friend comes in here." Ellie felt her stomach drop. There were more. Of course there were more.

"Where's Maggie?" she asked, and she was surprised at how rough she sounded, dry. "Glenn? Where are they?"

"Aw, come on now, ole' Merle didn't come in here to talk about them," he said slyly, leaning back on a crate stacked against the wall. "Came in here to talk 'bout my brother."

Ellie had let her gaze wander, but it snapped back to Merle's face at the mention of Daryl. She saw Merle's eyebrows raise up in surprise, and then he gave her another wide grin of amusement. She felt her stomach flop. Where was she?

"Daryl," he said, drawing it out, his drawl thickening as she stared at him, horrified. "You know Daryl. My baby brother. The one you're so determined to keep me from."

"I wasn't," Ellie said, trying to piece together the puzzle she'd heard from earlier, but she couldn't remember, and her head hurt. So badly. "We just wanted you to wait-"

"Just like your little friends made me wait in Atlanta," Merle said, disgust lacing his thick southern drawl. "You know what kinda people you with, girl?" He held up his hand, as if to give her accordance to what she was in for, but she was more perplexed than ever.

"I thought you were dead," she said softly, thinking back to all the times she'd brought him up to Daryl. He'd never said Merle was alive. But he hadn't said he was dead, either.

"Your friend, the police officer, and his friend T-Dog, left me stranded. For dead. On top of a roof in Atlanta," Merle said, looking off into space, as if he were remembering. He leaned in closer, stepping towards her chair to grasp the back, so close she could feel the heat coming off of him as the cold water still ran off her skin. "They handcuffed me like an animal to a post in the yard and they _left me there,_" he said viciously. "Forced me to saw off my own hand. 'Cause I sure as hell wasn't goin' down like that," he spat, his voice rising. "And then you tell me _I _shouldn't be trusted?"

"I never said that," Ellie spat, wanting nothing more than for him to back the hell off, but instead he leaned closer, towards her ear.

"You didn't, but your eyes did. Your pretty green eyes told me all I needed ta know. That you didn't trust me," he said, and Ellie could hear something familiar. Something…like Daryl.

She felt her skin prick when the front two legs of her chair lifted off the floor. He pushed her back, tipping her up so she was looking into his eyes again.

"You're gonna tell me where he is," Merle said, and for a moment, Ellie wanted to. But the thought of anyone invading her prison, her family. No. Not even for Daryl's brother.

"I would've brought him to you," Ellie croaked. She never cried, and certainly never at the mercy of a man, but she could feel tears prick at the corners now, and she wanted nothing more than to make him understand. "You're his brother, I would've-"

"Damn right I'm his brother!" Merle said, pushing her chair back farther, shaking it. "Tell me where my brother is, you skinny little bitch!"

Ellie felt her eyes widen at his volume, and she looked at him, his eyes clear blue and flaming with anger. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't.

"Tell me where my friends are," she said through gritted teeth.

She flinched when she felt his hand leave the chair and saw it rear back, but opened her eye when she never felt the blow. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I ain't gonna hit ya," he said in disgust, wincing. He stared at her for a moment more before stepping back, letting her chair fall back, all four legs on the floor, and bounce. Ellie felt her teeth knock around in her head at the impact and she let out a sigh of relief that he had relented his close proximity.

Merle stared at her for a moment and she stared back, feeling every muscle in her body clench in fear. "I'm the least of your worries, girl," he said, a low growl forming the back of his throat. "Y'all doin' what ya did. It's over from here, kitty cat."

Ellie felt her breath catch. He was leaving. And she didn't know where the others were.

"The Governor will be with ya soon," he said, his voice clipped. He gave her one last look back before opening the door at the end of the room. He turned back. "If you woulda just took me to my baby brother," he said, shaking his head. He stepped out and slammed the door behind him.

And now she was alone again.


	28. Chapter 28

Ellie kept feeling herself drift into uneasy sleep before jolting awake at the sound of banging form the room next to her. She thought back to when Merle pistol whipped her and figured she probably had a concussion. She was doing her best to stay awake, just in case, but it was getting harder by the minute.

Another loud bang from the room next to her made her jump. There were screams to, deep feral yells that made her nervous. Glenn? Was that Glenn?

Who was she waiting on? The Governor. Yes, the man Merle called the Governor. Her thoughts of Merle made her flinch with guilt.

_If you woulda just took me to my baby brother…_

Ellie knew that it wouldn't have been what was best for the group. She didn't know why. But when she'd seen Merle look at Glenn, and say he could trust him…

_Your pretty green eyes told me all I needed to know._

Ellie just kept thinking about Daryl, though. Merle, too, but Daryl. Dammit. He missed Merle. But she had always assumed he missed he dead big brother. Not his _missing _big brother. There went this group, her group, leaving things out, like they had done with Ass Kicker so so long ago, when she'd arrived. She had had no way to know Merle would be alive, so when she saw him…

…she was afraid. Terrified of what that would mean for her little family. But now? Now all she could think was what this meant for Daryl.

The door behind her, over her right shoulder, clicked open and Ellie resisted the urge to turn around. She had surveyed the room a hundred times over in the time she had been waiting: crates stacked along the cinder block walls, various sheets covering various things, and one long light bulb hung over her head. She felt herself begin to shake, but not from cold. She was terrified.

The zip ties but into her wrists as she tried to calm herself. She wanted to run, to flee. She'd never wanted to run from a human being more in her life. She had been nervous around Merle, and she had never even seen this Governor. But she could feel his eyes on her and she felt it: she felt every sense on high alert as his feet crept across the room and towards her.

She could feel _him, _and he was _wrong. _Twisted. She could tell just by the sound of his shoes.

"Hello, Ellie," a smooth voice said, and she could hear chair legs scraping along the concrete floor just before he swung it in from on her, sitting down. She didn't look up. She couldn't She just looked at his boots, stained in dirt and mud and blood and who knew what else.

"Well, aren't you going to look at me?" he said, a sort of humorous tone in his voice that she knew was meant to calm her. It only made the hairs on her neck stand up. "Come now, I'm not so scary," he said, and she heard him lean forward. She jerked back, into her chair, but he grabbed her chin and yanked it up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Ellie averted her gaze for a moment, letting him tip up her face, but he shook her chin slightly. She looked at him square on, clenching her teeth when she saw him studying her carefully.

"Ah," he said softly. "Cat. I get it now," he said, studying her without releasing her chin. She clenched her jaw and looked back at him, taking in his face. There was a time where she would have found him handsome. But all she saw in his eyes now was something deep, scary. Whatever made her feel so horrified was buried deep in his careful gaze. She yanked her chin from his fingers, jerking back.

"Come now," he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. He was too close. Much too close. "We're all friends here." He reached up and Ellie felt goose bumps rush all over as he wiped at her lip. "I see you're still bleeding. I'll get you cleaned up once I ask a few questions. Promise." Still he was trying to convince her. As if he could talk her into not being paralyzed with fear. "Stubborn," he said, as if observing, wiping at more blood on her lip. It hurt. She was glad he thought that, instead. Rather than petrified. She had never been so damned afraid.

"Cat," she said finally, not being able to form the full question. Instead she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Merle," the Governor said, giving her a smile nothing short of menacing. "When we were having our little chat earlier. He referred to you rather fondly," he said, leaning forward, as if they were having a very intimate conversation. He was talking in a near whisper. "So tell me. Are you friends with Merle? Did you know him in Atlanta?"

Ellie glanced up, towards the lone light bulb above her head. She was trying to keep her head clear. Games. He would paly games. She had heard about such things. In movies and books, though. This was real.

"No," she said softly, looking back to him. He was studying her still, and she felt…uncomfortable.

"Don't be afraid."

_Shit._

"I only want to know where your friends are so I can bring them back," he said, smiling. Ellie regarded him for a moment, the fear falling away the more he spoke. He was playing games. But he wasn't very good. Not with her, at least.

"Bullshit," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, now, no need for hostility," he said, laughing, putting his hands up as if in surrender. "I just don't want anyone to be out there alone."

"We're not alone," she said, tiling her chin up. He raised an eyebrow in pleasure.

"Oh, really? How many of you are there?" _Shit shit shit. _She had given something away, whether the information was entirely new or not. She only clenched her jaw again in response.

He sighed, the charming look leaving his face as he leaned back against his chair, crossing one ankle over his knees in a relaxed manner.

"You're only prolonging this," he said, nodding towards the chair which she was still entrapped in. "And making it harder on yourself."

She considered this. _On yourself._

"Where are my friends?" she asked, staring him in the eye as boldly as she could. Yes, her fear was melting away. She would get herself in trouble this way. But this man was just a bully; she was familiar with bullies.

He only shook his head and sighed. "You tell me."

Ellie grew frustrated at his coy response. "No, you ass hole. I mean Glenn. And Maggie. How do I know they're not dead already?"

The thought hadn't really resonated with her until she said it aloud, and she felt herself begin to sweat, her palms going from rough and cracked to clammy in a moment. She didn't look away from him, though.

"I suppose you can hear Glenn, then," he said, giving her a smile that could only be considered smug. "The banging. The yells. So clearly he's alive."

Ellie couldn't keep the surprise from her face. Glenn was in the next room. And the look on his face…

…Glenn was being tortured.

Ellie immediately began to struggle with her restraints. If she could hear him…

"GLENN!" she screamed. She kept screaming, yelling, until the Governor's soft laugh interrupted her. She paused to look at him, panting from the exertion on her lungs.

"You wouldn't want him to think you're Maggie, would you?" he asked, wringing his hands as he looked at the wall to her right, opposite where Glenn's muffled cries of pain were coming from. "He's asked about her. Frequently."

Ellie could only stare at him as he stood up, walking over to lean against the wall. _Maggie_.

"Of course, she was so…" he chewed his lip, as if considering the words. "Quiet, I suppose? Anyway, if I had thought her screams would make him more vocal about y'all's location I probably would have put them in the same damn room." He laughed.

"What did you do to her?" Ellie asked evenly, feeling the fear rise in her belly, but not for herself. _Her screams. No._

"Nothing," he said lightly, pushing off the wall a bit to stand in from of her again. "You see, I knew with Maggie, just by looking at her, that a, shall we say, _gentler_ form of questioning would work much better." Ellie felt bile rise in her throat as he reached out his hand to tilt up her chin again. "But you…" He shook his head. "I thought reasoning would work. Merle acted as if you were so cool, level headed, back at the warehouse. You even tried to reason with him, of all people. But you're proving to be…" he looked up, as if the word was just there, above his head. "Difficult? So tell me. One last chance to make this go smoothly for you. Where are your friends? We mean you no harm, girl."

He was looking at her intently, as if his speech about Maggie and fear and gentle methods would scare her. But this was fueling her. No one was talking. This was a pact. A silent pact to protect this family. And she would die protecting it.

"No harm, huh. Big talk coming from a man who has me tied to a chair," she said softly. "The Governor. Big name for a man who talks a big game. But what have you got? Henchmen. Merle. A scary room and a few helping hands," she said through clenched teeth. He was silent now. She had his attention. "This ain't about you. This is about family, something you obviously know nothing about. And you've messed with the wrong one, you low life piece of shit-"

The fist came down hard on her jaw, and she felt the blow ring in her ears and jerk her neck as everything spun. She sat still for a moment, letting it all come back, before looking back up.

He seemed just as surprised as she was, that he jab had come at her face to forcefully. Something she had said had struck a chord.

"I know everything about family," he said finally, a look in his eyes having changed from false friendly to honest viciousness. And she knew.

She had just changed the game. And she was going to be losing. Soon.

"Tell us where they are, or you're gonna have a way bigger problem 'n that bullet in your leg!" Daryl insisted, pointing his bolt squarely between her eyes. The young woman regarded him with shock, but Daryl could feel himself slippin' into damn near panic.

"Get that thing out of my face!" she yelled back, her eyes darting between Rick and Daryl, the rest of the group circled around the panicked woman, who was still chained to the wired structure behind her.

"You knew to bring that formula. How? Did you talk to them?" Rick was shouting now, angry, and clearly as scared as the rest of them. "Those are our people. If something happened-"

"They're in Woodbury," she said quietly, looking around the room, her eyes resting on what Daryl knew was the baby, nestled in Beth's arms some twenty feet away.

"What the hell is that, huh? You makin' shit up?" Daryl spat, pressing forward, wanting nothing but to scream over and over again to find his friends. Wanting to use his fists to bring them back. To bring her back. He never should have let her leave. Never.

"No, I am not making anything up," she said evenly, the look in her eyes packing enough venom to kill a man, he figured. She didn't trust them. She didn't trust no one. "I had just left. It's like some sort of…town. But something wasn't right. I left, and the men hunted me down, tried to kill me. It's all run by this guy the call the Governor."

The curl in her li[ on that last word, _the Governor, _told Daryl everything he needed to know.

"We gotta find 'em," he said, lowering his crossbow and looking at Rick, who nodded solemnly in agreement.

"I'll help," the woman said, tilting her chin up.

"Can we get in there?" Rick asked, stepping forward. "Tell us everything you know."

"It's safe from walkers, but we could sneak in," she said, giving him a small nod.

Daryl didn't wait for a plan. Just walked outside to wait on them to stitch her up, so they could head out.

So they could bring them home.

"One more time," he panted, pulling his fist back.

"Kill me," Ellie spat, gritting her teeth and clutching at the rails to which her hands were still bound. Her head was reeling from his blows, so few but each one more venomous and painful than the last. Blood was dripping from her face and onto her lap.

"Oh, but that would be too easy," he said softly, lowering his fist. He bent down, placing a hand on each of her arms as he crouched in front of her. "You wouldn't really die for those people, would you? You wouldn't honestly give your life for people who would probably just as easy see you die."

Ellie did her best to choke back her saliva before spitting it into his eye with as much power as she could muster. The slap he dealt her hurt, but seeing him wipe her blood and spit from his eye was worth it. Everything that hurt was worth it, because it meant he wasn't with Maggie. Glenn, on the other hand…

"You still hear him screaming?" the Governor asked, giving her a wry smile when she paused to listen to him let out another pain-filled cry. "You still hear him defending your camp? I'm sure Merle isn't being as kind as I am," he said, false reassurance lacing his words. "I'm sure if I sent Merle in here he wouldn't think twice about doing the same to you, girl."

Ellie's head snapped up. _Merle._

"I want Merle," she said finally, looking him square in the eye. "I want to speak to him."

"Oh no," he laughed, looking back at the door he'd come from what felt like so long ago. "You had your chance with Merle. It's me you get now, girl."

Ellie noted the screams had stopped next door and didn't want to think about what that might mean.

"I. Want. Merle. Dixon," she said softly, drawing in her breath. "NOW!" she screeched.

"And why would I give you anything you want, when you've done nothing for me," he asked, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. She struggled to lean away from him but he followed, managing to pull the strands from her bloodied, matted face. "Of course, I could take something, girl. Keep in mind who is in the chains, and who holds your key," he said, giving her a knowing look. Ellie bit back the scream that wanted to leave her throat. All she wanted to do was scream.

After a moment of him staring he looked back towards the door with a sigh.

"Perhaps you should meet someone," he said, standing erect. "In fact, I know you should. You and he would get along swimmingly."

Ellie frowned, confused. Merle. She needed Merle. He needed to know.

"Just wait here," the Governor said, giving her another half-smile before walking towards the door. His voice had been laced with sarcasm, as if waiting were an option rather than her job. Half-way there he stopped, turning back to stand in front of her. He picked up his booted foot and kicked it, hard, into her stomach, taking her breath.

"Until next time," he said softly into her ear, before leaving her panting and gagging in her chair.

**A rather short one, again, but I am trying! This is coming to me much slower than I anticipated. Thank you for your kind reception of the last chapter despite its hasty posting/abrupt end. This is basically the other half of 27, but now it has turned to 28 in a perfected, fixed, but still not long enough version. I love you all SO much and will try to respond to reviews next time, but I'm still crazy all over the place. Please let me know what you think. THANK YOU ALL AND LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I want to pause here to thank a wonderful reader named Fluttered Pulses of a Daydream. They have reviewed tirelessly for every chapter, something that even I am guilty of not practicing nearly enough. Thank you so much for your support. I know I speak for a lot of writers when I say that is very touching and admirable. If you like something, feel free to say so; I appreciate it so so much, and I always try to respond with a thank you.**

**So THANK YOU. All of you.**

Daryl kept hiking through the woods, slapping back branches and stepping over logs and whatever else rustled about under his feet. His bow was drawn, his trigger finger ready, and he tried to be as alert as possible. But it wasn't him who needed to worry. This bull in a china shop behind him was making plenty of noise. Not to mention Axle's occasional swear or complaint.

"Sh!" Daryl said over his shoulder, pausing to hold up a hand. The woman, she'd said her name was somethin' like Michelle or Mich-somethin', stopped short behind him, nearly running into him. He peered around, gesturing to the flock of walkers that had seemingly materialized no more than a few feet away.

Lighter on her feet since her injury had been taken care of, the woman walked forward, slicing through each one with precision. Daryl took out a stray, one closer to the back. They kept moving, Rick peering around at their flank, checking.

After a while the path diverged at a point where Daryl no longer knew which direction was best. He grew frustrated, but let her lead anyway.

"We're closer. Just a few more miles," she said, pushing past him and glancing around.

"How do we know you ain't lyin'?" Axle asked, clearly still not happy about being dragged along.

"Do you want your friends back?" the woman asked pointedly, her dreads swinging as she turned to look at them. Daryl glanced at Rick, who only shrugged with defeat; this was the only way.

Because you couldn't do anything without people anymore.

* * *

Ellie didn't know how long she'd been in that damn room, half asleep, half awake, jolting up at any small noise. The Governor was gone, and she just wanted to sleep, wanted to stretch out on the floor and rest and pretend she hadn't gotten herself into this shit.

Her solace was that Jacob wasn't waiting. She used to get so nervous going out alone, to find food or whatever she could find, in those lonely months after they left their school group. She had come across men, women, people she didn't trust. She was alone, and she had done what needed done.

How many men had she killed in those few months? Not many. But she remembered each face. The one with the trucker hat. The stinky man that had tried to sneak up on her. The woman and man looking for their 'child'. They'd turned out to be cannibals, hungry and desperate.

Yes, she had faced horrible people. Things she'd gotten to the prison and forgotten all about. But what she felt then was different than now. Yes, she was terrified, worried about her prison family. But before it was different.

Before she had Jacob.

And now she didn't.

If Jacob were still alive she might not have even made the run. Or maybe she would've, and she would be fighting, trying to get loose, get back to him, _stay alive. _Now every other breath she thought of dying. Not a coward's death; she would never turn to suicide. Suicide couldn't be an option when you were capable of living. Not in this world. That was too easy.

So who gave a shit if she died protecting her friends? Not her. She would defend them as long as she could. Because she had nothing to live for. So if it was going to be anyone, it might as well be her.

Which was why she needed Merle. Because Merle did have somethin' to live for. And that somethin' was at the prison.

In her beaten, bloodied state, Ellie had wanted to tell Merle. 'Prison'. That's all she would say, and in her mind Merle would understand what she needed in return, and they would leave, and free Glenn and Maggie and they would all live happily ever after.

But then the Governor left her alone, let her regain her footing on consciousness. And she remembered there were no happy endings, and Merle probably didn't even care where Daryl was at this point. But the guilt still ate away at her; the idea that she could've solved all this by thinking about if she were Merle, how badly she missed her brothers, how much she would want someone to take her to them. But it was too late. And now the door was clicking open. She sat up, best she could, ignoring the pinch from the zip ties, not letting herself turn around to see who this 'friend' was.

The door opened and she could hear someone awkwardly fumbling to hold it open. Whoever it was swore under his breath a bit before finally managing to keep it ajar. She could hear wheels squeaking. She turned to see a man, dressed much different than the governor, awkwardly shuffle in, pulling some kind of cart behind him. He was fumbling with his glasses and clearly avoiding eye contact. All the while she'd been expecting more torture; this guy was as meek as they come.

He finally stopped in front of her, turning to face her, but still keeping his eyes averted. He jostled the cart at one point, and beneath the covered sheet Ellie could hear metal and liquids move about.

"Hello," the man said, his off blonde hair ruffled and his clothes cleaner than any she had seen in a while. She frowned at him, despite her slight fear of him, and only nodded in response. "I'm um,…" he continued, glancing around inherently. "I'm John. John Milton."

Ellie just stared back, trying to figure out what the hell this man was doing here. She almost felt bad for him; he acted like he'd never been around people in his life. And this shy man was the Governor's…henchman? Friend.

He finally looked her in the eye and she realized he was expecting a response of some kind. She started. "Oh, well. Hi. I'm Ellie," she said, giving another nervous glance to his cart. He didn't notice, just gave a sigh of relief, and then paused again.

"Ellie what?" he asked.

"Ellie um…James," she finished, ignoring her pause and how the hesitation made her feel. Like she'd forgotten.

"Nice to meet you," he said, giving an odd little bow before extending his hand and then quickly retracting it when he realized she was bound.

Ellie didn't respond, just felt her frown deepen. What the hell? Who was this guy? What did he think he was _doing?_

"So, you were bit?" he continued, bending over to pull the sheet from the cart.

Ellie was so distracted by his manner, by his presence, and wanting to know what was on the cart, that she didn't understand his question. And when the words formed a sentence, even in her mind, there was no way it was meant for her. She just kept looking around, curious and still a bit nervous. Until he repeated himself. Then she realized it had been directed at her.

"Excuse me?" she said. She could tell she sounded surprised. Her tone was even a bit clipped. It was the most 'like herself' she'd sounded since she'd woken up here, alone, with Merle.

"You were bitten," he said, this time turning the question into a simple statement, as if thought it didn't bother him. Meanwhile, Ellie began to panic. Had she missed something? Had something happened? She had no idea how long she was unconscious. She didn't feel anything like a bit, but everything on her hurt like hell. She could feel herself break into a cold sweat, her body immediately jumping to the worst conclusion. She felt feverish. But no. No. She had not been bitten. She wouldn't have just missed that. That wouldn't have just _happened._

Now he moved and she could see what lay on the table behind him: tools, of all different shapes and sizes. Medical tools, their sharp and fine edges shining under the one light of the bulb overhead. Ellie felt the perspiration grow worse and she began to struggle, really struggle, against her restraints. Suddenly this meek little man was more of a threat than anyone else she'd met in this time, dark room. She tried not to scream or, worse, cry. But what could she do? What would _he _do?

"I- I wasn't," she said, feeling panic rise in her throat. He was putting a mask over the bottom of his face now, as calm as could be. But his head jerked up at her tone.

"Are you sure?" he asked, tilting his head at her. "No need to be afraid. I'll sedate you. We sedate everyone who volunteers for this sort of experiment. It's noble, really, for you to do this. Brave men and women have done it before you. But you're certainly the um-" he eyes dropped down, taking in her form, before continuing - "Youngest, I suppose."

"But I wasn't bit," she said, and it sounded like a plea. The way he sounded… "He told you I was, didn't he?"

Milton paused before picking up a sharp instrument and observing it. He winced. "Yes, the Governor informed me of your decision to dedicate your body to the science."

"But I didn't," she interjected quickly, understanding where this was going. Understanding where this was coming from. That bastard. That rat bastard was going to put her through more torture. He was hoping to scare her into telling.

Milton chewed on his thumbnail before shaking his head, as if though he were considering her words and physically trying to shake off what she was saying. She could see him conflicted, and she wondered briefly what she didn't know about where she was. Were there more people like Milton? Did he even know who he was working for?

"He lied," she said softly, hoping the words wouldn't make their way to listening ears outside of the door. "He lied to you. He's trying to scare me into telling you where my friends are," she said, bewildered at the statement even as she said it. "He's using you to torture me."

She tried not to make the words sound accusing. This was a man of reason, a skittish man who would not want to hurt anyone, ever. He was a henchman, yes, but he wasn't even aware. He considered the words but look her in the eye, defiant, and picked up his chin.

"He said you would try to turn me against him," he said mildly, continuing to pull rubber gloves from a box on the cart's shelf. "He warned me."

Ellie tried not to scream in anger. This Governor. He was evil. She had felt it. Had seen it. Now she was watching it branch out, move through a network of innocent people, soon to be turned into minions. How many more are there? How many more innocents?

"What else did he tell you?" she asked, leaning forward. "What else has your all powerful-"

"He told me you were a spiteful girl and you would lie to me to distract me from my work," Milton said, loudly, as if to drown her out. "He said they found you in the woods and tried to save you but you were already bit. They offered you food and water and medicine in exchange for your service and you agreed. But now you are angry and defiant as the disease runs its course, and they've had to tie you down," he said, his rehearsed script clearly being retold from the mouth of a lying sociopath. Ellie felt the rage seeping from her chest, her eyes. He had paid close attention to detail, that Governor.

"Did he tell you about my friends?" Ellie said through clenched teeth. "Did he mention that?"

"Your friends tried to kill my friends," Milton said, innocently enough. "That's all I know."

_LIES _Ellie wanted to scream. ALL LIES.

Instead she watched as he thumped a syringe full of murky liquid. She wasn't sure what he intended to do, but she could easily take him, if she could get the hell out of these restraints. She started looking, observing her wounds. Small scratches here and there, nothing to pass off as a bite. But scratches did the trick, too. Scratches had killed a boy with the group she'd been with before.

"Where is the bite?" he asked politely, clearly uncomfortable with the talking as it was, and not wanting to continue it any further.

"I ain't bit," Ellie spat. He began to argue again, but she cleared her throat, sitting up a bit straighter. "It's a scratch. A deep one. On the underside of my arm here," she said, moving her right arm slightly to indicate which one.

He nodded, as if pleased. "We've only had natural causes and bite wounds so far," he said. "A scratch is a unique find. How is your pain level?" His voice shook. The good doctor. Oh, the good doctor. She made him uncomfortable. She wondered if all women made him that way, or if it was just people.

"Moderate to severe," Ellie said, trying not to laugh at her own little joke. "Some places more than others." _Thanks to your Governor._

"Interesting," he said. "I'll sedate you first," he said, inching towards her, as if waiting for her permission.

"Can you wait?" she asked shyly, wanting to smile but thinking better of it; her mouth was still bloodied and raw. "I want to see how bad its gotten."

She was trying to flirt, but she had always been painfully awful at such endeavors. When she'd met Eric she'd been pretty drunk, and most interaction she'd had with him were while partying. They didn't get along so great sober.

She thought about how she always drank when she opened up to Daryl and felt her self-shaming resurface. Daryl was better than anyone she'd ever associated with. He deserved her sober efforts much more than this meek little doctor. But she had no choice, she supposed. If she wanted to get to Glenn and Maggie. _And maybe back to Daryl._

But she couldn't hope. Better she didn't think that way. Better she remember she needed to die for her friends, because she no longer had anything to live for. Jacob, gone. Adam, gone. Parents, gone. But everyone else had to keep goin'. She'd make sure they did. Starting with Glenn and Maggie.

"A-are you sure?" Milton asked, his stutter returning. "The sooner I start the anesthesia the better."

"So ready to get rid of me?" Ellie asked, leaning her head against the tall back of the chair. "Come on, let a dying girl have some company."

That was probably a little too far, because she could see his cheeks redden as he ducked his head to cut off her zip tie. She hated to do this. But she saw no other way. She leaned forward as he did, close enough to smell him. He smelled like strong soap and formaldehyde. She felt a shiver go up her spine at the stench. He must have felt some shivers, too, because he jumped back quickly, freeing her right arm from its tie so quickly he fell back a bit.

"Oh- uhm, you mustn't-" he stammered standing up again. "You need to stay as still as possible, so I can observe the, um-"

"Oh, right," she said, faking an apologetic smile. "Yeah, no I'll sit still. I'm sorry."

"Eyes," he said unsteadily, observing her from where he stood before awkwardly spinning back around to his table. Ellie frowned while flexing her now freed arm, moving it back and forth, doing her best to wake it from its long sleep.

"'Scuze me?" she asked, tiling her head. She probably needed to reel the girly shit in. It was making her voice squeaky.

"Your eyes," he repeated, not looking up. "Merle and the Governor both told me about how green they would be. You know, green eyes are actually rare. Very rare. But yours are almost yellow. It could be because of melanin content, but because eye pigment varies so much, it could also be because of the yellow light of the bulb," he said, punctuating his factual reciting with a point to the lone bulb dangling above Ellie's head. He sounded so rehearsed, so knowledgeable. How did he get here?

"Will mine turn blue?" she asked, absentmindedly. She knew the answer. They all turn blue. "When I'm a walker. Will they?"

"Yes, but I've yet to find out why that is," Milton said, back into his more comfortable realm of science. "My findings-"

"How many times have you done this?" Ellie asked, unable to mask the fear in her voice. Mostly because the idea of that many people volunteering themselves for research unnerved her. Yes, the innocent masses were following their Governor in quite the brainwashed fashion.

"Oh, several," Milton said, as if to assure her of his skills. Rather, that was what terrified her: how sharpened his botching skills were. "No worries," he smiled, before coming around the table to stand in front of her again, syringe in one hand and cotton swab in the other. "Lift your arm, please," he instructed, bending over to see the scratch.

Ellie obliged, having forgotten herself for a moment, mystified at the idea of volunteers offering their bloodied wounds for inspection and who knew what else.

"There's no scratch here," he said, sounding puzzled.

"Oh!" Ellie gasped, faking her guilt. "My left one. I suppose I forgot. It's…numb." No way in hell a wound like that would go numb, but hey, her lying had only helped up until now.

"Numb? Interesting," he said, leaning over to unfasten her left arm. A tactical error, so to speak. He was far too fascinated with the science of it all to consider she might be plotting. But why would a dying girl plot? She would have no other option but to die an easy death. It made no sense.

Poor guy.

Ellie landed a square punch across his temple just after he freed her second hand. To say the guy was surprised was an understatement. He dropped to the ground immediately, clutching his face. Ellie grabbed up the syringe full of liquid he'd dropped in the shuffle and, without hesitation, thrust it into his thigh. He struggled to get up, knocking the tools all over the floor in the process of over turning his cart. Ellie began to reach for the tools, toppling her chair over in the process. She watched for a moment as he flopped, trying to regain his composure, as the tranquilizer set in.

Ellie watched for a moment until his jaw went slack. When she was sure he was out she free herself with a small pair of kitchen scissors. She cringed at what those might have been intended for, what he planned to do to her with them, and stood.

She was free.

* * *

Daryl wasn't pausing to look. No time for that. He just kept running, pausing every twenty feet to listen. Rush forward. Aim. Go. Follow the woman. Follow Michonne.

They had a plan. Daryl could feel the smoke bombs on his belt. Real ones. Not like the shitty little things Merle would buy when they were kids. They'd put them in mailboxes and run. They'd watch people panic at the smoke, fear fire, and then pace at the widdled cartridge left after the smoke cleared.

But these were real. They would work. He would get his friends back.

All he could think about were things that didn't matter. He thought the images of Ellie when they were drinking would float back to him and be the most persistent. When she was open, honest, raw, drunk, her hair covering her cheeks when she laughed. Her eyes welling up with tears when she thought he couldn't see. And those did come back. Those were there.

But what surprised him as he stepped over logs and around briars was that the image of her laughing kept clouding his thoughts. How she laughed when they wrestled that day, when she tore her stitches. How she shrieked with false anger when he slapped her ass, forgetting the boundaries they'd set with their silence. How she'd looked at him when he carried her inside. Like she didn't give a damn if they weren't supposed to be friends. Like they could be somethin' else.

_Dammit_.

How she'd clung to him when she cried about Jacob that night, not too long ago. How he'd almost resented her leaving until he realized that's what he'd done with Sophia. Merle leaving opened him up to something, gave him possibility. Sophia leaving wrecked his progress. Showed him the world was ugly no matter who was in it.

That you needed friends to make it bearable.

And Ellie had made it a little more bearable.

And he had to find her.

**WHEW. I can finally slow down long enough and talk to you guys. And proofread, for goodness sakes. My last chapter was atrocious in the ways of editing and i apologize. I hope you guys liked it none the less! Thanks for your reviews and support. I'm up to nearly 230 reviews. Unreal. I've been so surprised with the response my little fic has gotten, and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Really and truly.**

**opticon: Your reviews are an absolute breath of fresh air. And from someone so talented! I really appreciate it, and YES, it is so hard to get into plot that isn't mine, but fun at the same time. Thanks so much for your kindness. I hope you like this one, as well!**

**Emberka: Hope you were surprised (: I wanted her to talk to Merle, too, but then she never would have gotten out. Not how i planned it...**

**JAGWALFF: Daryl will have a splendid reaction. Thanks for your review. You're spot on, it touches me that you know Ellie so well (:**

**Dalongea: I tried to hurry! Love seeing your lovely icon pop up. Let me know what you thought!**

**ScornedxRose: Hope you were pleased (: Let me know! Thanks for the review!**

**Silver Advenger: What can I say? 3**

**Fluttered Pulses of a Daydream: YOU. ARE. WONDERFUL. But I have bragged on you already. Glad to see you caught up.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Until next time.**


	30. Chapter 30

Ellie stood there for a moment, looking at Milton as he lay on the floor. Because she was free, yes, but unarmed. A feeling she wasn't too familiar with. To be safe she grabbed a thin knife from the overturned table. It wouldn't do much good at any rate, but it would help.

She walked over to the door at the back of the room and stood, waiting. Surely it was locked; surely she wouldn't get so lucky. She couldn't hear anyone outside. She pulled the knife up, ready to strike if someone saw that she wasn't Milton exiting the room, and waited. Five seconds, no sound. A minute. Two minutes.

She slowly turned the knob and exited into the dimly lit hallway. She could hear something, a muffled cry coming form the room just ahead on the right. Her feet began to inch towards it, closer and closer. More soft, muffled cries. Sobs. Maggie.

She tested the knob. She didn't know what was in there, but she didn't care. Flashes of Maggie taking care of a dying Jacob went through her mind and she leapt for it. She wanted so desperately to see a friend. She thrust open the door and fell into a room much like the one she'd been kept in.

There stood Glenn and Maggie, holding each other. Glenn was shirtless and…

…beaten. Bloodied. Worse than she could have ever expected. A black and purple eye, throbbing over a bleeding and oozing mouth. Maggie looked unharmed, for the most part. But Ellie could see it: mental torture. She was wearing Glenn's shirt. She was shaking, sobbing.

"Ellie!" Maggie sighed, her face melting in a pool of relief as she held out her arms, wanting Ellie to come forward, hug them. But Ellie was rooted to the spot. There was a dead walker, a few feet from them, and splintered wood everywhere. She started, noting Maggie's pained expression, and walked over, welcoming her friend into a hug.

"Thank God," Ellie muttered. "I thought you'd be dead. I have to get you guys out-"

"I told them," Maggie said, a choked sob slipping past her lips as she held Ellie's gaze. "I had to. They would've killed him, right in front of me, I had no choice-" She was sobbing, breathing unevenly. Ellie put her hands on her shoulder and shook her.

"You had to," Ellie said, understanding. She looked back at Glenn. Poor Glenn. His face was ashen, white. He needed stitches, bandages.

"Did he do that to you?" Glenn asked, looking at Ellie's face in mirror image of what her own must look like. "Merle?"

Ellie thought back to Merle being in the room. He'd never even touched her, really. Made her nervous, yes. But not hit her. Had Merle done all of this? Alone? To Glenn? She shook her head. "No," she said, her voice choked. Relief. "The Governor," even the named chilled her. "He…I made him…angry. I don't think he would've touched me. They wanted to play mind games was all. But that didn't bode well," Ellie said, reaching up to feel her forehead. It was still oozing a bit.

"How did you get out?" Maggie asked. "Your wrists-" Maggie grabbed up her arms to look closer at the purple and red marks form where she'd struggled, away from Milton. Her left wrist was bleeding a bit.

"They sent a guy in. A doctor, or something. I got his tools from him," Ellie said. _But I didn't kill him. _She should have. But she couldn't kill someone as they lay on the floor, unable to fight back. She hadn't sunken there. Yet.

"They know. About the prison," Maggie said again in horror, repeating words Ellie had already heard. "They got what they needed. They'll kill us."

"No, they won't," Ellie said, feeling her chin tip up in defiance. "I'm getting y'all out. Back home, so you can warn the others." Maggie and Glenn just looked at her, and Ellie shook her head. "Don't argue. We need weapons," she said, looking around aimlessly. "How long have they been gone?"

"Not long," Glenn said roughly, walking over towards the walker on the floor. Ellie looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" asked Maggie. Ellie was having a hard time getting past the air in her voice. What had he done to her?

"She just said we need weapons," Glenn said, stepping on the walker's arm. "I'm getting us some."

Ellie couldn't help but gag when he broke the arm.

* * *

Daryl inched his way around the corner of the building. Ellie would have handled this by now, somehow. They would find them, hidden among all these chaotic people. He couldn't help but be a little proud at the distraction they'd made. It was good enough to get them this far; they'd come up with something good enough to get them out.

They eased their way inside the large building. It was some sort of warehouse, maybe a mill at one point. He couldn't tell. It had been repurposed for something. They made their way down the tin lined hallways, guns raised, Rick in the lead. All the screaming behind them, all the distraction they could ever want just outside. They'd find them. They were here. He could feel it.

Rick threw up a hand to signal a stop. The four of them – Daryl, Rick, Michonne, and Axle – crouched down, listening. Maggie. They could hear Maggie sobbing, panicked. Glenn's angry grunts as he was thrown around, down onto the ground.

And Ellie.

"Just kill me!" she was screaming. "Don't- it was my idea, I got out, please!"

"Naaah," a rough voice said, low and menacing. "You'll watch them, first. Then you. Pullin' a stunt like that."

They were coming around the corner, fast. Daryl tried to stay calm at the sound of Ellie's voice, but shot a look at Rick anyway. This couldn't wait. Their plan was going to have to work – _now._

Rick tossed the smoke grenade, Daryl's landing just a few seconds afterwards. The men on the other side of the wall began to cough and sputter. Daryl reached out, grabbing what he assumed was a bound Glenn by the shoulder. Axle grabbed Ellie, her face uncovered and her mouth and eyes stinging with smoke. Rick had Maggie.

"Run," Rick said. The grunt was low, but Daryl heard it. He kept ushering Glenn, yanking the flower sack off his face. He kept craning his neck back, trying to get a look at Ellie, but the smoke was starting to clear. He ran, back outside, following Michonne across the way. He was having trouble holding Glenn up, and noticed Axle stepping up to help.

"Inside, go!" Rick whispered, and they all ducked into a building, just as a group of people ran by. Ellie did her best to keep but, but she felt naked, exposed. She had no gun, no knife, nothing. Their plan to escape had completely backfired on their own. She had tried not to cry tears of joy when she'd looked up to see Axle pulling her out of the smoke, away from the guns. And Merle.

Ellie ducked into the abandoned building and looked around. She couldn't keep the events straight in her mind, everything had gone so fast. She looked down, at the blood on her hands, and wondered if the man she'd stabbed on the way out, when she and Glenn and Maggie had tried to escape, was dead yet.

"How'd you find us?" Maggie panted, grabbing up something from the floor and dabbing it on Glenn's face.

"Are you hurt?" Rick was asking, rushing back from a covered window to take a look at Glenn. His jaw set when he got a good look at him, and then Rick swung around to face Ellie. She still felt like this was a dream. She wanted so badly to find something – anything – to defend herself with. "Oh, Christ," Rick said, studying Ellie's face from across the room. "This man, the Governor. Did he do this to you?" he asked, stepping forward. Ellie looked over his shoulder, seeing Daryl's face, and realized she was probably more beaten up than she felt. Most of the blood on her face had dried.

"He, yes, to me. But Glenn-" she couldn't say it.

"This was Merle," Glenn snarled, his nostrils flaring as he looked up at Daryl. Daryl managed to pry his eyes away from Ellie's battered face to look at Glenn. Ellie watched as the words struck him, full force.

"Merle?" Daryl asked, and Ellie could see something far away in his eyes. Hope. Fear. They seemed like the same thing, now. "My brother is this…this Governor?"

"No," Glenn said, shaking his head. "but he's his right hand man."

Daryl's head snapped over towards Ellie, and she could see it, there: the fear in his eyes. The hurt. His brother, here. But Merle was alive. Ellie couldn't imagine the joy at hearing that one of her brothers was alive. She wanted him to have this moment, this relief, but all his eyes were asking was _Did he?_ Ellie gave him a quick shake, _No._

"Where is that woman?" Maggie asked. "The one that was with you?"

Rick looked around in disgust. "She was right behind us." He peaked out the window. "She's on her own now. There's people gathering in the streets, too close for us to just slip out," he said, turning back to the group. "Can you run?"

"Yeah," Glenn said with a painful groan. He stood, with some help from Maggie and Axle. Ellie looked around, wanting so badly to have a gun. She felt naked, and found herself struggling to focus. She wondered how bad that concussion was at this point. Especially after the beating she'd been dealt when they tried to run.

"Wait, but-" Daryl started, but then walked over, closer to Rick. "Merle he's-he's my brother. If he's here I've gotta find him-" he said, panic rising with each word, and Ellie could feel for a moment what it must be like to be Daryl Dixon. How it must feel to lose a brother and have him come back to life, only to have him taken from you again. How it felt to lose again and again.

Rick silenced Daryl's panicked plea with a stern look. "I need you here," he said softly, and Ellie couldn't tear her eyes away from the conversation. One that Rick and Daryl had probably waited a long time to have. "Are you with me?"

Daryl glanced around but, seeing Glenn's shattered face and the rest of his friends, huddled in fear, he agreed, giving Rick a quick nod. They lined up, along the wall, prepared to exit. Rick walked over to his black bag and reached inside, handing Maggie a large gun. Ellie couldn't see what kind in the dark, but she immediately grew hopeful. Rick looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't' have anything else," he said. "Just a hand gun. And I don't think it has any bullets," he explained. As he spoke Daryl was reaching down, fumbling with his belt. He handed something to Ellie.

"Those will fit. Hurry up and load it," he said, stepping past Rick to hand her the box of bullets. When he was closer Ellie was inserting each bullet into its spot, one by one, trying to focus, blink away the fog in her mind. She paused when she felt a hand on her cheek. "You okay?" Daryl asked, and Ellie looked up into his eyes, stern and careful as ever. She nodded a little, and that was it; he pulled back up to the front, ready to leave. She could see it, though. The way he was holding his shoulders. How he was looking at Rick.

Daryl was going to find Merle.

And she'd do everything she could to make sure that happened.

Her head was till reeling from the past hour. Getting out, finding Glenn and Maggie. Their escape plan would have worked. She had heard the guards coming, mostly because one of them was Merle.

_"Y'all are about to get a little surprise!" he was yelling. Ellie had hoped he would come straight to Glenn and Maggie, but she could hear them passing the door, down the hall. She clutched the sharp bone in her hand and looked at Maggie, her make shift weapon raised as she stood before an angry and nervous Glenn. Ellie swore softly when they passed the door._

_ "SHIT!" she heard Merle scream. "You pansy peace of-" Something fell and made a loud noise before Merle could finish his sentence. "We lost her. Pussy cat's out. Find her. Bring her to me," Merle was saying. Ellie could hear a few men shuffle off. "You- check on yellow boy and his girl," Merle said. Ellie felt her breath catch._

_ As soon as the door opened Ellie rushed forward, grabbing one of the men by his collar and thrusting him against the wall. She had the upper hand, the element of surprise, and she didn't think too long before slamming the jagged edged bone into his stomach. The plan would work. They couldn't stich this up, and even if they did, the bone was sure to have infection, something. He would die, slowly._

_ Ellie leapt for his gun once he was subdued, and looked over to see Maggie pulling her own weapon from the throat of the other guard. She couldn't help but be relieved at the thought of the other guards and Merle going down the hall first; they couldn't have fought them all off._

_ Speaking of Merle, he rounded the corner just in time, wrestling Glenn to the ground before Ellie could put herself between them. She grabbed up the large gun and pointed it between Merle's eyes._

_ "Let him go, Dixon," she said, trying to keep calm. She could see the other man had been unarmed. Maggie had nothing. That wasn't part of the plan._

_ Merle lowered his knife-stud, a wide grin spreading across his face. "No problem, kitty," he purred, and the irony wasn't lost on Ellie. She could feel the presence behind her. Could feel his hot breath on her neck. His hand even dared to snake around her waist. Maggie's eyes caught hers, and there it was: fear. Twisted, stinking fear of what was. What would be, now._

_ "Clever girl," the Governor said into her ear, pulling her against in him in a way that made her stomach turn. "Not clever enough, though," he growled, and Ellie heard the gun click, felt the hard metal press against the back of her skull. "Hand it to him," he said, indicating he wanted her to hand off the gun to Merle. She obliged, carefully, knowing that at any moment he would pull the trigger, shattering her thought as much as she felt her heart shatter. She had wanted to get them out. Glenn and Maggie, at least. Now no one was leaving. Merle took the gun form her, and more men joined them, subduing Glenn and Maggie._

_ "Good girl," the Governor purred, and Ellie closed her eyes, prepared to give up, surrender, for the first time in her life. But instead of the pound of the bullet she felt a fist, hard and swift as it replaced the cool metal that had been pressed to her temple._

_ Ellie felt everything go black and whirl around her. She could sense someone dragging her along the hallway. She could hear yelling, arguing. When she finally came to enough to comprehend, Maggie and Glenn had been thrust on their knees, theirs hands bounds. Ellie's had been bound, too. God, her head. She felt the panic rise in her throat as the men around them placed sacks over their heads, and she knew. They were going to kill them here, now. She began to scream, wail, something she never would have done in any other circumstance. Something she hadn't done since Jacob._

_ "Just kill me!" she begged, leaning towards Merle, the only card she had to play. "Don't- it was my idea, I got out, please!" she felt hot tears just on the edge, but the didn't fall. The flour sacks were yanked over their head and she continued to beg, plead._

_ When the smoke started, she had assumed it was a fire. Something gone wrong. Nothing that would save them, just prolong this hell. But when she felt the protective arm go around her, when she saw Axle, she knew. _

But the hope hadn't returned. The fight. She could feel herself going more and more numb. How long had it been since she'd killed a man? It was for the right reasons, if there was such a thing. It was to save her friends. She tried to push away the feeling as his gut gave way and the bone sank in. The screams.

She felt something nudge her shoulder and she turned slightly to a concerned looking Axle. "Wake up," he said.

Ellie nodded, and Rick threw open the door, ushering them all past him. Ellie ran outside, and the gunfire was heavy, all around them. People were screaming, crying. But she just kept moving, pausing, hiding, ducking, running. At one point she heard a bullet slam into the wall nearest her and she jerked out, retaliating with three rounds in the direction it had come from. A scream. Something hit.

They were almost out, towards the wall. Ellie looked back, could see Daryl running away, having promised to back them all up, get them all out. _I'll catch up, _he'd said.

He was looking wildly around, like a lost kid. She saw a man, perched and hidden on the wall. The firing had stopped for the most part, but Ellie saw the man take aim at an out of place Daryl. Ellie turned, full force, and raised her hand gun, firing at the man no more than thirty feet from her.

She saw the bullet hit square in his back. She cocked, fired again, this time getting his neck. He rolled over, off his perch, and fell from the wall. He'd been about to shoot Daryl. He'd been aiming, maybe already firing. But she'd killed him. She'd saved Daryl.

She let him keep running, though, deeper into the town they called Woodbury. Towards Merle.

It was the first thing she'd done right in a long time.

**Thirty chapters and 233 reviews later and I'm more in awe of you guys every day. Your conitinued support is the only reason my imagination (in terms of this story) is alive and breathing. Thank yall so so much! Let me know what you think, and I'll try to update again soon.**

**Dalongea: Rescue, he did! Thanks for reviewing, always. Glad you liked my little spill for Milton (:**

**ScornedxRose: Love you and your reviews. They're out, but not completely... Thanks!**

**opticon217: You have DEFINITELY given me that in return, thanks to your wonderful reviews! Thanks so much (:**

**Emberka-2012: I always wanted to like Milton, but never could get there. He'll be back...**

**Silver Advenger: Thanks (:**

**FPOADD: Of course a special shout out! Hope you liked this one, too!**

_Until next time._


	31. Chapter 31

Daryl kept running, farther back into the little town. A few bullets were still raining down around him, but they clearly weren't meant for him; none of them struck even within a few feet of him.

He kept his eyes open, hoping more than anything he could spot Merle and just get them both the hell out of there. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy; nothing with Merle had ever been that easy.

He couldn't shake the image of Ellie's face from his already overloaded mind. She was swollen above her right eye, a tear having opened and blood covering the whole right side of her face. Her right eye and cheek were black, the whites of her eyes red, the green not so clear. She was a bruised, bloodied, broken Ellie. And it scared him, terrified him. He wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard that would do that to her, that would tie down a girl and beat her half to death. He had seen the marks on her wrists, the way she looked at Daryl. She had never looked so hurt, so scared.

But Merle. Merle was here. And he couldn't think about Ellie right then, couldn't hunt down this Governor for revenge. He had to find Merle, get him out, then they could all come back here, rain hell fire on this bastard. Make things right.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!"

Daryl whirled around to see a youngish girl, in cut offs and pig tails, pointing her compound bow in his face like she knew what the hell she was doin' with it. He could tell by her elbow, her posture; she was just a dumb kid with a couple of arrows. He couldn't help but scoff.

"The Governor said take prisoners," another voice said, and Daryl realized he was surrounded, cornered. _Shit._

He started to try and turn, to run, but before he could move his crossbow was yanked from where it was strapped to his back, and he heard his bolt casing fall to the ground as he fell. A punch landed in his gut, one on his chin, and he didn't know how many bodies were holding him down now, binding him, punching him. Finally something was yanked over his head, everything going black before he was pulled to his feet. He struggled as best as he could, but the blows made him disoriented, and two people had firm grips on his arms.

"Take him to the Governor," a voice said. "See what he wants to do with 'im."

* * *

Ellie slipped under the wall, and Axle reached down to help her up, pulling her over behind Rick. She looked up and was surprised to see the woman, her dreadlocks and sword shadowed as the moon shone behind her. Rick had his gun raised, his face furious as he hissed words at her Ellie couldn't quite hear

. It was as if this woman had appeared as quickly as she had evaporated before, on the street.

"You _left us,_" Rick was insisting. As Ellie got closer she could see Maggie was furious, too. "We lost Daryl. We lost our friend, my friend. If he's hurt I swear I'll-"

"Hey," Ellie said, placing her hand on Rick's shoulder. "Calm down, Rick, she's scared shitless." Ellie had grown worried at the woman's eyes, how they darted from one person to the other in panic. She kept looking pointedly down the barrel of both Maggie's and Rick's gun, clearly shaken. And she was injured, several marks on her arms were bleeding, and her leg was in need of stitching.

"Like I give a shit, Ellie, they might have Daryl!" Rick insisted, and Ellie turned, looking back towards the hole he had just crawled from. "We have to go back," Rick said, turning back towards the wall in frustration.

"I'll go," Glenn said, and the group turned to where he was sitting on the ground, clearly in pain but doing his best to hide it.

"No," Maggie insisted. "You have to rest, Glenn, you barely made it out-"

"I'm going after my friend!" Glenn nearly shouted, causing everyone's nerves to rise a bit for fear of being over heard. After Glenn took a breath, trying to calm himself he said: "He came for us. We have to get him."

Ellie turned back to Rick. She didn't know what to do. She just wanted Daryl to find Merle. But she certainly didn't want Daryl dead. She felt her cheeks heat up at the memory of him touching her face. Had he ever done anything like that? To anyone? She doubted it.

"You stay here and guard her," Rick said, handing Glenn a gun to do just that. Then rick turned back to Michonne. "If you run, if you try to duck out, he will shoot you. If I come back without Daryl, I swear I'll…" His voice trailed off, but they all knew. Who was this woman compared to Daryl, at this point? They couldn't leave.

The woman tilted up her chin, looked at Rick with a set jaw. "I won't move," she said. It was a promise. But Rick only scoffed before starting back off towards the wall.

Ellie and Axle paused, giving each other brief looks of worry before starting off after him. Ellie tried to ignore how Maggie lingered behind for a moment to kiss Glenn, full on the lips. Finally she followed, stepping in behind Ellie and Axle.

Ellie opened up the small hand gun and counted her bullets. Six. Six wasn't nearly enough. But it was all she had, after the hell fire that rained down on them the whole way out. She swore and replaced the clip, jogging after Rick, who was laying low among the debris, weaving his way deeper into the small town they had ran like hell to escape. Ellie looked down the street Daryl had ducked down, thinking she should lead them that way. But it was crowded with people. She paused, looking closer.

People were rushing away from them excitedly, towards something. But what? There were lights, she could see. A well lit area just ahead. She had a feeling that's where Daryl was, and her stomach knotted up.

"We'll run around the back and see if we can get a look," Rick said, his voice low as he crouched behind a crate of some kind.

"Should we split up?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the busy street full of what looked like mostly women and children. It fascinated her that Woodbury was much more than a militia of blood thirsty ass holes. There were children here. They kept children around _that _man.

She could almost feel Rick's look of confusion at the thought, but Ellie could tell he was considering it. They were fairly even. Ellie and Axle were both good shots. They could sneak. But it was risky. And Ellie knew it. So she wasn't surprised to hear the word 'no'.

"Go," Rick barked before climbing over the crate and ushering them down a deserted half-street that ran parallel to the crowded one people were still rushing down. They were running a little fast, and Ellie noted she was falling a little behind. She was trying her best to stay focused in her haze of panic. What if Daryl never even got to Merle? What if she saved him from one sniper, but sent him on to the next?

What if she had to stay at the prison without him _or _Jacob?

Suddenly, gunshots began to sound in her ears, and she saw dust plumes fly up in their wake, looming too close. She heard Rick swear, and she turned away from her friends, losing sight of them as they ducked around corners some thirty feet away. She dove for cover, unable to pull her gun fast enough to see where the bullets were coming from. She army-crawled under fallen planks and barrels until the shooting stopped. When she peered out from her hiding place, Rick, Maggie, and Axle were nowhere in sight. Woodbury was picking them off like flies, stripping them from each other.

Ellie crawled out from her spot, slowly, hoping the dark was enough to camouflage her from the shooter. She hoped Rick and the others had just ran ahead, and she started to walk in the direction they were headed. But the click of a gun reloading stopped her.

"Hold it right there."

It was a woman's voice. Ellie stiffened, feeling her jaw clench. She was done with the bull shit, honestly. Sick of Woodbury and the mass chaos. She just wanted to be _home _already. But home wasn't complete without Daryl, so she clenched her jaw and turned around, facing the woman behind her.

Ellie was surprised to see she was rather young, though certainly a few years older than Ellie herself. She had blonde, curly hair, pinned away from her face. Her serious blue eyes regarded Ellie with anger, and she was sure she was mirroring this woman's disdain. In some ways, both of their home were under attack. So Ellie raised her hands, leaving her gun at her hip, showing surrender.

"Who the hell are you?" the woman asked, and Ellie wanted to smirk at her authority. She really believed she was in charge? Here? Did this woman even know who she worked for? Did she know who the governor really was?

"Ellie," she answered, keeping in mind that this blonde woman was, in fact, pointing a gun between her eyes. That wasn't enough to keep the disdain from her voice.

"Why are you here?" the woman probed, not lowering her weapon or letting her gaze leave Ellie's for one moment.

Suppose now wasn't a good time to lie. "I need to find my friend," she said flatly.

The woman squinted at her in distrust, and Ellie realized this just made her seem even more out of place. Whatever. She would roll with it. Because she had a feeling, by the way this woman carried herself, with false authority and a sort of over the top confidence, that she knew where the Governor was. And wherever he was, that's where Merle would be. And eventually, if her hopes came true, Daryl would end up.

"I've never seen you here before," the woman said. Well, breathed. She seemed nervous. Ellie tilted her head at her, only just realizing the effect she could have on people. That people were just as wary of _her _as she was of _them. _She'd seen it with Milton, but for this woman to be so nervous made Ellie a little proud. She could be _intimidating. _She was something to fear, even without her crossbow or Rick's little hand gun. That probably had to do with how her face was bloodied and mashed at the moment, but she liked to think it was because she was unnerving. Probably both.

"That's because I don't belong here," Ellie said evenly. "Your Governor brought me here against my will. I escaped, with my friends. All except one. And I need him back." As her words sunk in she could see this woman, Blondie, shake her head in disbelief.

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding," she stammered, and Ellie was already bored of it. Bored of hearing the Governor's words be repeated by the naïve people of Woodbury. Milton. Blondie. Probably everyone else, too. "Phillip would never-"

"Oh, he has a name?!" Ellie couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, I just thought the false idol of Woodbury was born being a blood thirsty sociopath."

Ellie saw the woman bow up in response, and she figured she should really stop saying things like that to people with guns. To people who wanted to hurt her. Luckily, Blondie composed herself long enough to respond.

"Like I said, this is a misunderstanding. I'll take you to Phillip, and I'm sure he'll let you and your friend go quietly."

Ellie couldn't exactly argue with the offer, so she nodded. Her biceps were beginning to cramp up, and she raised an eyebrow at Blondie, hoping she could lower her arms soon. The woman stepped forward.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot. I'm restraining you. I'm not going to risk you hurting anyone else." Ah, there it was again. Her sound of authority. Ellie wanted to laugh, to scream. _You have no control You barely have your own life. Get out. While you can._

Ellie calmly let the woman bind her wrists behind her back. She knew she still had her gun drawn, probably pointed at the small of Ellie's back. Ellie began to walk, the woman steering her towards the crowd up ahead, towards the lights and risen voices. She couldn't suppress her defiance, though, had to have the last word. Had to be a pain in the ass.

"Do I not get to know your name?" Ellie asked, her voice laced with false curiosity.

"Andrea," the woman huffed, pushing Ellie towards the right of the once crowded street. "My name is Andrea."

Ellie felt her blood run cold.

* * *

Daryl continued to struggled as the arms pushed him further, the screams and cries growing louder and louder. He had no idea where they were taking him, no idea what the intended to do with him. His cheek hurt, and he was pretty sure it was bleeding. He could smell smoke.

Finally the hands holding him jerked him to a stop, and he pulled back, trying to struggle away.

"Take the sack of his head," a voice said, and Daryl could suddenly see yellow light, burning off of some kind of torch. He winced, backing up. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around. There was a man, an eye patch covering his right eye. He smiled, a slow, menacing smile, and Daryl was suddenly a kid again. Suddenly a kid getting kicked across the yard for something he didn't mean to do. He hated that feeling. He jerked against the hands again.

"Hello," the man said, and Daryl spat in his face in response. He smiled, wiping the saliva away. "What might your name be?" he asked. Daryl refused to answer, just jerked up his chin as a response.

Ellie. Rick. Everyone must be wondering where he was. Would they come back? Or would they just keep running? He wasn't sure which he'd prefer them do.

"You wouldn't happen to be Daryl, would you?" the man asked, reaching out to grab Daryl's crossbow from someone standing nearby. He observed it carefully, as if though he knew to expect it, knew to look for it. This must be him. Daryl felt his face flame up and he yanked on of his arms free, reaching out in an attempt to punch the man in the face.

"You bastard!" Daryl barked. "You ass hole, I'll kill you, I swear I'll-"

The Governor ducked away as his men attempted to restrain Daryl again. Once they did, he smiled, letting out a low chuckle.

"Oh, yes, you are Merle's brother," he said menacingly. "And to think, your friends could have avoided all of this if they'd just told us where you were." Daryl stilled at his words, letting them sink in. The Governor stepped forward, leaning own in Daryl's ear. "Your little friend, Ellie. Not so pretty now, is she? After all of her lying and scheming she got a pretty good beating, didn't she?" He leaned back, looking into Daryl's eyes. Daryl wanted to kill him. Wanted to grab his throat and squeeze the life from him.

"I assume you were looking for Merle, yes?" the Governor asked, and Daryl could hear men moving behind him, where he couldn't see. The flour sack was thrust back over his head, and despite his kicks and protests, he felt his hands being bound tightly behind his back. "You'll see him, soon," he heard the Governor say, and suddenly Daryl was walking again, being yanked out of the room. He did his best to se through the tiny holes, get a grasp of where they were taking him.

He heard a door click, and suddenly the yells and cheers were loud again.

"Leave him here for a moment, and then bring him out on my signal," the Governor said to someone else, someone who was restraining him.

Daryl heard the door close, and now all he could do was wait.

* * *

Ellie was almost dumbfounded at how many people were crammed into what looked like a tiny arena. Men, women and even children were screaming, yelling, chanting, but Ellie wasn't sure what for. Andrea yanked her towards the edge of the circle, and Ellie could see Merle, standing among a group of men obviously intended to be some kind of militia. The men looked just as confused and nervous as everyone else did.

Ellie was still trying to convince herself this wasn't _the _Andrea, the one who had (supposedly) died on Hershel's farm. They had all told her about it, described what happened to her the night she told them about her parents and Adam. Carol had been in tears. Maggie, too. But Merle had come back from the dead. Seemed likely Andrea could do it, too. The problem lied within Ellie's inability to just ask: _Do you know Daryl Dixon? Rick Grimes? Maggie Greene? Do you know my friends? My family? Were you on of them?_

But now Ellie was more awestruck by the viciousness of this crowd. One man was screaming, asking for answers repeatedly, saying he wouldn't be lied to. Ellie wanted to tell him he'd probably never been told the truth. Not here, not in Woodbury; not by his Governor.

She saw everyone's attention shift across the arena and Ellie craned her neck to see what they were looking at. She leaned way, apparently too far, as Andrea quickly jerked her back. But Ellie could see. She could see the Governor emerging from a small building just off the side of the arena. Once he entered, people began screaming again. Ellie noticed one of his eyes was covered by a pretty menacing looking bandage. Hm, nice look for him. She hoped it hurt like hell.

_"We want answers!"_

_ "Why won't you tell us who did this?!"_

_ "What did we do to deserve this?"_

Ellie wanted to smirk at the Governor, but he clearly wasn't concerned with her. Or Andrea, for that matter. "Phillip!" she was yelling, hoping to get his attention. "Governor, hey, over here!" Ellie figured she was wanting answers, too, but about something a little more minor: her. But then again, Ellie was sort of the cause of all of this. One of about six causes. Or seven, counting Michonne.

The Governor walked into the middle of the circle and raised his hands. Immediately a hush fell over the crowd. He looked on for a moment, and then began to speak.

"I know you're all upset," he said, and suddenly everyone was in an uproar again. He waited for them to calm down, the continued. "But what has happened here tonight, what has been done to us, is nothing more than an act of terrorism."

Ellie want to scream in defiance, to warn the people looking on that he was lying. But she figured it wouldn't do much good. Already people had noticed her; she could feel curious eyes on her as the Governor spoke on about terrorism. One woman was even pointing, asking questions to the people nearest her. Andrea had noticed, too, and had stepped back a bit, to show she was just holding Ellie hostage. To show she didn't know who she was. Ellie felt her jaw clench, feeling uneasy under the gaze of so many angry strangers.

As if noticing people's' distracted attentions, the Governor turned, spying Andrea in the crowd. He paused for a moment, but then his eyes connected with Ellie's. Rather than grow angry, and she had assumed he would, a wide grin broke out across his face. Ellie could practically see the light bulb go off in his head, and she began to shake again. Having one of his eyes on her was just as scary as having both.

"We did our best to take these terrorists prisoner, to bring them to justice. But alas, most of them escaped!" he cried, and people jeered and yelled in response. He began to walk slowly to the out skirts of the circle, in their directions, and Ellie began to try to jerk free, not wanting to be touched by him again. Andrea struggled, trying to hold her still, but Ellie managed to break free. She started to run, but ran into something solid after only a few steps. She looked up to see Merle, his blue eyes regarding her with…

…worry? Was this really Merle Dixon looking sorry for her? She could see him trying to mask it; he had a smile drawn up, his eye brows raised in mock surprise.

"Best if ya just go along with it," he said quietly, turning her around to face the crowd again.

Nothing in his words indicated he'd seen Daryl, and Ellie felt something in her stomach knot up. Where was Daryl? _Where was he?_

The Governor pushed past a few guards so he was standing right in front of her. "Hello again," he said softly, roughly pulling her into his grasp. He thrust her in front of him, out into the open circle, and the crowd began to cheer again, angry yells erupting from them. She stood there for a moment, alone, scanning the crowd in the bleachers. She spotted Milton, a man she almost felt sorry for as he stood, his jaw bruised, watching her. He wasn't cheering. He was silent. But he didn't even look angry, considering how he and Ellie had left each other last, after their brief meeting. He looked _scared. _He looked nervous. For her. Just like Merle had. But something about Milton's gaze was…different. Merle acted like he was being dutiful, like he could see where this was going, but wasn't concerned enough to stop it. Milton looked concerned enough. Just powerless.

Her eyes met Andrea's next. She was trying to fight past some guards, yelling for Phillip to stop. It was as if Andrea knew what was coming, knew what to expect. As if she could see Ellie's fate drawn out in front of her. Ellie began to shake again, but instead of letting it show, she tilted up her chin, regarding the crowd with her own steady gaze.

She felt the Governor come to stand beside her, grabbing her roughly by the arm. "This!" he yelled, gesturing to Ellie with his free hand. "This woman, she is to blame! She saw what you had, and she wanted it! She and her friends decided it was theirs to take. Is it?!"

"_NO!" _the angry crowd cried out in response.

"But there is something else!" the Governor cried, and Ellie looked at him curiously. "A piece of the puzzle that has only recently been discovered."

_"Tell us!"_

_ "We want to know!"_

_ "You bitch!" _Ellie couldn't help but wince. The insult had come from a girl not much older than her. Suddenly she was a kid again. But there was no one there to save her. No Adam to jump to her defense. No one waiting at home to comfort her.

The Governor held up his hands and the crowd grew silent. "One of our own! He led them here…he let them in…"

Ellie looked over at Merle now, as subtly as she could, and could see men had stepped forward to disarm him. She suddenly realized what he was playing at. What was wrong.

"You!" the Governor yelled in dramatic emphasis, swinging around to point at a now disarmed Merle. "You lied! Betrayed us all!"

The crowd's attention had shifted, and Ellie turned back, over her shoulder, to try and see what they were looking at. Two men were leading a struggling person, head covered, to the middle of the arena. Whoever it was clearly wasn't intent on coming forward peacefully. Ellie squinted, trying to see who it was as the three men emerged.

Ellie could see, though. Could see the stance, the build, the shoulders. She began to walk over, inch towards what she knew now was Daryl. Her friend. But a man, the Hispanic one she had seen right before her escape with Glenn and Maggie, was suddenly by her side, holding her back.

"NO!" she screamed, yanking away from him, but she was powerless. She felt tears begin to sting in her eyes as she glanced, towards Merle, who was now being pushed to the center of the circle.

"This," the Governor said, stepping forward to take Daryl from the two men, "is one of the terrorists. Merle's own brother." With a flourish he yanked the flower sack form the head of a panicked Daryl. Ellie yanked against her restraints again, trying to get away, get to Daryl.

Cries, again, from the crowd, and Ellie began to yell, to scream. Andrea, who had apparently realized the situation, was now screaming from the sidelines, begging for the Governor to stop, to listen.

"He's my friend!" she was screaming.

Daryl jerked back into the Governor, his eyes regarding Merle with a sort of fear Ellie didn't understand. He should be happy to see Merle. Instead he looked so…

…afraid.

Merle's face was gut wrenching, though. Ellie couldn't help but calm her struggling when she saw him frown, the gravity of the situation hitting him with full force.

"Let's see where your loyalties lie," the Governor was saying now, and Ellie could see it coming, could hear it ringing in her ears.

"NO!" she screamed. "DARYL, NO!" Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she pulled, tried to get to him, wanting nothing more than to stand between him and this monster, this Governor.

Daryl's head jerked in her direction, and it was like Ellie was staring into the eyes of a boy. A scared little boy. She almost wished she'd stayed silent, had said nothing. Because his eyes held a plea, a painful realization:

_Not you, too._

"YOU BASTARD!" Ellie screamed at the Governor. He turned in her direction, giving her a coy smile before turning back to a now stern looking Merle.

"FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

Ellie felt as if all the air had ripped from her lungs. She had expected him to kill Daryl, maybe. Thought he would kill them both. But not this. Never this.

He was going to make Merle and Daryl fight.

And she could tell by the look in his eye he was going to make sure neither one of them won.

**Let me know what you guys think! Your reviews mean so much to me. Love y'all!**

**Dalongea: here you are! I tried to hurry.**

** : I LOVED your review. I feel the same way about Milton. His arc will be a little different here, but not much! Thanks! Let me know what you thought!**

**Silver Advenger: (:**

**ScornedxRose: And she'll soon be taking out many more (: Thanks!**

**Emberka: If there is anything Ellie gets, its family!**

**opticon217: I always love reading your reviews and overall analysis! Thanks so much for the in depth reviews and I hope you'll let me know what you thought about this one!**

**RachelLynexxxx: Thanks so much for your kind words! Originality! Ah! I love that. I'm always working for that so hard. Thank you THANK YOU!**

**Fluttered Pulses: Your comments on my attention to details flatter me beyond belief. I always strive so hard for that! Thanks so much!**

**I'm having a hard time deviating anything too far from the original, because the writing of the show is so GOOD, but I hope I've work Ellie in in a way that is believable. Some things are definitely different, but some things will change. SOON. Let me know what you think!**


	32. Chapter 32

Daryl was still trying to get a grasp on what the hell was going on. He'd seen Merle, had gotten a little jumpy; he wasn't sure where that had come from, why Merle's torn face made him want to run, to hide. It'd been the better part of a year since he'd laid eyes on Merle. So why wasn't he happy?

The roaring of the crowd, their angry cries, probably had a lot to do with that. Most of it had to do with his nerves. He didn't have his crossbow. They'd taken everything off of him; his gun, his knives. All of it. He hadn't been unarmed in months. And now this.

The last straw, though, had been when he heard the screaming. Somewhere else, somewhere to his right. He was too busy studying Merle, trying to figure out what _he _was going to do. Why was he here? How'd he get here? He finally tore his eyes off Merle long enough to look around, see what all the screaming was about. Who would know him, here?

"DARYL!"

Suddenly he felt like he'd been punched in the gut. His eyes met hers, the flames around them reflected back to him. She was terrified, screaming, crying. A man was behind her, some Mexican lookin' guy, holding her around her waste, trying his damndest to keep her form ripping out of his arms. Her wrists were bound, and her wild, dark hair was scattered all around face and shoulders, the wound above her right eye still gleaming. When their eyes locked she grew quiet, as if she were out of breath.

_No._

How did she get here? He had seen her, and the others, running towards the wall. He had made sure they got out. Who had gotten her? Who brought her back? Was this on purpose? No, it couldn't be, the Governor wouldn't know- No one knew. He shook his head, as if the thoughts were enough for someone to figure out, for someone to know. No, no. But who had brought her back? Daryl's gaze turned back to the Governor, and he felt his jaw clench. He would kill him. He would.

The roaring of the crowd brought Daryl back to the real issue at hand, the one right in front of him: Merle. His brother was still confused, still worried, and Daryl didn't understand what was going on. Something bad, yes, but…

"YOU BASTARD!" Ellie shrieked, and Daryl assumed it was at Merle. He glanced over, and saw her looking at the Governor, tears running down her blood stained cheeks. She was completely terrified. Infuriated. Another side of her he'd never seen, never even thought existed.

The Governor glanced back at her, and Daryl didn't even like this psycho lookin' at her. Didn't even like that she was drawing so much attention to herself. He just wanted her to get out, to run.

"FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

The words were like a sharp pain in his ears, a stab, an open wound being rubbed with salt. Daryl looked back at Merle, the confusion on his face gone, replaced with Daryl used to call Merle's mug shot face. Stone cold, blank, jaw set, chin tilted up, eyes cutting at whoever dared look at him. So not much had changed. There was no joyful reunion. There never would be. Merle had been brought back from the dead, but that was about all Daryl was gettin' out of this deal.

The Governor stepped back and said something, something to Merle that Daryl couldn't hear. Then he stepped back, away from them both, and pointed a crooked finger at Merle.

"I asked you where your loyalties lie!" he said, and Merle's jaw clenched even tighter. "So now you can prove it. Brother against brother. Winner goes free." More cheers, more yells. And then Daryl saw her – Andrea, being held back by more guards. She looked like she was pleading with the Governor, though Daryl couldn't quite catch what she was saying. _She's alive, _he thought. Daryl turned back to Merle, unable to keep his head up long enough to look him in the eye.

Because as much as he hated to admit it, Merle hadn't never done nothin' to lose a fight. And he doubted he would start now. Hell, he hadn't seen him in so long, who knew what he did? If he'd stand up for Daryl. Weren't like they'd learned nothin' about honor from their old man.

Merle raised a hand to the crowd, and Daryl couldn't help but flinch away a little bit, fearful that the fist at the end of that hand would just come down on him.

"Y'all know me!" Merle yelled, addressing the crowd. Daryl was surprised to hear jeers and laughs from the crowd, as if though they _did _know him. As if though anyone knew Merle better 'n Daryl did. "And I'm gonna do…what I gotta do, to prove…!"

Daryl didn't even see the fist headed his way, wasn't expectin' it to land square in his gut, really knockin' the wind out of him. He sputtered and tried to crawl away once he hit the ground, but Merle was on him. He was pissed to feel himself fightin' back tears. _What the hell, Merle?_

"…that my loyalty…" a kick, in his gut, while he was still down, and Daryl could hear Ellie, somewhere in the distance.

"MERLE!" she was screaming. "NO!"

Ellie had had enough. She'd managed to pry her bindings a little loose, but that was it. She looked over, searching for anyone, anyone at all, that would see this for what it was. Andrea was too distracted, her face frozen in horror as she looked on. The only eyes that Ellie could find were Milton's. And all he did was shake his head solemnly. The man behind her (she thought his name might be Martin? Martinez?) wasn't going to let her go. His arm was still in a vice like grip around her waste.

But, to her surprise, he did. He jerked her backward, towards the crowd, before passing her off to, of all people, John Milton.

"Gotta go find the biters," he said, and he was gone, just as quickly as he had appeared. Ellie thought for a moment. _Biters. _Maybe Rick and Maggie had turned some loose? A distraction? She turned, as best as she could, towards Milton, who was holding her at arm's length, his grip not nearly as threatening or as strong as Montinez's had been. But as soon as she glanced at him he jerked her back, shaking his head.

"Don't try anything," he said, and Ellie could see a bruise beginning to form on his temple. He glanced at her before reaching back to grab her other arm. "If you run they'll just kill you. Up to you." This was supposed to sound threatening, she could tell, but he just sounded pained. She was craning her neck. Normally she would try to talk him into it, letting her go. Apologize for earlier, and try some more of her awkward flirting that she assumed the memory of which now had his palms sweating.

"Untie me," she said. "He's my friend. Let me-"

"Ellie, if I let you go they'll kill you."

It was a plea, but she had no time. None of this. Merle and Daryl were now struggling on the ground. She jerked free, only to be yanked backward again. His grip was stronger than she anticipated. Now he pulled her against him, holding her back much like the other man had. She could tell he almost felt awkward. She struggled, but then felt it: his arm slipped, down near her wrists, loosening her binding, pulling loose her knot.

"Kick my shin and run," he said quietly, pulling her back again, trying to make it look as if he were struggling. Ellie only hesitated for a moment before doing so, rearing back, hard, and landing him a swift kick on his instep.

She would thank John Milton one day. For putting up with her bullshit in that tiny room. For letting her go. But now she had Daryl. She had to get to Daryl.

Daryl swung up, hitting Merle back before reaching up to clamp down firmly on his big brother's neck. He was infuriated. Hurt. So angry and sad at once that he could barely keep everything straight.

"You really think that ass hole's gonna let you go?!" he yelled up at him. His own brother. Siding with this asshole. _Don't no one know you like I do! The shit we've been through! _

"Just play along, little brother," Merle said through gritted teeth, choking out the words past his pressured wing pipe.

Of course Merle had some screwed up plan. But Daryl could hear growls, inhuman growls, and before he knew it Merle was yanking him to his feet, practically planting him on the ground before swinging around, away from his, his fists raised. Daryl followed suit, turning his back to his big brother's, raisin' his fists. Like things had always been. Them against everyone else.

Daryl kicked away one walker, but a few of them had gotten distracted by something going on to his left. He did his best to turn, but he couldn't see and fight. Ellie had been there, earlier. He'd almost forgotten.

When he finally caught sight of her she was just a blur.

"Let them fight!" someone was saying. Cheers again, and suddenly the attention was drawn away from he and Merle again.

"Looks like that dumb bitch tried to be a hero," Merle said before rearing back, landing another punch on a walker.

Daryl jerked his head around, assuming that Ellie had done somethin' stupid. Sure enough, she was struggling with someone on the ground. Daryl felt his heart nearly stop, fearful it was a walker, but whoever it was started screaming, crying.

"Get her off me!" the girl was wailing. It was the girl that had stopped Daryl with her little compound bow, holdin' it like she didn't know how to work it for shit. Daryl started to jump forward.

"Look out, lil' brother!" Merle yelled, shoving a walker away.

Meanwhile, Ellie was bent over this bitch in pigtails, who was squirming, trying to get away. Ellie had been running for Merle and Daryl, hoping to end the fight, when she'd blindsided her, screaming something about she'd had 'enough of this shit.' Ellie leaned over her now.

"Enough of this shit, huh?" she asked, the girl trying desperately to get away. "Fight me. Get up and fight, you stupid little bitch."

But she wasn't biting. All she did was scream and yell, crying, reaching for someone to help her. People were cheering them on though, obviously still wanting a fight. Ellie looked down, towards her belt, and plucked the girl's revolver from its holster, popping it open with her free hand. Fully loaded. Hm.

Ellie turned, raising the gun in expert mark, taking down the walkers that were surrounding Daryl and Merle. When she ran out of bullets she stood, dragging the girl up with her. The crowd was yelling again. Ellie could see Daryl and Merle still struggling with a few walkers. She fought her urge to run over and help them.

"Shut the hell up!" she barked at the girl, who was still trying to get away. People in the crowd were yelling, still.

_"Get her, Haley!"_

_ "Kill her! Stop bitchin'!"_

Ellie held the (now empty) gun to the girl's head. No one else would be the wiser, and now she needed everyone's attention. Unfortunately, she had it sooner than she knew what to say. All guns were on her, fearful she would shoot the girl. Even Andrea was stunned to silence, her pleas for Daryl and Merle's lives silenced. Ellie cleared her throat, then leaned down into 'Haley's' ear, keeping her words even and load enough for everyone to hear. The guard reigned in what was left of the walkers.

"You see these people?" she asked the girl, gesturing to the crowd with a nod. The girl nodded in quick response. "You think they'd risk their asses to save _you? _They're standin' here wantin' a fight and you think they give a shit if you live or you die?!" Ellie was screeching now, and she turned to the crowd. "You're all finished! Done! You signed your own death warrants the day you let this bull shit Governor tell you how to live your lives!"

The crowd was in uproar again, and suddenly gunfire was coming from what felt like every angle. A small thud sounded near her feet, and smoke was everywhere, clouding her vision. Jumping, scared, Ellie felt her trigger finger squeeze. She released the girl and threw the gun, running for the nearest exit, covering her head best she could. Blood ran down her face. Hers? Whose?

Daryl heard her, but he couldn't see her. He'd heard her gun go off, heard her yelling for him. He grabbed Merle and started pulling, towards her voice, and towards what he hoped was a way out.

"DARYL!" she called, and suddenly he could see her. These were Rick's smoke bombs. These were the distraction they'd been waiting on.

"Let's go!" Daryl yelled, pushing Ellie in the direction he was headed, covering his head best he could. He could feel Merle, now next to him. He kept running, pausing to grab up a crossbow off what looked like a guard's back.

And they ran. They ran until finally Rick, Maggie, and Axle joined them. They ran all the way to the wall. And Ellie just kept trying to catch up to what her body was doing, trying to focus on running. But her mind was stuck.

She'd shot that girl. That kid was dead. And Ellie had killed her.

* * *

"Woooo you guys sure do know how to throw a welcome party!" Merle yelled. The sun had risen, barely. Ellie just kept her head down, trying to walk over the fallen trees and leaves as best she could. Rick had said Glenn would be out here, on the main road. But that was what felt like an hour ago. Ellie knew she was just moving in slow motion, though.

"Hey, pussy cat, how bout you come walk by me? You seem a little-"

"Shuddup, Merle," Daryl barked. It was a simple enough command, but Ellie could hear what was behind it.

" 'm fine Merle," she said. She knew he was just noticing how she kept falling behind. Merle was probably actually trying to help, but Ellie could tell he always had to make everything sound dirty. Like he had other motives. She saw right through it, though. He just didn't want anyone to. Didn't want anyone to know he gave a shit, she supposed.

Axle sidled up next to her. "You alright?"

"About as alright as anyone," she said softly. "Ready to be home." Axle nodded in agreement and sped up. She smiled a little; nice of him to ask.

Finally, Ellie could see the truck up ahead. She raised a hand, waving at a worried looking Glenn. He and the Michonne woman were leaned against a truck, until they both sat up, alert. Immediately Glenn drew his gun, and Michonne whipped out her sword. They both rushed forward. Ellie was too weak to think, too weak to process what might've been wrong. So she just stepped back, leaning against a tree. She felt still-wet blood on her shirt and suddenly she wanted to vomit. She resisted.

Daryl tried not to bow up when Glenn rushed forward, gun raised, but he heard Merle behind him.

"Well hey there!" he called out. Teasing Glenn and Michonne. Inviting them forward, for whatever. Daryl tried not to get pissed off all over again, seein' as how he'd just calmed down from him callin' Ellie out.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Glenn screamed, cocking his gun, and Daryl stepped between the barrel of the gun and Merle without hesitation, throwing his arms out. Rick raised his gun at Michonne simultaneously.

"Hey, hey!" Rick was yelling back at them.

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne screamed, a plea in her eyes Daryl didn't quite understand. _Tough shit, _he thought.

"Put it down!" Rick was screaming at her. Everyone was screaming. Daryl felt his temper rise, and still he couldn't calm himself. Glenn was waving his gun in his face.

"If it weren't for him, Maggie wouldn't have-" Glenn started.

"If it weren't for him we wouldn'ta gotten outta there!" Daryl screamed back. Maggie was behind Michonne now, trying to scream her way into it, too. Axle stood back, his metal bar of a weapon raised above his head. Ellie wasn't sure who the hell he planned to swing at. Merle was screaming some incoherent bullshit. "Relax!" Daryl called back at him. "Get that thing outta my face!" he screamed at Glenn, who reluctantly lowered the gun after a moment of hesitation. Daryl felt his blood boiling. Had everyone left their damn mind back in Woodbury?

A low whistle from behind him. "Damn, brother, you've gone Native!"

"Hey, no more 'n you, hangin' out with that psycho back there!" Daryl shot back.

"Hey now, he is a charmer," Merle said lightly. Ellie just stayed where she was. Holy shit, it was like they'd brought the fight with them. "Been puttin' the wood to your girlfriend Andrea," Merle continued, gesturing to Michonne. Michonne only snarled back.

"Andrea's in Woodbury? Glenn stammered.

"Yeah, Andrea's in Woodbury," Ellie managed. "She's the one who took me to the arena. Miss sugar and spice is the one that nearly got me killed." Ellie could see Maggie almost jump to Andrea's defense, but she stopped. Because it was true. And sooner or later they were all going to have to fess up to who people really were. She could see somethin' else in Maggie's eyes, too. Unable to stop herself, Ellie continued. "And we sure as hell ain't goin' back for her, so don't even start that shit-"

Michonne made a move out of the corner of her eye and Ellie quickly retaliated, moving forward. Daryl was moving to stop her, but Rick got to Michonne first. "Hey!" he warned, stooping down to look her in the eye. "Do you know Andrea? Answer me."

Michonne's jaw clenched and she stayed silent. So Merle took the liberty of answering. "Oooh, yeah. Their bodies stayed warm together all winter long. My Nubian queen here had herself two pet walkers. She cut off their jaws, their arms. When we found 'em Andrea was close to dyin'."

"Is that why she's with him?" Maggie asked.

"Mmmmhm," Merle nodded. "Snug as can be, bein' his first lady and what not. So whatcha gonna do now sheriff?"

"Shut up!" Rick yelled. But Merle just kept on goin'. Ellie could see a pattern forming.

"Maaaan pathetic, all these guns and no bullets in me!?" he laughed. Ellie wanted to laugh, too, but not at Merle. Not at anything funny.

"Shuddup, Merle!" Daryl yelled.

"Shuddup youreslef, you buncha pussies, you-"

Suddenly Rick drew back his pistol and whipped Merle, hard. He stilled before dropping to his knees, and Ellie glanced at Daryl, who seemed almost relieved.

"Ah," Ellie mused, breaking the stony silence that followed. "Funny. This all ended just how it started. It'd be even more ironic if I'd done it myself," she said to Rick, bending over Merle as she did so. "Damn shame."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Daryl asked, and Ellie tried not to be offended that those were the first real words he'd spoken to her since they'd all gotten out of that arena.

"Nothin'," Ellie mused, standing up to look at him. "Sir."

She wasn't sure why she added that, but she could see it struck a chord with Daryl. Instead of responding, though, he turned and followed Rick out to the road, to talk things over. Ellie started to follow, but Rick stopped her and Axle, handing her a gun.

"Keep an eye on her while we discuss all of this," he said, nodding at Michonne. Axle and Ellie both agreed to.

Ellie tried to push the thoughts out of her head as she followed Michonne. But she couldn't help but feel like her killing that girl had something to do with her shoving off to guard duty. She figured Rick hadn't even seen it, but she had still _done _it.

_Your trigger finger freaked out when you heard the shots._

**But you had it pointed to her head in the first place**, she argued back at her subconscious.

_You thought you'd used up the bullets. You only held it up because you thought you were out. Besides, he asked Axle, too. Axle hasn't done anything._

**For what? To prove a point? That makes you no better than the Governor. And maybe Axle is to watch you, too. You unpredictable little shit.**

_Don't say that. She attacked you. Not the other way around. And Axle wouldn't babysit you. He needs babysitting, too._

**It doesn't matter what you think. It matters what everyone else saw. That's why they're not talking to you. That's why you're over here.**

_Someone has to watch her. And you're exhausted. He did you a favor._

Ellie shook her head, trying to make it stop. Trying to calm herself.

"You alright?"

Ellie turned, spying Michonne, who was waiting on her by the car. She seemed unbothered for the most part, though still guarded. Ellie stared for a moment before realizing the woman expected an answer.

"I'm fine," Ellie said, leaning against the trunk and running a hand through her hair. She spied the splattered blood and immediately lowered her arm, looking off to see Axle had wandered off down the road a bit, looking in the direction towards the prison. When she looked back at Michonne she caught her eyeing all of the blood. Ellie lowered her head.

**You screwed up. **

* * *

"It won't work," Rick said, shaking his head.

"It's gotta," Daryl argued, stepping forward.

"He'll just stir things up. You heard him, back there. He just kept goin'," Rick said, shaking his head. Daryl felt his heart drop.

"Look, the Governor's probably on his way to the prison right now," Daryl said. "Merle knows how he thinks, and we could use the muscle."

"We're not havin' him at the prison," Maggie said calmly.

"Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell block as Carol, Beth…Ellie?" Glenn asked.

Daryl stepped back a bit, takin' this in. "He ain't a rapist," he spat. Merle said some stupid shit, but he ain't never done nothin' like that. Not once.

"Well his buddy is," Glenn argued. Maggie gave him a pleading look, but Daryl ignored it. The Governor wasn't the problem at hand. They weren't takin' the Governor back. They were takin' Merle. They had to.

"Not after last night," he finally said. That's all he could say, though. Because Ellie had told him, no, Merle hadn't touched her. But that Governor…

"Merle can't live there without putting everyone at each other's throats," Rick said, giving a little shrug. Daryl huffed.

"What, so you're gonna bring the last samuri home with us?"

"She ain't comin'," Rick countered, but Maggie gave him a look. Rick shook his head.

"She's not fit to be alone," Maggie pleaded. "At least let my dad stitch her up."

"She did bring you to us," Glenn added. Rick only clenched his jaw.

"She's too unpredictable," Rick concluded. They all glanced over to Ellie and Michonne. who were both standing silent, staring back at them. Daryl tried not to linger too long on Ellie's appearance. How the light that had made it back into her eyes had left again. All the color she had in her cheeks, when she was excited for the run, gone. Taken. By the Governor.

His fault.

"We don't really know her," Daryl added, trying to shake off the look Ellie had given him. "But Merle, Merle's blood." He added, hoping he'd made a point.

"No," Glenn said, shaking his head. "Merle is your blood. My blood is standing right here. My blood is waiting for me, back at the prison."

"You'd never ask Ellie to leave someone behind," Daryl said solemnly. "Jacob. Adam, if he was alive. You never-"

"That's completely different and you know it," Glenn retorted. Daryl had known it. But it was worth a shot.

"You're a part of our family," Rick said. And Daryl could hear it. That tone he used. When he was trying to say something. When he _meant _something but just couldn't say it out loud. "But Merle isn't."

"Man, y'all don't know," Daryl said, shaking his head and stepping back a bit. Everything he'd feared. Everything he'd thought about, late at night. How badly he missed Merle. But he always knew; he always knew, if he ever found Merle, that it would come to this. He'd numbed himself to it, enjoyed his taste of family while it lasted. But his was real. And this was Merle. And real family was all that mattered. Especially when it was a Dixon. Especially when it was Merle.

"Fine," Daryl finally said. "We'll fend for ourselves." He shot Ellie one more, glance, knowing where this was going, but she was siting down now, her head back. Her eyes were closed, her face upturned, and he felt something in his stomach flop.

The three of them immediately began to argue, but Daryl shrugged it off. "No him, no me." Maggie tried to protest, but he just kept going. "It was always Merle and I, before this."

And it had been. It wasn't a walk in the park, but it was how things went. Him and Merle, and then everybody else. No one ever got exactly what they wanted. No one got it all. So he had to pick.

"Are you serious?" Glenn asked, sounding accusing. "You're just gonna leave like that?"

"You'd do the same thing," Daryl responded evenly. And they would have. It's just that none of 'em knew it. None of 'em had a Merle.

"What do you want us to tell Carol?" Glenn asked. And Daryl knew what he was doing. Dragging people into this who had nothin' to do with it, who hadn't seen what they'd seen. But Daryl knew something about Carol: she'd get it. Carol knew what it was like to have everything taken away from her. Carol knew what it was like to try to fit in somewhere she hadn't previously been accepted. Daryl was sure she laid awake at night, wanting her little girl back. And maybe sometime she wanted that asshole of a husband back, too. But if she got the opportunity, she wouldn't know what to do with it. Carol would chalk Daryl leaving up to loyalty. To family. Something they'd both had ripped from them. Sophia had been Carol's reason for living.

And Merle was his.

"She'll understand," Daryl said, nodding a little, confident that she would. She would get it.

"And Ellie?" Glenn asked. "You're just gonna leave her? After all she's been through? Jesus, Daryl, are you forgetting who she lost a week ago? Jacob hasn't been in the ground that long and you already wanna take off, leave her, after we already promised him we'd-"

"Hey!" Daryl barked. "Don't you drag him into this!"

Everyone fell silent for a moment, and Daryl had to regain his composure, fighting back the tug in his throat. Shit, that hurt. But it was true. He'd told Jacob he'd stay.

"You cannot leave all of us, but you can't leave her, especially," Glenn continued. "She will _not_ be okay. You should have seen her go after you before, Daryl. This will destroy her."

Daryl chewed on his lip, processing this. She wouldn't care that much. She'd be alright. He was just Daryl. Wasn't like losing Jacob. He glanced over at Ellie, who had looked up at his outburst, most likely. Her eyes were on them, but after a moment she shrugged, turning away again. He sighed.

"She'll be okay," he said. "and if she wants, she can…"

He let it sit, skaing his head as he trailed off. Because she wouldn't. She never would. Not in a million years. And he couldn't ask her to. Not when she'd fought every demon she had to convince herself she was worthy of stayin'. He wouldn't do it.

Finally he looked back at everyone else. He gave Rick a small nod, looking away before he could say anything. This was it. This was what he had waited on, feared for.

"Say goodbye to your pops for me," he said to Maggie, pushing past her, headed towards the car.

"No, are you serious?! Daryl!" Glenn called after him, but he was already speeding up, already leaving. Gone.

"Hey, hey-" Rick said, his voice low. Daryl stopped when he reached his side, pausing to listen reluctantly. He just wanted to get this over with. "There's gotta be another way," Rick said, and it sounded like a plea. Daryl shook his head. Because there was only one other way. And they both knew it.

"Don't ask me to leave 'im," he said. "I already did that once."

Daryl kept walking, headed towards the pack he'd thrown in the back, before they left. Rick followed.

"We started something last night," Rick said. "You realize that. Me, you. Ellie, Glenn, Maggie, all of us. We started something."

Daryl walked around to the trunk, trying to ignore the fact that Ellie had walked off a bit to the side when she'd seen him coming. Michonne had followed, and they both stood, with their backs turned, ignoring them. Ellie wasn't even trying to talk to him.

"No him, no me," Daryl said, shrugging. "You just take care of Ass Kicker." He had almost forgotten her. Now he really had to swallow back the lump in his throat. "And Carl," he added, throwing his pack over his shoulder. "That's one tough kid."

Daryl was ready to walk off, but Rick stopped him again.

"You've got someone else who you need to speak to," Rick said. And there it was. The confession Daryl had never made. But everyone else seemed to know it.

"She'll be fine," he said, trying to skirt the issue. But it wasn't working. Because he knew it, too.

"At least say goodbye," Rick said, keeping his voice low.

Daryl didn't say a word, he just turned, facing Ellie, who was now standing in the ditch on the opposite side of the road, away from Michonne. Her back looked so small, her dark hair its usual wild mess. Her arms were tiny, like twigs, cuts and bruises lining each one. He pulled on his pack and walked over, quietly, acutely aware that everyone was watching him. He cleared his throat and she turned to face him, her green eyes meeting his with an even gaze.

"Hey, boondocks," she said evenly, and Daryl remembered her odd tone from before, when Rick knocked Merle out. Daryl had never seen someone so exhausted. Her eyes were rimmed with dark circles, the right one heavily bruised. She was covered in blood, and Daryl couldn't help but think about that girl back in Woodbury. He couldn't believe he wouldn't get to talk to her about it. If it was on purpose. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time they really talked. Maybe before she left, on the run.

He should've never let her go on the damn run.

"I should've never let you go on that damn run," he said. "Are you-"

"I thought Merle was dead," she interrupted, looking at him evenly. "I assumed he was dead." It sounded like she was correcting herself, so he let it slide. He couldn't tell where the hell this was goin'. Was she mad? Or was this just her exhaustion?

"I was afraid he was, but look, we need to talk." He was about to say it. Ask it. But he couldn't make himself. How many times in his life had he been told no? How many times had he been let down? Wasn't like this would be different. Unless it was.

"Maybe when Merle gets back to the prison, with us, we can all talk about it. He seems like one tough son of a bitch. It'll be rough at first, what with the whole roof thing. But hey, you got your brother back," she said, and she actually reached up and tapped his shoulder, like some kind of friendly punch. Daryl was surprised to see her face break out in a genuine smile., especially after her mood had been so odd. A one hundred watt, shining smile, her white, even teeth showing without hesitation. "I'm so happy for you."

And that was it. That was enough for Daryl to nearly lose it. He wanted to scream at Merle, shake him, show him what he was doing, what his leaving and showing up was doin' to him yet again. It'd been goin' on his whole life, but this shit. This shit was too much. But he swallowed the lump down again, lookin' past her as best he could, not lookin' her in the eye.

"Ellie, me and Merle are leavin'. We can't have him at the prison, and I can't…I can't just leave him. I already did that to him once. I can't…" He didn't know what else to say. There was nothing that would make it sound better. Because either way, he was leavin'.

"Oh," Ellie said, the smile disappearing form her face, melting off of it like the Georgia sun was too hot for it to handle. Daryl hated himself, for being the reason she stopped smiling. All the things he'd ever done and said to her (and some of them had been pretty damn awful), this was the worst.

"Well of course you're goin'," she said, stepping back a bit. And Daryl jerked his head back in her direction, surprised to see she had an eyebrow raised at him. After he stayed silent, she started. "Well, I mean, he's Merle. You gotta… Damn, Daryl, that's shitty. But you _have _to go. He's your brother."

Daryl wasn't sure if the answer hurt or helped, but it was a little of both. So he figured sometimes you could have everything. But only in cases where that would make things harder. "You mean you ain't mad?" he asked, squinting at her.

"Are you kididn' me?" she laughed, running a hand through her hair. "Daryl, I…." She paused, swallowing hard, and Daryl could see her eyes shining a bit. Damn. "If one of my brothers came back from the dead and asked me to leave with them right now, I wouldn't even question it. If Adam…" She trailed off again, and Daryl understood, didn't want her to say more, but she did. "If he walked up and wanted me to leave with him I would in a heart beat. Same for Jacob. It's what you and I do." She hit him again, playfully. "We go with our family. Just sucks when you have more than one."

Daryl had never genuinely wanted to kiss a woman. He had kissed them, a few times, in drunken stupors and all, but he didn't _wanna_. They were just _there_. But right now, not giving a damn who was watching, he wanted to lean down and _show _Ellie how much those words meant to him. How much she…

But he couldn't. He could barely look her in the eyes without gettin' all nervous. He never had been able to. So he left the thought hanging in mid air.

"Hey, go with your brother," she said, smiling at him. Ah, the smile was back. "Y'all go and find a bar and have some whiskey, on me. And tell him about my tattoos, and my brother, and all that. Tell him how I'm the craziest bitch you've ever met and how I tried to kill you with a damn tire iron."

Daryl couldn't help but laugh. "It was a crow bar."

"Right," she nodded, kicking at the ground with her worn out boot. "A crow bar."

Daryl didn't have the heart to tell Ellie Merle probably wouldn't give a shit about her, or anyone else, once they left. Ellie clearly thought Merle was something of an Adam. And Merle weren't no Adam. He was Merle.

"You take care of yourself," Daryl said, reaching up to give her a friendly punch on the shoulder, just like she'd given him. She nodded, in that way that people do when they don't really wanna talk. When they've said what they wanna say, and they want that to be it. When shit is final.

Daryl felt like he might fall over, though, when she reached up and hugged him, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck, squeezing. Hard. She pressed her face into his neck, and he wanted to wince away, wanted to run. Because touching was too much. Especially right now, with all these words.

"Until next time," she said softly, and Daryl felt his skin tingle when her lips moved against his neck as she pressed it further into the crook of his shoulder, squeezing him.

Despite himself he hugged her back, bending around her and holding her as best he could. "You, too, kid."

And the hug was over as soon as it had started. Daryl stepped back, turning away from her before he changed his mind, and jogged across the road, towards Merle. Towards what he had always known.

He gave Rick one last nod before walking up to Merle, who was waiting for him, his arm raised in welcome.

"Bout time you hurried up," Merle said, giving him a smile. "Now we can get back to how it always was."

"Let's go, Merle," Daryl said. He knew he sounded relieved, and he was. He'd gained his brother.

But he'd just walked away from the only real family he'd ever known.

* * *

Ellie sat quietly in the passenger seat, watching the leaves blend together in a whirl of green. She wanted to sleep, but she was at that sickly point of sleep deprivation. The one where it just feels easier to stay awake.

It didn't help that every time she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, she saw some nightmare of her own making. Jacob stumbling toward her, his arms outstretched and his now blue eyes hazed over with blood thirst. The Governor, looming in front of her after another punch, muttering another threat. Daryl, in that arena, looking like the lost little boy she'd never really seen. That girl's blood flying all over her in spurts after the gun had fired. And finally, Daryl, his back as he walked away from her, towards Merle. The last time she would ever see him.

Axle was in the way back, with the weapons and Michonne. Glenn and Maggie were in the back seat, holding each other, though their silence hinted at something wrong, something unsaid. Ellie could feel Rick looking over at her every now and then, but she didn't mind. She just didn't want Glenn or Maggie to see.

"Daryl!" Glenn had called after him, but Daryl didn't even look back, just greeted Merle with a half hug before the two walked off, arms slung around each other like old war buddies. Then Glenn turned to her. "You didn't even try to stop him?"

It wasn't an accusation. Glenn seemed genuinely surprised, and Ellie was too. But she couldn't say so. She just stared after him.

And then they had loaded up, silently, no one acknowledging how much room was left after he'd taken out his pack, and without his crossbow in there. Now Ellie could feel his absence, though. It was like a deep ache, and she wondered mildly if the shaking would return, but she doubted it. She couldn't feel any worse than she already did.

She kept replaying stupid shit in her head. Conversations. Things that didn't matter. The first night he helped her care for Jacob. The first time she went out to find him, on watch. The way he looked at her when she told about her family. The look on his face when she revealed she had a sixth tattoo, in an undisclosed location. She had giggled herself to sleep over that, then resented the whole thing the next morning, prompting her to send Jacob to aggravate his hangover.

Ellie realized with a stab of pain to her gut that he'd never even learned what the hell her tattoo was. Didn't even ask, in those last few moments. He'd bugged her about it for forever and then, nothing. She couldn't pinpoint why it bothered her, but it did. It was enough to bring her defense crashing down. After everything she'd been through the past few hours, after the pain, the suffering, this was her downfall. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks and she didn't even try to hide them from Rick. She just let them come.

Because she was going home for the first time without Jacob there.

And now she didn't even have Daryl.

_It's okay to be upset about it, _her subconscious assured her.

**It's not okay when you did it all to yourself, **she argued back.

She finally closed her eyes, but the tears kept falling, kept coming.

**So sorry it took so long for me to post again, but this one was a good bit longer, and I had to get it just right! No responses this time - so sorry! It's late, and I'm exhausted, but I may try to respond via PM. Also, I haven't been getting many reviews lately, and I would always love some feedback. Even just PMs! Let me know what you guys think! LOVE Y'ALL**

_Until next time..._


	33. Chapter 33

Ellie stood under the freezing water, letting the icy liquid bite into her skin. She could see blood and dirt mixing with the water at her feet, pooling there before rushing down the drain. She hadn't even paused to look in a mirror; she didn't want to see her face, torn and bruised. She didn't want to think about how she left this prison feeling broken, in search of something to help mend her, and had returned looking as shattered as she felt.

"Oh, my God!" Carol had gasped, reaching forward to jerk Ellie's chin up to get a better look at her face. Ellie winced, feeling the soreness in her neck resist the quick movement. "What did they do to you?" Carol asked, horrified. Ellie ignored her.

"I'm okay," she said, unable to keep the shaking out of her voice. Because she knew what would be coming next. Carol had checked the car as they pulled in, skimming the faces, and noting the one that was missing.

"Where is Daryl?" Carol asked, walking over to Rick. "Is he-"

"He's fine," Rick assured. Ellie walked up the hill, towards the prison, then. She couldn't hear the explanation again. She couldn't stand there and pretend to be okay.

Ellie passed Beth and Hershel on her way in, both whom hugged her briefly, before ushering down to see Maggie and Glenn. It was then that Ellie remembered, even after her long car ride, that she didn't have anyone here to look at her that way. The way family welcomed each other home. She'd thought the whole car ride about how Jacob wouldn't be there when she returned, only to forget it in that split second.

That moment of remembering had been enough for her.

She walked into cell block C as if on auto pilot. She hadn't paused to marvel at how clean the place was, thanks to a nervous Beth and Carol. She hadn't stopped to worry over Daryl's things, still sitting upstairs, on his perch. She just grabbed a change of clothes from her old cell, a towel, and a bottle of shampoo.

And now she was here, in the showers, washing and rewashing her body, scrubbing at her tender skin, trying to scratch away the memory of the last few days- no, the last few months – from her body.

She looked at the bruise on her ribs, the one most likely dealt from the Governor, in that room. Her stomach turned at the thought, how he still somehow smelled so fresh, like he'd put on cologne to come and torture her. And then Milton: poor Milton, who had only just realized what kind of man he was working for. How he'd let her go.

Why the hell had he done that?

And then Daryl's face when he saw her. It wasn't like it was the first time he had seen her beaten face. But in that arena he looked horrified. Like the shadow of the hardened man she'd come to know. He looked scared for her. He looked sorry. Almost as sorry as when he'd broken the news. _I can't leave him. _She knew he couldn't leave Merle. She never would've asked him to. Not in a million years.

But he didn't ask her to come.

_You wouldn't have gone anyway. The rest of your family was here. _That voice again. Dammit.

**Would've been nice to have been asked. But you shot that kid. So he doesn't wanna be near you.**

_That's not fair. Why are you still harping on that? You've killed people bef-_

**Why are you still here?**

The smaller voice didn't have an answer for that one, she supposed.

* * *

Daryl kept trudging through the leaves and mud, determined to find that stream he had passed before. He knew it was in this direction, despite Merle's arguments that, no, it was back the other way.

"You're just tryin' to get back to that prison," Merle had said, half amused, half annoyed. "To that sweet little number you kissed goodbye. I know what you're doin'."

Daryl had paused, feeling his shoulders tense up again. He'd never get used to Merle teasing him. It was just a thing. Everything with Merle was just a thing. Daryl could only be relieved he was actually _here, _that the voice in his head that sounded so much like Merle had stopped once he returned. There was something, at least. That and they were together again. But Daryl had this sinking feeling every time he tried to speak, or argue back: stuff with Merle would never be the same. And that didn't have shit to do with Merle. It was Daryl who had done the changin'.

"She's just a friend, Merle. Weren't no kissin' involved. If you'd pay any attention to what's in front of you-" Daryl's words had been punctuated with Merle swearing as he stepped on a rotten log by his feet. Daryl just shook his head. _Round and round it goes_, he'd thought.

Merle was still goin' on about Ellie, though. It was like he'd picked up on the one thing Daryl didn't wanna talk about. A talent of his, really.

"She seemed kinda sweet on you, little brother," Merle said, scratching his arm with his still-in-tact left hand. "You shoulda ask her to come with us." Daryl might've thought the suggestion was nice, except for the smirk Merle gave him. Always with the damn implication shit. Daryl huffed, ignoring him, just wanting him to _drop it, _but no such luck. Merle nodded at his response, his grin growing wider, nastier. "Too bad. Pussy cat seems like she was a fine piece of ass, maybe, 'fore she got starved out by all this." Merle gestured around, meaning the walkers. All the other shit they had to deal with now.

Daryl didn't bother askin' what Merle meant by "starved out". Daryl had pretended not to notice how sunken in her bruised cheeks were as she spoke, how her pants hung from her hips. Her loose shirt didn't hide her showing ribs as much as he knew she hoped it would. Ellie was all about showing how okay she was. She would have flipped shit if Daryl had noted how her breasts even looked smaller, or how her eyes were dark and seemed shrunken into her skull. Her eyes weren't even as green as they once were. The image haunted Daryl too much for him to try and confront it right now, so he just went back to walkin', like before.

"You know that guy, Milton. That little prick that's always right by the Governor. He sure did notice. How pretty she was, I mean."

Daryl frowned at Merle's words. "Who the hell's Milton?" he asked, trying not to sound too concerned. "He wasn't the one that beat her like that, was he?" The thought made his stomach churn. He'd assumed it was that Governor. The thought of someone _else _laying their hands on her…

"Naw, he can't even kill walkers, useless shit. She got the jump on him, got herself free," Merle said. There was a hint of admiration in his tone, and even Daryl couldn't help but be a little proud. And relieved. Ellie didn't take shit from anyone for long. Merle cleared his throat and Daryl looked at him, then.

"What?" Daryl grunted. He could tell Merle was bitin' his tongue about somethin' by the way he cut his eyes. Merle didn't do that often. But then that smug look came back.

"Just you, tryin' to drag me to that prison," Merle said, and he stopped walking, crossing his arms. "You know the Governor is probably already there, right? All your friends are probably already dead. No use in tryin' to find 'em. Rick, Glenn…Pussy Cat. Whoever else. They're long dead by now."

Daryl swallowed, hard, trying not to look over his shoulder to try and read Merle's face again. "How can you be so sure?" he asked, and he could feel Merle's gaze bearing down in the back of his skull.

"You saw what he did," Merle said, letting his words trail off. "He wasn't gonna let them live. What he did to Kitty Cat-"

"Stop callin' her that," Daryl said under his breath, but Merle didn't miss a beat, just kept goin'.

"He don't like bein' defied. He likes his order, his control. He'll be bustin' down those prison walls and killin' folks left and right by now. Hell, they're probably all cold already, and it ain't been that long. That's how he works, little brother. You saw that yourself, the way he did us in that arena." Daryl felt like bendin' over and pukin' his guts out, but he stood still, letting Merle's words just ring around in his head. He jumped when Merle's hand clapped down on his shoulder, startling him.

"That's why it's gotta be me and you, baby brother," he said, giving him a little squeeze. "How it's always been. We can't trust no one." And then he was walking away, back towards the way they'd come. Away from the prison. Away from Daryl's home. Or what he thought was home.

_I trusted them, _Daryl wanted to say, but Merle was already out of normal ear shot. So he trudged on, after his big brother…

…like it had always been.

* * *

Ellie tried to focus on cleaning her crossbow, but with all the talking going on she was having a hard time. All she had wanted to do was go into the cell she now shared with Carol and sleep, but no such luck.

Apparently, from the briefing she'd received just after her shower, some strangers had wound up in the prison and nearly gotten them selves killed. They'd been holed up in the main room, though Ellie hadn't noticed them when she'd walked in. She didn't like thinking that she was so distracted that she'd failed to notice intruders. That would mean an entirely different set of problems. Ones she didn't have time for. Hell, no one had time for anymore of her shit. She felt like everything was sand, slipping through her fingers, and she was losing grip on what was going on around her. She blamed lack of sleep. But her problems added up to much more than that.

Now she sat on one of the tables, listening to the man, Tyreese, plead with Rick again. He seemed so familiar, but Ellie figured she was just assuming things.

"We understand your situation," Tyreese was saying. "But if these people who attacked you come back, we could be of some help."

Rick was shaking his head, unable to trust what they were saying. And Ellie could see why. After what they had been through the past few days, strangers seemed like a risky call. Not to mention what they had been through just before Ellie got there. Rick had been so spacey at first, so distant. He lost a wife in that. But no one was willing to point that out. No, they just had to keep going in circles, begging, and pleading, and denying over and over again.

"I understand that," Rick said, not like having his concerns splayed out, Ellie could tell. Hershel stood near the main door, shaking his head. He had already stated his position on this. Maggie was next to him, her stance showing her support of her father and his decisions. Ellie wondered briefly where Glenn was.

"We've lost people of our own out there. We used to be a big group. Now we're a fifth of what we once were. We lost one of our own, here. You can't turn us out." The woman, Tyreese's sister, didn't seem as wiling to negotiate the situation at hand. She might as well have already picked her damn cell. Ellie shook her head and went back to cleaning the bolts in her quiver.

"We've all lost people," Glenn said, and Ellie saw now he was standing away from Maggie, not looking in her direction. His jaw was set, his arms crossed. Michonne was near him, too, seated on one of the other tables.

"Look, I just don't think this is an argument," Rick said, shaking his head. "You're gonna have to leave. We can't risk this." He turned away slightly, as if he were expecting them to agree, leave, but the other man stepped forward. The one with lighter hair. She remembered him introducing himself as Allen.

"But you let her stay," Allen said accusingly, pointing over at Michonne. Ellie could see now she was holding an ice pack on her leg. She glanced back at Allen, not appreciating his tone, or the way he stepped towards Rick. Ellie dropped her crossbow, loading it. The man glanced at her then and she tipped up her chin. _Try me, _she thought.

"And her!" Allen added, pointing at her with a bony finger. "The old man said you _found _her, took her in. Why can't we be offered the same kindness? What kind of problem-"

He'd stepped towards Rick then and Ellie jumped up, pointing her crossbow right at his temple, just off the side, assuming a position that would allow her to quick fire and reload in a second, need be.

"You got somethin' to say about me you say it to my face!" Ellie spat. She realized she was assuming the role Daryl had: body guard. She didn't give a damn. Someone had to. And she didn't like this guy's attitude.

The guy, Allen, glanced at her before smirking. Tyreese called to him, trying to calm him down, but he shrugged him off. "Just don't see how you could be any more of an asset than three able bodied men," he mused. "If you get attacked what're you gonna do? Poke 'em with an arrow?"

Ellie took a deep breath and glanced at Rick, who only nodded, understanding her intention.

Ellie dropped her bow in quick motion before slamming her fist, full force, into Allen's temple. He collapsed, and Ellie was on him in a second, pinning him down with her knees. She was exhausted, and she could see black spots in her vision. But beyond that was red. Angry, frustrated haze that she had been fighting since the Governor laid that first punch on her.

"Oh, so this is because I'm a woman, huh? Well you listen here," she said, pressing her knees further into his arms and chest. "Your tone is what bought you a ticket out of here. Next time you wanna bust in on someone's claim and make yourself at home, let your friend Tyreese do the talking," she spat. Finally she stood up, careful to resist the urge to kick him before doing so. No sense in becoming what she hated most. A Governor.

Ellie turned around to see the other three in Tyreese's group were staring at her, disgruntled and uncomfortable. Except for Tyreese. He seemed to understand.

"I guess we'll…be on our way, then," he said, nodding.

_You were way too hard on him._

Ellie shook her head and closed her eyes, tightly, hoping the pressure in her head would stop. She needed to sleep. But she was beyond the point of her body being weak. Now it was just her vision, her head.

Allen scrambled up and over to his son, who he ushered behind Tyreese and Sasha. They were ambling toward the exit, Tyreese pausing to give Carl a small pat on the shoulder. This puzzled Ellie. She looked at Rick, who was staring back at her, a worried look on his face. Ellie sighed and looked down at her feet.

_I know what you're thinking. Stop._

**You stop. You shot her.**

Ellie shook her head and pressed her fists into her eyes, hoping she could alleviate the pressure behind them. After the heavy silence didn't lift for a moment she looked up to see everyone staring at her, concerned. Even Tyreese had stopped, frowning at her, the hammer in his hand dangling at his side. Ellie stepped back a bit, feeling like the floor was about to open up and swallow her whole.

_You've killed people before, in self defense. How is this different?_

**Would you just shut up?**

Ellie ran a hand through her hair and saw that Sasha now looked downright horrified. She felt a hand on her arm and turned, Carol's even gaze meeting her spotted one.

"Honey…" Carol said. "Are you alright?" Carol was touching her, feeling her forehead, and Ellie suddenly felt like she might vomit. What was going on? Did everyone already know? Had Rick told them?

"No one said anything about shooting…" Rick said, and Ellie turned to see he had stepped forward, lowering his voice so no one could hear. "Who are you-"

Ellie could feel the hot bile rising in her throat, but there was nothing to puke up, nothing to purge. The realization struck her that she had been speaking out loud. The louder, harsher voice was loud and harsh because it was _real. _It was her own. She had shrieked the words, alarming everyone, letting them all know she was losing it. Really losing it. And over what?

A dead little boy. A girl who lost her life over proving a point.

And a man who chose to walk away from a stupid kid who had let it all happen.

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. I have no excuse this time other than a lack of inspiration. There are a lot of ways I could take this story, but none of them seem right. I'm considering an all but permanent hiatus, as my own interest in this story is dwindling, and it seems readers' interest have, also.**

**Thank you for reading, though, and checking back. Let me know what you think and what you would like to see, and I might try to drive this story towards some kind of stopping point.**

**I love you all!**

**Dalongea: I'm so sorry I didn't update quickly for you, but I hope you liked it!**

**mrskaz: I always felt defensive of Merle, and I'm trying to show that here without clouding his character a lot. Glad you like it. thanks for your review!**

**Emberka: Thanks for your review, sunshine (:**

**JAGWALFF: Loved your review, and sorry the update wasn't as quick as I'd hoped! Always enjoy seeing your take on the show's character and my character. Thanks for your review!**

**kelizabeth: Thanks SO much for your review. It was hard to write that scene, so i can see why it was hard tor ead. Loved your review! Let me know what you thought!**

**Fluttered Pulses: Your comments on my detail always melt my heart. I just love it. Thank you 3**

**ScornedxRose: it's like you always know where i'm going with Ellie ;) let me know what you thought! Thank you for all of your support!**

**opticon217: I'm afraid i did exactly what you were afraid of ;) haha i didn't even realize until I logged on to upload. Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I love reading them.**

_Until Next Time. _If I can get out of this rut I'm in.


End file.
